笑顔の時間 Egao no Jikan
by Himawari Ciel
Summary: Obito conoció a Sasuke y a Hinata hace 21 años, cuando estos apenas tenían 15 años y desde ese entonces su vida cambio de una manera radical; conoce todas las aventuras tristes y alegres que estos tres pasaron juntos. "Porque es tiempo de que ustedes puedan sonreír"—Obito. OOC. UA. Cap 14 "Vacaciones de Verano" Un regalo de Navidad
1. Prólogo

Hola! soy Himawari y este es le primer fic que escribo, gracias por entrar y espero que les guste. Pero antes de ir a la historia debo aclarar unos puntos, los personajes solo mantienen sus nombres originales, sus apellidos están cambiados (excepto algunos como Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto), habrá personajes creados por mi, la mayoría tendrá cambios drásticos de personalidad, pero estos cambios no son por que si, hay una historia de trasfondo que se ira revelando con el pasar de los capítulos. Por ultimo, pero no menos importante

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Dicho esto, que comience la historia ;D

* * *

**Prólogo**

**POV Obito**

La primera vez que lo vi, estaba sentado en el barandal de la terraza del instituto mientras cantaba una canción, la cual solo pude llegar a escuchar el final. Con voz suave y como deseando que le viento se llevara sus palabras pronuncio: "Aunque no podamos volver nunca más, ahora eres tú, solamente tú y nada más que tu".

A ella la conocí en mi oficina, tenía una expresión seria, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su pierna izquierda sobre su derecha. Me miraba fijamente, como si me estuviera analizando. Tal vez mi primer encuentro con ella no fue el mejor, pero me había dado cuenta del porque su actitud hacia mí.

Él se presentó en mi oficina, un día después de verlo en la terraza, se sentó y me dio una gran sonrisa mientras se presentaba, al minuto agrego un fuerte y conciso "No te necesito". Yo me quede sin palabras mientras él se levantaba y se retirara como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ella evitaba las horas de sesiones que tenía conmigo y paseaba por todo el instituto, esto me fue confirmado por él, quien admitió ser un poco chismoso.

Él, en cambio, cuando evitaba las sesiones que tenía conmigo, pasaba frente a mi ventana mientras me saludaba con una amplia sonrisa y movía su mano. Ella me dijo que él era un sinvergüenza, y que le encanta hacer a la gente enojar.

Ambos pasaban el almuerzo juntos y según palabras de él, ella cocinaba muy rico, tanto que le quitaba las ganas de fumar un cigarrillo.

Ambos eran muy diferentes, ella era muy tranquila, callada y seria, mientras que él era alegre y extrovertido. Eran tan diferentes entre ellos que no podía entender cómo se llevaban tan bien juntos, hasta que me di cuenta en algo.

Ellos eran diferentes en personalidad, pero había una cosa que tenían en común y eso era…que sus corazones se encontraban rotos.

Él me dijo que se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke y ella Hyuuga Hinata.

—Yo me llamo Uchida Obito y a partir de ahora seré tu psicólogo, tendremos algunas sesiones y cuando sea necesario puedes venir a mi oficina, ¿alguna pregunta?

—Si ― habían dicho ambos, en diferentes sesiones — ¿Cuándo acaba esto?

Bueno, tal vez eran parecidos en otras cosas.

* * *

Como es el prólogo es corto, por cierto la mayoría de los capítulos serán contados desde el punto de vista de Obito, habrá algunas excepciones en donde contara Hinata, pero el único que nunca narrara la historia sera Sasuke.

Aclarado esto, espero que les haya gustado o atraído un poco el prólogo.

Nos vemos ;)


	2. Él

Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por acá. Estuve muy ocupada con mi universidad y no podía actualizar.  
Primero debo decir que mi idea era hacer los capítulos como Haruhi, es decir, desordenado, pero luego de pensarlo no me termino gustando la historia. Por lo que esta vez iré subiendo cada capítulo acorde al número de orden. Es así que este vendría a ser el capítulo 01.

*La letras en cursiva (del principio y del final) representa el presente, que es hablado únicamente por Obito.

*Las letras normales representa el pasado.

*Las letras en negrita ubicara el año del capítulo. Por ejemplo "Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria" (se ubica al primer año que Obito lo conoce) o "Sasuke, 16 años, Segundo año de preparatoria" (se ubica en el segundo año)

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Dicho esto, que comience el capítulo!

* * *

_-Uchida-san - Siento una voz llamarme – Uchida-san._

_Abro con pereza mis ojos, vislumbro la figura de una mujer, quien mueve mi hombre, al parecer para despertarme. Abro completamente mis ojos y mientras me estiro le pregunto._

_\- ¿Qué hora es?_

_\- Las 15:45 – Responde mi secretaria, mientras revisa su reloj – Intente despertarlo hace media hora, pero usted estaba muy dormido._

_\- Disculpa – Respondo, al tiempo que me siento en el sillón donde estuve durmiendo – Es que anoche no pude dormir, además lo de la fiesta de Mamoru y Tsubame me tiene preocupado._

_\- Seguro todo se solucionara – Responde Yuuka con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_\- Seguro – Digo mientras me levanto y tomando mi saco camino hacia la puerta – Volveré recién mañana – Continúo hablando, siendo seguido por Yuuka._

_\- Llamare a sus pacientes y les avisare._

_\- Bien – Respondo. Miro mi reloj, seguro llego antes a la reunión, bueno ese era mi plan desde un principio. Camino hacia la salida, pero la voz de Yuuka, me detiene antes de poder abrir la puerta._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_\- Yo dudo que pueda ir a la reunión, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre._

_\- Ya veo – Contesto algo decepcionado – Pero es un día muy importante para tu madre, así que no te preocupes, le avisare a Hinata._

_\- Muchas gracias Uchida-san, pero antes que se vaya quisiera que llevara este ramo a Sasuke – Saca un ramo de debajo de su escritorio._

_Me acerco y tomo al ramo._

_-Seguro Sasuke se alegrara – Respondo._

_Salgo de mi oficina y camino hacia el lugar de la reunión. En mi camino no puedo evitar recordar la primera vez que conocí a Sasuke._

_Lo conocí en mi primer día de trabajo._

_Cuando lo vi, estaba sentado en el barandal de la terraza del instituto mientras cantaba una canción, la cual solo pude llegar a escuchar el final. Con voz suave y como deseando que le viento se llevara, sus palabras, pronuncio: "Aunque no podamos volver nunca más, ahora eres tú, solamente tú y nada más que tu"._

_En ese momento no le di importancia a lo cantaba._

_En ese momento no me di cuenta de cuán importante sería esa canción, para comprenderlo a él._

"**Él"**

** Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria.**

— Me presento, me llamo Sarutobi Hiruzen y soy el propietario de este instituto – Se presentó un hombre, con cabello blanca y que alcanzaba a darle como 80 años.

— Mucho gusto Sarutobi-san — Conteste, haciendo una reverencia — Me llamo Uchida Obito.

— Tome asiento, por favor Uchida-san.

— Gracias

Su oficina, no era muy grande, era de tamaño media, con un escritorio viejo y una gran ventana atrás de su silla. La habitación era de un color verde musgo, había pensado con desagrado, que era demasiado verde, después de haber visto la silla y el sofá hacer juego con las paredes.

No pude continuar con mi inspección, debido a que Sarutobi-san se sentó frente mío, dejándome una taza de café al frente.

— ¿Usted sabe para que lo llamamos?

Por supuesto que sabía para que me hubiera llamado, sino no hubiera salido corriendo a su primer llamado esa mañana. Aunque aún había existido la posibilidad de estar mal y de que me hayan llamado para decirme directamente que lamentaba pero no sería aceptado y que tal vez la próxima.

En ese momento lamento haber dicho en mi entrevista, con el director, que no poseía experiencia y que me había recibido hace como 5 meses. Pero mi parte sincera salió sin que me haya dado cuenta.

— Tengo una leve sospecha – Contesto, inseguro de mi respuesta.

— Pues déjeme decir que su sospecha es verdad. Usted tiene el trabajo.

Sus palabras había provoca en mí una inmensa emocione. Ese instante no podía creer que hayan contratado a alguien sin experiencia como yo. Aunque yo en ese momento no sabía que al día siguiente me arrepentiría de conseguir el trabajo.

— Muchas gracias

— No tiene que agradecer, esto te lo ganaste

— De nuevo gracias — Volví a agradecer, ignorando lo que dijo. Ahora a quien le avisare primero, por supuesto a mi madre y a mi mejor amigo.

Sarutobi-san ríe un poco y continúa hablando.

— Pero no solamente lo llame para esto, sino para explicarle el sistema de esta institución. Estoy seguro que en su entrevista con Tsunade-kun, ellla le comento sobre un caso especial en la institución.

— Si, menciono algo.

— Bueno, este chico recién está ingresando a la preparatoria. Como usted sabrá, esta institución se divide en primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y Universidad.

— Si

— Él tiene el pase automático a la preparatoria, pero…

— Disculpe — Lo interrumpo — ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

— Por supuesto — Responde

— Si este chico del cual habla, viene de la misma institución. ¿Por qué recién contratan a un psicólogo?

— Justo eso le quería explica — dice —Él fue diagnosticado hace 5 años, pero recién a principios de este año empezó a mostrar una actitud extraña. Le soy sincero, no queremos que suceda una tragedia y que nosotros quedemos implicados en ella. Así que decidí tomar una medida como precaución. Además por lo demás chicos, que sufren mucho estrés durante los exámenes de admisión para la universidad.

— Comprendo — Respondo. Intentando imaginar qué tipo de problema posee esa persona.

— Usted tendrá una oficina, en donde atenderé a los chicos. Nosotros le iremos mandando una lista de chicos, que creemos necesitan ayuda. Por supuesto, esto será recomendación por parte del tutor a cargo de la clase. Ahora ¿Alguna pregunta?

— Ninguno señor, entendí todo. Yo ya sé que debo hacer

— Eso me gusta escuchar.

— Pero — Interrumpo.

— ¿Si?

— Me gustaría ver la oficina, así sé que debo traer. Además recorrer el instituto y familiarizarme con él.

— Por supuesto, siéntase como si esta fuera su casa.

Sarutobi-san me lleva hacia la oficina, saludando a la directora y alguno que otro alumno.

Llegamos a una oficina pequeña, que posee un escritorio y una silla. Nada más. El espacio no es muy grande, pero creo que eso es lo de menos. Tal vez lo decore un poco. Con una lámpara por aquí, cajas de pañuelos, un sillón por allá, cuadros, una radio.

— Uchida-san — La voz de Sarutobi-san, me vuelve a la realidad.

— Disculpe, estaba pensando en que debo traer – Me justifico, un poco avergonzado — ¿Me decía algo?

— Le decía, que debo ir a ver unos asuntos. Que si gusta puede ir a recorrer el instituto

— Por supuesto

Aquí tiene la llave — Me dice, extendiendo la llave de la oficina — Lo espero mañana, en mi oficina, a las 7 am. Quiero presentarlo con los demás profesores.

— Estaré aquí a esa hora, señor — Respondo emocionado.

— Hasta mañana — Se despide, volviendo a su oficina.

— Hasta mañana — Respondo haciendo una reverencia.

Aun no puedo creer que me contrataran. Estoy tan feliz, que le mando un mensaje de texto a mi mejor amigo,Kakashi. Seguro no podrá creerlo.

Cierro la oficina, que ahora es mía, y empiezo a caminar por el pasillo. Encuentro los salones de clases, algunos ocupados y otros no. Llego a la cafetería, que por la hora, está vacía. Sigo caminando y voy al patio exterior.

Veo a un grupo de alumnos en hora de educación física. En medio de los alumnos, distingo un cabeza naranja. Que le pertenece a una chica, la más pequeña de todas.

"¿Le dejan venir con el cabello teñido?" — Me pregunto internamente — "Deben hacer lo que quieran los mocosos aquí" — Pienso, un poco fastidiado — "Niños de papis"

Continúo con mi caminata y decido ir a la terraza, para tener un mejor panorama del lugar. Le pregunto a unos chicos, como llegar a la terraza.

Subo las escaleras, hasta el final, en donde se encuentra una puerta. Me acerco para abrirla y del otro lado escucho una voz. Coloco mi oreja en la puerta, pero no llego a entender lo que dice.

Abro despacio, para no interrumpir lo que estuviera pasando ahí. Pero lo único que observo es a un chico sentado en el barandal. Que se encuentra cantando. Pero lo único que llego a escuchar es la última parte.

— Aunque no podamos volver nunca más, ahora eres tú, solamente tú y nada más que tú…

Un profundo silencio se crea, después de sus palabras. Lo observa más detenidamente, pero parece ser que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Parece perdido en sus pensamientos.

Me retiro en silencio, ya que siento que estoy de más. Bajo las escaleras, con tranquilidad, pero aún no puedo sacar de mi cabeza, la mirada melancólica que poseía ese chico.

* * *

— Les presento a Uchida Obito-san — Dice Sarutobi-san a los profesores — Él será el psicólogo de la institución

— Muchos gusto — Digo haciendo una reverencia a todos e intentando sonreír amablemente — Estoy a su cuidado.

Esa mañana, me levante muy temprano para llegar a la hora que me cito Sarutobi-san me había indicado. Cuando llegue, lo primero que hizo fue llevarme directo a la sala de profesores.

La mayoría parece joven, hay solo uno que parece más grande que los demás. Ahora entiendo por qué me contrataron. Tal parece que la experiencia, no es un requisito que pidan aquí.

— Pareces muy joven — Me dice un hombre que calculo tiene mi misma edad — Mi nombre es Umino Iruka, soy profesor en historia.

— Muchos gusto — Respondo.

— Así que ¿eres psicólogo?

Asiento mi cabeza.

— Eres joven, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— 25 años

— ¡Tenemos casi la misma edad! —Comenta riendo — pensé que eras más joven, pero bueno espero que podamos trabajar juntos alguna vez.

— Seria un gusto, Umino-san — Respondo, más por cortesía.

— Ahora si me disculpa, debo ir a dar clases — Dice, mientras se retira de la habitación.

— Uchida-san

Miro atrás de mí. Una mujer de cabello corto y negro, viste una bata blanca. Que deduzco, es la enfermera

— Me llamo Kato Shizune y soy la enfermera.

— Mucho gusto.

— Antes que vaya a su oficina, me gustaría que me acompañe

— Por supuesto — Respondo.

Los dos caminamos, esquivando a uno que otro chico que está llegando tarde, hacia la enfermería.

Una vez ahí, ella va rápido a su escrito y se pone a buscar algo en su cajón. Miro alrededor, cerca del escritorio hay una pequeña mesa redonda. Al final de la habitación, hay tres camas, pero al parecer una se encuentra ocupada.

"Tan tempano y ¿ya hay alguien en la enfermería?" — Pienso desconcertado.

— Aquí esta — Exclama, una vez encuentra los papeles.

Se acerca a mí para dármelos. Mientras yo la miro, esperando que me explique que son esos papeles.

Ella me empuja hacia afuera. La miro desconcertado por su accionar. Pero cuando estoy a punto de preguntarle, me interrumpe.

— Disculpe, pero no podríamos haber hablado con tranquilidad ahí dentro.

— ¿Por qué?

— Usted se debe haber dado cuenta. En la cama que está ocupada, se encuentra el chico que deberá atender. Estos son sus papeles — Dicen mostrándome una carpeta marrón, que lleva marcado el nombre "Uchiha Sasuke" — Cuando fui a saludarlo, la enfermería estaba vacía.

— ¿Y es algo malo si él nos escucha?

— No es que sea malo, sino que no sé cómo reaccionaría.

— Pero tan mal esta, como para ir a la enfermería tan temprano. Debería haberse quedado en casa.

— Dudo que este enfermo de algo. Además, desde que comenzó el año escolar, que viene directo a la enfermería.

— ¿Usted no sabe la razón?

— El otro día me dijo, que le gusta el color blanco de la habitación. Que le recuerda el hospital.

— ¿Hospital? — ¿A quién le gusta estar en el hospital? En especial con ese horrible olor a desinfectante.

— Por lo que leí en su historia personal, estuvo mucho tiempo internado en el hospital. Pero la cuestión, es que en estos papeles, encontrara toda su historia clínica. Si tiene alguna duda, al final del informe, está el nombre y el número de teléfono del psicólogo que lo atendía.

— Muy bien —Respondo — Iré a mi oficina a leerlo detenidamente.

— Mientras yo iré a ver como saco a Sasuke de aquí

Por la manera de nómbralo, se nota que le tiene confianza.

Hago una reverencia y camino hacia mi oficina.

Una vez dentro, me pongo a leer la historia clínica del tal Uchiha-kun.

**Nombre: Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de Julio de 1989.**

**Género: Masculino.**

**Edad: 15 años.**

**Estatura: 1.60 cm.**

**Peso: 50 kg.**

**Sangre: AB.**

**Padre: Uchiha Fugaku**

**Madre: Desconocida.**

Leo detenidamente la primera hoja, que son sus datos. Por lo que deduzco, está en bajo peso. No es muy alto y al parecer de su madre no se sabe nada.

Un punto que se toma en cuenta en psicología, son los padres y la relación que estos mantiene con su hijo. Ahora mi pregunta es, ¿este chico conocerá a su madre?

"Tal vez deba preguntarle, directamente" — Pienso, volviendo a leer la parte de los padres.

La segunda hoja consta de unos análisis y como deduje, el chico se encuentra en bajo peso, algunos problemas intestinales. En la hoja siguiente a los análisis, se encuentra el informe final del psicólogo.

Arata Takumi, es lo primero que llego a leer. Su nombre hace que me sorprenda. No puedo creer que es chico que atenderé haya sido paciente de mi **senpai***. Un alivio me llega de pronto. Estoy seguro que si le pregunto algo a Takumi-senpai, él me lo dirá.

Su informe, describe algo sobre la vida del chico.

"**Hospitalizado sus primeros tres años de vida, debido a problemas respiratorios. A los 4 años y medio fue dado de alta, quedando a cargo de su tía paterna, Uchiha Hoshi.**

**A los 8 años presenta un episodio suicida, al intoxicarse con medicamentos. Internado durante un mes, en observaciones. Se hace un diagnostico aproximado de Trastorno Maníaco Depresivo, pero aun no hay suficientes pruebas para determinar si es así o no.**

**A los 11 años, entra en depresión por el fallecimiento de su tía. Al mes presenta un episodio maníaco, al intentar tirarse de la terraza del edificio del hospital. Aludiendo que él puede volar.**

**Se pide la realización de más análisis.**

**A los 12 años es diagnosticado, por el medico Orochimaru, de esquizofrenia.**

**Internado en un hospital psiquiátrico durante medio año.**

**A la llegada de nuevos análisis, se deduce que no padece que esquizofrenia.**

**Concluyendo, declaro que el paciente, Uchiha Sasuke, de 13 años de edad. Padece del Trastorno maniaco depresivo (TMD)"**

Al final de la hoja, se encuentra la firma de mi senpai, seguido de sus datos y su número telefónico.

De todo lo que leí hay una sola palabra que se me viene a la cabeza.

— Demonios…

* * *

Esa noche no pude dormir, pensando en el paciente que me toco.

Siempre pensé, que cuando empezara a trabajar, lo haría en mi propio consulto. Pero por cuestiones de dinero, no pude hacerlo y termine pidiendo trabajo en un instituto privado. Por obvias razones, creí que solamente tendría que lidiar con adolescente, teniendo problemas típicos de adolescentes. Como ser noviazgos fugases, problemas en el estudio, con su autoestima.

Realmente no me espere que me dijeran que atendiera a una persona con bipolaridad.

"Mi primer paciente y es un psicótico. Qué más puedo pedir" — Pienso, mientras me encuentro sentado en mi oficina, esperando que él llegara.

En la puerta se escucha unos golpes. En voz alta digo que pase.

La puerta se abre y me muestra a un chico no muy alto. En ese momento lo recuerdo, es el chico que vi en la terraza el día anterior.

\- Toma asiento, por favor – Digo, señalando con la mano la silla, ubicada al frente del escritorio —Bien me presentare, yo me llamo Uchida Obito y a partir de ahora seré tu psicólogo, tendremos algunas sesiones y cuando sea necesario puedes venir a mi oficina – Digo con mi voz más suave y tranquila que poseo - ¿alguna pregunta?

—Sí, ¿Cuándo acaba esto?

Su pregunta me desconcierta y no logro procesar lo que me acaba de decir.

— ¿Cómo…

Mi pregunta es interrumpida.

— Yo también me presentare — Empieza diciendo con una gran sonrisa, lo cual me da a entender que vamos por buen camino — Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke tengo 15 años, soy bipolar y no te necesito.

Su sonrisa, cuando pronuncio las ultimas palabra, se esfumo de su rostro. Se levantó de golpe y sin saludarme se retira de la habitación. Dejando perplejo por su actitud.

— "Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé"

— ¿Qué tal te fue con Sasuke? — Me pregunta Shizune-san.

Me encuentro en la oficina de profesores, tomando una taza de café con los demás profesores. La pregunta de la enfermera, provoca que todos me miren.

— No muy bien que digamos — Respondo cohibido de tener todas las miradas en mi persona — Se retiró a los 5 minutos de haber empezado la sesión.

— Típico de él — Responde Shizune-san

— ¿Usted lo conoce bien? — Le pregunto

— Si, desde que empezó la secundaria. Como la enfermería es lo único que comparte la secundaria y la preparatoria.

— Ya veo — Respondo

— ¿Y qué hará ahora? — Me pregunta Umino-san, que se acercó más a nosotros.

— Aun no sé, debo encontrar una manera de acercarme a él.

— Eso será difícil — Me dice un hombre, que mantiene un cigarrillo en su boca, el cual recuerdo se llamaba Sarutobi Azuma y del cual tengo la leve sospecha que es algo del dueño — Sasuke no se da con gente desconocida y que se acostumbre a ti es como una misión imposible.

— En eso él tiene razón — Concuerda Shizune-san

— Ya encontrare una forma de acercarme a él — Digo, intentando convencerme a mí mismo.

— Buena suerte con eso — Me dice Azuma-san, mientras camina hacia la salida.

Siento el toque de timbre, y cada uno de los profesores se retira a sus clases, quedándome solo en la sala.

"De alguna manera debo hablar con Uchiha-kun, si no dudo que pueda conservar este trabajo" — Mi pensamiento se vuelve más pesimista — "Tal vez sea yo quien necesite ir después al psicólogo… ¿psicólogo?... ¡Takumi-senpai! "

Emocionado de haber encontrado una "solución", decido salir más temprano e ir directo al hospital en donde trabaja Takumi-senpai.

* * *

— Disculpa, ¿se encuentra Arata-sensei?

— Si, aún sigue en su consultorio — Me contesta la chica de recepción del hospital — ¿Tiene alguna cita?

— No, solo tengo que hacerle una pregunta.

— Disculpa, pero si usted no tiene cita, no lo podrá atender.

— Ya se — Contesto, mientras pienso que decirle. Haber venido aquí sin avisarle antes no había sido muy buena idea — Pero solo será un minuto, no le tomara mucho tiempo.

La mujer exhala un suspiro largo. Miro a su costado, a su compañera que se encuentra ocupada completando unos papeles. Me mira a mí y con algo de fastidio me responde.

— Está bien, solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar.

— Muchas gracias.

— Arata-sensei está ahora en su tiempo de descanso, antes de que llegue su próximo paciente. Mire camine derecho por ese pasillo — Me dice señalando el pasillo que se encuentra atrás mío – Camine hasta el penúltimo consultorio, ese es.

Miro la dirección que me indico, le agradezco nuevamente y camino hacia donde me indico.

Empecé a caminar rápido, que sin darme cuenta que choque con un hombre.

— Disculpe — Digo.

— No se preocupe — Me dice el hombre, que le calculo debe tener sus 50 años, cabello oscuro. Pero había algo en sus ojos que me hizo recordar a alguien.

El hombre sigue caminando mientras pienso que sus ojos se me hacían familiares. Ignorando eso, continúo mi camino hacia el consultorio de mi senpai.

* * *

— ¿Entonces? — Me pregunta Takumi-senpai.

— Y bueno vi que tu nombre se encontraba en el informe de este chico, por lo que decidí venir a hablar contigo.

— Ya veo, pero aun no me has dicho de quien se trata

— Uchiha Sasuke

Cuando dije ese nombre su expresión tranquila cambio

— ¿Sasu-chan? — La alegría con la que hablo me desconcertó

— ¿Sasu-chan? — Repito desconcertado. Senpai empieza a reír

— Disculpa, la costumbre de llamarlo así — Ahí me doy cuenta que al parecer la relación con Uchiha-kun es buena, bueno más que buena — Así que Sasuke-kun es tu paciente, realmente no me lo espere. Pensé que lo mandarían a una institución especializada en trastornos.

"Yo también" — pienso.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa?, si es que no le molesta

— Por supuesto, ninguna pregunta tuya me molestaría

Siempre me pregunte la razón, por la que él me consideraba. Desde la primera vez que tratamos nos llevamos bien, a pesar de que él es mucho mayor que yo.

— ¿Por qué razón Uchiha-kun cambio de profesional?

— No me espere esa pregunta — mira su escritorio y vuelve su vista hacia mí — Pero te prometí contestar — Espera un rato, como si pensara la manera de decírmelo — Sasuke-kun iba bien con las sesiones, pero un día dejo de venir al hospital.

— ¿Dejo de venir?

— La razón por la que dejo de venir, esa no te la puedo decir. Lo único que te puedo decir es que Sasuke-kun no quiere venir

— ¿Algo malo le paso aquí?

— Como te dije, no te lo puedo contar yo. Si hablas con él, seguro que te contara sus razones.

— Si, se eso, pero… — Me quedo en silencio

— Pero…

— Así como que no pude llegar a hablar mucho tiempo con él, me dijo algo como que él no necesitaba mi ayuda — Le cuento, recordando lo que paso en nuestro primer encuentro — Además parece que la mayor preocupación de los directivos de la institución y la razón por la cual trabajo ahí es el.

— Tienes miedo de no poder entrar en confianza con él y que terminen despidiéndote — La palabras de senpai dieron justo en el blanco.

— Si, así que viene a preguntarle si usted conoce alguna manera de acercarse a él.

— Sabes que no es bueno forzar las cosas en esos casos — Dice — Pero por ser tú, solo te recomendaría que vayas y hables con su prima.

— ¿Prima?

— Si, es un año mayor que Sasuke-kun y van a la misma institución. Se llama Uchiha Hikari

* * *

— Si, Hikari-chan es mi alumna, ¿para que la necesita? — Yuhi Kurenai-san, es la profesora de literatura y encarga de la clase 2°1.

— Quisiera hablar un poco con ella, me entere que es prima de Uchiha-kun.

— Si, así es – Me contesta tajante — Espere un momento que le hablo.

Entra dentro del aula, miro mi reloj y recién marcan las 11:50, diez minutos antes de la hora de almuerzo. Escucho la puerta abrirse, dirijo mi mirada hacia arriba y lo que veo me sorprende.

No, no me sorprendió sus estatura tan pequeña, ni su piel tan pálida, sino su cabello, el cual recuerdo haber visto el primer día que llegue aquí.

— Buenos días — Dice la niña de cabello color naranja.

— Buenos días — Respondo por inercia.

* * *

Ambos entramos a mi oficina, una vez sentados me presento.

— Mi nombre es Uchida Obito, el nuevo psicólogo

— Muchos gusto — Responde de ella con mucha educación — Me llamo Uchiha Hikari

— Esto seguro que haya llamado te desconcierta

— No tanto, estoy segura que debe tratarse de algo relacionado a Sasuke — Sus palabras me hacen pesar, que no es la primera vez que la llaman para hablar sobre su primo. Y ahí recordé el informe, el cual decía que Yagami-kun fue adoptado por su tía

"Debe ser la madre de esta niña"

— Entonces — Vuelve a hablar Hikari-kun — ¿Qué hizo Sasuke esta vez?

— No, él no hizo nada – "Realmente no hizo nada, solo se fue" pienso — Es solo que nuestra primera sesión no fue muy bien que digamos, y por lo que me contaron, no le gustan los desconocidos.

— Bueno, él no confía rápido de la gente, se toma su tiempo para eso.

— Ya veo, pero a mí me llamaron para ayudarlo y si él no me dice que le pasa…

— Usted no lo podrá ayudar — Termina de completar mi frase.

— Correcto.

— Sabe, Sasuke no era así…pero con lo que paso a principio de año, ha estado un poco deprimido.

— ¿Paso algo grave?

— Grave es quedarse corto — Dice con seriedad — Sabe, usted no se preocupe…yo hablare con él.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, además como Takumi-sensei ya no es su psicólogo, creo que el necesita hablar con alguien.

— Ya veo, pero porque cambio de psicólogo — Le hago la misma pregunta que a mi senpai, esperando que ella sepa un poco más.

— Esa cosa grave que sucedió, paso en el hospital. Es lo único que le puedo contar.

— Bien, igual gracias por tu ayuda.

— De nada — Responde con una sonrisa — Todo sea para ayudar a Sasuke.

* * *

La conversación que tuve con Hikari-san, fue algo productiva, yo ya no podía hacer más solo tenía que esperar que respondería Sasuke.

Cansado de estas sin hacer nada, decido dar un paseo por la institución. Deliberadamente decidí ir a la terraza, lugar donde encontré a Sasuke.

Cuando abro la puerta no me encuentro al chico que buscaba sino a una chica de cabello azul. Esta me mira seria, pero hacer una reverencia.

— Buenos días — Digo.

— Buenos días — Responde ella.

— Disculpa, de casualidad tú… — Mis palabras quedan inconclusas, debido a la voz de otra persona.

— ¡Hinata-chan!

Me doy la vuelta y veo a justo a la persona que esperaba encontrar, Uchiha-kun. Este me mira sorprendido y su cara de alegría se esfuma.

— Sasuke, tardaste mucho — Dice la chica, que deduzco que se llama Hinata.

— Lo siento — Le responde, luego me mira — ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Sus palabras denotan incomodidad. Suspiro.

— Solo quería un poco de aire fresco.

Me mira con desconfianza y luego le habla a la chica.

— Mejor vamos a otro lado Hinata — Mientras dice esto se retira.

Escucho un resoplido por parte de la chica y cuando pasa por mi lado me mira fijamente, pero no dice ni una palabra.

Veo como los dos se van.

"Aun no entiendo que le molesta de mi" — Pienso.

* * *

El día acabó sin que vuelva a encontrarme con Uchiha-kun. Me encuentro en la sala de profesores tomando café.

Largo un suspiro, luego de tanto pensar y sin llegar por lo menos a una idea de algo que le moleste a Uchiha-kun.

— Que suspiro — Miro hacia donde proviene la voz, es Azuma-sensei — ¿Sasuke aún no va a las sesiones?

— Aun no — Digo.

—Sasuke es así, una persona un poco difícil de tratar.

— ¿Usted conoce bien a Sasuke? — Le pregunto curioso.

— Pensé que le había dicho — Me responde sorprendido — Soy el tutor a cargo de la clase 1°1, la clase de Sasuke.

— ¿Y cómo se comporta durante clases?

— ¿Ya empezamos con el interrogatorio?

Me empiezo a reír.

— Disculpa, la curiosidad.

— No se preocupe — Responde — Sasuke desde que empezaron las clases a estado decaído, muy diferente a chico que vi cuando iba a secundaria.

— ¿Cambio mucho?

— Demasiado diría yo — Se queda en silencio durante un tiempo y luego continua — El año pasado lo conocí, cuando fui a hablar con el director. Recuerdo su volumen de voz, era muy fuerte tanto que se escuchaba desde afuera. El director parece que lo estaba retando sobre pintar una pared del instituto. Pero este año no lo he escuchado hablar mucho, como si…

— Estuviera deprimido — Deduzco

— Si, así es

En ese momento recuerdo su mirada melancólica ese día que lo encontré en la terraza. Sus actitudes claramente se conectan, pudiendo entender la razón del porque necesitaban un psicólogo.

"Uchiha-kun estaba en depresión"

* * *

Mientras cenaba, recibí una llamada de Takumi-senpai.

— Sasuke-kun me pregunto por ti — Fue lo primero que me dijo.

— ¿Por mí? — Me encuentro desconcertado por este giro de los acontecimientos, tal vez su prima le debe haber hablado ya.

— Si, me pregunto si yo te conocía

— ¿Solo para eso llamo?

— No, además me pregunto cómo eras, y que pensaba yo de ti. Por supuesto yo le responde, que tú eras un **kohai*** muy querido para mí.

— ¿Y qué dijo él?

— Dijo que tal vez mañana si iría a tu consultorio.

* * *

Yo primeramente no creí en lo que dijo Senpai, pero a la mañana siguiente a la hora que le tocaba a Uchiha-kun, este toco la puerta y entro como si fuera algo común para él.

Lo mire sorprendido, sin poder creer que él estuviera ahí.

— Solo vengo por Taku-san y Hikari — Dice molesto y con sus brazos cruzados

— ¿Taku-san?

— Así lo llamo a Arata Takumi

— Ya veo — Contesto — Entonces háblame sobre ti Uchiha-kun

— ¿Podría llamarme por mi nombre? — Su petición llama mi atención, pero prefiero no decir nada.

— Entonces… ¿Sasuke-kun? — Él niega con su cabeza, mientras agrega.

— Preferiría que sea sin sufijos.

— Bien — Respondo — Sasuke, cuéntame sobre ti.

* * *

_Yo no entendí la razón por la que Sasuke me pidió que no utilizara su apellido, tal vez si lo hubiera tenido en cuenta esa única frase que dijo, podía haberlo entendí hace mucho tiempo. _

_Pero aún recuerdo a Azuma-san decir que llegar a Sasuke era muy difícil, pero yo luego me di cuenta que en realidad esa tarea no era imposible, sino posible._

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*Senpai: Se refiere al miembro de mayor experiencia, jerarquía, nivel y edad en la organización

*Kohai: Estudiante con grado menor

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos! ;)


	3. Ella

*La letras en cursiva (del principio y del final) representa el presente.

*Las letras normales representa el pasado.

*Las letras en negrita ubicara el año del capítulo. Por ejemplo "Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria" (se ubica al primer año que Obito lo conoce) o "Sasuke, 16 años, Segundo año de preparatoria" (se ubica en el segundo año).

*Las palabras en comillas son los pensamientos.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Dicho esto, que comience el capítulo!

* * *

— _A las cuatro de la tarde, me retirare temprano — Le digo a Reiko, mi secretaria._

— _Como usted diga, Hinata-san — Me responde _

_Entro a mi oficina y veo una pila de papeles que debo firmar._

_Me siento en mi cómodo sillón y sin quererlo dirijo mi mirada hacia el calendario_

_Hoy es ese día. _

_Siento una fuerte opresión en el pecho de tan solo pensarlo. Han pasado unos cuantos años, pero aun así, la herida no ha disminuido de tamaño. Pero estoy segura que si me pongo triste, eso no les hará ningún bien a ellos._

_Debo ser fuerte por ellos._

_Observo devuelta la pila de papeles y suspiro resignada._

"_Bueno con algo entretendré mi mente" — Pienso_

_Me concentre tanto que no note como el tiempo paso, ocasionando que cuando mire casualmente el reloj, este marcara las 16:05 de la tarde. Aunque falta media hora para la reunión, siento que llegare tarde._

_Apurada a__comodo mis cosas, y una vez preparada, camino hacia la salida, pero el ruido del teléfono sonando me detiene._

— _Si — Contesto_

—_Hinata-san, llaman del jardín de Hima-chan._

— _Pásame la llamada_

— _Como usted diga — Responde mi secretaria._

— _Buenas tardes — Escucho la voz de una mujer desde el otro lado — ¿Es usted la madre de Hima-chan?_

— _Sí, soy yo — Respondo — ¿Necesita algo?_

— _Me pregunta si puede pasar por el jardín…_

— _¿Sucedió algo? — La interrumpo, sin esperar que termine de hablar._

— _Bueno, es que Hima-chan ha estado llorando desde hace una hora y no se calma — Me cuenta — También ha estado diciendo que ella quiere ver a su padre y que si no va hoy, mañana ya no lo vera. Realmente no sé cómo tranquilizarla_

— _No se preocupe— Digo con firmeza— Yo la buscare._

"**Ella"**

**Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria.**

**POV Obito**

La conversación que tuve con Sasuke, no sé si clasificarla como buena o mala. Me dijo lo justo y necesario.

Sasuke, actualmente vive con su prima, su primo y una chica. Lo de la chica no me dijo como se llamaba y mucho menos la razón por la cual vive con ellos.

Después hable sobre cómo fue su desempeño escolar, del cual no hare mucho hincapié, ya que es bueno en la mayoría de las materias.

Aun así, no me puedo sacar esa curiosidad que siento por la chica que vive con él y su familia.

Suspiro con resignación, ya que voy a tener que esperar a la próxima sesión para poder preguntarle eso.

Miro la lista que me dieron de los chicos a los cuales atiendo.

En primer lugar se encontraba el nombre de Sasuke, debajo de su nombre se encuentra escrito "Hyuga Hinata", del cual me pregunto si será hombre o mujer*****. Luego se encuentra un tal Takagawa Juugo, Uzumaki Naruto e irónicamente el nombre de la prima de Sasuke, Hikari.

Espero a que llegue el tal Hyuga-kun, mientras leo un intento de expediente realizado por el tutor, a cargo de su salón, en el cual se encuentra escrito lo siguiente:

"**Hinata-kun tiene problemas para relacionarse con sus compañeros de clases, no habla mucho y la mayor parte del tiempo muestra seriedad. Quisiera que ella pueda interaccionar con todos sus compañeros, así sea más llevadero su recorrido escolar" **

Abajo se encuentra firmado por Sarutobi Azuma, por lo que deduzco que este chic…

"¿Ella?"

Miro nuevamente el papel y efectivamente no se trata de un él, sino de ella.

"_¿Hinata?"_ _—_ Ahora que lo pienso mejor, si Azuma-san es su preofesor, eso significa que Sasuke la conoce. Ahí recordé a la chica que encontré en la terraza, la cual Uchiha-kun llamo "Hinata" — _"Así que es ella"_

Justo después de hacer esa deducción, escucho la puerta sonar. Le digo que pase y quien abre la puerta es la chica que había visto en la terraza el otro día, de cabello castaño y largo. Se sienta frente a mí y empiezo a decir el discurso que doy siempre.

—Yo me llamo Uchida Obito y a partir de ahora seré tu psicólogo, tendremos algunas sesiones y cuando sea necesario puedes venir a mi oficina, ¿alguna pregunta?

— Si — Responde ella — ¿Cuándo acaba esto?

"_Otra vez no"_ — Pienso

— Disculpa, ¿Cómo dijiste?—Pregunto para confirmar si es que no escuche mal.

— Dije, que ¿Cuándo acaba esto? — Vuelve a repetir, pero esta vez con molestia.

Aun no entiendo que pasa, porque esta chica que no conozco dice esas palabras, además del hecho que me parece que esas misma palabras las escuche hace poco, pero saliendo de la boca de Sasuke.

— Apenas nos conocemos y ¿ya quieres que acabemos la sesión?

— No me importa, si recién nos conocemos — Su ceño fruncido me da a entender que está molesta — Para mí, usted es alguien a quien seguro odiare.

"_¿Odiara?"_ — Pienso — _"¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de eso?"_

— Mira, yo no estoy aquí para que me quieras o algo así, yo solo te quiero ayudar.

— ¿Ayudar? — Pregunta — ¿En qué me podrá ayudar usted?

— No sé, dímelo tú. Tu estas aquí por una razón—Utilizo mi tono de voz más tranquilo y dulce que poseo

— Yo no estoy aquí por una razón — Contraataca — Yo estoy aquí porque me obligan.

— ¿Quién te obliga?

—**Sensei***…Azuma-sensei.

— Entonces ¿qué haremos en este tiempo que queda?

— Me quedare aquí, a hacer tiempo. Pero no hablare nada sobre mí, ¿le quedo claro?

Suspiro resignado, serian 45 minutos en silencio, solo mirándonos.

Si decía que Sasuke era difícil, esta chica se encontraba en otro nivel. Habló mucho que más que él, pero aun así no llegamos a ningún lado con esa especie de conversación.

"_Este trabajo parece más difícil"_ — Pienso resignado

* * *

—Azuma-sensei

— ¿Si? — Responde, dejando de lado su almuerzo.

Son las 12:00, hora del almuerzo. Hace una hora tuve una sesión de lo más aburrida junto a Hyuga-kun, la cual no hablo durante todo ese tiempo.

Un suspiro largo sale de mi boca, luego de recordar los 45 minutos, que tuve que pasar en silencio.

— Es sobre Hyuga Hinata

— ¿Pasa algo malo con ella? — Pregunta tomando un sorbo a su te.

— Bueno, creo que me paso algo parecido a lo que me paso Sasuke— Empiezo, recordando que ella utilizo las misma palabras que él — ¿Puede ser que él haya hablado con ella?

— Si, puede ser posible — Responde rápido, sin pesarlo un momento — Como ellos viven juntos puede…

— Espera — Interrumpo lo que estaba diciendo, ya que llego una información que llamo mi atención.

— ¿Hyuga-kun es la chica con la que vive Sasuke?

— Si, ¿que Sasuke no te lo comento?

— Me dijo que vivía con su prima, su primo y una chica, pero nunca me dijo su nombre o algo sobre ella.

— Que raro, que yo sepa eso no es algo que oculten — Dice extrañado — Además todos en la clase saben eso.

— ¿Tu sabes desde hace cuánto están viviendo juntos?

— Ni idea — Responde sincero — Pero según algunos chicos de la clase, que fueron sus compañeros en la secundaria, dijeron que Hinata ha estado viviendo con ellos desde que empezaron esta.

— Ya veo, pero aun así hay algo que no me llega a cuadrar

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Escuchando lo que tú me dices, puede ser que Sasuke le haya dicho algún comentario sobre mí, aunque no tengo ni idea que le habrá dicho, como para que ella afirme que me "odiara"

— ¿Ella te dijo que te "odiara"?

— Si

— Entonces, esto no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke— Afirma Azuma-san

— ¿Por qué?

— Sencillo — Dice seguro — Primero a Sasuke no lo veo como un chico que vaya a hablar mal de alguien y segundo…Hinata...odia a los hombres.

"_Demonios"_ — Pienso por segunda vez.

* * *

Entonces, hagamos un resumen de lo que paso.

Mi primer paciente, Sasuke, por una extraña razón dice que no quiere que yo lo trate, aunque aún no llego a deducir la razón. Pero pude llegar a descubrir que él se encuentra depresivo, ¿la razón?…aun es desconocida.

Luego, mi segundo paciente, Hyuga-kun, es una chica que afirma odiarme, mucho antes de conocerme, ¿la razón? Bueno ella odia a los hombres y creo que no debo aclarar que yo soy hombre.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Pregunta con sarcasmo mi amigo, al otro lado del teléfono — ¿No quieres ir al baño y comprobarlo?

— Que gracioso — Digo, escuchando su risa — Te estoy contando esto, porque eres el único con el que me puedo desahogar.

Su risa sigue durante un rato más y luego se detiene.

— Disculpa — dice ahora más tranquilo — Entonces ¿Qué harás?

— ¿Qué hare? — su pregunta me desconcierta un poco

— Sí, ¿renunciaras o seguirás?

— ¿Crees que renunciare solo porque dos mocosos no quieren que yo sea su psicólogo?

— Seguirás

— ¡Por supuesto! — Respondo seguro

— Entonces, ahí está tu respuesta — Escucho un ruido de aplausos al otro lado —Shinichi, tu sabes que todas las cosas que te propongas lo harás, por eso me extraño que me llamaras para contarme eso, sé que tu lograras superar este problema. Yo confió en ti.

Sus palabras provocan que sonría, siempre agradecí de tener un gran amigo a mi lado, que estoy seguro siempre me ayudara, bueno será porque yo lo ayude de cierta manera a él.

— Gracias, Kakashi.

La confianza que tenía en mí, volvía a ser restaurada gracias a las palabras de mi buen amigo Kakashi.

Él tenía razón, yo siempre cumplo con lo que me propongo, ya que odio siempre dejar las cosas a medias. Yo mismo podría soluciones estos pequeños inconvenientes que se fueron presentando.

Ellos dos afirmaron que no necesitaban ayuda alguna, pero eso se debe a que ni ellos mismo quieren pensar que necesitan la ayuda de alguien más. Por lo tanto la situación era simple, los dos están en **negación***

Pero para llegar a saber sus verdaderos problemas, necesito acercarme a ellos de una manera sutil y que ni ellos mismo noten que estoy metiendo la nariz en sus asuntos.

¿Y de qué manera iba a hacer eso? Fácil, llamando a una persona que conviva con los dos y que casualmente estaba en la lista de chicos a los cuales debía atender…esa era…Uchiha Hikari.

* * *

—Buenos tardes Uchida-san — Son las primeras palabras que me dice Hikari, entrando a la habitación.

— Buenos días, Uchiha-kun— La saludo.

— Por favor, dígame Hikari, si no se llegara a confundir con Sasuke— Me dice

— Tienes razón, Hikari — Contesto riéndome un poco — Bien, ¿me quieres contar algo?

— Mmm…no sé qué puedo decirle.

— Sasuke me conto que tienes un hermano — Digo tanteando el terreno.

— Si, se llama Souske tiene 5 años — La manera de hablar, se notaba la emoción que tenía al hablar sobre él, casi de la misma manera que una madre habla de su hijo.

— También comento que ustedes tres viven juntos, pero hay algo que me está dando un poco de curiosidad

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Yo había leído en el expediente de Sasuke, que vivía con tu madre, pero él no la menciono la otra vez…

— Ella murió… — La voz sin emoción de Hikari me interrumpe, sorprendiéndome.

— Lo siento — Digo con culpa. La primera sesión y ya estamos hablando de estos temas.

— No se preocupe, ya paso un tiempo de eso.

— ¿Hace cuánto murió?

— Hace 4 años, murió cuando mi hermano menor tenía un año.

"_Que vida"_ — Fue el pensamiento que me llego, su madre muere cuando su hermano era un bebe y tal parece que ella se tuvo que hacer cargo de él, agregando el hecho que convive con su primo que tiene bipolaridad.

— ¿Y tu padre?

— Nunca lo conocí, mi madre lo conoció en el extranjero cuando fue a hacer una maestría. Pero nunca supe la razón por la que se separaron.

— ¿Alguna vez lo quisieras conocer?

Hikari, me mira sorprendida. Tal parece que mi pregunta la tomo desprevenida.

— No — Contesta con firmeza — Realmente no tengo ese deseo.

— ¿Por qué?

— No sé, solo que no me nace el sentimiento. — Su respuesta me dio a entender que no quería hablar más del tema.

— Por cierto, ¿ustedes viven junto a Hyuga Hinata? — Pregunto, esperando que me conteste, ya que desde un principio no oculto nada sobre su vida.

— Si

— Eso no entiendo muy bien, Sasuke y tú viven juntos por que son primos — Afirmo, recibiendo un cabeceo afirmativo por parte de ella — Pero… ¿Qué es Hyuga-kun de ustedes?

La risa traviesa de Hikari me desconcierta.

— Bueno, la verdad… — Dice dejando un espacio de silencio antes continuar — Nada, ella es una amiga que Sasuke conoció cuando tenía 9 años.

— Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué vive con ustedes?

— Es algo un poco complicado de explicar, además que ni yo estoy muy segura de la razón por la que se dieron las cosas de esta manera. — Confiesa — Lo único que puedo decirle, y esto lo diré por si las dudas aparecen los padres de ella, que en realidad ni su familia, ni la mía saben que Hinata-chan vive con nosotros.

* * *

¿Había alguna razón por la cual quería ocultarlo? Según Hikari sí, pero prefirió no decírmela. Ya que según ella explicar todo le tomaría mucho tiempo y bueno no la puedo culpar, ya que solo faltaban 5 minutos para terminar la sesión. Por lo tanto prometió contármelo, cuando fue la siguiente sesión.

También le había preguntado si sabía sobre el tema que Hyuga-kun tenga una aversión hacia los hombres, pero me contesto que nunca había escuchado nada sobre eso.

Pensando en tomar una descanso, salgo a caminar por la escuela y me dirijo hacia las canchas que se encuentran afuera, para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

A lo lejos veo un grupo de chicos, que deduzco son del club de atletismo, ya que veo una cabeza naranja, la cual solo puede pertenecer a Hikari. Ella comento fugazmente que cuando terminara la sesión tenía que ir a practicar, ya que ella se encontraba en el club de atletismo.

Me siento en las gradas, para observar. Hikari se coloca en la posición de arranque junto a tres chicas más, suena la pistola dando comienzo a la carrera. Ella es la primera en salir, su rapidez me impresiono mucho no esperaba que pudiera correr a tal velocidad, así que fácilmente le gano a sus compañeras.

Una vez acaba la carrera, escucho unos aplausos a mi costado y curioso volteo mi mirada, me encuentro a Hinata sentada a unos dos metros de mí. Parece muy concentrada en la carrera, que no se da cuenta de mi presencia.

Pero hay algo que me llama la atención y no es que fuera la única que aplaudirá, sino la expresión que tenía, una sonrisa decoraba su rostro.

"_Es la primera vez que la veo sonreír"_ — Pienso

Su rostro era muy diferente a las dos veces que la vi y me pregunte que habrá pasado para que ella sea así. Y como queriendo sacar mi curiosidad, decido acercarme un poco más.

Cuando estoy a unos centímetros de ella, levanta su mirada hacia mí, haciendo que la sonrisa que tuviera se fuera, siendo reemplaza por su cara seria.

Luego gira la cabeza hacia el frente, como si estuviera ignorándome.

— Hikari es rápida — Digo

Ella no me contesta, sigue mirando fijamente al frente.

— Aunque puede ser que sus compañeras la hayan dejado ganar — Expongo, esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella y no tuve que esperar mucho.

— Eso no es verdad — Contesto al instante, un poco enojada tal parece — Hikari es la mejor de la escuela, ella no necesita la ayuda de nadie, además usted ¿qué sabe?

— Lo único que se…— Comienzo —Es que tu expresión cambio hace unos segundos.

Mis palabras la sorprenden.

— Yo pensaba que tal vez esa actitud de chica seria era como tu personalidad, pero tal parece que no es así.

— ¡Cállese! — Grita, haciendo que los chicos del club de atletismo nos note.

La miro un poco sorprendido, nunca espere que gritara. Hinata se levanta y me mira con odio.

— ¿Usted se cree que sabe mucho? ¿Pero quién se cree para meterse en mi vida? ¿Qué importa la manera en la que me comporte? — Su voz denota mucha furia, pero se tranquiliza y agrega — Yo ya le dije…yo no necesito SU ayuda.

Con paso firme, empieza a caminar hacia la salida. El intento por comenzar una conversación no funciono.

"_Creo que me pase"_ — Pienso resignado.

— ¡Hina-chan! — Grita Hikari desde abajo.

Miro hacia donde esta ella, pero su mirada está centrada en Hinata, quien al escucharla se detuvo.

Observo como se da la situación, esperando que la peliazul contestara, pero ella no hizo ningún intento de hacerlo y siguió su camino.

Hikari la sigue con su mirada, luego me mira y hace una reverencia.

— Por favor discúlpela — Es lo primero que me dice cuando llega hasta donde estoy sentado — Ella normalmente no se comporta así.

— No importa — Le contesto restándole importancia.

— No se haga una mala imagen de ella — Suplica — Por favor no la odie.

Lo último que dijo no entendí mucho a que se refería, pero la mirada de tristeza de Hikari, me daba a entender que en verdad esa no era la primera vez que pasaba una situación como esa.

En ese momento recordé un pensamiento que tuve, mientras Hikari hablaba sobre su hermano menor.

"_Ella parece su madre"_

Pero había algo malo en todo eso, Hikari apenas tenía 16 años, ella era aun una niña.

"Una niña cumpliendo el rol de adulto"

La manera disfuncional en las que ellos tres convivían, me llenaron de muchas dudas. ¿Por qué Hinata vivía con ellos? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Y el padre de Sasuke?

¿Por qué siendo todos menores de edad vivían por su cuenta?

¿Qué les paso para que terminaran de esa manera?

La última pregunta, hizo que se me aclarara la mente, las pocas dudas que tenía se fueron. Yo había tomado una decisión, ayudaría a esos chicos, aun si ellos no quieren.

"_Yo los quiero ayudar"_

* * *

Al día siguiente me lleve una sorpresa, Uchiha Sasuke había ido a mi oficina a la primer hora por voluntad propia. Realmente verlo ahí me desconcertó.

— Hikari me conto que Hinata le grito — Fueron sus primeras palabras.

— Le dije que no se preocupara — Verdaderamente yo había tenido la culpa en cierta parte.

— ¿En serio? — Por la expresión de Sasuke, se nota que estaba preocupado

— Si

Él larga un suspiro, como de alivio.

— Hikari me dijo era la primera vez que se comportaba así, pero yo lo veo como que no fuera del todo cierto eso.

Sasuke mira la mesa detenidamente y luego de un rato en silencio contesta.

— En realidad solo paso una vez anterior, cuando discutió con una compañera, pero es la primera vez que le grita a un desconocido. Le pregunte que paso, pero se enojó más.

— Ya veo.

— Es la primera vez que se enoja conmigo — Confiesa.

¿Cómo que la primera vez? Si ellos han estado viviendo desde la secundaria juntos, en algún momento deben haber peleado, ya que es algo típico de personas que no fueron criadas de la misma manera.

Ahí me di cuenta de algo, si según Sasuke era la primera vez que ella se enojaba de esa manera, quiere decir que algo de lo que yo le dije le molesto.

¿Pero que fue, de todo lo que le dije, lo que la molesto de tal forma? Yo olvide mis propias palabras debido a lo que sucedió después.

— Tal vez me odie — Dice Sasuke, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo?

— Ella seguro me odia — Continua su monologo, ignorándome — Por involucrarla.

— ¿Involucrarla? ¿En qué? — Pregunto curioso

Sasuke me mira serio, mientras sus manos se retuercen, como si dudara en decírmelo.

— La razón por la que tengo que venir aquí, en vez de ir con Takumi-san

— ¿Cuál es esa razón?

Un silencio se crea en la habitación, yo esperando que él hablara y me dijera el motivo que lo llevo ahí; y Sasuke tomando valor para decir lo que iba a decir a continuación.

— Mi novia…se su…suicidio

* * *

_Sabía lo difícil que fue para Sasuke decirlo, esa fue la primera vez que lo dijo._

_Era la primera vez que aceptaba su realidad._

_La situación de vida de ellos, era mucho más compleja de la que yo imagine. Como un psicólogo recién recibido era un iluso, pensaba que con el solo hecho de querer ayudar, las cosas se iban a solucionar._

_Que equivocado estaba._

— _Si, escuche que se lanzó a la vía del tren una chica — Escucho a dos mujeres hablar, que pasan al lado mío._

_Miro el cartel del subte, el cual se encuentra clausurado debido a un incidente. Largo un suspiro, ya estoy llegando más tarde de lo que esperaba. Miro mi reloj son las 16:20._

"_Justo hoy tenía que tener el auto en el mecánico" — Pienso, recordando la razón del por qué mi auto está en el mecánico. — "Cuando llegue a casa, ya verás Mamoru"_

_El sonido de mi celular, me distrae de mis pensamientos malvados dirigidos hacia mi hijo._

— _Hola — Digo_

— _Obito-san — Al otro lado escucho la voz de Hinata._

— _¡Oh my god! — Exclamo sorprendido — ¿A qué se debe el honor que me llames? _

_Al otro lado escucho un silencio, tal vez no entendió mi sarcasmo. Pero tal parece que me equivoque, ya que escucho una risa fuerte al otro lado._

_Hinata se estaba riendo._

— _¡__**Baka**__!__*__ — La escucho decir en medio de su risa. _

_Escucho su risa, pero estoy seguro que también está llorando._

— _¿Y para que me llamabas?_

— _¡Cierto! — Exclama acordase, el motivo de su llamado — Creo que llegare tarde._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?_

— _Si, pero no tan grave — Contesta — Es Himawari, su maestra me llamo diciendo que ha estado llorando desde hace rato._

— _Ya veo — Contesto._

— _Así que seguro iré con ella _

— _¡Qué bueno! — Digo con felicidad — Hace mucho que no la veo._

— _Ella también lo extraña — Dice_

— _Entonces nos vemos allá _

— _Si, allá nos vemos — Contesta ella y corta la llamada._

_Miro mi reloj otra vez, son las 16:40._

"_Bueno, yo también llegare tarde" — Pienso resignado._

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*Hinata: Nombre que se puede ser utilizar para nombrar tanto niña como niño. (De ahí la duda si era hombre o mujer)

*Sensei: Es un término en japonés usado como título honroso para tratar con respeto, y admiración a un maestro o profesional de cualquier área.

*Negación: Es un mecanismo de defensa que consiste en enfrentarse a los conflictos negando su existencia o su relación o relevancia con el sujeto.

*Baka: Es una palabra japonesa cuyo significado es _idiota_ o inútil, dependiendo del contexto.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Decidí que no solo sea Obito quien hable, así que le daré mas participación a los demás personajes.

Ademas quiero agradecer el Reviews a Chi Uzumaki, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, en realidad si había subido dos capítulos antes pero estos estaban en desorden y como después me complique con eso, decidí hacer la historia siguiendo la cronología de los hechos.

Dicho esto, me despido! :)


	4. Un canto al cielo

*La letras en cursiva (del principio y del final) representa el presente.

*Las letras normales representa el pasado.

*Las letras en negrita ubicara el año del capítulo. Por ejemplo "Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria" (se ubica al primer año que Obito lo conoce) o "Sasuke, 16 años, Segundo año de preparatoria" (se ubica en el segundo año).

*Las palabras en comillas son los pensamientos.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Dicho esto, que comience el capítulo!

* * *

**POV Obito**

_Camino hacia la otra estación, esperando llegar a tiempo._

_No tengo mucho tiempo que perder, ya que si yo no llego primero seguro los demás se irán._

_A veces me pregunto, ¿Por qué me eligieron como la persona encargada de este tipo de cosas? Ellos son mucho más jóvenes que yo y aun así ¿no se pueden encargar de una situación como esta?_

_Mientras mis pensamientos furiosos iban dirigido hacia todas las personas jóvenes que conozco, entre los cuales aún se encuentra mi hijo, escucho una canción a lo lejos. La canción me suena extrañamente conocida._

_Me paro de golpe, buscando de donde proviene ese sonido. Tal parece que viene de un bar y como lo buen curioso que soy, decido desviar mi camino hacia allá._

"_Al fin y al cabo ellos ya son adultos y se pueden encargar, si es que yo llego tarde"_

_Con ese pensamiento me acerco al bar y una vez dentro puedo escuchar con claridad la música._

_Música pop, del estilo romántico y lento. La letra suena un poco triste, como si hablara de un amor perdido._

— _¿Desea tomar algo? — Me dice una mesera. La cual no note que estaba frente a mí._

— _Eh…si — Digo sin caer todavía — un café por favor._

— _Con mucho gusto, tome asiento — Dice mientras se retira._

_En realidad no tenía planeado tomar algo en primer lugar, yo solo había ido ahí para poder escuchar ese tema, que por una extraña razón no recuerdo donde lo escuche._

_Pero aun así, para ser educado y ya que ya lo había pedido, decido tomar el café lo más rápido que pueda e irme._

_**Mou nido to modore nakute mo**_

_(Aunque no podamos volver nunca más)_

_**Ima wa tada anata no koto dake de**_

_(Ahora eres tú, solamente tu)_

_**Anata no koto bakari**_

_(Y nadie más que tu)_

_Esas son las últimas palabras y el tema acaba._

— _Que tema más deprimente — Suspiro, mientras espero mi café._

"**Un canto al cielo"**

**Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria.**

Si dijera que me esperaba ese tipo de confesión por parte de Sasuke, estaría mintiendo. De todas las posibilidades por la cual él estuviera deprimido, esa era una de la cual nunca imagine.

Sasuke había tenido una novia, la cual se suicidio. Pero volviendo al punto de inicio de esa conversación ¿Qué tenía que ver Hinata con eso?

— Lo siento — Es lo único que atino a decir.

— Ella murió el mes pasado — Continua hablando, ignorándome — Se tiró de un edificio… ella…

— Disculpa — Lo interrumpo — Vas muy rápido y aun no llego a comprender mucho.

Él se queda callado.

— ¿Qué tiene ver Hinata con que tu novia se haya suicidado?

— Ella estaba conmigo cuando sucedió. Nosotros la vimos saltar del edificio.

El hecho que haya visto algo así, no es una razón como para enojarse con alguien y mucho menos Sasuke, que a mi parecer no tiene la culpa. Pero lo que si puede ocasionar ese tipo de situación seria un shock, aun así Hinata no se veía como alguien que estuviera en shock.

Sasuke se sinceró conmigo, pero aun así parece que hay algo que oculta.

— ¿Por qué razón tu novia…disculpa como se llamaba? — Le pregunto, ya que me siento incomodo hablando sobre una persona que ni su nombre se.

— Misora, Hitomi Misora.

— ¿Tu sabes por qué razón Hitomi-san tomo esa decisión?

Sasuke se queda en silencio, como si estuviera pensando en que contestar.

— Creo que pensó que yo la estaba engañando con Hinata.

Un problema amoroso, más bien un triángulo amoroso. Pero aun así hay algo que aún no me cabe es toda esa historia. Hay algo que suena extraño.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — Sasuke responde con un cabeceo afirmativo.

— ¿A ti te gusta Hinata?

La expresión de Sasuke no cambio, no se puso nervioso, no se sonrojo y con voz firme respondió.

— No

* * *

Tal vez yo me había equivocado, pero aun así la manera que Sasuke expuso que Hinata lo odiara, lo había dicho de tal manera que parecía que le doliera mucho. Siendo lo único que se me vino a la mente fue que quizás a Sasuke si le gustaba Hinata y que tal vez su novia se hubiera enterado de eso.

Pero aun así es demasiado llegar al suicidio, solo porque te enteraste que a tu novio le gusta otra persona. Bueno aunque con los adolescentes de hoy en día, no se podría descartar eso.

De tal manera la situación, a mi parecer, quedaba en una forma.

Sasuke había empezado a salir con Hitomi-san, mientras sentía algo por Hinata. Pero esto no lo sabía su novia, ya que pensaba que ellos dos eran solo amigos. Pero de un momento a otro Hinata empezó a sentir atracción por Sasuke, tirándole indirectas, las cuales Hitomi-san noto; de tal manera ella empezó a tener celos, ya que ambos convivían juntos. Hasta que el vaso rebalso cuando vio a los dos juntos y pensando que él la estaba engañando, tomo la decisión de acabar con su vida.

Por supuesto, esto tendría algo de sentido, sino fuera porque el mismo Sasuke había derribado mi teoría.

A él no le gustaba Hinata.

Pero aun así, aun no sabíamos lo que ella sentía por él y tal vez mi hipótesis no estuviera tan errada como pensaba.

Con mi pensamiento de preguntarle a Hinata, espere en mi oficina a que ella entrara.

Mire mi reloj y ya habían pasado 10 minutos de la hora estipulada. Suspiro resignado, esperando que ella en algún momento apareciera.

Luego de haber pasado 25 minutos, sin que Hinata haga presencia. Decido ir a buscarla, por lo menos aún quedaban otros 25 minutos, antes que llegara el otro paciente.

Camino derecho hacia el salón 1-3, que se encuentra en el piso de arriba. Una vez llego ahí, observo que Azuma-san no se encuentra, mientras algunos alumnos se encuentran en sus asientos y otros agrupados charlando.

"_Hora de estudio seguro"_

Reviso con mi mirada todo el salón, pero no encuentro a Hinata, ni veo a Sasuke. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, pero me veo interrumpido por una voz aguda. Dirijo mi mirada hacia la chica que me hablo.

— Disculpe ¿necesita algo? — La chica de cabello corto castaño, tenía unos cuadernos en sus brazos.

— Si — Respondo — Soy el psicólogo, Uchida Obito.

— Mucho gusto Uchida-sensei — Me responde ella.

— Muchos gusto — Respondo por cortesía — Quisiera hablar con Hyuuga-kun

— ¿Hinata? — Su ceño se frunce un poco — Ella no se encuentra aquí, supuestamente me dijo que iba a ir a su oficina.

"_¿A mi oficina?"_

— Pero ella no llego en ningún momento —Le digo, sin comprender que pasa.

La chica se pone nerviosa. Como si estuviera pensando mucho.

— Tengo una idea — Dice de pronto — Yo iré a buscarla y usted vaya a la terraza quizás y este con Sasuke.

— Está bien — Contesto medio desconcertado, que una chica me estuviera mandando.

Ella empieza a caminar hacia el lado contrario a las escaleras, mientras camina grita.

— Si encuentro a Hina-chan, la llevare a su oficina.

Camino hacia la terraza, aun sin entender lo que acababa de pasar. Tal parece que esa chica es amiga de Hinata, ya que su manera de hablar se nota la familiaridad que tiene con ella.

"_Bueno, al menos tiene una amiga"_

Una vez llego a la terraza, me encuentro a Sasuke, quien está sentado apoyado contra la baranda, mientras fuma un cigarrillo.

Camino hacia donde se encuentra él, me coloco de cuclillas a su lado y con mi mano golpeo la suya, haciendo que el cigarrillo cayera y él me mirara sorprendido.

— Eres menor de edad como para estar fumando — Le digo con seriedad.

La expresión de Sasuke se endurece y rápidamente se levanta le piso. Me mira desde arriba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? — Pregunta extrañado, mientras pisa el cigarrillo terminándolo de apagar — ¿Qué no Hinata tenía que estar con usted?

Me levanto tranquilo y suspiro, él no hizo ningún comentario sobre el incidente del cigarrillo.

— Justo a eso venia — Respondo con los brazos cruzados — Hyuuga-kun no llego a la sesión y antes que el tiempo acabara pensé en buscarla.

— Pero ella dijo que iría para allá — Por la manera de expresarse se nota que no miente. Tal parece que ella fue la que les mintió a ellos.

Estoy a punto de hablar, pero una voz me interrumpe.

— ¡Sasuke!

Ambos miramos hacia la entrada de la terraza, en donde esta las misma chica que me había hablado antes. Esta se acerca a nosotros y le habla a Sasuke.

— No encuentro a Hinata — Su voz denota preocupación — Y no me contesta el celular.

— Iré a buscarla — Dice él, mientras sale corriendo.

— ¡Si la encuentras, llámame! — Logra exclamar la chica.

Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que la hora de sesión se Hinata se había acabado. Largo un suspiro, provocando que la chica me mirara.

— ¿Sucede algo Uchida-sensei?

— No, solo que ya tengo que ir con otro paciente — Respondo — Si la ven, díganle que la espero mañana a la misma hora.

— Por supuesto, yo se lo diré

— Gracias…— Mi agradecimiento queda cortado, ya que aún no se el nombre de la chica. Pero por suerte parece que ella me entendió.

— Mi nombre es Sato Rika.

— Nos vemos, Sato-kun.

— Hasta luego.

Camino hacia mi oficina, esa caminata que hice fue al vicio.

En mi caminata, recordé lo que Azuma-san me había dicho sobre Hinata

"_Ella odia a los hombres"_

Pero si supuestamente dicen que ella odia a los hombres, ¿qué pasa de su relación con Sasuke? ¿Qué no es él un hombre?

Cuando paso por el pasillo, mi mirada se desvía hacia la ventada, notando a dos figuras debajo de esta. Me acerco al vidrio y veo a Sasuke hablando con Hinata.

"_Así que se estaba escondiendo"_

Resignado y deseando que mis próximas sesiones con ella no sean de la misma manera, sigo mi camino.

Por las casualidades del universo, me encontré con Hikari, quien va acompañada de un hombre de cabello negro y unas particulares cejas pobladas.

— Buenos días Uchida-san — Me saluda Hikari, mientras que el hombre también me saluda.

— Buenos días — Respondo

Ambos pasan por lado mío y yo decido seguir mi camino, pero la voz de Hikari llamándome, provoca que me de vuelta. Ella me mira durante un rato, como si dudara en decirme algo.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunto.

— Hinata no fue a verlo.

Hikari no me estaba preguntando, sino estaba afirmando un hecho, lo cual me da a entender una cosa.

— ¿Estaba contigo?

— No todo el tiempo, me dijo hace 20 minutos que iría a verlo — Expresa — Pero parecía que me mentía.

— Si sabes que así fue, porque me preguntas.

Hikari queda en silencio. Miro al hombre que la acompaña mirarnos a los dos, como si no entendiera de qué estábamos hablando. Pero mirándolo bien, su cara no me suena para nada.

"_¿y este hombre de dónde salió?"_

— Quería…— Dice, atrayendo mi atención — Creerle…

Por lo que parece es la primera vez que Hinata miente, pero…

— Disculpen — Interrumpe el hombre — Uchiha-kun creo que se nos hace tarde — Dice señalando su reloj.

Hikari lo miro y dándose cuenta de algo, me mira.

— Uchida-san, la sesión de hoy ¿la podemos tener en el campo de entrenamiento?

— Si — Digo sin entender su razón

— Nos vemos allá — Grita, mientras corre con ese hombre.

* * *

— Disculpe que haya tenido que venir aquí— Dice Hikari.

— No importa, igual no hay nadie cerca como para que nos escuchen — Respondo.

Nos encontramos en la cancha de atletismo, ambos estamos sentados en la tribuna. El mismo lugar en donde Hinata me había gritado el día de ayer.

— Hubiera ido con gusto a su oficina, sino fuera que tenemos pronto un evento del cual participaremos — Se excusa ella.

— Realmente no importa — Digo — Igual necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

— Usted me pregunto que si sabía que Hinata no fue a verlo, porque le pregunte — Yo asiento con mi cabeza — Bueno…es la primera vez que Hinata se comporta de esa manera, ayer se enojó mucho e incluso me dijo que yo no tenía nada que ver con sus asuntos. Pero eso no es verdad, ella vive con nosotros así que por supuesto que nos preocupa lo que le pase.

— Pero ella no les quiere contar nada — La interrumpo. Ella asiente con su cabeza.

— Desde que lleva viviendo con nosotros estoy segura que ella nos oculta cosas — Expresa con tristeza — Incluso siento a veces que ella no confía en nosotros.

— Déjame preguntar otra vez — Digo, haciendo que ella me mire — ¿Por qué Hinata vive con ustedes?

Hikari se queda en silencio por unos minutos.

— Habías dicho que era algo complicado de contar — Vuelvo a hablar.

— Si, es complicado — Afirma — Pero como yo ya le dije, realmente no tengo muy en claro que paso, lo único que sé es que Hinata en realidad tenía que irse a vivir con su hermano mayor, que Sasuke la encontró de casualidad y ahí fue donde le dijo que fuera a vivir con nosotros.

— ¿Eso nada más?

— Si — Responde ella — Pero estoy segura que Sasuke conoce mejor la historia, pero tal parece que Hinata le dije que no me dijera nada. Lo único que ellos me dijeron era que si Hinata podía vivir un tiempo con nosotros hasta que su hermano la llamara.

— La llamada de su hermano nunca llego — Afirmo.

— Correcto — Dice Hikari — Y cuando menos me di cuenta lo años pasaron y Hinata vive con nosotros desde hace cuatro años.

— ¿Pero que con todo ese asunto que sus padres no se enteren?

— Sasuke y Hinata me habían comentado que si alguna vez aparecían los padres de ella, le dijera que hace mucho que no la veía y que se encontraba viviendo con su hermano.

— Que complicado — Expreso confundido. Hikari me mira sonriendo.

— Le dije que era complicado — Expresa riendo, pero luego se pone seria — Preferí no preguntar y dejar las cosas como estaban, ya que al tener a Hinata en casa, siento como si tuviera el apoyo de alguien más.

— ¿Pero qué crees tú que haya pasado? — La forma de halar de Hikair, me hace pensar que ella debe tener alguna idea de lo que pasa con Hinata.

— Los padres de Hinata la mandaron a vivir con su hermano, por algo que ella hizo — Empieza — Algo así como un castigo, bueno eso es lo que yo pienso. Ya que ni una sola vez sus padres la llamaron o aparecieron.

— ¿Conoces a sus padres?

— En realidad no mucho, los conozco de vista, ya que la familia de Hinata es muy amiga de mi familia.

— Ya veo…

— Pero sabes…realmente quisiera que Hinata tenga confianza en mí. Que me pudiera contar lo que le pasa

— Entonces pregúntale — Digo con simpleza.

Hikari me mira sorprendida y tal parece que mis pensamientos no se equivocaron. Ella nunca se animó a hacerle frente a Hinata.

— Si tú le preguntas directamente dudo que no te lo cuente.

— ¿Cómo esta tan seguro?

— Por lo que vi el día de ayer.

— ¿Ayer?

— Si, cuando tú estabas practicando, Hinata te observaba fijamente, e incluso ella se enojó conmigo porque dije un comentario negativo sobre ti.

— ¿Comentario negativo?

— Si, en realidad lo dije para ver como reaccionaba y como yo pensé se enojó.

Hikari me mira atenta a lo que digo, pero también parece perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Hikari — La llamo — Dudo que Hinata no confié en ti, para mí se nota que te admira mucho y estoy seguro que te quiere.

La chica de cabello naranja, me mira sorprendida, tal parece que nunca había pensado de esa manera y como si mis palabras lograran aclararle sus pensamientos, con decisión dice.

— Hoy hablare con ella.

— Te ira bien — La aliento.

— Obito-san — Me llama Hikari. Yo la miro atento a lo que está por decir — Gracias…

* * *

Si tuviera que elegir a mi paciente favorito seria Hikari, una chica que no tiene problemas en hablar conmigo, casi como si fuéramos viejos conocidos. Pero obviamente después de ella vendría Takagawa-kun, el chico más alto de la escuela, pero de buen corazón.

Aunque de los otros tres pacientes realmente no podía hablar mucho, Hinata me odia sin razón aparente, para mí; Sasuke aún sigue desconfiando de mí; y luego está el chico aún desconocido, Uzumaki-kun.

Irónicamente todos ellos, exceptuando Hikari que es un año mayor que todos, van al mismo curso, el de Azuma-san. Por lo cual se me surgió el preguntarle la razón por la cual es el único que mando más chicos.

Sino fuera porque la directora Tsunade-san se encontraba en la sala de profesores, presentando a un nuevo profesor.

— Les presento al nuevo profesor de Educación Física, Maito Gai

Lo reconozco como el hombre que caminaba por el pasillo junto a Hikari.

— Mucho gusto — Dice él.

Todos los profesores lo empiezan a saludar, justo como hicieron conmigo la primera vez que llegue. Aprovechando que la mayoría están concentrados en el nuevo, me acerco a Azuma-san, quien se encuentra apartado de los demás.

— Azuma-san — Lo llamo, haciendo que este me mire.

— Parece que últimamente soy muy solicitado por ti — Dice con sarcasmo.

— Algo así — Respondo riendo — Hay algo que me dio curiosidad.

— Pregunta — Dice él con una sonrisa.

— Hasta ahora me derivaron cinco chicos

— Si

— Pero cuatro de ellos son de tu salón, te molesta si te pregunto ¿Por qué?

Azuma-san suspira y se acomoda en su asiento.

— Bueno estaba seguro que me ibas a preguntar.

— ¿Sabias?

— Si, cuando a nosotros nos dijeron que escribamos los chicos que para nosotros necesitaban algún tipo de ayuda, me di cuenta que fui el único que anoto a sus alumnos.

— No fuiste el único — Contradigo — Kurenai-san escribió el nombre de Hikari.

— En realidad no — Me dice serio — Kurenai no quería que ningún de sus alumnos vayan a verte, pero fue Tsunade-san quien dijo que si o si Hikari tenía que ir. Según ella me conto, que por que al estar conviviendo con una persona que sufre un trastorno psicológico, si o si necesita un tipo de apoyo externo.

Lo que decía no sonaba descabellado, sino que me había dado una de las respuestas que busca, pero había algo que me llamo la atención.

— Pero ¿Por qué Kurenai-san no quiere que ninguno de sus alumnos vaya a verme?

— Haber cómo te explico — Empieza, pensando en cómo comenzar — La mayoría de los chicos, no te digo todos, provienen de familias con mucho dinero.

— Si, eso sí sabía.

"_Por eso se tomaron el lujo de contratar a un psicólogo privado"_

— Bueno, la mayoría de los padres muchas veces no quieren reconocer que sus hijos pueden llegar a tener problemas. Ahora los profesores estuvieron hablando, antes que tú llegaras a trabajar aquí, que si se contrataba un psicólogo a los padres no les iba a gustar. Por tal razón la mayoría coincidió de no mandar a ningún chico. Siendo que la única persona que con seguridad atenderías seria Sasuke.

— ¿Pero por qué tu no hiciste lo mismo?

— Te soy sincero, muchos en mi salón necesitan ayuda, pero decidí mandarte a los chicos con problemas más graves — Confiesa — Y a mí realmente no me interesa mucho lo que los demás piensen, yo solo quiero que ellos sean ayudados para salir adelante; que logren integrarse a la clase. Además de por si mi clase es ignorada por los demás.

— ¿Ignorada? ¿Por qué? — Pregunto extrañado.

— Solamente porque en mi clase se encuentra el chico bipolar, ya sabes el chico que está loco.

* * *

Me encuentro en mi habitación, son las 20:00 pm, me acerco a la ventana del balcón y mirando hacia afuera pienso en la charla que tuve con Azuma-san.

De por si me molestaba cuando las personas utilizaban mal el término "loco", no era que Sasuke lo estuviera, ya que él solo tiene problemas en lo referente a la parte emocional. Incluso Azuma-san había dicho que Sasuke aun encabeza la lista de los mejores 100, en cuanto a lo académico, así que no es como si fuera sencillo ignorar su existencia.

Tal parecía que él se hacía notar de una u otra manera y eso tal parece que a los padres de los alumnos no les gustaban. Por el contrario la mayoría de los profesores se estaban acostumbrando a él.

Lo que me hace recordar que el chico ya tiene sus propios problemas. Los cuales voy a tener que ver qué puedo hacer.

Sasuke había dicho que su novia había cometido suicidio, pero que no conocía la razón. Aun así mi instinto me dice que en realidad él me ha mentido y deduzco que debo conocer el porqué.

Sin embargo había un problema, si le había costado contármelo, eso significaba que aún no logra aceptar y que siente remordimiento por lo sucedido. Por lo tanto lo único que necesito seria hacer que confiese, que pueda llegar a expresar con palabras lo que realmente siente, pero ¿de qué manera?

La única persona que se me ocurrió preguntarle, fue mi senpai. Pero primero habría que saber si es que me quería contar, puede ser que me diga que le dé tiempo, para que hable, sin embargo hay algo que me molesta.

Entonces de tanto pensar, recordé el día que vi a Sasuke, lo recuerdo cantando, mientras observaba el cielo.

"¿Cielo?" — Pienso detenidamente y caí en la cuenta de algo, que al primer momento no note, el nombre de la novia de Sasuke— "Misora(*****)"

Con tal pensamiento, decido llamar a mi senpai, este coge el teléfono rápido.

— Buenas noches senpai — Hablo, caminando hacia mi habitación.

— Buenas noches Obi — Escucho su voz a través del teléfono.

—Senpai — Empiezo — Hay algo que me preocupa referente a Sasuke"

— ¿Qué es eso que te molesta?

— ¿Hace cuánto murió Hitomi-san, la novia de Sasuke?

— Así que ya sabes — Comenta — Mmm…hace como dos meses

¿Dos meses? Realmente había pensado que era reciente lo sucedido, entonces Sasuke esta así desde hace un tiempo, pero si aún sigue en depresión, algo malo puede suceder.

— Senpai ¿Sasuke ha intentado el suicidio? — Mi pregunta parece que lo toma desprevenido, ya que no contesta en seguida.

— No…que yo sepa no.

— Entonces ayúdame con una pregunta senpai — Digo — ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que Sasuke hable?

— Obito, no es "hacer" que él hable — Responde y agrega — Solo…déjalo cantar.

* * *

Lo que me había dicho mi senpai, no lo entendí al principio, ¿Por qué razón debía "dejarlo cantar"? Pero él se encargó de explicarlo detalladamente.

Sasuke amaba cantar, pero desde que murió la novia de él, evito muchas cosas y entre esas estaba el canto. Tal parece que la deducción de senpai es que él evitar expresar lo que realmente siente, sin embargo yo le comente que el primer día que lo conocí él se encontraba cantando; por tal razón se deduce que Sasuke desea sacar todas las palabras que se encuentran atascadas en su interior.

Él necesitaba desahogarse.

Así de tal manera yo intentaría algo que nunca en mi vida había hecho, hacer terapia musical, y es que el canto no es mi especialidad e incluso las veces que fui al karaoke evite cantar por vergüenza a mi voz.

Veo a Sasuke acercarse a donde estoy, nos encontramos en el campo de atletismo. Es hora de clases, pero le pedí permiso a Azuma-san para que le permitiera salir.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — Pregunta Sasuke

— ¿No te parece buena idea hacer la sesión aquí? — Me acerco un poco a él — Ya sabes, un lugar abierto en donde nos de la fresca brisa, además estamos en primavera.

— Creo que está bien — Dice inseguro.

— Además, el cielo hoy está muy bello — Agrego.

Él dirige su mirada al cielo y solo responde con un cabeceo afirmativo.

— Me habías dicho que tu novia murió, debido a un suicidio — Él vuelve a asentir su cabeza, sin emitir palabras — Me dijiste que no sabías la razón — Nuevamente afirma — Pero creo que tu si sabes el por qué, solo que no lo quieres decir.

Sasuke me mira fijamente y agacha su cabeza, dándome a entender que había acertado.

— Ella tuvo una razón para hacerlo, pero tal parece que tú no quieres aceptar ese hecho.

Él se sienta en la tribuna, vuelve a mirar el cielo, se queda un largo rato observándolo y empieza a hablar.

— Ella consumía drogas — Eso no me lo esperaba, esto era muy diferente a lo primero que me había dicho — Ella decía que se sentía bien con ellas.

— Pero ¿qué paso?

— Yo llame a la policía para decir el lugar donde vendía drogas — Intente imaginarme a Sasuke llamando a la policía — Cerraron el lugar y ella se enojó mucho conmigo, cuando le dije que quien había hecho la denuncia había sido yo.

Lo observo atentamente, su rostro demostraba remordimiento.

— Pensé que había hecho bien las cosas…

Yo en lo personal hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero parece que ella ya era dependiente de la droga.

— El día del incidente yo había apagado mi celular — Vuelve a hablar Sasuke — Sino hubiera sido por eso, tal vez la hubiera detenido.

— ¿Te llamo por teléfono?

— Si — Ahora me mira — Cuando estaba en el hospital, prendí mi celular y salto un mensaje suyo.

— ¿Qué decía el mensaje? — Sasuke vuelve a mirar el cielo

— Decía que realmente nada valía en esta vida, que para ella ya no tenía sentido vivir, dijo que odiaba la manera en la que vivía y que la única solución que encontró era el suicidio — Siento como su voz va perdiendo fuerzas — Pero ella…en ningún momento me culpo, incluso me agradecía el haber salido con ella, me agradecía el poder habernos conocido…

Los dos quedamos en silencio, mientras observo como los ojos de él se van llenado de lágrimas.

— Pero si ella estaba feliz estando yo a su lado, ¿Por qué hizo tal cosa?...si habíamos dicho que yo sería el primero en morir…pero ella me mintió.

Más lágrimas salen de sus ojos, él estaba siendo lo más sincero y tal parece como si se estuviera desahogando, sacando de su interior todo el dolor que siente.

— ¿La odias? — Pregunto. Me mira, mientras intenta limpiarse las lagrimas

— No — Responde

— ¿Qué hubieras querido que pasara?

— No me hubiera molestado si ella me hubiera dicho que me odia o que haya querido que termines… yo solamente quisiera que ella estuviera viva.

Había mucho dolor en sus palabras, pude comprender un poco el ambiente que deben estar viviendo Hinata y Hikari, con un Sasuke depresivo.

— El otro día te vi en la terraza — Digo, llamando su atención — Me parece haberte escuchado cantar.

— ¿Cantar?

— Estabas muy concentrado mirando el cielo, por eso no te diste cuenta que yo estaba ahí — Explique — Pero ahora que me cuentas esto, parecía que le estabas cantando a ella ¿o me equivoco?

— No… — Responde

— Me gustaría escuchar la canción completa, si no fuera mucha molestia — Pido

Sasuke me mira sorprendido, observo que aprieta sus puños, se levanta y baja hacia la cancha. Yo lo sigo y me siento en los primeros asientos de abajo.

Una vez abajo, me mira, suspira y empieza a cantar. Su canto no está acompañado por ningún instrumento, no se escucha ninguna melodía, solo la fuerte y potente voz de Sasuke.

**(**)** **Soredemo ii soredemo ii to omoeru koi datta**

(Estaba bien, era un amor que parecía estar bien)

**Modorenai to shittete mo tsunagatte ita kute**

(Incluso aunque no pudiéramos regresar, quisiera estar conectado a ti)

**Hajimete konna kimochi ni natta**

(Es la primera vez que he tenido tal sentimiento)

**Tama ni shika au koto dekinaku natte**

(Con el paso del tiempo solo podríamos vernos ocasionalmente)

**Kuchiyakusoku wa atarimae**

(Las promesas verbales se volvieron normales)

**Soredemo ii kara****  
**(Eso parecía estar bien)

**Kanai mo shinai kono negai**

(Este deseo no se hará realidad)

**Anata ga mata watashi wo suki ni naru**

(El que tú te enamores de mí, otra vez)

**Sonna hakanai watashi no negai**

(Este deseo caprichoso que poseo)

**Kyou mo anata ni aitai****  
**(Hoy quisiera volver a verte)

Sasuke mientras canta mantiene los ojos cerrados, pero se pueden ver algunas lágrimas caer.

**Soredemo ii soredemo ii to omoeta koi datta**

(Estaba bien, era un amor que parecía estar bien)

**Itsushika anata wa au koto sae kobande kite**

(Antes que lo supiera, incluso te negaste a verme)

**Hitori ni naru to kangaete shimau**

(Cuando estoy solo empiezo a pensar)

**Ano toki watashi wasuretara yokatta no?**

(Sobre ese tiempo ¿debería olvidarlo? )

**Demo kono namida ga kotae deshou?**

(Pero estas lágrimas son la respuesta ¿no? )

**Kokoro ni uso wa tsukenai**

(No puedo mentirle a mi corazón)

De pronto siento que alguien se sienta al lado mío, dirijo mi mirada hacia mi costado y me encuentro a Hikari, quien observa fijamente a Sasuke.

**Kowai kurai oboete iru no anata no nioi ya shigusa ya subete wo**

(Casi me asusta que pueda recordar, tu olor, tus gestos, todo)

— Me gusta escucharlo cantar, pero me duele que cante este tipo de cosas.

**Okashii deshou? Sou itte waratte yo**

(¿Qué extraño no? Por favor di que sí y ríete)

— Me gustaría poder sacar todo el dolor que siente — Continua hablando, pero su mirada no se despega de su primo — Que ya no llore.

**Wakarete iru noni anata no koto bakari**

(Incluso aunque estemos separados, no hay nadie más que tu)

— Pero así es la vida, no es fácil y creo que él debe saber cómo salir adelante por su cuenta— Respondo

**Koi ga konnani kurushii nante koi ga konnani kanashii nante**

(Nunca pensar que el amor pudiera ser tan doloroso, que el amor pudiera ser tan triste)

— Lo sé, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo, ya que desde que mi madre murió yo tome una decisión.

**Omowa nakatta no honki de anata wo omotte shitta**

(Me di cuenta que iba en serio contigo)

— ¿Qué decisión?

— Prometí que siempre cuidaría de Sasuke.

**Kowai kurai oboete iru no anata no nioi ya shigusa ya subete wo**

(Casi me asusta que pueda recordar, tu olor, tus gestos, todo)

Vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada hacia Sasuke, quien sigue con los ojos cerrados.

**Okashii deshou? Sou itte waratte yo**

(¿Qué extraño no? Por favor di que sí y ríete)

**Wakarete iru noni anata no koto bakari**

(Incluso aunque estemos separados, no hay nadie más que tu)

**Anata wa watashi no naka no wasurerarenu hito subete sasageta hito**

(Eres la persona que no podré olvidar, la persona que me ofreció todo)

**Mou nido to modore nakute mo**

(Aunque no podamos volver nunca más)

**Ima wa tada anata no koto dake de**

(Ahora eres tú, solamente tu)

**Anata no koto bakari**

(Y nadie más que tu)

Cuando termina de cantar, abre sus ojos y levanta su mirada hacia el cielo.

— Lo siento…— Dice.

Hikari se levanta y camina hacia él. Cuando llega a su lado, lo abraza y deja que Sasuke llore.

Decido irme y dejarlos solos, cuando me levanto, tengo mis pasos ya que un llavero en el piso llama mi atención, lo levanto y en él se muestra a una foto pequeña, en donde se ve a una chica de cabello corto, de color negro, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Lo observo con más detenimiento y encuentro el nombre de Sasuke escrito en la parte de atrás.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia este, quien aún se encuentra llorando. Lo observo y lo guardo en mi bolsillo.

Se lo devolveré el día de mañana, ya que prefiero no interrumpir. Aun así ver la foto de Misora-san, me dio un poco de tristeza.

* * *

_Recuerdo haber sentido tristeza al ver la foto de Misora-san, y es que en ella su rostro no demostraba dolor o tristeza, su rostro irradiaba felicidad. Su gran sonrisa, daba a entender que ella era feliz. Pero la chica que demostraba irradiar mucha felicidad, fue la misma chica que había decidido acabar con todo. _

_Recuerdo el momento en que Sasuke miro el cielo y era como si él quisiera que sus palabras llegaran hacia ella._

_Sasuke le canto al cielo, mejor dicho le canto al bello cielo (*****)_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

***** Misora: Esa compuesto por los kanji de "Mei" que significa belleza y por el kanji de "Sora", que quiere decir cielo; por lo tanto su nombre vendría a ser "Bello cielo"

****** El Tema que canta Sasuke, se llama 366 nichi (que significa días) cantado por HY, esta canción formo parte del dorama "Aki Ito" (muy recomendable el dorama)

* * *

Holis! aquí con tercer capitulo, en donde se ira cerrando un poco la historia de Sasuke, pero eso no significa que acabe su historia ahí, ya que Sasuke tiene aun muchas historias tristes, divertidas y locas por contar.

Quisiera agradecer el review de Chi-uzumaki, me alegro que te guste el formato de la historia, decidí hacerlo así ya que me parece divertido ver el cambio de personalidad que presentan los personajes; así que espero que te guste este capitulo.

Les dejo una recomendación, escuchen el tema que canta Sasuke, arriba puse como se llama, pero eso si mejor busquen en youtube el cover que realizo la banda** Goose House **(muy buena banda por cierto), ya que la canta un hombre y no una mujer, como es el caso del tema original.

Sin mas que agregar, me despido.

Bye! :)


	5. El fuerte y valiente Juu

*La letras en cursiva (del principio y del final) representa el presente.

*Las letras normales representa el pasado.

*Las letras en negrita ubicara el año del capítulo. Por ejemplo "Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria" (se ubica al primer año que Obito lo conoce) o "Sasuke, 16 años, Segundo año de preparatoria" (se ubica en el segundo año).

*Las palabras en comillas son los pensamientos.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**POV Juugo**_

_Observo, desde la ventana, las flores de cerezo caer. El paisaje es admirado por la gente que pasa cerca de él, sacándole fotos._

_A mí me gusta esta época, donde el paisaje se llena de flores de cerezo, y hablando de eso me recuerda que muy pronto será el Hanami__*****_

— _Takagawa-sensei __— Interrumpe mis pensamientos uno de mis compañeros._

— _¿Sucede algo Sakamoto-sensei? — Pregunto, dándome vuelta._

— _¿A qué hora dijiste que te retirarías hoy? — Su pregunta me desconcierta_

— _A las 16:00 — Respondo — ¿Sucede algo?_

— _Si, es que necesitamos a un profesor más para la ceremonia de bienvenida._

— _Pensé que ya estaba dicho quienes iban._

— _Si, pero a último momento Aisa-sensei no pudo venir y necesitamos a alguien más._

_Realmente tengo unas ganas de rechazar y decir que tengo algo importante que hacer, pero al mismo tiempo sé que este es mi trabajo, y tal vez quede mal si rechazo._

"_Porque Juu-chan es una persona que ayuda siempre a los demás y eso es lo que más me gusta de él" — Recuerdo las palabras dichas, alguna vez. por él._

— _Esta bien — Respondo_

— _Gracias — Dice Sakamoto-sensei y se va a avisar al director._

_Estoy seguro que si me quedo a ayudar a alguien, él no se molestara; aunque solo espero que Hinata-san y Obito-san comprendan mi llegada tarde._

_Me acerco a mi escritorio, sobre él hay una foto. La levanto, para verla mejor, en ella se observa a mi antigua banda._

— _Llegare un poco tarde… — Le hablo a la foto y en especial al chico de cabello negro — Sasuke-kun…_

"**El fuerte y valiente Juugo"**

**Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria.**

**POV Obito**

La llegada del fin de semana no pudo ser mejor, me pude desligar un poco de los problemas de la escuela.

Durante el sábado me la pase limpiando mi casa, la cual deje botada por, primero estar buscando trabajo y segundo ocupándome de los asuntos de mis pacientes.

Pero recién me doy cuenta que el limpiar me tranquiliza, aunque muy pocas veces lo hice cuando vivía con mis padres y esa debe la razón por la cual no sabía que eso me tranquilizaba.

Aunque debo decir que no extraño vivir con mis padres, ya que la casa que alquile está muy bien, cerca del lugar donde trabajo, espaciosa, aunque no todo es perfecto en esta vida, siendo que hay un pequeño problema y ese es, el pequeño balcón.

Miro fijamente el balcón, que se encuentra vacío, mi duda era salir o no salir. Tomando valor, abro la puerta de vidrio y cuando pongo un solo pie en el balcón y veo el cielo, un mareo me desestabiliza, provocando que entre rápido adentro.

Lanzo un suspiro y pienso resignado.

"_Mejor lo dejo así nomás"_

Tal vez ese haya sido el problema más grave que había tenido el sábado, en cambio el domingo tuve a mi mejor amigo metido en mi casa, mientras se quejaba de su nuevo jefe.

— Te digo lo odio a mi jefe — Exclama mi amigo, tomando su segunda cerveza.

— Ya entendí eso — Respondo — Lo que no entiendo es el por que

Mi amigo me mira con se ceja levantada. Decido pasarle otra cerveza y cuando hago eso continua hablando.

— Exige demasiado — Se queja — Y sabes que es lo peor.

— ¿Qué es lo peor?

— Que solamente entro ahí por su padre, incluso es más joven que yo y ya tiene un puesto más alto — Kakashi aún se muestra enojado — Tal vez, tendré que hacer más horas extras y seguro me puedan ascender.

Lo último me llama la atención y con una seriedad, extraña a esas horas, ya que ambos estábamos borrachos, le dije

— Yo te recomiendo que no te sobrecargues de trabajo — Él me mira — Te estresaras y eso es malo para ti.

Kakashi sonríe levemente.

— No te preocupes, para eso tengo a un gran amigo que siempre me ayudara.

— Por supuesto, baka — Le respondo con algo se soberbia y reímos.

La visita de él, tal vez fue la que más tranquilidad me trajo, hacía mucho que no podía hablar con él de manera tan amena.

Aunque a la llegada del lunes, sabía que tendría que hablar con Sasuke, intentar hablar con Hinata y por supuesto hacer todo lo posible de por lo menos conocer al tal Uzumaki-kun.

Cuando llegue al instituto, ya no me sentí un completo extraño. La mayoría de los profesores me saludo en la entrada, otros en la sala de profesores. Por supuesto todo es tranquilidad en la sala de profesores, bueno hasta que llego alguien.

— ¡Uchida-sensei! — Escucho gritar desde atrás mío.

No era necesario darme la vuelta para comprobar de quien se trataba, era fácil. El nuevo profesor de educación física Gai.

A pesar de conocerlo, desde la semana pasada, pude comprobar que a pesar de ser nuevo, se comporta con la gente como si los conociera de hace años, pero eso no es lo que me molesta de él, sino el tono de voz con el cual habla.

— ¡Uchida-sensei le estoy hablando! — Vuelve a gritar

— Ya lo escuche Gai-sensei — Respondo, apretando un poco los dientes.

Su elevado tono de voz, hace que todos mis nervios se crispen.

— ¿Necesita algo? — Le pregunto

— No, solo lo quería saludar — Entonces sentí que algo se rompió.

Siento fuertes deseos de golpearlo, pero después recuerdo que yo soy una persona pacífica y no un salvaje que anda golpeando a la gente.

Escucho su risa, parece que alguien le hizo un chiste y de pronto siento una mano en el hombro; miro al dueño de esta y me encuentro con Asuma-san.

— Se lo que sientes — Dice de pronto — Pero te recomiendo que no lo hagas.

— Yo no iba a hacer nada — Intento sonar con tranquilidad, ya que parece que él leyó mis pensamientos.

— Si — Una sonrisa burlona se forma en el rostro y mientras se va continua hablando — Como tú digas.

— ¡Nos vemos! — Grita Gai, saliendo de la sala de profesores.

— Al fin se fue — Escucho comentar la directora — Ya no soportaba su volumen de voz.

— Tiene razón — Coincide riendo Iruka-sensei — Pero se nota que es muy alegre.

Yo los miro seguir hablando sobre Gai y decido ir a mi oficina.

Realmente ese profesor tiene demasiadas energías en la mañana, me pregunto si se tomara algo antes de venir a la escuela. Nadie a esa edad tiene tanta adrenalina, aunque yo casi nunca tuve ese tipo de energía en la mañana, ni aun cuando era pequeño.

De pronto siento una voces, un poco fuertes, provenientes desde la enfermería. Decido acercarme para ver qué sucede ahí. Mientras estoy llegando, siento las voces con más claridad.

— Te estoy diciendo que tienes que ir clases — La voz parece que es de Shizune-san.

— Pero no quiero ir — La segunda voz, hace que me detenga ¿es Sasuke quien habla? — Además prometo no interrumpir tu trabajo.

— Sasuke-kun, eso me prometiste cuando yo llegue a la enfermería — Si, es Sasuke con quien habla — Y al segundo que me senté, empezaste a hablar.

— Es que no puedo evitarlo — Justifica él.

Decido acércame más y que noten mi presencia ahí.

— Buenos días — Saludo, llamando la atención de los dos y por extraño que parezca, Sasuke esta vez no hizo ningún gesto extraño.

— Llego la cebolla — Dice de pronto Sasuke, provocando que casi caiga.

— ¿Disculpa? — Pregunto desconcertado. Pero no responde mi pregunta y solo levanta los dos hombros.

— Buenos días, Uchida-sensei — Me saluda la enfermera — Disculpe, no era mi intención gritar tan fuerte.

— No se preocupe — Respondo — Pero ¿qué sucede?

— Le estaba diciendo a Sasuke-kun que debe ir a clases

— Pero yo no quiero ir — No sé si es mi imaginación o la voz de Sasuke suena un poco diferente.

— Ella tiene razón Sasuke — La secundo, mientras miro mi reloj, que marca las 08:30 — Ya deberías estar en clases.

La frente de él se frunce y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, su pose parece la de un niño caprichoso. Lanza un suspiro y se da la vuelta.

"_¿Qué le pasa?"_

— Al fin se fue — Exclama Shizune-san

— ¿Sasuke hizo algo? — Pregunto algo confuso, ya que toda la semana anterior él hizo lo mismo todos los días, pero ella en ningún momento se quejó.

— Bueno, más bien algo raro paso hoy — Confiesa, mirándome — Sasuke-kun entro a la enfermería como todos los días, pensé que era algo ya común, pero ahí sucedió algo extraño.

— ¿Que sucedió? — Pregunto, algo desesperado que no vaya al punto

— El me dio los buenos días y me pregunto si se podía quedar un rato en la enfermería y que prometía no hacer ningún ruido para molestarme.

— ¿Qué tiene de raro eso?

— Es que las veces que Sasuke vino a la enfermería, nunca me saludo y mucho menos me pregunto si se podía quedar.

— Ya veo — Ahora comprendo su desconcierto

— Pero eso no es todo — Vuelve a hablar, tal cual vieja chismosa — Cuando me puse a leer unos papeles, él de la nada me empezó a hablar. Le dije que estaba algo ocupada, entonces se quedaba callado, pero eso le no duraba ni 1 minuto, siendo que al siguiente volvía a hablar.

— ¿De que hablaba?

— Mmm…creo que de un dorama que vio anoche.

El comportamiento de Sasuke parece que cambio un poco, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

— Sabe — La volteo a ver — creo que Sasuke-kun está un poco mejor.

"_¿Está un poco mejor? ¿Sera?"_

Miro el pasillo por donde él se perdió.

* * *

Después de eso no volví a ver a Sasuke por ningún lado, y tampoco le había podido preguntar a Asuma-san, ya que este se encontraba muy ocupado.

Primero tengo una sesión con Juugo-kun y después con Sasuke, ya que necesitaba devolverle su llavero y no es que no le quería devolver, sino que no tuve tiempo.

Camino hacia mi oficina, luego de no poder encontrar a Asuma-san en la sala de profesores.

A lo lejos veo a Hinata, caminar hacia mí, lo cual me parece extraño, ya que la semana pasada me estuvo evitando todo el tiempo. Pensando que tal vez no me hablara, preferí solo saludarla y seguir mi camino, pero eso no sucedió ni por casualidad.

— Buenos días — La saludo, ella me mira y cuando pasa por lado mío dice en voz baja

— Después usted hágase cargo de lo que hace — Lo que dice, hace que me detenga y la voltee a ver.

— ¿Disculpa? — Pregunto, por si las dudas no escuche mal.

Hinata, quien me da la espalda, se da la vuelta y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho me responde.

— No sé qué habrá pasado con Sasuke, pero solo le digo, absténgase a las consecuencias.

— ¿A qué te refieres con consecuencias?

— Yo solo le advierto — Exclama con sus brazos levantados, como si dijera que ella no tiene nada que ver — Porque yo entiendo que usted quiere que Sasuke salga de su depresión y eso implica que él cambie de actitud, la cual estoy segura se arrepentirá de conocerla.

— No entiendo ¿es malo que Sasuke salga de la depresión?

— No estoy diciendo que es malo — Responde — Solo que estoy segura, que después de conocerlo en estado no depresivo, querrá nunca haberlo conocido.

Sus palabras más que aclarar solo crean más confusión, ¿a qué se refería con "su estado no depresivo"?

— Pero…— Cuando estoy a punto de preguntar, ella me interrumpe.

— Si me disculpa, tengo que ir a clases — Y como si nada hubiera pasado, ella se retira con tranquilidad.

"_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicada?"_

Pensando que tal vez le pregunte otra vez, si es que ella va hoy a sesión, decido seguir mi camino y esperar a Juugo-kun.

* * *

Takagawa Juugo, es un chico de apenas 15 años, aun así su apariencia le hace parecer de más edad y solo por el simple hecho de medir 1,85.

Incluso era mucho más alto que yo, y eso que soy de una estatura normal. La primera vez que lo vi me sorprendió un poco, ya que pensaba que era alumno del último año y no del primero.

Pero aun con su apariencia, el chico es sensible y siempre parece estar pensar en no llamar la atención, por lo cual yo había deducido que debido a su altura, su autoestima es muy baja.

Sin embargo nadie de tal estatura puede no llamar la atención, así que había que ver cómo solucionar lo de su autoestima.

— ¿Estas inscripto en algún club? — Es la sencilla pregunta que le hago

— No — Su voz no se escucha mucho

— ¿Y por qué?

El chico me mira y luego de pensar mucho, responde

— No se…

— ¿Nunca pensaste en inscribirte en algún club?

— Nunca

El problema es que parecía que Juugo-kun se aleja mucho de la gente.

— ¿Tienes algún hobby?

— Eh…me gusta un poco el básquet ball — Esa tal vez haya sido la respuesta más positiva que me haya dado en todas las sesiones que tuve con él.

— Entonces deberías probar con entrar al equipo de básquet ball — Le sugiero — Con la altura que tienes, estoy seguro que entras rápido.

Quizás me deje llevar por la emociona, ya que la mención de su estatura provoco que su rostro cambiara de expresión y agachara la cabeza en el proceso.

"_¿Tanto problema por su estatura?" _— Pienso algo cansado

— ¿Qué me dices? — Pregunto, ignorando la expresión de su cara

— Me gustaría, pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

— Ya me inscribí, pero me salí

— ¿Por qué? — ¿Cómo va a renunciar a algo que le gusta?

— Los miembros del equipo, los mayores, son algo intimidantes

"_¿Con la estatura que tienes te intimidan?"_

Iba a decir algo, pero preferí dejar eso para otra sesión, ahí quizás le pregunte a qué tipo de intimidación fue sometido.

— Entonces — Digo cambiando de tema — ¿Qué te parece rugby?

— No me gusta la violencia — Responde con una leve sonrisa

Este chico seguro no mata ni una mosca, e incluso diría que él llama la atención de todos los tiernos y lindos animales del bosque.

Suspiro, intentando no seguir perdiéndome en mi sarcasmo.

— Así que no quieres entrar a ningún club — Afirmo

— Algo así — Responde este — Pero es que realmente no quiero llamar la atención de la gente, prefiero venir a clases e irme a mi casa.

Bueno él ya había dado su veredicto y tal parecía que nada lo haría cambiar de parecer. Miro mi reloj y faltan como 10 minutos para terminar, entonces decido preguntarle algo que nunca pude.

— Cambiando de tema — Él me mira atento — Asuma-sensei me comento que tú no te integras a la clase.

Su respuesta afirmativa me la da cuando agacha su cabeza, como no queriendo enfrentar ese hecho.

— Y por lo que yo haya entendido, tú me contaste que cuando ibas a secundaria siempre te pudiste integrar a la clase con facilidad.

— Si, tenía un amigo.

— Pues mi pregunta es que si hay alguien o algo que te impide integrarte a la clase.

Él no responde a lo que digo y yo continúo hablando.

— ¿Te llevas bien con todos tus compañeros?

Juugo-kun me mira con su ceño fruncido, agacha la cabeza y responde con un tono de voz mucho más baja, del que venía hablando

— Con la mayoría no tengo problemas…excepto…

— ¿Excepto? — Pregunto, acercándome un poco más, para sí poder escuchar con más claridad su respuesta.

— Me da un poco de miedo…un compañero

— ¿Quién?

— Uchi…Uchiha Sasuke-kun

* * *

No sabía si tomar en serio lo que Juugo-kun me había dicho o reír de lo gracioso que sonaba eso.

Ya que lo mires por donde lo mires, sonaba demasiado descabellado. Un chico de 1,85 le tenía miedo a un chico de 1,60 y para colmo mucho más flacucho que él.

Pero aun intente imaginarme la manera que Sasuke tenía de intimidar a Juugo-kun y todas las imágenes que me vinieron a la cabeza, todas era graciosas, siendo la última más graciosa que la primera.

Tanto que sin querer había emitido una risa fuerte en la sala de profesores, provocando que todos me miren y tuve que pedir disculpas.

Cuando pude terminar de reír, Asuma-san entro a la sala de profesores con algunos papales en mano.

Entonces decidí ir, de vuelta, a la fuente más confiable.

— Asuma-san — Lo llamo, él me sonríe. Deja sus papeles y caminamos hasta el sillón.

Cuando nos sentamos, me pregunta que necesito.

— Estuve hablando con Takagawa-kun

— Ah Juugo-kun

— Si, y bueno hay algo que me dijo que me dejo pensando.

— ¿Qué es?

— Él me dijo que le intimida un compañero de clases…

— Sasuke — Me interrumpe él.

— ¿Él te lo conto? — Pregunto algo desconcertado, de que él no haya hecho nada.

— No — Responde — Pero no es necesario que me lo dijera, lo puedo notar cuando estoy dando clases.

— ¿Tan notorio es?

— Bueno, no es como que Sasuke le pusiera chinches a su asiento o le dijera palabras ofensivas.

— ¿Entonces?

— Yo diría que "lo mata con la mirada" — Su respuesta no me lo había esperado.

— ¿"Lo mata con la mirada"?

— Si, mira las cosas se dieron por casualidad — Explica — Juugo es muy alto, así que él sí o sí iría a los asientos del último —Yo asiento con la cabeza, sin entender hacia dónde quiere llegar — Bueno los demás bancos se decidiría por sorteo y adivina a quien le toco justo al lado.

— ¿Sasuke? — Pregunto algo dudoso.

— Correcto — Aunque se sienten uno a la par del otro, no justifica que lo "asesine" con la mirada.

— ¿Y? — Pregunto, esperando que siga hablando

— Bueno desde ese momento que Sasuke le dedica su hermosa mirada — Intento no reírme de su sarcasmo — Pero ahora que lo pienso hoy lo ha mirado más que las otras veces.

Entonces el problema seguía siendo Sasuke, de una u otra manera parece que me veré involucrado por él.

— ¿Deseas verlo? — Escucho una voz femenina hablar de la nada. Levanto la mirada y veo a Kurenai-san mirar la venta, mientras sostiene su taza con café.

— ¿Ver qué? — Pregunto, sin entender de que me habla.

Ella se da la vuelta.

— A Sasuke y Juugo-kun — Dice señalando la ventana.

— Cierto, ellos están en Educación Física ahora — Comenta Asuma-san

Me acerco a la ventana, agradeciendo mentalmente que la sala de profesores estuviera en la planta baja del edificio, y me doy con la sorpresa que esta da directamente con el patio de deportes.

"_Eso pasa por no acercarme nunca a las ventanas"_

A fuera veo un grupo de chicos, los cuales están separados, mujeres por un lado y hombre por el otro.

En el grupo de mujeres distingo a Hinata, quien mira al grupo de varones, con una expresión seria y sus brazos cruzados en el pecho. A ella se acerca otra chica, la cual reconozco como la amiga de esta. Tal parece que le dice que se concentre en lo que ellas están haciendo.

Sigo la mirada de Hinata y veo a Sasuke parado al lado de Juugo, la diferencia de estatura provoca en mi interior una risa. Si el haberlo pensado había provocado que riera, el verlo era otra cosa.

Intentando disimular, toso un poco. Ambos profesores me miran sin comprender.

— Mira — Dice Kurenai-san

Miro a donde ella señala y efectivamente, como Asuma-san e Juugo-kun habían dicho, Sasuke lo miraba a este último con el ceño fruncido y no es que lo quisiera ocultar, sino que se había parado frente a este, con sus brazos cruzados, como enfrentándolo.

Pero había otro problema y ese era el chico alto, quien miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

La postura que mantenían los dos, parecía algo extraña, pero aun así muchos de sus compañeros los ignoraban e inclusos algunos miraban entretenidos el "enfrentamiento"

Y la única pregunta que llego a mi cabeza fue

— ¿Por qué los demás los ignoran?

— Al principio le decían algo a Sasuke — Explica Asuma-san — Pero así como que ya se cansaron de decirle y como la cosa no pasó a nada, más que miradas, prefieren dejarlo así.

"_Incluso tu"_ — Pienso mirándolo.

— Yo aún sigo sin entender cuál es esa manía que tiene Sasuke con Juugo-kun — Manifiesta Kurenai-san

En si no tenía coherencia lo que pasaba afuera y la única manera de solucionarlo era hablar con Sasuke.

— ¡Chicos! — Escucho una voz, venir desde afuera, que provoca un escalofrío en mi cuerpo. No necesitaba ver para saber quién era — ¡¿Dónde está su espíritu de juventud?!

Pero tal volumen de voz, provoca que Sasuke lo mire y deje a Juugo-kun, quien aprovecha para huir y esconderse detrás de otro compañeros. Aun así este es tan alto que se logra ver su cara.

Sasuke al darse cuenta que este huyo lo busca con la mirada y cuando lo encuentra, con sus dos dedos señala sus ojos y luego a él, como si dijera "te estoy observando" y se retira a la tribuna, donde se sienta.

Esto último me sorprende, ya que todos los demás empiezan a rodear a Gai-san, quien parece explicarles lo que harán ese día. Sin embargo el único que está sentado en la tribuna es Sasuke, quien se entretiene con su celular.

"_Esto es raro" _

— ¿Sasuke no hace educación física? — Pregunto algo curioso.

— No — Responde con naturalidad Asuma-san.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ni idea — Vuelve a contestarme — Pero escuche un rumor respecto a eso — Yo lo miro atento — Según escuche dicen que cuando él iba a secundaria, durante la clase de educación física su profesor lo perdió de vista durante un minuto y cuando lo encontró este tenía una herida en la cabeza.

— ¿En serio? — Me asombra que el chico pudiera lastimarse en un minuto.

— Yo lo vi— Comenta Kurenai-san — Yo recuerdo que ese día el dueño se encontraba paseando por la parte de la secundaria, y como tenía que darle un papel fui para allá — Cuenta tal como una historia de terror se tratara y no lo digo por su manera de contar sino por su cara de miedo — Queriendo acortar camino decidí ir por el campo de deporte y ahí lo vi todo.

— ¿Qué viste?

— A Sasuke correr hacia la tribuna y cuando la estaba subiendo, parece que piso mal el escalón y se golpeó la frente — Ella se abraza a sí misma, como si tuviera frio — Aun recuerdo toda la sangre que derramo, casi me da un infarto verlo.

— De la impresión por el golpe — Aseguro.

— No… — Responde seria — Le tengo miedo a la sangre.

Prefiero no hacer comentario al respecto.

* * *

Cuando fueron las 11 de la mañana, por extraño que suene, Hinata apareció en mi oficina a horario, sin un minuto de retraso. Esto me sorprendió enormemente, ya que imagine que tendría que ir a buscarla como el día anterior, por lo cual intente que en mi rostro no se notara mi sorpresa.

— Que bueno que hayas venido.

— No se alegre tanto — Responde seria — Solo vine por un favor a Hikari y nada más.

Tal parece que aquí solo vienen por Hikari, pero eso da a entender que ambas tuvieron una plática, así que más que seguro que ya no esta tan enojada.

— ¿Deseas contarme algo? — Pregunto algo inseguro.

— Como ya dije, yo solo vengo por Hikari, no a hablar.

Largo un suspiro, bueno no puedo esperar gran cosa, de por si es un gran progreso que ya venga sola y no tenga la necesidad de buscarla.

Entonces se me viene a la mente, algo que me da curiosidad, sobre sus dos compañeros.

— Dime Hinata… ¿te puedo llamar Hinata? — Pregunto, dándome cuenta que nunca le pregunte si le molestara que la llame así.

— Como usted quiera — Responde, moviendo sus hombros con indiferencia.

— Dime, ¿Qué tal es Takagawa-kun como compañero?

— ¿Juu-chan?

— ¿Juu-chan? — Repito.

— Si, así todos en la clase lo llaman.

— Ya veo…— Así que todos le tienen tanta confianza como para llamarlo "Juu-chan" siendo irónico el apodo por el tamaño de él.

— Es un buen compañero, siempre que puede te ayuda — La manera de hablar sobre él, me desconcierta, ya que yo recuerdo que ella odia a los hombres.

— ¿Él te ayudo alguna vez?

— Si, una vez en la biblioteca no podía agarrar un libro, él me ayudo a sacarlo — Yo asiento con la cabeza — También una vez me presto la tarea, cuando no la pude hacer.

Entonces Juugo-kun, como había pensado, era una persona muy buena; pero entonces ¿por qué razón Sasuke se comportaba así con él?

— ¿Tu sabes por qué Sasuke no se lleva bien con Juugo-kun? — Pregunto directamente.

Ella frunce su ceño, pero no se niega a contestar.

— Ni idea — Responde algo enojada — Ya le dije a Sasuke que lo deje en paz, pero él simplemente no me escucha.

Ahora entiendo por qué lo miraba a Sasuke, durante la clase de educación física.

— ¿Nunca te comento nada?

— Me debe haber dicho algo, pero estoy segura que me olvide. Casi siempre olvido lo que Sasuke me dice.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque a veces es un tonto — Es la única respuesta que me da.

Cuando estoy a punto de decirle algo, ella mira su reloj y vuelve a hablar.

— Bueno mi tiempo aquí se acabó — La miro sorprendido y dirijo mi mirada al reloj y efectivamente había pasado ya los 45 min.

Ella se levanta, abre la puerta y antes de cerrarla dice.

— Hasta luego sensei.

— Hasta luego — Respondo, sin caer en lo que acaba de pasar.

Esta es la primera vez que tengo una conversación decente con ella, e incluso se despidió de mí. Aunque ahí me di cuenta de algo ella no quiere hablar sobre sí misma, pero no tiene problemas cuando habla sobre Sasuke.

"_¿Por qué será? Tal vez tomando un poco de café me ayude a pensar"_

Me levanto con la idea de ir a comprar café en la máquina expendedora, ya que aún tengo tiempo antes de que empiece la sesión con Sasuke.

* * *

Para cuando volví, Sasuke ya se encontraba adentro de la oficina, lo cual me sorprendió. Había llegado antes que yo a la sesión y bueno eso fue porque yo me fui a comprar un café.

Aun así lo que más me sorprendió fue que tenía el informe que me había dado Shizune-san, el primer día que llegue, el cual casualmente es el suyo. Tan entretenido se encuentra leyendo, que no se da cuenta que yo ya estoy ahí.

— ¿Qué haces? — Digo y mi voz provoca que pegue un pequeño salto en la silla y con una velocidad impresionante tira el informe hacia mi silla, cayendo al suelo.

Se da la vuelta y con una sonrisa, de chico cool, me responde.

— ¿Qué tal?

Yo lo miro fijamente si decir nada, mientras el sigue con la misma pose, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Por qué estabas leyendo eso? — Pregunto señalando los papeles, aun tirados en el suelo.

Él sigue con la mirada hacia donde señala mi dedo y luego a mí

— ¿Qué cosa? — Su pregunta hace que me dé un golpe mental.

— Tu informe — Respondo serio.

— ¿Tenía ganas de leer algo?

Suspiro, presiento que así estaremos durante un largo rato, yo preguntándole por que lee cosas privadas y él negándolo.

Camino hacia mi silla, levanto el informe y lo coloco sobre la mesa, pero lo escondo en una carpeta.

— Te lo diré por si las dudas no sabes — Aunque dudo que no sepa — Pero estos papeles son informes sobre pacientes y nadie los puede leer, solo yo.

— Prometo no leer nada la próxima vez — Aunque presiento haber escuchado algo parecido esa mañana.

Una vez me siento, lo miro detenidamente y caí en la cuenta de algo. Sasuke llego primero pero hasta ahora no dijo nada malo, ni se quejó. Este me mira fijamente también, pero ninguno dice nada.

— Ya sé que soy hermoso — Dice de pronto él

Su comentario me toma desprevenido.

— ¿Cómo?

— Es que usted me estaba mirando fijamente y pensé que le gustaba — Frunzo el ceño sin entender de qué habla — Pero lamento decirle, que a mí me gustan las mujeres.

Esa fue la gota de rebalso el vaso y sentí como, nuevamente, desee matar a alguien. Pero intento tranquilizarme de nuevo y de pronto recuerdo al Sasuke de la semana pasada, llorando e incluso enojado.

— Pareces un poco diferente esta semana — Cambio de tema

— ¿Ah sí?

— Dime ¿Estas bien? — Cada palabra la digo con precaución, queriendo evitar cualquier cosa que desate su mal humor de la semana pasada.

— Estoy bien — Responde con tranquilidad.

— Que bueno — Digo — Me alegro

Lo último que digo, hace que en su cara se forme una leve sonrisa, pero en si no entiendo que habrá pensado.

— Eso me recuerda — Digo, buscando en uno de los cajones su llavero — Esto es tuyo.

Él mira el llavero que sostengo, con algo de duda lo agarra y lo observa fijamente.

— Me gusta esta foto — Dice luego de un silencio — La tomamos cuando ella se enteró que había entrado a la preparatorio que quería.

— ¿Ella no iba a venir a esta?

— No, ella iba a ir a una preparatoria para mujeres, una de las mejores — Él no quita la mirada del llavero.

Aunque pensé que se pondría a llorar, la manera en la que habla de ella, parece que ya poco a poco lo supera.

— ¿Sabe? — Yo lo miro atentamente — El sábado fui a visitar a sus padres.

Me quedo en silencio para que continúe hablando.

— Cuando ella murió no pude disculparme, incluso no pude ir a su funeral.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

— Bien, incluso me llevaron hasta su tumba y me pude despedir de ella como se debía.

— Eso es algo bueno — Empiezo a hablar — La muerte de alguien muy querido es doloroso, pero lamentablemente hay que aceptar la realidad de que uno sigue vivo y la vida aun continua.

Sasuke asiente con su cabeza y de pronto dice algo que me llama la atención.

— Uchida-san ¿podemos salir afuera?

— Por supuesto.

Cuando salimos, pensé que íbamos a ir al campo de atletismo, pero este cambia el rumbo y terminamos en un pequeño jardín.

Agarra una regadera y se pone a regar las plantas.

— ¿Tú las riegas todos los días? — Pregunto

— La mayoría de la veces — Responde — Sino lo hace Hikari.

— Ya veo — Dirijo mi mirada hacia él — ¿Te gustan las flores?

— No todas — Dice y con su dedo señala una en especial — Pero me encantan los girasoles

— ¿Por qué?

— Mmm…no se — Responde con una leve risa.

— Sasuke — Lo llamo, él me mira y deja de regar las plantas — Dime ¿Qué tal te llevas con tus compañeros?

La sonrisa de Sasuke se esfuma de golpe y siento que el ambiente cambio.

— ¿Por qué pregunta?

— Por que quisiera saber que tal te llevas con ellos…

Sasuke achica sus ojos, como si sospechara de mí.

— ¿Entonces? — Insisto

— Creo que me llevo bien — Miente — Con Hinata y Rika no tengo problemas.

— ¿Rika es tu amiga?

— ¡Sí! — Su rostro muestra emoción — Ella es mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Y tienes algún amigo varón?

Ambos nos miramos y otra vez el silencio se crea. Él mira hacia el cielo, agarra su barbilla con su mano, como si pensara. Yo lo observo algo impaciente que no responda rápido.

— No — Dice luego de pensar un largo rato.

— ¿Y qué tal te llevas con tus compañeros varones?

— También bien, excepto…— No termina de hablar y yo lo miro más curioso.

— ¿Excepto?

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunta como si no entendiera mi pregunta.

— Dijiste que te llevas bien con ellos, excepto…— Muevo mi mano hacia él, diciéndole que continúe lo que estaba diciendo.

— Creo que usted escucho mal, yo me llevo de diez con todos mi compañeritos — Dice con orgullo, pero entonces decido utilizar otro método para que me diga.

— ¿Qué tal Takagawa Juugo-kun? — Su expresión de tranquilidad se evapora de su rostro — ¿Qué tal te llevas con él?

— ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? — Pregunta, a mi parecer molesto.

— ¿Por qué quieres hablar de otro tema? —Ahora estamos yendo hacia donde yo quiero — Si me dijiste que te llevabas bien con todos tus compañeros o ¿me equivoco?

— Tal vez… mentí un poco — Reconoce

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema que tienes con Juugo-kun?

Lanza un largo suspiro, como si se estuviera resignando a hablar.

— Es que me molesta verlo — Confiesa.

— ¿Qué te molesta?

— ¡Su estatura! — Grita enojado.

* * *

Su estatura, Sasuke mira a Juugo-kun con desprecio solo por su estatura, realmente este chico cada vez que abre su boca me sorprende de las cosas que dice.

— ¿Entonces lo odia por su estatura? — Me pregunta Asuma-san

— Bueno eso me dijo él — Respondo dándole otro sorbo a mi café — Pensé que algo había sucedido entre ellos, pero no espere que este molesto por eso.

— Yo también pensé lo mismo, por eso el segundo día de clases le pregunte a Juugo-kun si habían ido al mismo curso el año pasado y me respondió que era la primera vez que le tocaba con él.

— Pero sabes que más me dijo

— ¿Qué?

— Que Juugo-kun le robo sus centímetros…

Con lo último que digo, ambos no empezamos a reír. Tal vez lo último que había dicho fue lo que más risa me dio.

— Dios las ocurrencias que dice — Expresa Asuma-san aun riéndose y después de poder parar de reír me pregunta — Entonces ¿qué harás?

—Creo que el problema aquí, es que ninguno de los dos ha hablado debidamente con el otro — Él asiente a mi palabras — Así que mañana lo citare a los dos y hare que se confronten, así se pueda solucionar esta pequeña disputa.

— Espero que se solucione, ya se está volviendo tedioso que Sasuke se la pase mirándolo y no poniendo atención a la clase.

— Descuida, yo creo que mañana esto se solucionara.

Al día siguiente llegue a clases, preparado para lo que fuera que Sasuke dijera. Cuando toca el timbre de entrada, me dirijo hacia la enfermería y luego de comprobar que Sasuke no se encuentra en esta, camino hacia su salón de clases.

Una vez allí, toco la puerta y me abre Kurenai-san.

— ¿Necesita algo Uchida-sensei?

— Si — Respondo — ¿Podría llevarme un ratito a Sasuke y a Juugo-kun?

— Esta bien… — Responde algo insegura — Pero que no tarden mucho.

— Se lo prometo

Ella mira hacia donde están los chicos sentados y los llama a los dos, quienes se levantan algo desconfiados.

Cuando salen los dos, le digo que me sigan y los llevo a mi oficina.

Una vez dentro los hago sentar uno frente al otro, pero Sasuke me mira a mí y Juugo-kun mira sus manos.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? — Pregunto molesto Sasuke.

— Sencillo — Respondo y me dispongo a dar las instrucciones de lo que deben hacer — Quiero que ambos se miren a la cara, no a otra parte y que digan que es lo que piensan del otro.

— Que tontera — Expresa Sasuke con los brazos cruzados. Miro a Juugo-kun

— ¿Qué te parece a ti? — El chico parece que no sabe que responde y luego de un rato responde.

— Por mí no hay problema — Sus palabras hacen que Sasuke lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

— Entonces ¿Quién empieza?

Ambos se miran y luego a mí. Nos quedamos callados, yo esperando que alguno de ello empiece a hablar y tal parece que ello espera lo mismo que yo.

Viendo que ninguno empezara, decido dar una ayuda

— Entonces empecemos por mí —Amos me miran atentos — Yo pienso que Juugo-kun es un chico que siempre está ayudando a los demás y que Sasuke se preocupa de regar las plantas, cuando su prima no puede hacer. Ahora ¿Qué piensan ustedes de mí?

— Una persona que escucha atentamente a lo demás — Dice Juugo-kun, yo sonrió en respuesta, pero esta no me dura mucho.

— Usted es como una cebolla.

Ambos miramos a Sasuke, quien esta serio, en ese momento recuerdo que él ya me había dicho eso esa misma mañana, cuando estoy a punto de preguntarle por qué dice eso, él sigue hablando.

— Y él — Lo señala con el dedo a Juugo-kun — Es demasiado alto... ¡Nadie puede ser así de alto!

La tranquilidad de Sasuke se esfuma en un santiamén y se levanta de golpe de su silla, provocando que Juugo-kun retroceda.

— Sasuke tranquilízate y siéntate — Le recomiendo, él me hace caso —Así que solo su estatura te molesta ¿verdad?

— No solo eso — Dice, llamando la atención de Juugo-kun — Todo de él me molesta.

"_¿No era solo eso?"_

— ¿Qué más te molesta Sasuke?

— Su estatura, que todos los demás lo llamen "Juu-chan" — ¿Esa es una razón para molestarse con alguien? — Se lleva bien con todos en las clases, siempre le piden favores a él y ¡hasta Hinata lo quiere!

Ahora que confeso todas las "razones" por la cual no le agrada Juugo-kun, caigo en la cuenta de algo.

— Sasuke — Lo llamo y este me mira — ¿No tienes envidia de Juugo-kun?

Ambos me observan asombrados, pero Sasuke lo vuelve a mirar a Juugo-kun, lo revisa de pies a cabeza y de pronto confiesa.

— Tal vez…— La manera de decirlo suena como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro.

— Bien, ahora Juugo-kun que piensas de Sasuke — Le pregunto al chico alto, quien aún no cae, en la cuenta que Sasuke le tiene envidia.

— ¿Ahora?

— Si, ahora — Respondo

— Eh…— Mira a Sasuke, quien lo mira sin expresión aparente en el rostro — Disculpa Sasuke-kun — Lo miro sin entender a qué quiere llegar con esa disculpa, ¿tan malo será lo que le dirá? — Yo pienso que eres una persona…una persona…que da mucho miedo.

Este cierra los ojos, yo miro a Sasuke, quien parece que no entendió.

— ¿Qué piensas de lo que dijo Sasuke? — Intervengo

— Que esta errado — Responde tranquilo — Yo puedo ser de todo, un bipolar, un mafioso, un asesino, pero nunca un ninja…

La habitación queda en un completo silencio.

— ¿Sabes que lo que acabas de decir no tiene sentido? —Pregunto

— Creo…— Es la respuesta vaga que me da y de pronto escucho una risa.

Juugo-kun se estaba riendo, Sasuke lo mira sorprendido, pero en vez de enojarse se ríe un poco también.

Bueno por lo menos el mal chiste de Sasuke, suavizo la tensión que había.

— ¿Qué más piensas de Sasuke? — Interrumpo.

— Es una persona admirable — Responde Juugo-kun — Él siempre se encuentra en el top 10 de los mejores de la escuela.

— ¿Tu Sasuke? — Este me mira, y noto que el enojo que tenía al principio de la sesión, se esfumo.

— Creo que él es una buena persona… — Se sincera y me alegra el rumbo que está tomando las cosas — Aunque pienso que debería hablar si algo no le gusta — Juugo-kun muestra sorpresa — Porque cada vez que yo lo miraba mal, se notaba que no le gustaba, pero en ningún momento me dijo algo y pienso que tal vez debería ser más valiente y decir si algo no le gusta.

Él tenía razón, Juugo-kun debería empezar a responder, no solo a bajar la mirada y que cualquiera lo pisotee.

— Él tiene razón Juugo-kun — Coincido con Sasuke

Pero esperen, ahora que lo pienso bien ¿será que Sasuke lo miraba feo, solo para que Juugo-kun se animara a contestarle? ¿Sera que Sasuke estaba pensando en el bienestar de él?

— Tal vez me equivoque — Dice de pronto Juugo-kun

— ¿En qué? — Pregunta Sasuke.

— Quizás sea porque nunca pudimos hablar antes, que me había hecho la imagen de que eras alguien que da miedo — Confiesa el chico alto —Pero todo parece que me equivoque.

— ¿En serio? — Vuelve a preguntar Sasuke.

— Nunca pensé que pensaras de mi de esa manera; tomare en cuenta tu consejo.

Juugo-kun extiende su mano hacia Sasuke.

— Espero que desde ahora nos llevemos bien y si se puede lleguemos a ser amigos

— ¿Amigos? — Pregunta desconcertado Sasuke

— Si, amigos — Dice sonriendo

Sasuke mira su mano detenidamente y luego se la extiende hacia su compañero. Doy por finalizada la sesión en el momento en que ambos estrecharon sus manos. Se había solucionado el problema.

Cuando ambos se levantan para irse, le digo a Sasuke que se quede un segundo más. Una vez solos le hago una pregunta, para asegurarme de que realmente todo estuviera bien.

— ¿Entonces ya dejaras de molestar a Juugo-kun?

Él me mira tranquilo.

— Tendrá que ser…— Responde.

— Dime Sasuke, tú cuando lo enfrentabas con la mirada, era solo para ayudarlo a que tuviera confianza en sí mismo ¿verdad? — Este se queda mudo por un rato.

— ¿De qué habla?

— De que parecía que hacías eso, no porque te molestara, sino porque lo querías ayudar o ¿me equivoco?

— Se equivoca — Contesta sincero — Yo realmente lo estaba enfrentando, pero como hasta ahora nunca me dijo nada, ya me estaba cansando de hacerlo…

— Espera — Detengo su discurso — Quieres decir que ya no lo ibas a molestar.

— Por supuesto que no — Responde — Ya le dije me estaba ya aburriendo de hacer lo mismo todos los días.

"_¿Entonces para que perdí el tiempo haciendo esto?"_

— Pero después de esto, mi imagen sobre él cambio mucho — Confiesa.

Luego de eso, Sasuke se va junto con Juugo-kun a clases. Bueno por lo menos sirvió para algo esto.

* * *

Cuando entro a la sala de profesores, esta se encuentra en completo silencio, algo extraño ya que esa misma mañana todos estaban animados. Camino hacia Asuma-san, quien se encuentra sentado en su lugar, con una expresión lúgubre en el rostro.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — Pregunto, este me mira

— Casi nada — Responde cambiando rápido de expresión — ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Bien — Respondo algo desconcertado — Los dos aclararon las cosas y esperemos que Sasuke ya no lo moleste.

— Eso espero yo también — Dice él.

— ¡Si ustedes no hacen nada, yo tomare las medidas necesarias! — Escucho salir un grito, desde detrás de la oficina de la directora.

— ¿Qué sucede ahí dentro?

— Es la vicepresidenta del comité de padres — Responde serio.

De pronto se siente la puerta abrirse y sale de ahí dentro una mujer, de unos 40 años, se nota que está furiosa. Todos la miramos, sorprendidos de lo furiosa que parece estar.

— Señora — Lo llama Tsunade-san. Esta se da la vuelta.

— Yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir, ahora solo depende de ustedes — Y con esto se termina yendo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Le pregunto a la directora, pero esta no me contesta.

— Asuma-sensei venga a mi oficina — Es lo único que dice y vuelve a entrar.

— ¿Ahora qué pasa? — Insisto. Asume-san se levanta de la silla.

— ¿Recuerda lo que le dije sobre que mi clase es ignorada?

— Que era ignorada por estar Sasuke en ella — El asiente con la cabeza y antes de perderse a dentro de la oficina dice.

— Bueno, ya empezamos con los problemas.

Sus palabras me hacen preguntar

"_¿Qué problemas?"_

* * *

**_POV Obito_**

_Me había preguntado a que se refería con que los problemas estaban empezando, y es que realmente ni me esperaba lo que estaba por suceder. _

_La manera con la que esa mujer se había enfurecido ese día, me había molestado, ¿realmente tenía que referirse a él de esa manera?_

_A mi parecer y estoy seguro que Juugo-kun piensa lo mismo, ella estaba muy equivocada._

_Pero eso me recuerda, que la relación entre Sasuke y Juugo-kun, luego de eso había mejorado un montón. Se terminaron convirtiendo en grandes amigos y recuerdo que cuando le volví a preguntar a Sasuke sobre que pensaba de él, me dijo con una sonrisa._

— _Un gran amigo, en quien siempre puedes confiar — Su sonrisa se ensancho esa vez — Para mí él siempre será el fuerte y valiente Juugo._

_Ambos pensaban de la misma manera._

_Ambos confiaban en el otro._

_Ambos eran amigos._

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*Hanami: Periodo en que florecen los cerezos (Sakura) y en el que los japoneses, desde finales de marzo a principios de abril, acuden en masa a parques y jardines a contemplarlo.

* * *

Hola! aquí traje el capitulo 4, el cual trata mas sobre la presentación del personaje de Juugo, así como una pequeña introducción sobre lo que tratara el próximo capitulo.

Quisiera agradecer los reviews de:

*Chi Uzumaki: Que bueno que te haya gustado, la historia de la novia de Sasuke quedara estancada, pero aun hay cosas que no se saben sobre su relación que serán reveladas mas adelante y puede ser que en un futuro, escriba un poco como fue la historia de ambos.

*Shiro5580: Me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia, en cuanto al SasuHina, aun falta desarrollar mucho sobre la relación un tanto particular que tienen los dos y sobre Naruto, creo que tardara en aparecer, pero cuando aparezca se explicara por que razón, a pesar de ser compañero, nadie lo nombra.

Sin mas que agregar, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Saludos! ;)


	6. La señora difícil y la chica fácil

**Capitulo arreglado :P**

*La letras en cursiva (del principio y del final) representa el presente.

*Las letras normales representa el pasado.

*Las letras en negrita ubicara el año del capítulo. Por ejemplo "Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria" (se ubica al primer año que Obito lo conoce) o "Sasuke, 16 años, Segundo año de preparatoria" (se ubica en el segundo año).

*Las palabras en comillas son los pensamientos.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**POV Rika**_

— _Así que llegare un poco tarde a la reunión —__ Me dice Hinata a través del teléfono._

— _¿Le avisaste a Obito-san? — Pregunto revisando mi bolsa, en busca de las llaves de mi auto._

— _Si, lo acabo de llamar, pero me dijo que parece que él también llegara tarde._

— _¿Te dijo por qué?_

— _No, no tuve tiempo de preguntarle — Responde — Además aún me falta para llegar a la guardería de Himawari. Te lo digo por si las dudas tu llegas antes que nosotros._

— _No te preocupes, yo me encargare de avisarle a los otros._

— _Gracias Rika, la próxima vez te lo recompensare._

— _Espero que vayamos a ese lugar que fuimos la otra vez — Ambas reímos._

— _Déjamelo a mí._

— _Si puedes llévalo a Souske, hace mucho que no tomo un helado con el pequeñín _

— _¿Pequeñín? Si hasta novia tiene ahora._

— _¿En serio?_

— _Si, me la presento el otro día — Escucho su risa — Es linda, pero ya veremos cómo es en el futuro._

_Sus palabras provocan que ría._

— _Seguro que si le hace daño, la mataras._

— _Por supuesto — Asegura — Nadie le puede hacer daño a mi pequeño._

— _Eso me recuerda — Digo de pronto — ¿Llevas la carta para Naruto-kun?_

_Ella no me responde y escucho un leve chasquido._

— _Me olvide — Confiesa —__Voy a tener que buscarla luego de retirar a Himawari._

— _Esta bien, pero conduce con cuidado — Le recomiendo — Yo iré yendo, ya que no tengo que trabajar. _

— _Bueno, te dejo entonces._

— _Nos vemos Hina — La saludo._

— _Nos vemos — Responde y se corta la llamada._

_Lanzo un suspiro, entro a mi auto y decido poner un poco de música. La música de Mika Nakashima (*) llena el lugar._

_Tarareando, decido dejas unos papeles en la guantera. Cuando abro esta de pronto cae un pequeño papel, lo recojo del asiento y lo leo detenidamente; en el viene escrito la siguiente leyenda._

"_**Seamos amigos"**_

_La letra la reconozco como la de Sasuke y como queriéndole contestar, respondo._

— _Por siempre… _

**La Señora difícil y la chica fácil**

**Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria.**

**POV Obito**

Aun no entendía a qué se refería Asuma-san con que los problemas estaban por empezar y es que a pesar de haber pasado dos días de aquello nada extraño sucedió.

Lo único que si me pareció extraño fue que él, después de la charla que tuvo con Tsunade-san, estuviera muy ocupado, tanto que en ningún momento pude hablar con él.

— A mí también me parece extraño que este tan ocupado — Comenta Kurenai-san — Ni siquiera me dijo que fue lo que el director le dijo.

— Es realmente extraño — Digo — Además esa mujer no ha vuelto a aparecer.

— Yo creo que es mejor así — Ella se sirve una taza de café — Según escuche de Iruka-sensei, que esa mujer es muy brava.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, parece que ella dona mucho dinero a la institución.

— ¿Pero que habrá querido?

— Seguro algo que el director se negó a hacer y por eso se habrá enojado.

— Debe ser…

— Bueno, pero por ahora solo podemos disfrutar de la tranquilidad.

— Así es — Escucho la voz de Iruka-san, quien recién entra a la sala — Habrá que disfrutar la tranquilidad, antes que la bomba explote.

— ¿Bomba? — Pregunto

— ¿Usted sabe algo al respecto? — Consulta Kurenai-san.

— A medias — Confiesa — Solo escuche que la vicepresidenta del comité pedía que se expulsara a un alumno.

— ¿A quién? — Pregunto.

— Eso no lo llegue a escuchar, pero parecer que el director le dijo que expulsar a ese alumno sería algo imposible de hacer.

— Por eso se enojó — Aseguro.

— Tal parece que así es — Coincide Iruka-san.

— Pero me pregunto ¿Quién será esa persona? — Dice Kurenai-san.

Pero aparte de preguntar de quien se tratara, yo en lo único que pienso es ¿Por qué razón? ¿Qué fue lo que ese alumno hizo, como para que quieran que lo expulsen?

Todo el rato me estuve preguntando eso y también si el hecho que hayan llamado a Asuma-san en ese momento tiene algo que ver. Pero si es así, quiere decir que se trata de algún alumno de su clase y la única persona que se me ocurre es…Uzumaki Naruto-kun.

La única persona de la que no tengo ni idea de cómo es, ni mucho menos de la razón por la cual está inscrito en la lista de chicos que debo atender; ni siquiera Asuma-san me menciono al chico, realmente no tengo ni idea sobre él.

Por tal razón decido ir a buscar más información sobre el chico, así que decido recurrir, ya que Asuma-san está ocupado, a Sasuke.

Camino hacia el comedor, ya que es hora de almorzar, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado hasta que veo a lo lejos a Juugo-kun comprando unas bebidas.

Me acerco al chico y le toco el hombro.

— Obito-san — Dice sorprendido — Nunca espere verlo por aquí.

— Yo también — Coincido con él — Pero estaba buscando a Sasuke, ¿lo ha visto?

— Justo iba a verlo ahora.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, me dijo que si quería podíamos comer juntos.

— Entonces voy contigo — Le digo y él asiente con la cabeza

Ambos caminas hacia el exterior, veo a muchos chicos comer ahí. Bueno nadie los culpa, el día esta ideal como para estar afuera. A lo lejos lo veo a Sasuke sentado.

— Sasuke-kun — Lo llama el chico alto, llamando la atención del otro — Obito-san te estaba buscando.

— ¿Buscándome? — Pregunta este dejando a un lado su celular

— Hola Sasuke — Saludo

— Hola Uchida-san — Me devuelve el saludo y se levanta — ¿Necesita algo?

Juugo-kun deja las bebidas a lado de sus obentos (*) y se para al lado de Sasuke.

— Me preguntaba si ustedes conocen a Uzumaki Naruto

Ninguno me responde y de pronto se alejan al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Uzumaki Naruto? — Pregunta Sasuke y presiento un poco de miedo en la voz — ¿El que va a nuestro salón?

— Si, ese mismo ¿lo conocen? — Repito impaciente.

— Bueno en realidad no lo conocemos muy bien — Interviene Juugo-kun — No viene mucho a clases, así que muy pocas veces lo vimos.

— Yo escuche que él es un asesino a sueldo — Dice de pronto Sasuke.

Ambos lo miramos.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

— Lo escuche por ahí — Confiesa

— Entonces eso es solo un rumor — Afirmo, queriendo cambiar de tema.

— No es solo un rumor, yo lo vi

— ¿Tu lo viste Sasuke-kun? — Le pregunta su compañero.

— Si

— ¿Dónde? — Le preguntamos los dos.

— La semana pasada, estaba yendo con Souske a comprar comida y lo vi peleando con otros chicos.

— Pero solo peleando

— No solo eso, parece que él tenía algo en la mano y cuando lo golpeo salto mucha sangre.

Lo miro ahora más interesado, ya que si ese chico está metido en un problema de ese tamaño, la institución tendrá problemas y de pronto se me viene a la cabeza la razón por la cual la mujer del comité de padres exigía la expulsión de un alumno.

"_Así que era él" _

— ¿Qué más viste? — Indago.

— Bueno no vi mucho más, ya que al ver sangre agarre a Souske y me fui corriendo.

— Pobre Souske-chan, ver ese tipo de cosas — Compadece el chico alto. Yo coincido con él, ya que Souske, si mal no recuerdo, tiene como 5 años.

"_Tal vez deba preguntar más sobre el niño"_ — Pienso, yéndome por las ramas.

— Pero se quien lo puede ayudar Obito-san — Interrumpe mis pensamientos Juugo-kun.

— ¿Quién?

— La representante de la clase, Sato Rika-san.

— ¡Cierto! — Exclama Sasuke — Ella fue a verlo a su casa muchas veces.

— ¿Quién fue a ver a quién? — Escucho una voz femenina, detrás de mí, la cual reconozco como la de Hinata,

Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro, efectivamente, a Hinata junto a Rika, ambas con sus obentos en sus manos.

— Justo estábamos hablando de ti Rika — Dice Sasuke.

— ¿De mí?

— Si, Obito-san quiere saber sobre Uzumaki-kun — Comenta Juugo-kun

— ¿Uzumaki? — Pregunta Hinata y luego la mira Rika — ¿Quién es?

— Es nuestro compañero Hinata, el chico que falta casi todo el tiempo.

— ¿El chico yakuza? — Ella lo dice de una manera tranquila, pero Rika la mira extrañada.

— ¡Ese mismo! — Confirma Sasuke y Hinata lo mira.

— El que el otro día viste "matar" con una botella de kétchup.

Luego de sus palabras el lugar queda en silencio, luego Juugo-kun y yo miramos fijamente al chico de los chismes.

— ¿Ketchup? — Le pregunto — ¿No dijiste que era sangre?

Sasuke cuando está a punto de contestar, es interrumpido por Hinata.

— Eso fue lo que él dijo, pero según Souske, vio que Uzumaki tenía una botella de kétchup en la mano y al golpearlo al otro con esa, su contenido salió volando.

— ¿Es eso cierto? — Todos lo miramos a Sasuke, quien frunce su ceño y tal parece que no sabe que contestar.

— ¿Tal vez? — Responde con una sonrisa.

Casi caigo, no puedo creer que haya dicho una mentira como esa; meter a su propio compañero en una situación de esa magnitud y contarlo como si no fuera nada.

— Puede ser que haya visto mal — Justifica.

— Lo que sea — Dice Hinata — ¿Para qué necesita a Rika?

— Quería preguntarle sobre Uzumaki.

— Por supuesto, yo no tengo problemas — Dice Rika — Pero tendrá que ser mas tarde, aún no hemos almorzado y la hora de almuerzo ya casi termina.

— Esta bien — Respondo, algo desconcertado.

— ¿Puede ser aquí? — Me pregunta — Es que más tarde tengo club de arte y ellos decidieron pintar el paisaje las flores de cerezo.

— Si, por mí no hay problemas — Respondo.

— Bueno, ahora si nos disculpa nosotros comeremos.

— Por supuesto, nos vemos — Saludos a todos y me voy.

Cuando estoy entrando, me doy la vuelta y los veo a los cuatro chicos comer tranquilos, a lo lejos veo una cabeza naranja correr hacia ellos. Una vez ahí, abraza a Rika, quien le da un obento.

Realmente la chica es alguien que me desconcierta un poco y debido al hecho que parecer ser muy madura. Además de parecer dulce con sus amigos, tomando en cuenta los especiales que son Hinata y Sasuke.

Además ella al no estar en la lista de chicos a quienes debía atender, me da la pauta que ella no debe tener muchos problemas.

¿Realmente me habré equivocado al pensar así?

* * *

**POV Rika**

— Todo te quedo exquisito Rika-chan — Dice Hikari-san.

— Gracias.

— Es cierto — Comenta Juugo-kun — Rika-san cocina bien.

— Te lo dije ¿no? — Dice Sasuke — Ella es la mejor.

Escucho una pequeña tos, miro a mi costado y veo a Hinata toser. Yo sonrió, entendiéndola.

— Pero para mí Hinata es la mejor — Digo y miro a Sasuke — ¿No Sasuke?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Exclama mi amigo con una sonrisa.

Miro a Hinata, en su rostro aparece una leve sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿A qué hora iras a verlo a Obito-san? — Me pregunta Hikari-san.

— Cuando terminen las clases, le dije si nos podíamos ver aquí.

— Por su club de arte — Completa Hinata.

— Después quiero ver el paisaje que pintas — Comenta la chica colorada.

— Por supuesto — Respondo feliz.

Luego de terminar de comer, levantamos las cosas y nos dirigimos hacia el salón de clases; en el pasillo nos despedimos de Hikari-san.

Cuando estamos a punto de llegas al salón, siento una mano agarrar mi brazo, me doy la vuelta, Hinata es quien me detuvo.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunto.

Ella se queda callada, pero suelta mi brazo.

— ¿Estas segura de ir a verlo?

— ¿A quién? — La miro sin entender de que me habla.

— A ya sabes quién — Dice un poco molesta, dándome a entender a quien se refiere.

— ¿Uchida-san? — Pregunto queriendo confirmar, Hinata asiente con la cabeza — Por supuesto, además yo también quiero que Uzumaki-kun vuelva a clases.

— No confió en él — Me dice de pronto.

— ¿Por qué?

— No sé, pero su cara me da mala espina, solo eso — Ella no me mira.

— ¿No será porque…— Mis palabras se quedan estancadas en mi interior, prefiriendo no continuar con lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Qué? — Me pregunta.

— ¡Hinata! — Escucho que la llama Sasuke.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le pregunta esta.

— Necesito tu ayuda ¿podrías venir? — Ella me mira.

— Cuando termines tu "reunión" con ese, mándame un mensaje.

— Lo hare… oka-san (*****) — Le contesto, rompiendo el pequeño momento de tensión que se creó.

— Ya sabes, tu madre se preocupa mucho — Responde siguiéndome el juego.

Sasuke nos mira con el ceño fruncido, seguro no habrá entendido de que hablábamos. La veo a ella caminar hacia el salón, siendo seguido de nuestro amigo.

Me alegro de no haber dicho nada, lo que menos espero es que Hinata se moleste por mi comentario; pero aun así no puedo evitar volver a pensar en lo que le estaba por decir.

"_Lo odias porque se comporta como él" _

* * *

**POV Obito**

Cuando llego al patio, veo a lo lejos a un grupo de chicos con caballetes cada uno.

Uno poco más alejados de los demás, reconozco el cabello corto de Rika.

— Sato-kun — La llamo, ella se da la vuelta.

— Obito-san — Exclama — Llámeme Rika

— Esta bien.

Ella se acerca al grupo, saca una silla, se acerca y dándome me dice.

— Siéntese aquí.

— Gracias — Agradezco, sentándome a su lado.

— ¿De qué me quería preguntar? — Dice mientras empieza a pintar.

— ¿Tu eres la representante de la clase ¿verdad?

— Si, así es — Responde con una sonrisa — Desde el último año de secundaria soy la representante de la clase.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Si, me gusta ayudar a mis compañeros.

— ¿Así como a Hinata y Sasuke? — Indago, ella me mira y ríe suavemente.

— Aunque usted no lo crea, ellos dos son realmente personas maravillosas.

— ¿Maravillosas?

— Si, en realidad a pesar de sus humores, un tanto complicado, me gustan mucho. Además desde lo de la enfermedad de Sasuke, prefiero ayudar a Hikari-san vigilándolos.

— Ya veo — No me había equivocado, la chica es muy madura.

— Pero estoy segura que eso no es realmente lo que me quiere preguntar — Dice de pronto y me mira.

— Así es — Coincido con ella — Quisiera saber si tú conoces a Uzumaki Naruto.

— Si, lo conozco muy bien — Responde esta — Soy la única que va a dejarle los apuntes de clases.

— ¿Sabes por qué no viene a clases?

Ella deja de pintar y coloca toda la atención sobre mí.

— Ni idea realmente, pero a mi parecer se encuentra pasando un momento de rebeldía.

— ¿Rebeldía?

— Si, él es algo así como un yankee (*****), tiene el cabello pintado de rubio y además se junta con esos chicos con extraño jopo en el pelo.

— Ya veo…— Digo pensando en lo que había chico Sasuke — Pero tu dijiste que fuiste a su casa.

— Si, la mayoría de las veces me atiende su madre — Responde pensando detenidamente — Creo que solo unas 4 veces lo encontré a él en su casa.

— ¿Es decir que su madre sabe que no viene a clases?

— Eso parece — Contesta — Incluso la primera vez que ella me atendió, le pregunte si Naruto-kun se encontraba en casa y ella me contesto que había ido a clases; yo realmente no sabía que decir, así que decidí irme y que vendría otro día, pero cuando me estaba yendo ella me detuvo.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Me dijo directamente "¿Mi hijo no fue a clases verdad?" y a mi realmente no me gusta mentir.

— Le dijiste la verdad — Ella asiente con la cabeza — ¿Qué te dijo su madre?

— Que ya le parecía, que desde hace como 2 años que sospecha que hace lo mismo, pero nunca nadie le confirmo nada.

— Que raro — Comento — ¿Por qué no llama directamente a la institución para saber eso?

— Yo creo que…

— ¡Rika-san! — Escucho que la llama una chica, ambos la miramos — La hora ya término.

— ¡Cierto! — Exclama la chica viendo su reloj — Ustedes vayan yendo, yo termino de hablar con Uchida-sensei y voy a guardar las cosas.

— Esta bien — Responde su compañera de club y se va.

Rika empieza a acomodar sus cosas, saca el lienzo, dobla en caballete y los deja en el suelo.

Se vuelve a sentar y me mira con atención.

— ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? — Me pregunta.

— Que tu pensabas que…— Digo dándole una idea de que era lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¡Ya me acorde! — Exclama exaltada, su emoción provoca que me ría.

Ella se sonroja y ríe un poco avergonzada.

— Disculpa, a veces se me pegan cosas de Sasuke — Eso me desconcierta.

— ¿Sasuke?

— Si, él la mayoría de las veces tiende a gritar cuando se da cuenta de las cosas.

Me parece extraño, pero me doy cuenta que en realidad yo solo conozco al Sasuke deprimido, aun no sé cómo será cuando este en estado maniaco (*)

— Entonces ¿Qué es lo que tú piensas sobre Uzumaki-kun? — Pregunto, volviendo a nuestro tema anterior.

— Cierto — Dice tranquila — A mi parecer la relación que él tiene con sus padres no es muy buena.

— ¿En qué te basas?

— Bueno, cuando le pregunte a su madre si nunca le dijo algo sobre sus faltas a la escuela, me dijo que ella le habla pero él nunca la escucha. Además Naruto-kun siempre se refiere a ella por su nombre y nunca lo escuche decirle "mamá"

Con lo que ella me dice, solo puedo llegar a pensar que el chico tiene problemas con su familia y por consecuencia se rebela a sus padres.

Pero aun así no sé cómo hablare con él, si no viene a clases.

— Si desea, yo el viernes iré a su casa — La miro — Le hablare a su madre, y si puedo a él mismo, para que venga a hablar con usted.

— Eso sería de mucha ayuda — Respondo, algo sorprendido de que ella haya pensado casi lo mismo que yo.

La ayudo a llevar las cosas al salón de su club y en el camino no puedo evitar preguntarle qué tal van la cosas con Juugo-kun y Sasuke.

— De diez, hasta ahora Sasuke no volvió a mencionar nada sobre la estatura de Juu-chan e incluso hoy lo invito a comer con nosotros.

— Me alegro — Respondo — ¿Pero tu sabias que Sasuke tenía problemas con su estatura?

— Si, pero creo que lo que más le molestaba fue el hecho de que lo hayan sentado al lado de él. Pero si soy sincera la diferencia de estatura, me dio un poco de gracia — Confiesa, riéndose un poco

— A mí también me paso lo mismo — Coincido con ella, riendo también.

* * *

**POV Off**

Kurenai decide tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero a lo lejos ve algo que le llama la atención, son Uchida Obito y Sato Rika, ambos riendo de algo que ella no llega a escuchar.

Frunce su ceño y mueve la cabeza de manera negativa.

Ella tiene el deber de advertirle sobre esa chica.

* * *

**POV Obito**

La charla que tuve con Rika, logro aclarar un poco todo este misterio del chico desconocido, pero aun así tengo que hablar con Asuma -san y preguntarle si alguna vez puede llamar a sus padres.

Con esa idea en mente, decido probar suerte y ver si este se encuentra en la sala de profesores.

Y tal parece que tengo suerte el día de hoy, ya que lo encuentro sentado en el sillón, tomando una taza de té. Me acerco y me siento a su lado.

— Hasta que te veo — Comento.

Él me mira y ríe.

— Si, disculpa pero estuve muy ocupado.

— Eso se nota, pero ¿en que estabas tan ocupado?

— Tuve que ver que hacía para arreglar el problema con la vice presidenta del comité de padre — Su voz denota cansancio.

— ¿Algo grave es? — Pregunto curioso.

Él me mira y larga un suspiro.

— Te lo diré porque te tengo confianza, pero no se lo debes decir a nadie más — Dice serio.

— Asuma-san, soy psicólogo, el no contar nada es mi especialidad — Comento.

Asuma-san asiente con la cabeza y empieza a contar la razón por la cual fue esa mujer ahí el otro día.

— Esa mujer se llama Fujioka Oyuki, uno de sus tres hijos asiste a esta institución — Yo asiento la cabeza — y tal parece que ese chico vio una escena un tanto extraña, que tal parece que no le gusto, así que llamo a su madre para "comentarle" lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿En esa "escena extraña" estaba involucrado uno de tus alumnos?

— Así es, entonces vino directamente a pedirle que expulsen a uno de ellos.

— Déjame preguntar ¿a quién?

— Sasuke.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué? — Pregunto desconcertado ¿que había hecho él como para que la mujer esa pidiera que lo expulsara?

— Bueno, ¿viste lo que vimos ese día, que estábamos nosotros aquí y ellos en educación física?

De pronto un recuerdo me llega a la cabeza y al diferencia de esa vez, no me hizo gracias.

— Cuando Sasuke parecía estar peleando con Juugo-kun.

— Correcto

Aun así algo que no cuadra en eso.

— No entiendo — Digo confundido — Que yo haya visto Sasuke solo lo estaba retando con la mirada y de ahí no pasó a más.

— Bueno, yo pienso lo mismo que tú; e incluso le intente explicar eso a ella.

— Pero no te creyó — El asiente la cabeza

— Dijo que no se podía confiar en un chico como él, que uno no sabe realmente hasta dónde puede llegar y que ella exige que sea expulsado o pondría la vida de algún alumno en riesgo.

— ¿No está exagerando un poco? — Realmente llegar a decir que Sasuke es un peligro para los demás alumnos, me parece una exageración.

— Si está exagerando, pero aun así la entiendo un poco.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es que Sasuke no tuve un buen ingreso escolar.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Te explico, Sasuke ha asistido aquí desde la primaria — Yo asiento, ya que si sabía que esta escuela tiene cuenta con los cuatros niveles escolares — Bueno, cuando Sasuke ingreso a primer grado le costó integrarse a la clase.

— ¿Le costó? — Repito

— Si, como él nunca fue al kínder cuando ingreso a primer grado fue la primera vez teniendo contacto con otros chicos.

— Ya veo

— La cuestión es que Sasuke desde pequeño siempre fue un poco particular, sus actitudes eran extrañas, por tal razón cuando iba a primer grado la mayoría de sus compañeros lo ignoraban — Yo lo escucho atento — El problema vino cuando de la nada ataco a uno de sus compañeros.

— ¿Lo ataco? — Pregunto sorprendido.

— Si, parece que lo mordió o algo, pero la cosa es que la madre del chico se fue a quejar al otro día y terminaron por suspender a Sasuke durante un tiempo.

Todo lo que me cuenta, hace que me salga una duda.

— Dime ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? — La manera de contar, parece que él hubiera estado ahí.

— Me lo conto mi padre

— ¿Tu padre? ¿Quién es? — Luego de decir eso me mira sorprendido.

— Pensé que si lo sabias.

— ¿Saber qué?

— Que mi padre es el dueño del instituto — Dice con simpleza.

— ¡¿Tu padre?! — Exclamo asombrado, provocando que él ría.

— Pensaba que si lo sabias.

— No — Digo, sin poder creer que a pesar de ser su hijo él afirme que todos lo ignoran.

"_¿Sera por esa razón?"_

— Además a Sasuke lo conozco desde que es un niño

— Por eso lo puso en tu clase.

— Correcto, como te había dicho Sasuke es particular y llegar a él es difícil, así que mi padre prefirió que su profesor fuese alguien que él conoce un poco.

— Ya veo, pero sigo sin entender el asunto de la vice presidenta.

— La pequeña pelea que había tenido Sasuke, no término siendo pequeña sino enorme; la madre del chico atacado fue con el chisme a las otras madres y así fue esparciéndose el rumor.

— Entre esas madres estaba Fujioka-san.

— Así es y por tal razón ella piensa que Sasuke es un peligro aquí y exige que lo expulsen; a pesar de que Sasuke no ha tenido ningún problema, desde esa vez. Además le explique, de todas la maneras posibles, que sacar a Sasuke es imposible y que no había una razón en concreto para hacerlo.

— Peor ella no quiere entender

— No, es muy testaruda y realmente no sé qué haremos cuando se presente con todo el comité.

— ¿Tu padre no ha dicho nada?

— Él justo se encuentra de viajes, la directora lo llamo y lo único que le dijo es que ni pensemos en sacar a Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué?

— Él lo conoce desde que nació, así que le tiene mucho cariño y para él es como un nieto.

— ¿Entonces qué hará la directora?

— Eso veremos ahora, cuando venga hablare con ella.

Asiento, realmente tenía razón al decirme que los problemas estaban por empezar. Por ahora Asuma-san estaba metido en un grave problema y por tal razón decido preguntarle sobre Uzumaki Naruto en otro momento, cuando estuviera todo más tranquilo.

Decido irme a mi sesión con Hikari, pero a esta me la encuentro en el pasillo y con su aguda voz me dijo.

— Disculpe, hoy estoy ocupada entrenando.

— Ya veo — Contesto en signo de comprensión — Después ven cuando no estés ocupada — Le propongo.

— Por supuesto — Me responde y se despide.

Viendo que no hare nada, decido volver a la sala de profesores. Asuma-san no está en ningún lado y decido preguntarle a Kurenai-san, quien se encuentra corrigiendo algunas cosas.

— Kurenai-san ¿ha visto a Asuma-san? — Ella me mira.

— Se encuentra ahora con la directora — Con su lapicera señala la oficina del director

Yo asiento y me siento a esperar cuando salga. Quiero saber cómo solucionara esto.

— Eso me recuerda — La escucho hablar a Kurenai-san

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Tú estabas hace un rato con Sato Rika? — Levanto una ceja, sin entender a qué quiere llegar, pero aun así respondo.

— Si ¿Por qué?

Ella suspira, deja de corregir y me dirige toda su atención.

— Como eres nuevo aquí, tengo que hacerte una advertencia sobre esa chica.

Frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Qué advertencia?

— Esa chica es conocida por ser fácil y además meterse con hombres grandes

Su declaración me toma desprevenido, ¿Cómo puede hablar así de una chica, que a mi parecer, no parece ser eso que dice ella?

— A mí no pareció ser como tú dices — La contradigo.

— Por eso te lo advierto, eres nuevo y no sabes mucho — Sentencia con voz seria — Esa chica cuando iba a secundaria, se le ocurrió salir con un profesor, y adivina ¿en qué termino la historia?

Si ella aún seguía asistiendo aquí, solo puede significar algo.

— El profesor fue despedido

— Así es — Contesta — Pero realmente yo no creo eso, para mí todo eso fue una mentira hecha por parte de ella.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?

— El profesor siempre decía que le gustaba dar clases y yo no creo que él haya sido capaz de dejar todo tirado por tener una pequeña aventura con una niña.

— Pero ¿realmente no crees que tal vez puede ser que la que se está equivocando seas tú?

— No — Asegura — Yo conozco a esas chicas, parecen buenas por fuera pero por dentro son arpías.

— No creo que debas hablar así de un alumno — Levanto la vista y veo a Asuma-san serio, mirando fijamente a Kurenai-san.

"_¿En qué momento salió?"_

— Yo solo le quería advertir — Se justifica, sin mirarlo.

— No es necesario advertir nada, ya que todo eso es mentira —Con eso último, ella le dirige la mirada.

— Eso dices tú, por que a ti te agrada esa mocosa — Noto que ella parece enojada — Pero será mejor irme de aquí.

La mira caminar el trayecto hasta la puerta y cerrarla está un poco fuerte. Desde que llegue aquí, ella siempre pareció una persona tranquila, pero me desconcierta que piense algo así sobre Rika.

— No le hagas caso — Me dice Asuma-san.

— ¿Por qué ella dice esas cosas?

— Bueno es verdad lo del incidente con su profesor de secundaria, pero en realidad ese hombre fue quien empezó la relación y ella al ser joven le siguió el juego. Pero lo que realmente le molesta a Kurenai, es que ella este en mi clases.

— ¿Piensa que te seducirá?

— Si, pero yo ya hable con Rika-chan y me dijo que nunca más intentaría meterse con un profesor.

Bueno eso tenía sentido, Kurenai-san no confía en Rika porque piensa que puede seducir a Asuma-san.

"_¿Eh?"_

— Disculpa — Le hable — ¿Qué tienen tú y Kurenai-san?

Asuma-san no responde y solo sonríe un poco.

— Algo así como que estamos saliendo — Sus palabras no me sorprenden.

"_Ahora entiendo que anden casi la mayor parte del tiempo juntos"_

Si era así, la manera de hablar sobre Rika tenía un poco de sentido, pero en realidad eso no justifica nada.

— Puede ser que la conozco muy poco a Rika-kun, pero para mí ella no parece ser ese tipo de persona.

— Yo pienso lo mismo, pero el problema es que ese profesor ante de irse, se encargó de ensuciar su nombre, diciéndole a todos que ella lo había seducido y sabes que era lo peor.

— ¿Qué?

— El tipo estaba casado, así que yo en personar nunca le creí.

— Suena a un tipo mentiroso — Coincido.

Un hombre enojado por perder su trabajo, porque habían descubierto su pequeña aventura.

— Pero tal parece que todos le creyeron — Afirmo.

— Bueno, es que él se veía el tipo de persona noble, que le gustaba ir siempre por la derecha y realmente cuando nos enteramos nos sorprendió mucho.

— ¿Pero esto lo llego a conocer el comité de padres?

— No, por suerte no — Responde aliviado — El chisme solo quedo entre los profesores y ahora que estamos en un problema con ese comité, prefiero que Kurenai no hable sobre eso.

— Tienes razón, si se enteran de esto va a terminar agregando otro problema — Comento y entonces recuerdo la razón por la que me quede — Cierto, ¿Qué paso con Tsunade-san?

— Mañana vendrá la presidenta y la vice presidenta a vernos, ahí hablaremos y veremos una manera de llegar a una solución.

— Ya veo, espero que todo se soluciona — Digo.

— Eso espero yo también — Dice serio.

* * *

Siento la alarma sonar, con desgano la apago. Miro la hora, el reloj marca las 6:30 de la mañana, aún tengo algo de tiempo para ir a trabajar.

Me levanto y empiezo a preparar el desayuno, y mientras estoy comiendo los recuerdos del día anterior vienen a mi cabeza.

Hoy veremos que hará el comité de padres, yo espero que nada malo suceda y como Asuma-san deseo que todo esto acabe.

De pronto mi celular suena, un mensaje me acaba de llegar; lo reviso y me doy cuenta que es un mensaje de mi hermana.

"_**¡Hola hermanito! ¿Qué tal estas?"**_

Frunzo el ceño al leer el mensaje, cuando mi hermana mayor me dice "hermanito" solo quiere decir que algo quiere. Pienso que responderle y cuando decido le contesto.

"_**Hola Nee-san (*) yo estoy bien y ¿qué tal estas ustedes por allá?**_

_**No es por ser grosero, pero presiento que algo deseas, digo como hace un mes que no me mandas ningún mensaje"**_

A los minutos me llega otro mensaje.

"_**Jejeje se nota que me conoces Obito-chan…nosotros estamos bien, mamá esta resfriada pero nada grave y disculpa que no te haya mandado mensaje, pero recuerda que es difícil estar a cargo de la empresa"**_

Siento que eso último fue una indirecta para mí, como yo no quise seguir con el negocio familiar, le toco a ella hacerlo.

"_**¿Y para que me necesitas?"**_

Siempre me gusta ir al grano y no dar tantas vueltas como ella lo hace. Al toque me responde

"_**¡IMPACIENTE! Dios ¿Cuándo vas a cambiar? Sabes deberías tomarte la vida más tranquila, primero se pregunta sobre cómo anda la otra persona y luego recién se pregunta que necesita… ¡por eso aun estas soltero!"**_

Siento que con el último mensaje, la paciencia se me está acabando. Mi hermana, junto a mi madre, son las personas que más rápido me sacan de mis casillas, sus histeriqueos siempre me cansan.

"_**¿Me dirás que necesitas?"**_

"_**Está bien, pero no te enojes con tu linda hermana :(  
En dos o tres semanas, iré a Tokyo, necesito ir a arreglar unos pequeños asuntos y me preguntaba si me dejarías quedarme en tu casa unos días"**_

"_**No tengo problemas si vienes…pero eso sí, avisa antes de llegar"**_

"_**¡Yeah! :D sabía que podía contar contigo, entonces te aviso cuando este yendo a Tokyo. Te quiero hermanitooo 3"**_

"_**Nos vemos, saludos a mis padres…yo también"**_

Lanzo un suspiro, también mi hermana es la que me hace sentir avergonzado. Aun me pregunto ¿a quién salió tan empalagosa?

Lanzo una risa al aire, pensándolo bien hace un tiempo que no la veo, tal vez su visita no sea tan mala que digamos.

Con mis pensamientos positivos, decido ir a trabajar a otro día normal. Pero obviamente eso no sería de tal manera.

Luego de bajar del tren, camino algo apurado hacia el instituto, debido a que me entretuve con los mensajes de mi hermana, me retrase un poco.

"_Espero llegar a tiempo"_ — Pienso preocupado.

Miro mi reloj y este marca las 07:56 am, aun me quedan cuatro minutos para llegar. Apuro el paso y a las 8 en punto piso el instituto. Pero mi paso apurado se detiene de pronto, ya que frente a mi veo una escena un tanto particular.

Sasuke se encuentra hablando con una mujer grande, la miro bien y reconozco a la vice presidenta del comité, Fujioka Oyuki. Pero eso no es lo que me llama la atención, sino la expresión de incomprensión que demuestra el chico.

Decido acercarme y saber de qué hablan. En mi trayecto hacia ellos, observo como Sasuke retrocede un poco de la mujer.

— El otro es un instituto mucho mejor que este, acepta a mucho chicos y su especialidad son chicos especiales como tu…— La escucho decir.

— Disculpen — Interrumpo, ella me mira sorprendida.

— Uchida-san — Escucho me llama Sasuke y yo lo miro.

— ¿No deberías estar en clases Sasuke? — Le pregunto, pero su expresión de tristeza me llama la atención.

— ¿Usted quién es? — Me habla la señora.

— Disculpe — Le digo con una sonrisa cordial — No me presente, soy el psicólogo, mi nombre es Uchida Obito, un gusto conocerla

Tiendo mi mano, pero ella ignora esto. Decido guardar mi mano en el bolsillo.

— Ya veo, pero si me disculpa estoy en una conversación privada con Uchiha-kun.

Sasuke se coloca a mi lado, lo miro extrañado y luego dirijo mi atención a ella.

— Si, pero por si no lo ha notado ya es hora de clases y Sasuke debe estar allí.

— ¡Como le dije esto no es de su incumbencia! — Grita enojada.

Siento como el chico a mi costado, pega un pequeño salto, tal parece que se asustó con el grito que lanzo la, hasta hace unos segundos, señora dulce.

— Pero si es mi incumbencia — Escucho una voz grave responderle.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la entrada del edificio y veo a Asuma-san caminar hacia nosotros.

— La estamos esperando en la sala Fujioka-san — Es lo primero que dice y luego mira a Sasuke — ¿No deberías estar ya en clases?

— Lo siento, pero es que la maestra de Souske se retrasó y no lo quería dejar solo — Se justifica.

— Después me dirás tus razones, pero ahora vete a clases — Le ordena.

Sasuke asiente con la cabeza y empieza a caminar hacia el edificio.

— Fujioka-san usted sabe que no pude hablar con el chico al cual acusa ¿verdad? — Le pregunta serio

Esta debe ser la primera vez que lo veo tan serio, ya que siempre lo vi demasiado tranquilo.

— No le estaba diciendo nada malo al chico — Responde esta.

— Entonces le sugiero que vaya yendo a la sala de profesores, ahí en la oficina del director hablaremos los adultos con más tranquilidad.

La mujer no le responde y camina hacia la entrada del instituto. Una vez se pierde adentro, escucho que Asuma-san resopla.

— Una mujer difícil — Digo, haciendo que él me mire.

— Ni que lo digas — Comenta — Por cierto ¿tú sabes de que hablo con Sasuke?

— No mucho, solo llegue a escuchar que no se cual institución es mejor que este y que ahí su especialidad son chicos como él…

Ahí pude entender la razón de la mirada triste que mostraba Sasuke en su rostro, la mujer estaba poniendo en claro que él no es normal como los demás.

— ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? — Me dice Asuma-san — ¿Podrías ir a ver si Sasuke fue a clases? Con lo curioso y metiche que es, seguro quiere saber de qué va todo esto.

— Seguro — Respondo.

— Te lo agradezco — Dice.

Cuando entramos, él se dirige hacia la sala de profesores y yo hacia el salón 1-3.

Cuando subo la escalera y empiezo a caminar por el pasillo, lo encuentro a Sasuke mirar por la ventana.

— ¿No te dijeron que vayas a clases?

Él deja de mirar hacia afuera y pone toda su atención en mí.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Vuelvo a preguntar, luego que él no respondiera mi pregunta anterior.

— ¿Por qué Asuma-sensei esperaba a esa mujer? — Es lo único que me responde.

— ¿La conoces? — Pregunto.

— Algo — Responde — Pero no recuerdo bien en donde la vi.

— Es la vice presidenta del comité de padres — Le contesto y ya que estamos hablando de eso, decido averiguar algo — Pero dime, ¿de que estaban hablando?

Sasuke frunce su ceño.

— Cuando llegue, ella me detuvo a medio camino, me pregunto si yo era Uchiha Sasuke; como le dije que sí, ella de la nada me dijo que tal me parecía ir a otra institución.

— ¿Otra institución?

— Si, una mejor y que queda cerca de mi casa.

— ¿Conoce dónde vives? — Pregunto desconcertado.

— Ni idea, pero ella parecía que realmente conocer donde vivo — Dice Sasuke moviendo sus hombros hacia arriba.

— Bueno, por ahora ve a clases y yo iré a ver qué pasa por allá ¿está bien?

Sasuke asiente con la cabeza y empieza a caminar hacia su salón de clases, mientras yo me dirijo hacia la sala de profesores

Cuando entro en esta observo que no hay nadie y escucho unas voces provenientes de la oficina del director.

Sé que esto no tiene que ver conmigo, pero si se trata sobre Sasuke, creo que es algo me incumbe, ya que con lo que le había dicho Fujioka-san, el chico puede deprimirse de vuelta y realmente eso no sería un progreso.

Con la decisión tomada, toco la puerta y al segundo la abren.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Me pregunta Asuma-san

— Me preguntaba si podía estar presente — Él me mira fijamente y responde.

— Creo que no habrá ningún problema, que mejor que un psicólogo — Responde y me da paso.

Adentro se encuentran la directora Tsunade-san, Fujioka-san, una mujer desconocida y un hombre, todos sentados en una mesa.

— Buenas días — Los saludos — Soy Uchida Obito, el psicólogo.

— Mucho gusto — Me responde la mujer de cabello rubio — Soy la presidenta del comité de padres, Sawada Yuriko y este es mi esposo — Dice señalando al hombre a su lado — Sawada Naoto

— Mucho gusto — Responde.

— Entonces sigamos con la reunión — Dice Tsunade-san.

Tomo asiento al lado de Asuma-san.

— Bien repetiré la petición, para que Uchida-san conozca un poco de la situación — Dice mirándome y yo agradezco con un cabeceo — Fujioka-san nos comentó que el alumno Uchiha Sasuke, ha estado intimidando a un chico de su clase.

"_¿Intimidar?"_ — Pienso con una gota en la cien.

— Nosotros le estábamos pidiendo de manera cordial, que el alumno sea expulsado — Sigue hablando — Ya que pensamos que un chico que este diagnosticado por un trastorno mental no es seguro para ninguno de los demás alumnos y sería mejor que sea llevado a otra institución que esté preparada para chicos como él.

— En otras palabras, Uchiha-kun es alguien tan peligroso, que seguro en algún momento les hará daño a los alumnos ¿o me equivoco?

En el momento que termino de decir mi pregunta, siento todas las miradas puestas sobre mí y la cara de sorpresa en el rostro de la presidenta, me da la pauta de que yo estoy en lo correcto, pero de pronto sonríe.

— Yo no quise decir eso, señor — Replica — Yo solo estoy diciendo que tal vez el chico debería ir a otra institución más especializada en chicos con su mismo trastorno.

— Entendemos eso — Dice Tsunade-san, dándome una mirada como si me dijera que me mantenga al margen — Pero por eso le estábamos pidiendo pruebas de tal intimidación.

— Contamos con unos alumnos que pueden decir aquí lo que ellos vieron, pero aparte de eso Uchiha Sasuke tiene antecedentes de comportamiento violento.

Ella conoce el incidente pasado, y a mi cabeza se vine un pensamiento.

— ¿No será que estaban esperando que Uchiha-kun haga algo para venir a pedir que lo expulsen? — Reacciono cuando me doy cuenta que no solo lo pensé, sino que lo había dicho en voz alta.

— ¡¿Cómo dice?! — Exclama Fujioka-san.

Su reacción solo hace que siga hablando.

— Lo que escucho — Respondo y siento la mirada sorprendida de Tsunade-san y Asuma-san — Usted vino aquí a pedir que lo expulsen, solo por lo que su hijo "vio" pero realmente no tienen pruebas contundentes para demostrar que Uchiha-kun haya está intimidando a alguien e incluso si ustedes desean el chico que era "intimidado" también puede venir a contar que es lo que pasa realmente.

— Cierto — Escucho decir a Asuma-san, en voz baja — ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?

— ¿Está usted diciendo que mi hijo miente? — Pregunta indignada

— No estoy diciendo eso, solo que tal vez su hijo haya mal interpretado la situación — Respondo — Incluso yo vi lo que paso, hable con los dos y déjeme decir que esta situación ya se solucionó.

— ¿Qué no entiende?

— ¿Entender que Fujioka-san? — Pregunta Asuma-san.

— ¡¿Cómo pueden aceptar que un chico así asista aquí?!

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio.

—Un chico como que — Digo

— Creo que nos estamos yendo del tema — Interrumpe el esposo de la presidenta — Fujioka-san le recomiendo que se calme.

— Pero ella ya dijo la verdadera razón por la que quiere que lo expulsen — Expongo

Fujioka-san no responde y veo incomodidad en los rostros de los otros dos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Me pregunta el director.

— Sencillo, Fujioka-san realmente no desea que Sasuke asista a la misma institución que su hijo — Aseguro — Por que más que seguro piensa que Sasuke no es "normal" y que al ser un chico que padece de un trastorno mental, ya lo convierte en alguien extremadamente peligroso.

— Creo que usted mal interpreto la cosas — Refuta la presidenta.

— Yo creo que no.

La directora mira atenta a todo y decide hablar.

— ¿Quiere decir algo Fujioka-san?

— Ya le dijimos nosotros no estamos diciendo que el chico sea peligroso, sino que él realmente necesita asistir a un lugar en donde estén especializados en estos tipos de trastornos — Habla la presidenta.

— Pero le estoy preguntando a Fujioka-san, no a usted Sawada-san —Dice seria.

Pero cuando esta estaba por contestar, el teléfono sonando la interrumpe.

— Disculpen — Dice Tsunade-san y responde — ¿Sarutobi-san?; Si ella se encuentra aquí; está bien — El teléfono se lo entrega a Sawada-san — Sarutobi-san desea hablar con usted.

La mujer agarra el teléfono con desconfianza y empieza a hablar con el dueño.

— Buenos días señor; si nosotros vinimos a pedir la expulsión de un alumno; el nombre del chico es Uchiha Sasuke — La mujer se queda en silencio y exclama con sorpresa — ¿Cómo dice? — Y vuelve a quedar en silencio.

Miro a Asuma-san, quien levanta sus hombros.

"_Me pregunto qué tanto hablara con el dueño"_

— Disculpe señor pero realmente no tenía conocimiento de eso; no por supuesto que no, creo que nosotros nos equivocamos con Uchiha-kun; adiós Sarutobi-san.

Terminada la llamada, le devuelve el teléfono a la directora y como si el hablar con el dueño la hubiera cambiado de parecer dice.

— Disculpen, pero lo pensé mejor y creo que deberíamos dejar las cosas así como están.

— ¿Cómo? — Exclama Fujioka-san.

— Como dijo Uchida-san, puede ser que la situación que tu hijo presencio no sea más que una equivocación, además que ahora que lo recuerdo Uchiha-kun es un niño muy inteligente, dudo que él haga ese tipo de cosas

Yo la miro asombrado, esa es una manera asombrosa de cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Cómo puede decir eso presidenta?

— Bueno, eso es lo único que diré, así que espero que nos disculpen por haber interrumpido su tiempo — Dice con mucha cortesía — Pero nosotros nos debemos retirar, espero que nada de esto se vuelva a hablar.

Mientras dice eso, se levanta de su asiento.

— ¡Realmente no lo entiendo! — Exclama de pronto Fujioka-san

— Ya dije que no haremos nada más, luego le explicare con más detalles la situación real.

— No puedo creer que se arme tanto desastre solo por la expulsión de un simple alumno, uno que encima no es normal como los demás — Dice Fujioka-san. Todos la miramos atentos — ¡¿Por qué les preocupa tanto un fenómeno como él y no pensaron de la misma manera de mi hijo, que si es normal?!

— Fujioka-san — La llama la presidenta — Si usted desea seguir con esto, me temo decirle que yo no lo apoyare, así que si me disculpan me retiro.

La presidenta y su esposo se retiran de la habitación.

— Ahora lo entiendo señora — Dice la directora— Usted está enojada que su hijo haya sido expulsado y no Sasuke.

"_¿Expulsado?"_

— Déjeme recordarle, que su hijo hizo cosas peores que Sasuke, quien estoy seguro no hizo nada de lo que usted dice.

— Retirare a mi otro hijo de esta institución y dejare de donar dinero — Dice de pronto — Esta no vale la pena.

Ella se levanta de golpe, pero antes que abra la puerta le hablo.

— No sé qué habrá hecho su hijo para ser expulsado, pero creo que usted está equivocada — Ella me mira enojada — Usted dice que Sasuke no es normal e incluso afirma que es un fenómeno, pero déjeme decirle que él es una persona, como usted y como yo; el hecho que tenga un trastorno no implica que es menos que nosotros; él es solo un niño, que no tiene la culpa de padecer lo que tiene.

Fujioka-san no responde y azota la puerta al irse.

— Que reunión tan complicada — Dice la directora, mientras se da masaje en la cabeza.

— Ni que lo diga — Coincide Asuma-san.

— Uchida-sensei — Miro a Tsunade-san— Gracias por la ayuda, si usted no hubiera dicho aquello, estoy seguro que aun seguiríamos aquí.

Yo asiento mi cabeza y me sale una duda.

— Pero ¿Qué fue lo que hizo su hijo?

— Intento abusar sexualmente de una compañera.

— ¿Abusar?

— Si, por suerte Iruka-sensei lo vio antes que lo haga y con lo que había dicho la chica, lo tuvimos que expulsar.

No puedo creer que ella, a pesar que su hijo haya hecho tal cosa, aun lo siga defendiendo y digas tales cosas sobre Sasuke, en serio que no la comprendo.

* * *

**POV Off**

— Querida — La llama es señor Sawada a su esposa, quien camina de manera apresurada a su auto —Dime, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Sarutobi-san?

La mujer se detiene de pronto y lo mira.

— Me dijo que el chico es hijo de Uchiha Fugaku.

— ¿Quién? — Pregunta su esposo.

— Él es hijo del dueño del Hospital Privado Uchiha — Comenta ella, mientras lo mira — Recuerdo a ver visto su nombre en la lista de miembros del comité, pero no pensé que ese chico fuera su hijo.

— ¿Pasa algo con eso?

— El problema es que, según escuche, él y su padre son hombres despiadados, que al primero que se ponga en medio de sus asuntos sale mal parado en todo esto, y en lo personal prefiero no tener problemas con personas como él.

— ¿Tanto poder tiene?

— Eso escuche, pero prefiero darle el beneficio de la duda y no hacer nada.

— Creo que estas en lo correcto — Coincide su esposo

La mujer asiente con la cabeza y sigue el camino.

* * *

**POV Obito**

A la hora del almuerzo, decido ir a comprarme algo de pan, la discusión de esa mañana me abrió el apetito.

Cuando le pago a la señora, me retiro y de casualidad me encuentro con Sasuke, quien a diferencia de esa mañana está sonriendo.

— Sasuke — Lo saludo.

— Obito-san — Me devuelve el saludo, con una gran sonrisa.

Paso por su costado y creo escuchar que él dice algo.

— ¿Cómo? — Le pregunto, él mueve la cabeza en negativa.

— Nada — Dice, aun con su sonrisa.

-  
_Creo que esa fue la primera vez que Sasuke me dijo por mi nombre, yo en ese momento realmente no le di importancia a eso, como si fuera algo normal, pero estoy seguro que él no pensaba de la misma manera._

_Su trato hacia mi había cambiado radicalmente, la mirada que me dedicaba todos los días, yo nunca la pude comprender, y tal vez si hubiera puesto más atención, habría sido capaz de escuchar lo que en ese momento había murmurado._

_Él simplemente dijo "gracias"_

— _¿Dónde estás haciendo la practica? — Escucho a dos jóvenes chicas charlar, quienes se encuentran en la mesa de al lado._

— _En el hospital Uchiha y te cuento que es complicado estar ahí._

— _¿En serio? — Pregunta su amiga._

— _Si, había escuchado que el director anterior era un sádico, pero creo que el que se encuentra ahora es peor — Comenta la chica._

— _Que horrible amiga — Compadece la otra chica — ¿Cómo se llama el director?_

— _Uchiha Ichiro._

_La razón por la cual la presidenta del comité de padres no hizo nada, fue algo que me desconcertó y por momentos me recrimino el no haber averiguado el porqué de su decisión; tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, habría estado preparado._

_Preparado para conocer a la persona que mucha gente temía._

_Preparado para conocer a Uchiha Tetsu._

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Mika Nakashima: **Es una actriz y cantante de J-pop, jazz.

***Obento:** Es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar

***Oka-san:** Madre

***Yankee: **Personas que se tiñen el cabello de colores claros, como rubio o naranja, fuman, beben a edades tempranas; conocidos por ser ruidosos, maleducados y negarse a actuar según las reglas de la sociedad.

***Estado maníaco: **período concreto durante el cual el estado de ánimo es anormal y persistentemente elevado, expansivo o irritable.

***Nee-san: **Hermana

* * *

Holis! aquí con el quinto capitulo!

Todavía estamos en el inicio, en donde se presentaran los personajes y falta poco para que Naruto aparezca, pero en si le personaje sera importante mucho mas adelante. También se habla un poco sobre la familia de Sasuke y sobre la discriminación que sufre este.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, peor antes de retirarme quiero agradecer los reviews a:

*Chi Uzumaki: Este capitulo salio mucho mas largo que el anterior y eso que no tenia ese propósito xD así que espero que te guste, aunque este salio mucho mas serio que el anterior, pero seguro en el proximo habra escenas graciosas.

*Shiro5580: Jajaja tenes razón, no me había dado cuenta que Hinata y Sasuke se parecían a las de road to ninja, mas adelante desarrollare bien como es la relación de ellos dos.

Ahora si, sin mas que agregar me despido

Chau!


	7. Pequeño Demonio

*La letras en cursiva (del principio y del final) representa el presente.

*Las letras normales representa el pasado.

*Las letras en negrita ubicara el año del capítulo. Por ejemplo "Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria" (se ubica al primer año que Obito lo conoce) o "Sasuke, 16 años, Segundo año de preparatoria" (se ubica en el segundo año).

*Las palabras en comillas son los pensamientos.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**POV Obito**

_Luego de salir del café, decido tomar el autobús así llegue de manera más rápida al punto de reunión._

_En mi caminata hacia la parada, mi celular empieza a sonar; cuando me fijo quien me llama, la foto de mi hijo aparece en el aparato._

_Tomando aire, contesto la llamada._

— _Hola papá — Escucho del otro lado._

— _Hola Mamoru — Respondo con voz monótona._

_Se crea un pequeño silencio, el cual decide romper._

— _¿Todavía sigues enojado?_

— _¿Tu qué crees? — Es mi única contestación — Yo aún sigo sin poder llegar al punto de reunión y faltan minutos para que sea la hora. _

— _¡Pero ya te lo dije papá! — Exclama él — Tsubame tuvo la culpa que chocara tu auto._

— _No vengas a echar la culpa a nadie más, primero, quien conducía el auto eras tú y no ella; y segundo él que tuvo problemas con la policía fui yo, ya que tu aun eres menor de edad._

— _Lo sé — Exclama — Ya te pedí disculpas, por haber tomado el auto sin tu permiso, además que Tsubame fue la que me distrajo _

— _Aun así, deberías empezar a comportarte como un adulto y hacerte responsable de lo que haces._

— _Eso ya me lo dijiste — Se queja — Por eso estaba pensando en pagar el mecánico, bueno con la ayuda de Tsubame._

_Su declaración me toma desprevenido, que mi hijo irresponsable, se haga responsable de algo, me pareció de lo más extraño, que lo único que atino a decir es._

— _¿Qué te prometió tu madre?_

— _No me prometió nada —Responde — Fue algo que decidí, luego que tú me dieras ese sermón sobre ser responsable y esas cosas._

_Bueno, por lo menos le llega algo, de las charlas extensas que tenemos._

— _Esta bien — Acepto — ¿Pero a que mecánico lo vas a llevar?_

— _Justo para eso te llamaba. Quería saber el número del mecánico a donde lo mandas._

— _Su número me lo mando por correo, revisa en mi notebook — Digo_

— _¿No lo tienes en tu celular?_

— _No, no tuve tiempo de hacer eso — Respondo, sin querer ahondar en la razón por la cual la mayoría de mis contactos no los tengo en mi lista del celular — Así que busca ahí y cuando lo encuentres me llamas._

— _Ok papá — Responde _

— _Por cierto — Interrumpo antes que corte la llamada — ¿Y tu madre?_

— _¿Mamá? — Pregunta — Creo que tuvo que ir a la escuela a dejar algo._

— _Bueno, espero llegar antes que ella._

— _Como sea señor obsesivo — Dice y corta la llamada._

_Miro mi celular con el ceño fruncido, eso era lo que mi hijo había sacado de mí, su sinceridad. Largo un suspiro, agradeciendo que en realidad el choque que esos dos habían tenido, no llegara a nada grave._

_De repente la potente voz de una mujer me llama la atención; cuando miro de donde proviene la voz observo como una mujer habla con otra, mientras un niño tira el vestido de la primera._

— _Mamá — Lo escucho decir al niño — Vámonos._

— _En un momento cariño, ahora estoy hablando con una amiga — Le responde en todo dulce la mujer — Como te decía…_

_No puedo evitar ver al niño, quien se empieza a saltar en desesperación, al minuto empieza a quejarse._

— _Ya para — Lo reta la madre y la mira a la otra mujer — Disculpa, es que a veces se comporta de manera inquieta, odia quedarse quieto en un lugar._

_La otra mujer reacción en una risa y comenta._

— _Pequeñito pero es como una bomba _

— _Algo así — Comenta la madre — Su padre lo llama diablillo…_

_Sigo mi camino, sin poder evitar pensar que quizás el niño tenga hiperactividad y por tal razón no se puede quedar quieto mucho tiempo, pero lo último que dijo hizo que recuerdo vinieran a mi cabeza._

_La imagen de Sasuke aparece en mi cabeza, con la apariencia de un chico de 15 años. Yo olvide completamente el momento en el cual lo empecé a llamarlo de esa manera a él y mucho más la razón por la cual cada vez que pensaba en él, en mi mente lo llamaba así._

_Realmente no recuerdo cual fue el día que lo empecé a llamar…_

"**Pequeño demonio"**

**Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria**.

Como había dicho Fujioka, había sacado a su hijo de la institución y dejo de donar dinero, además agregando que haría mala propaganda sobre aquí. Aunque realmente eso no le importo mucho al director.

Lo mismo pasó con Sawada-san, la presidenta, quien mando una carta al dueño por los inconvenientes causados, pidiendo disculpas y manifestando que esperaba que nada más sucediera de ahora en adelante.

Después de ese suceso nada extraño había sucedió, por lo cual le pude consultar a Asuma-san sobre Uzumaki-kun. Respondiéndome que el día de hoy iba a llamarla a su madre y que la citaría para pasado mañana.

En conclusión todo era normal, excepto por que en este momento me encuentro parado, casi petrificado, en la puerta de mi oficina.

Miro todo la habitación sin poder llegar a comprender.

"_¿Por qué la decoración cambio de un día para otro?"_

Un enorme cartel con las palabras "Figth", me llama mucho más la atención, que la lámpara, el sillón, donde me siento, sean de un color un tanto chillon.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Susurro

— ¿Le gusta? — Escucho una voz a mi lado.

Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro a Sasuke, sonriendo, luego vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada hacia la habitación, mientras reproduzco la pregunta que me hizo el chico.

— ¿Tu hiciste esto? — Pregunto tranquilo, señalando la habitación.

— Si — Exclama feliz — ¿Qué tal quedo?

Empiezo a reír levemente, intentando ocultar la molestia que estoy sintiendo. Coloco mi mano sobre su hombro y veo que él también se ríe conmigo.

— No era necesario que hicieras esto — Digo — Ya que, en lo personal, me gustaba la forma en la que estaba.

— Pero es que le faltaba color — Justifica — Si quiere hacer que la gente se ponga feliz, nada como un naranja chillón para la decoración — Con sus brazos señala la habitación y muestra una gran sonrisa

Intento tranquilizarme, mientras siento que más me estoy exasperando por la situación.

— A ver como digo esto — Digo, pensando en que decirle al chico sonrisa — Gracias por preocuparte por intentar darle un poco de vida a la habitación gris, pero no era necesario.

— Por supuesto que lo era — Responde — Es una forma de agradecer.

"_¿Agradecer? Preferiría que no me agradezcas nada" _

— No sé qué tienes que agradecerme — Contesto riéndome levemente, para ocultar mi enojo — Pero preferiría que volviera a como estaba antes.

Observo como la sonrisa de Sasuke se esfuma y mira hacia el suelo. Su extraña reacción me llama la atención.

— Esta bien — Escucho que responde — Cuando termine mi primer periodo vendré a arreglarlo.

Entonces me llega una duda.

— Sasuke — Lo llamo, haciendo que me mire atentamente — ¿En qué momento entraste a mi oficina?

— Esta mañana — Responde tranquilo. Miro hacia el picaporte y observo como mi llave cuelga de esta.

— Pero si estaba cerrada con llave.

— Es que no le conté mi especialidad — Dice volviendo a su tono feliz

— ¿Especialidad?

— ¡Sí! — Exclama feliz — ¡Puedo abrir puertas sin la necesidad de una llave!

Lo observo fijamente, este niño se había atrevido a abrir la puerta de mi oficina, la cual contiene muchos papeles importantes, sin mi permiso y lo peor había decidido decorarla con extraños objetos de colores demasiados chillones.

— Sasuke — Lo vuelvo a llamar, pero esta vez serio — Si vuelves a abrir esta puerta sin mi permiso, le tendré que avisar a Asuma-san.

Siento que él pega un pequeño salto.

— ¿Asuma-sensei? — Dice y empieza retorcer sus dedos — Si no le dice nada a él, prometo no volver a hacerlo.

— ¿Lo juras? — Pregunto

— ¡Lo juro! — Exclama, colocando su mano hacia arriba, como si jurara en un juicio.

De pronto se escucha el timbre de entrada, como una salvación para esta situación.

— Me tengo que ir — Dice él — Mas tarde vengo

Dicho esto se retira caminando tranquilo, pero a los cinco pasos que da empieza a saltar y mientras se va escucho que dice...

— **I wanna be a pop star **_(Quiero ser una estrella pop)_

"_¿ I wanna be a pop star? __Que chico más extraño" _

Luego de ver la habitación, decorada con objetos naranjas, decido ir a la sala de profesores e intentar tranquilizarme. Ahí me encontré con Gai-san, quien se encuentra tomando un café.

— ¿Qué tal Uchida-sensei? — Me pregunta con demasiada efusividad.

— Algo bien — Respondo.

— ¿Por qué algo? ¿Le sucede algo malo? — Esto último lo dice invadiendo un poco mi espacio personal.

— Nada malo, solo que Sasuke decoro mi oficina de manera extravagante— Responde, retrocediendo un poco.

— Algo típico de Sasuke — Exclama en medio de su risa

— ¿Típico? — Pregunto con más interés.

— Si, a veces sale con cosas un poco extrañas — Dice riéndose — Recuerdo que el año pasado había pintado mi auto.

Lo miro asombrado, por la manera tranquila en que tomaba el hecho que Sasuke había pintado su auto.

"_Si hubiera sido mi auto lo mataba"_

— Espera ¿el año pasado? — Lo miro sin comprender — Pensé que este año recién empezabas a trabajar aquí, como yo.

— En la parte de la preparatoria, si — Responde — Pero yo me encontraba trabajando en el nivel secundario, el año pasado

— ¿Por qué te cambiaron?

— Por Sasuke

— ¿Sasuke? — ¿Que este niño es el centro de todo ese lugar?

— Si, me llamaron luego que el profesor anterior renunciara.

— ¿Por qué renuncio?

— Ni idea, solo sé que el dueño me pregunto si me animaba a trabajar con los chicos de preparatoria, además así Sasuke no se sienta incómodo con un nuevo profesor.

— Ya veo — Respondo

Pero espera un segundo, si Gai-san dice que él trabajaba en secundaria y tal parece que era el profesor de Sasuke, eso quiere decir que…

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — Pregunto con algo de desconfianza.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Exclama

— Escuche que el año pasado Sasuke salió muy lastimado en una clase de educación física — Observo como frunce su ceño — ¿Eras tú el profesor que lo pedio de vista?

— ¡¿Cómo sabes?! — Grita mirando hacia todos lados.

Siento las miradas de algunos profesores sobre nosotros, y con una reverencia les pido disculpas.

— ¿Puede bajar un poco tu volumen? — Le digo, pero él simplemente no me escucha.

— ¿Quién te lo conto? — Pregunta con pánico

— Kurenai-san — Responde algo sorprendido de su reacción — Ella dijo que lo vio.

La expresión que pone me da un poco de gracia, ya que sería la primera vez que no lo veo feliz.

— Pensé que de eso la gente ya se había olvidado —Comenta

— Ella conto su versión, pero estoy algo curioso sobre que paso realmente — Digo mirándolo fijamente.

Él mira hacia arriba, como si se pusiera a recordar.

— Esto paso cuando Sasuke iba a primer año de secundaria— Empieza a narrar — Recuerdo que ese día, por proposición de los alumnos, decidí hacer un pequeño partido de futbol, elegí a los capitanes de los equipos y ellos empezaron a elegir a sus jugadores.

— Déjame adivina — Lo interrumpo — A Sasuke nadie lo escogió.

— En realidad no, Sasuke fue elegido por que era rápido corriendo, así que pensaron que eso ayudaría algo al juego.

— Pero… — Lo incito a que siga hablando

— Al minuto de empezar el partido, pateo a propósito a uno de sus compañeros — Comenta tranquilo.

— ¿A propósito?

— Si, en un principio pensé que fue un error, pero él mismo dijo que lo había hecho a propósito, así que se decidió sacarlo y colocar a un chico que no pudo entrar.

— Lo hizo, porque no quería jugar — Lo miro, esperando que confirme lo que estoy diciendo, haciendo que él sonriera.

— Parece que sí, ese era su propósito.

— ¿Entonces?

— Seguimos jugando y a los minutos, escuche el grito de las chicas — Yo lo miro atento y algo sorprendido que hable de manera normal y no grite — Cuando me di la vuelta, Sato-san me llevo corriendo a la tribuna y ahí lo vi — Deja hablar y suspira — La cara de Sasuke está llena de sangre, realmente no podía creer que en un minuto se hiciera tal herida. Por suerte Sato-san y Hitomi-san me ayudaron a llevarlo a la enfermería.

"_¿Hitomi-san? Cierto que ese es el apellido de la ex novia de Sasuke"_

— ¿Nada grave le paso? — Pregunto

— Lo llevaron al hospital y le hicieron como 4 puntos.

— ¿Tan fuerte fue el golpe?

— Así parece, según lo que me conto Hitomi-san, que lo estaba viendo, que Sasuke empezó a correr mientras subía y de un momento a otro perdió el equilibrio y termino golpeándose la cabeza con un escalón. Así que por ahora él no hace nada en mi clase, y siempre lo vigilo que este sentado y no haga algo imprudente

— Ya veo — Digo, pensando en lo fastidioso que deber ser estar vigilándolo todo el rato — Te debe cansar vigilarlo

Él empieza a reír.

— Para nada — Comenta en medio de la risa — Es divertido ver a Sasuke, espera un poco y ya sabrás lo que es él.

No sé si sentirme tranquilo, porque de cierta manera sus palabras me hicieron recordar lo que Hinata me había dicho la semana anterior

"_Absténgase a las consecuencias"_

* * *

Luego que empezara el segundo periodo, decido ir a ver mi oficina. Como Sasuke prometió, había sacado la mayoría de los adornos, dejando la habitación de un color gris.

Una vez sentado, empiezo a acomodar unos papeles y de pronto siento golpes en la puerta.

— Pase — Doy permiso.

La puerta se abre y veo a Hikari entrar a la habitación.

— Buenos días Obito-san — Me saluda.

— Buenos días Hikari — Respondo — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Por lo que me dijo antes de ayer — Dice, pero yo frunzo el ceño sin entender a qué se refiere — Que venga cuando tenga tiempo.

— Cierto — Exclamo acordándome de lo que había dicho — ¿Que te trae?

— Escuche por Rika-chan que usted ayudo a Sasuke a hacer un amigo

— Si es por lo de Juugo-kun, en realidad yo solo quería que no hubiera malos entendidos entre ambos — Confieso.

— Ya veo — Contesta con una sonrisa —Pero igual gracias a eso, él tiene un nuevo amigo.

— ¿Él nunca tuvo mucho amigos? — Pregunto interesado.

— Realmente no — Responde — Desde que somos pequeños que ha estado pegado a mí, bueno hasta que aparecieron Hina-chan y Rika-chan.

Lo que dice me llama la atención.

— ¿Eso te molesta? — Mi pregunta la sorprende y al momento responde.

— No, por supuesto que no — Exclama — Más bien me alegra que él pueda tener sus propios amigos.

— Ya veo.

— Además ellas dos son un gran apoyo para él, también estoy agradecida con ellas dos — Confiesa con una voz suave

— Se nota que lo quieres mucho — Aseguro.

— Él y Souske son lo único que me queda — Sus palabras, me hacen recordar que su madre había muerto y me sale una curiosidad.

— ¿Me puedes contar sobre tu hermano?

Ella me mira y al instante de preguntarle eso, su rostro muestra una sonrisa, casi parecida a la de Sasuke.

— Por supuesto — Dice feliz — Souske tiene cinco años, ahora mismo está yendo a kínder, es un niño muy alegre y a veces me sorprende lo inteligente que es.

La forma que se expresa de su pequeño hermano, se nota que ella lo adora mucho.

— ¿Qué tal se lleva con Sasuke?

— De diez, Souske casi no lo deja y siempre van juntos a todos lados

— ¿En serio?

— Si, Sasuke a veces dice me voy a tal lado y Souske siempre sale corriendo detrás de él.

Se nota que ellos, a pesar de no tener padres, llevan una vida relativamente normal y feliz. Pero entonces recuerdo algo que había dicho Sasuke, la vez pasada.

— ¿Quién lo va a dejar al kínder? — Le pregunto.

— A veces yo y otras veces Sasuke — Responde

Bueno, tal parece que esa vez que llego tarde él no había mentido.

— Por cierto — Decido cambiar de tema — ¿Por qué estuviste ocupada estos días?

Ella empieza a reír, como avergonzada.

— Estuvimos practicando para un evento deportivo, aun no sé dónde se realizara, pero será en como dos días.

— Espero que te vaya bien — Le deseo suerte.

Entonces ella empieza a explicarme sobre como practica y también me comenta sobre Gai.

Y cuando me di cuenta, los 45 minutos ya habían pasado. Hikari se despide de mí y promete volver, cuando ya haya acabado lo del evento deportivo.

Miro mi reloj y espero a que venga Sasuke, el chico decorador de interiores. Aunque no tuve que esperar mucho, ya que la puerta se abre, sin haber sido tocada antes.

— ¿What's up Obito-san? (¿Qué onda óbito-san?)— Es lo primero que me dice él.

Lo miro sin entender a qué se debe el cambio de idioma.

— Hola, otra vez, Sasuke — Respondo, mientras él se sienta frente a mí — Por cierto, gracias por poner todo como estaba antes.

— De nada, pero yo — Observa la habitación — Hubiera preferido otro color.

Algo cansado que sigamos hablando sobre el diseño de mi oficina, la cual no hizo ningún cambio desde que Sarutobi-san me la dio, decido darle un poco de esperanza al chico.

— Tal vez en unos meses cambie el color de la pared — Tal parece que mi respuesta funciono, ya que él sonríe; entonces decido cambiar de tema — Por cierto, note que esta mañana estabas cantando un tema.

— ¿Pop Star*?

— Si, ese — Respondo, recordando el nombre del tema y quien lo canta — Me estaba preguntando, ya que note que eres bueno en el canto, a ti ¿te gustaría ser cantante?

Sasuke coloca su mano en su barbilla y se pone en pose de pensador.

— En realidad antes quería ser un rapero como Verbal* — Contesta — Pero no me gusta su manera de vestir.

Bueno tiene un poco de razón, ese hombre tiene una forma particular de vestir, aunque aun así esa no es una razón fuerte para ya no querer ser eso.

— Entonces ¿Qué quieres ser ahora?

— No sé, tal vez un investigador paranormal

"_¿Un investigador paranormal? ¿Eso si quiera es una profesión?"_

De pronto me sale una duda, busco en mi escritorio el informe, que me había dado Shizune-san, de Sasuke. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada del menor. Reviso la parte de los datos y noto que solamente dice el nombre del padre y no de la madre.

Decido primero comprobar si la persona que aparece como padre, sigue con vida, ya que él solamente vive con sus primos y en ningún momento menciono a su padre.

— Dime Sasuke — Lo llamo, haciendo que me mire fijamente — ¿Tu padre está vivo?

Su expresión me llama la atención, su sonrisa se había esfumado al momento de mencionar a su padre. Baja la mirada, pero cuando vuelve a mirarme, aparece su sonrisa y me responde.

— ¿Quién?

Su respuesta me toma desprevenido, no pensé que me fuera a responder con una pregunta.

— Te pregunte si tu padre sigue con vida.

— ¿Fugaku-san? — Vuelve a preguntar — Sigue vivo

— ¿Fugaku-san? ¿Lo llamas por su nombre? — Lo observo detenidamente, en espera de algún gesto que me indique algo.

— Si — Responde mirando a otro lado

— ¿Por qué lo llamas así?

— No sé — Responde levantando sus hombros — Ya me acostumbre a decirle así.

— Pero es raro que un hijo llame a su padre por su nombre — Explico.

— No sé — Es la única respuesta que me da.

— Pero debe haber una razón — Indago.

Él se queda callado un rato, mirando hacia la ventana y de pronto habla.

— ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Esa simple frase que dijo, me da la pauta que la relación entre él y su padre es mala, pero quizás en otro momento le vuelva a preguntar la razón por la cual lo llama por el nombre.

— Esta bien — Respondo

Entonces como arte de magia, la expresión de Sasuke vuelve a cambiar y me hace una pregunta que me desconcierta.

— ¿Qué color le gusta? — Frunzo el ceño ante su pregunta.

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunto, queriendo comprobar que no escuche mal.

— ¿Qué color le gusta? — Repite su pregunta — A mí me gusta el color azul

Lo observo sin entender a qué viene esa pregunta.

— El negro — Respondo

— Ok — Dice y se levanta de la silla.

— Espera — Digo, sin entender por qué se levanta de la silla.

— Ya se cumplió el tiempo — Contesta, señalando el reloj de la pared.

Miro el reloj y como había dicho Sasuke, el tiempo había acabado.

— Nos vemos mañana Obito-san — Dice Sasuke yéndose.

— Nos vemos — Es lo único que atino a decir.

La puerta se cierra, mira esta durante un tiempo, pensando que Sasuke tal vez tenga más problemas de los que había pensado. En si era extraño la manera que se refirió a su propio padre y más aún era el hecho que siguiera con vida, y no se esté haciendo cargo de su hijo.

"_Que familia más extraña"_ — Pienso.

Ahora tengo que lograr que me hable sobre su padre y el por qué no vive con él.

* * *

Cuando toco la hora del almuerzo, decido ir a la cafetería a comprarme un pan, pero en mi caminata hacia el lugar, una escena me llama la atención. A lo lejos venia venir a Hinata junto a Sasuke, pero parece que la primera lo estaba regañando de algo.

Queriendo saber de qué hablan, pero sin que ellos me noten, entonces me coloco debajo de las escaleras, mientras siendo sus voces más fuertes.

— ¡¿Cómo te pudiste olvidar los almuerzos?! — Exclama, al parecer enojada, Hinata.

— Es que estaba ocupado en otra cosa — Responde tranquilo Sasuke.

— ¿En qué cosa? — Le pregunta

— Ya sabes, en eso que te hable anoche.

De pronto ya no siento las pisadas, tal parece que se detuvieron.

— Te lo digo en serio Sasuke, no te involucres mucho, que estoy segura que no sacaras nada — Comenta ella, provocando que me pregunte a que se referirá.

— Descuida Hinata, yo estoy seguro que es como yo pienso.

— En serio Sasuke, dudo que ese tipejo entienda algo.

"_¿Tipejo? ¿A quién se referirán?"_ — Pienso.

— Aun sigo preocupado por lo de la clase de literatura — Dice de pronto Sasuke.

"_Que rápida manera de cambiar de tema" _

— Sasuke, aun no terminados de hablar sobre…— La frase de Hinata se corta y me pregunto la razón, hasta que escucho un resoplido y vuelve a hablar — Ah…que importa.

Lo último sonó como algo cansado, tal parece que esa es la forma de hablar de Sasuke.

— ¡Pero en serio Hinata! — Exclama Sasuke — Aun no entiendo a qué se refiere el libro

— Sasuke — Lo llama ella — Ya te dije el libro no tiene doble sentido y muchos menos un trasfondo en su historia ¡además son solo poemas!

Se reanudan las pisadas, pero esta vez más fuerte.

— ¡Pero en serio estoy preocupado! — Vuelve a exclamar el chico.

Las pisadas se detienen otra vez.

— Lo se Sasuke — Responde ella — Pero eso no es justificación para que te metas en mi cama a la madrugada.

Lo último que dice me llama la atención.

— Es que no podía esperar hasta que amaneciera — Dice en voz baja. Se escucha un suspiro y de vuelta las pisadas.

— Te entiendo Sasuke, pero la próxima por lo menos espera hasta que me levante ¿sí? — El tono de voz de Hinata, cambia de una manera drástica, de ser una voz como enojada, se escucha más como si fuera dulce.

"_Que extraño"_ — Pienso

— Ahora vamos a buscar, que con esta charla no estamos tardando — Habla de vuelta ella.

— Ok — Responde Sasuke.

La pisadas vuelven a sonar por el pasillo y cuando veo que pasan las escaleras, salgo de debajo de estas. Miro hacia los se fueron, los observo como corren y que además de eso van de la mano.

Con la idea de preguntarle a Hinata, sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke, sigo el camino hacia la cafetería.

* * *

Luego de comprar un pan, decido comer en la sala de profesores. Ahí por una extraña razón, me encuentro solo.

"_Me pregunto dónde estarán los demás"_ — Pienso algo desconcertado.

Sin realmente querer averiguar con la directora, sigo comiendo mi "almuerzo". A los minutos siento mi celular vibrar.

Lo reviso y veo que me acaba de llegar un mensaje de mi hermana, con un archivo adjunto. Con curiosidad abro el mensaje y lo que veo me desconcierta.

En la foto aparece una mano con un anillo en el dedo anular y en el mensaje dice: "¿Sabes qué significa esto?"

"_¡¿Significar?! Qué se yo"_ — A veces desearía que mi hermana sea más específica con sus mensajes — _"¿Pero que podría significar eso?_

Me pongo a pensar detenidamente, olvidando mi almuerzo en la mesa.

"_¿Sera que quiere un anillo de regalo?"_ — Deduzco

— ¿Sera que se va a casar? — De la nada escucho la voz de otra persona, provenir desde atrás mío.

Pego un salto de la silla, ya que si lo recuerdo, me encontraba solo en la sala. Rápido me doy vuelva y me encuentro con Sasuke.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Me pregunta

— ¿En qué momento entraste?

— Hace un segundo e incluso toque la puerta— Responde, señalando la puerta — Pero como usted no escuchaba, decidí pasar.

En ese momento recuerdo lo que me dijo, dándome a entender que él había leído el mensaje que me mando mi hermana.

— ¿Casar? — Le pregunto

— Si, ya que me recuerda al anillo que tiene la esposa de Taku-san.

Miro mi celular, si mi hermana se está por casar, eso quiere decir que alguien se animó a proponerle matrimonio y en lo personal no creo que sea eso, así cuando vuelva a casa la llamare y le preguntare directamente.

— Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le pregunto

— Venia a preguntarle algo a Kurenai-sensei — Contesta, mostrándome un pequeño libro — Pero parece que no está — Añade, mirando la habitación.

— Cuando llegue, no había nadie —Comento

— Ya veo — Dice él y de repente siento que me quita el celular.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto molesto que me haya quitado el celular.

Sasuke no me responde y observo como acerca la parte de arriba de mi celular, junto al suyo.

— ¿Me puedes decir que haces? — Vuelvo a preguntar.

— ¿Qué no lo ve? — Él no quita la mirada de ambos celulares — Estoy agregándolo a mis contactos a través de infrarojo.

— ¿Por qué?

Él dirige su mirada hacia mí, y me devuelve mi celular.

— Para que se me haga más fácil llamarlo — Es la simple respuesta que me da

— ¿Llamarme? — ¿Por qué iría a llamarme?

— Ya sabes, la buena relación entre el psicólogo y su paciente dependiente — Responde guiñándome el ojo.

Bueno, en si algo tenia de razón, que tuviera mi numero celular no sería nada extraño, así que decido pasar esta situación como nada.

— Bueno ahora debo volver a clases — Comenta, caminando hacia la salida.

— Nos vemos — Lo saludo, decido a terminar mi almuerzo.

— Nos vemos — Dice y cierra la puerta.

* * *

Luego de unos treinta minutos, siento como tocan la puerta y la abre.

— Disculpe — Habla una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color — Buenas tardes — Me saluda.

— Buenas tardes — Respondo — ¿Necesita algo?

— Si, estaba buscando a Asuma-sensei.

— Creería que se encuentra en clases — Comento — Si desea lo puede esperar — Con mi mano señalo el sofá.

— Muchas gracias — Responde, sentándose.

Me acerco a pequeña cocina que hay en la sala y preparo un poco de té, cuando termino le paso la taza, ella me agradece y decido preguntarle, así que me siento frente a ella.

— ¿Para que venía usted? — Pregunto.

Ella me mira algo confundida, como si dudara si responderme o no y ahí caigo en la cuenta que aún no me había presentado.

— Disculpa mi torpeza — Pido disculpas —Me presento, soy el psicólogo Uchida Obito.

Ya tal parece que eso era lo que le molestara, ya que cuando digo mi nombre su expresión cambia a una más tranquila.

— ¿Usted quería hablar conmigo? — La miro sin entender a qué se refiere.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Eh…yo soy la madre de Naruto, Uzumaki Akiko — Se presenta

Lo que dice me desconcierta, ya que esa misma mañana me había dicho Asuma-san, que la había citado para mañana y no para hoy.

— Pensé que la cita era para mañana — Comento

— Si, disculpe — Responde ella — Pero pensé que era mejor venir lo más antes posible.

— Ya veo…

— ¿Para qué me necesitaba?

— Quería hablar sobre su hijo — Ella asiente con la cabeza — Yo hace poco que me encuentro trabajando aquí — Empiezo — A mí me dieron una lista de chicos para atender, el nombre de su hijo está ahí, pero hasta ahora no lo pude conocer.

Noto como ella parecer ponerse nerviosa, lo cual hace que me pregunte la razón.

— Hable con Asuma-san e incluso con compañeros de él y me dijeron que Naruto-kun no viene mucho a clases — Continuo — ¿Usted sabia esto?

Ella no me mira, sino a sus manos.

— Lo sabía — Contesta — Me entere por un compañero, cuando iba a secundaria, me conto que se juntaba con chicos que parecían delincuentes, así que este año decidimos con mi esposo mandarlo a esta institución.

— Pero parece que eso no mejoro — Afirmo.

— Eso parece y por lo que entendí aún se sigue juntando con esos chicos.

— ¿Usted no ha intentado hablar con él? Digo es común que por su edad este pasando por esta fase, pero creo que será bueno que usted hable con él.

— Ya hable con él, pero no importa de la forma que lo hable, no me hace caso e incluso me dice que eso no es de mi incumbencia.

Por lo que me contaba, la actitud de Uzumaki-kun, parece haber cambiado luego de juntarse con su actual grupo de amigos, pero lo que creo que empeora las cosas un poco, es el hecho que ella se muestre como una madre muy pasiva, incapaz, tal vez, de ponerle limite a su hijo.

— ¿Su esposo ha intentado hablar con él? — Cuestiono

— Es que mi esposo trabaja todo el día, además cuando llega del trabajo vuelve cansado y…— Uzumaki-san parece dudar en continuar

— Continúe, por favor — La ánimo.

— Mi esposo cuando se siente cansado, a veces se pone un poco violento y tengo un poco de miedo de que si le cuento lo que pasa con Naruto, él le haga algo.

— ¿Él le pega?

— No ahora, pero cuando era un niño y se portaba mal, a veces…

Una madre sumisa y un padre autoritario y violento.

"_Buena combinación"_ — Pienso sarcásticamente.

Me pongo a pensar en que decirle a la mujer, porque si ella no puede convencer al chico que vuelva a clases y además no quiere comentarle esto al padre; habrá que pensar en otra cosa, pero el problema yacía en el hecho de que si Uzumaki-kun no escuchaba a su madre, muchos menos a un desconocido.

— Es que me odia — Dice de pronto. La miro sin entender.

"_¿Sera porque ella dejo que su padre le pegara?" _— Pienso, ya que esa puede ser una razón, pero aun así decido preguntarle.

— ¿Por qué dice eso?

Luego de preguntarle, su reacción me sorprende un poco. Ella estaba llorando, con la cabeza gacha. Acerco mi mano a la mesa y no encuentro la caja de pañuelos, hasta que me doy cuenta que no estoy en mi oficina sino en la sala de profesores.

De mi bolsillo saco un pañuelo y se lo paso.

— Gracias — Me agradece, tranquilizándose

— ¿Por qué llora?

Ella me mira, aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Creo que debo ser sincera, para que usted pueda entender mi situación — Yo asiento con la cabeza — Yo…yo no soy la madre biológica de Naruto.

— ¿Él es adoptado?

— Algo así, en realidad yo soy su tía, mi esposo es hermano de su madre.

— ¿Qué le paso a sus padres?

— Murieron en un accidente, cuando él tenía 5 años, así que en realidad no los recuerda muy bien.

— Ya veo, pero aun no entiendo por qué usted dice que la odia.

— Cuando cumplió 13 años, yo misma tome la decisión de contarle la verdad — Ella se limpia la lagrimas — Le conté que nosotros en realidad éramos sus tíos y que sus padres habían muerto.

— No se lo tomo muy bien ¿verdad? — Aseguro

— Como usted dice — Responde con tristeza — Se enojó, nos llamó mentirosos y desde ese día se ha estado comportado de esa manera; y cada vez que le hablo, él siempre responde que nosotros no somos sus padres, así que sus problemas no son de nuestra incumbencia.

Un chico que se sentía engañado, realmente un problema un poco complicado, pero nada difícil de solucionar.

— Dígale que venga a clases y que venga a verme — Digo con firmeza, haciendo que ella me mire sorprendida.

— Pero ya le dije, él no me hace caso.

— Déjeme decirle, no importa si no es su madre biológica — empiezo — Usted es su madre por ley y quien se hizo cargo de él — Ella me mira atenta — Usted se tiene que poner firme, porque en esa relación, siendo él menor de edad, la que manda es usted.

— Pero ¿si aun así no me escucha?

— Entonces dígale que si viene a hablar conmigo, usted ya no lo molestara.

Lo que digo la sorprende, más que seguro por la seguridad con la que se lo digo.

— Pero…

— Descuide, que yo me hare cargo de esto.

Uzumaki-san, aprieta sus manos en su vestido, levanta la mirada

— Esta bien — Responde.

Una vez logra tranquilizarse, ella me dice que eso hablaría hoy con su hijo y que si aparecía al día siguiente, significada que había funcionado lo que le dije.

— Un gusto haberlo conocido — Me dice, estrechando su mano.

— Igualmente — Respondo

Ella desliza la puerta y escucho un ruido, como si algo se hubiera caído. Uzumaki-san se queda quieta, mirando el suelo con expresión de sorpresa. Me coloco a su lado y veo a Sasuke, tirado en el suelo.

Cuando me ve, sonríe, se levanta rápido y sale corriendo.

— ¿Eh? — Dice sin entender ella.

— Discúlpelo — Digo — Él es compañero de su hijo

— Parecía que estaba pegado a la puerta — Me dice ella

Miro para donde se fue el mocoso, digo Sasuke.

— Él es un chico un tanto especial — Justifico — Ahora si me disculpa, necesito ver si necesitaba algo.

— Por supuesto, hasta luego Uchida-sensei.

— Hasta luego Uzumaki-san.

Sigo a Sasuke, quien ya no lo veo por el pasillo.

"_Corre rápido"_

Sigo caminando, saliendo del edificio y me encuentro a Sasuke, acostado sobre el pasto, con sus brazos debajo de su cabeza, como si estuviera tomando un descanso.

— Dime ¿qué estabas haciendo? — Le pregunto directamente.

Él abre sus ojos, se sienta y me con una ceja levantada.

— No entiendo de que hablas — Responde — Yo estoy aquí desde hace como una hora

— Sasuke — Lo llamo, él me mira — Te vi, más bien te vimos.

Sasuke se levanta del césped y se para frente a mí, teniendo que levantar la mirada para verme.

— Creo que te estás equivocando

— ¿Equivocando?

— Si, al que viste recién seguro se trata de mi gemelo malvado

Luego de lo que dice se crea un silencio, nos miramos fijamente, él con una expresión de "Te estoy diciendo la verdad" y yo diciéndole con la mirada "Eso ni te lo crees tú mismo"

— Te volveré a preguntar — Digo, sin tomar en cuenta lo que me dijo — ¿Qué hacías espiando la conversación que tenía?

— ¿Espiar? Yo no espió — Asegura — A mí no me gusta enterarme de la vida personal de otras personas, porque yo se respetar la privacidad de las personas; tampoco me agrada escuchar conversaciones privadas, donde salen secretos, tales como el que conto la madre de Uzu…— Sus palabras quedan estancadas, tal parece al darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando

— ¡Aja! — Exclamo señalándolo, haciendo que él pegue un salto — Si yo me topé con tu "hermano gemelo malvado" ¿Cómo sabes que estaba hablando con la madre de Uzumaki-kun?

— Eh…yo…— Parece que no sabe que responder — ¿Lo adivine? — Me mira en busca de una aceptación, yo niego con la cabeza — ¡Esta bien! — Exclama — Si espié, pero fue sin querer.

— ¿Sin querer?

— Si, es que fui a buscar a Kurenai-sensei…

— Espera — Lo interrumpo — ¿No habías ido a buscarla ya?

— Si, pero es que hasta ahora no la encuentro — Exclama y luego parece que se pone a pensar — E incluso siento como si me estuviera evitando.

— Creo que te estas imaginando cosas — Deduzco — Pero eso no justifica que estuvieras espiando una conversación que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

— Es que no lo pude evitar — Confiesa riéndose. Se acerca a mí y en un susurro dice — Es que soy un poco curioso

"_Todo lo opuesto a lo que me había dicho hace unos segundos"_

— Pero aun así, Sasuke, es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas — Lo reprendo

— Lo siento — Se disculpa — Pero es que realmente quería saber la razón por la que Uzumaki-kun no viene a clases.

— ¿Tu lo conoces bien? — Pregunto extrañado, ya que según había entendido, él no conocía muy bien a Uzumaki-kun e incluso había dicho que era un yakuza.

— En realidad, las veces que vino a clases nunca hablamos — Responde — Pero siempre que voy al konbini* lo veo. Además como Rika siempre tiene que ir a verlo, me preocupa un poco.

— Ya veo — Digo, miro mi reloj y veo que ya es la hora de la sesión que tengo con Hinata — Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir.

— Ok — Responde

Me voy yendo hacia dentro, hasta que me acuerdo de algo; me doy la vuelta hacia Sasuke y le grito.

— ¡Lo que escuchaste hoy, espero que no se lo cuentes a nadie!

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Grita en respuesta.

Creyendo un poco en él, me voy a dentro, algo apurado por estar llegando tarde a la sesión.

* * *

Como había deducido, cuando llegue a mi oficina, Hinata ya se encontraba adentro.

— Hasta que llega — Es lo primero que me dice — Hace 5 minutos que estoy esperando aquí.

Lo que dice me parece un poco extraño, ya que si hasta la semana pasada aún se seguía reusando en ir a las sesiones, como para que ahora me esté esperando.

— Disculpa, tuve un pequeño inconveniente — Una vez sentado sigo hablando — ¿Qué me cuentas?

— Mmm...Tal parece que usted no se acuerda, pero yo le dije que no vengo a hablar sobre mi vida

"_¿Seguimos con eso?"_ — Pienso algo cansado, lanzando un suspiro.

— Sin embargo, según Hikari, usted no tiene malas intenciones y que solo quiere "ayudar", aunque no se en que quiere ayudar — Continua hablando, colocando sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, lo que me dan la pauta que aún está a la defensiva.

— ¿Cómo qué tipo de malas intenciones te refieres? — Pregunto, aunque sospechando a que se refiere.

— Yo no sé lo que usted quiere hacer — Contraataca — Además usted es un completo desconocido para mí, ya sabe es malo hablar con gente que uno desconoce.

— Si, pero cuando fue la primera sesión yo te explique quien soy y que es lo que hago, además estamos dentro de la institución.

— Aun así usted es un desconocido — Sentencia, tal parece que esa es su excusa para no hablar.

— Entonces ¿De qué manera ya no seré un desconocido?

— Hábleme sobre usted — Su mirada es seria, pero su petición es algo que no llego a comprender.

— No sé qué más puedo contarte — Empiezo, intentando pensar que decir — Soy psicólogo…

— Algo que no sepa — Me interrumpe.

— Disculpa, pero no sé qué quieres saber — La manera en la que pregunta, deduzco que ella quiere preguntar algo en concreto.

— Ya sabe, algo personal.

— Sabes, aquí estamos para hablar sobre ti, no para saber cómo es mi vida.

— Eso es injusto — Dice empezado a enojarse — ¿Solo porque es "psicólogo" puede preguntar sobre mi vida y yo no?

— Creo que estas confundiendo las cosas.

— Yo no confundo nada — Dice con firmeza — Lo que pasa es que a usted no le debe gustar su vida y por tal razón pone excusas tontas para evitar contar.

— Eso…— Ella me mira seria, suspiro intentando tranquilizarme, ya que parece que intenta hacerme enojar y decido que le contestarle lo que quisiera, con tal de no seguir con esta infantil "pelea" — Esta bien contestare; Primero me preguntaras algo y luego yo te preguntare a ti, ¿te parece?

Ella parece contrariada, pero al final acepta.

— ¿Tienes hermanos? — Es su primera pregunta.

— Uno solo — Respondo, no queriendo entrar en detalles — ¿Tu?

— Dos, un hermano mayor y una hermana menor — Responde, dando más detalles que yo — ¿Tu hermano es mayor o menor que usted?

— Mayor — Ella se da cuenta que evito la pregunta, entonces se me ocurre algo — ¿Tu, vives con tus padres?

Hinata me mira sorprendía, tal vez piense en la razón por la cual le pregunte eso, si supuestamente sé que ella vive con Hikari y Sasuke.

— Responde — Le insisto

— No y lo sabe — Su voz denota enojo y con sarcasmo agrega — ¿Usted vive con sus padres?

— Por supuesto que no — Respondo tranquilo — ¿Pero por qué no vives con tu padres?

— Es sencillo, yo ya soy grande, se cómo cuidarme y lo más importante yo no los necesito a ellos — A pesar de sonar segura, me parece que miente — ¿Tiene mascotas?

— No, y nunca tuve una — Respondo — ¿Por qué vives con Sasuke?

— Porque ellos me ofrecieron un lugar, además es mejor estar acompañada que sola — Contesta con firmeza — ¿Usted vive solo?

— Si, vivo solo — Es la único que digo, notando que ella está haciendo preguntas un tanto extrañas, entonces decido preguntarle lo que, en un momento, le había preguntado a Sauske — Dime Hinata ¿te gusta Sasuke?

La pequeña sonrisa de confianza que tenía se fue de su rostro, provocando que me llame la atención ese cambio. Sus brazos, aun cruzados sobre el pecho, se aflojan, mira hacia abajo con duda y luego me mira.

— No sé para qué pregunta eso — Dice

— Solo es una simple pregunta — Justifico — Además, quiero saber por qué ustedes viven juntos y quien sabe puede ser que en algún momento salgan...

— No — Me interrumpe con una potente voz, mirando hacia sus manos y luego a mí.

— ¿No qué? — Pregunto, observando enojo en su mirada.

Ella suspira, cierra los ojos y con voz firme dice.

— No me gusta Sasuke y estoy segura que nunca saldremos.

A pesar de decir eso, algo me dice que sigue mintiendo, ya que a pesar de ver que se encuentra enojada, noto que le costó decir lo que había dicho, así como la manera extraña que tenía de apretar la falda en sus manos.

— ¿Por qué se hizo psicólogo? — Pregunta, cambiando de tema

— La mente humana es fascinante, la diversidad de pensamientos, el poder analizar sus acciones, eso me gusta — Digo — Pero principalmente, es porque me gusta ayudar a los demás.

Ella suaviza su mirada y se queda pensando.

— Dime Hinata…— Llamo su atención y lo digo de la manera más suave posible, ya que con lo que le voy a preguntar, no sé de qué manera reaccionara — ¿Tu extrañas a tus padres?

Hinata no hace ni una mueca en su rostro, se queda quieta observándome.

— N…no — Tartamudea, lo que me indica que ella duda de lo que dice.

— ¿Estas segura?

Ella duda en responder

— Estoy segura — Vuelve a decir — Ya le dije, soy mayor y no los necesito.

— Es que siento que me mientes — Confieso, haciendo que su rostro muestre sorpresa — E incluso diría que me mientes sobre tus sentimientos hacia Sasuke.

Veo con los dedos de sus manos se hacen cada vez más blancos, de apretar fuerte su falda.

— Deberías ser más sincera con lo que sientes — Le aconsejo.

Al segundo levanta su mirada hacia mí, con el ceño fruncido, de pronto de se levanta de golpe. La observo detenidamente.

— ¿Te vas? — Pregunto.

Se da la vuelta, me mira con odio, e incluso parece que llorara, y sale corriendo de la habitación.

Largo un suspiro, tal parece que lo que yo dije, todo era verdad. Pero aun no entiendo.

"_¿Por qué razón ella niega lo que siente?"_

* * *

**OFF POV**

Sasuke se encuentra sentado en el césped, había decidido no entrar a clases, ya que aún seguía buscando a la profesora de literatura; pero al no poder encontrarla decidió tomar un pequeño descanso. Observa detenidamente el cielo, pero siente unos pasos acercarse. Baja la mirada y a lo lejos ve a Hinata salir corriendo desde el edificio.

— Hinata — La llama, haciendo que ella se dé cuenta de su presencia.

Sin decir una palabra, ella se acerca y se coloca al frente de él.

Levanta su rostro, para poder ver mejor a Hinata, ya que su cabello la tapa; siente que una gota cae por su rostro y observa que ella llora

— Hinata…— Dice con voz suave.

Ella cae de rodillas y lo abraza, mientras sigue llorando.

Él corresponde su abrazo y se quedan un largo rato de esa manera.

— Hinata…— Dice con voz suave, mientras acaricia su largo cabello — ¿Por qué lloras?

Su pregunta no fue contestada, salvo por el suave quejido que emitía ella, como si algo le doliera. Sasuke entendiéndola, prefirió esperar a que se tranquilizara.

Una vez dejo de llorar, Hinata se separa de él, sentándose a su lado. Todo ante la atenta mirada del chico.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? — Pregunta ella, secándose las lágrimas.

— Estaba buscando a Kurenai-sensei — Responde

— ¿Aun la sigues buscando?

— Si, es que a donde voy, nadie la vi e incluso tengo la leve sensación que ella no vino, sino fuera porque Hikari me dijo que le dio clases hoy — Ella asiente — Hinata — La nombrada lo mira atentamente — ¿Por qué llorabas?

Hinata lo mira fijamente, como si deseara decirle algo, pero al mismo tiempo sin animarse a hacerlo. Luego de un rato lanza un suspiro y responde.

— Por una tontera…

— ¿Qué tontera?

— Me olvide de hacer la tarea de matemática — Miente, pero aun así él le cree.

— Si era por eso, me hubieras pedido la tarea a mí e incluso si quieres la puedes copiar

Sus palabras provocan que ella sonría, porque no importara que fuera, Sasuke siempre la ayudaria.

— No importa — Dice — La hare cuando este en casa.

— Esta bien — Responde algo inseguro.

Ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras sigue pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Obito.

Para pesar de ella, ese hombre había logrado descubrir todo lo que sentía, sobre su familia y sobre Sasuke. Ese hombre que apenas un mes la había conocido y en cierta parte eso le molestaba.

Era como si la pared que había creado durante esos cuatro años, había sido derribada por unas simples palabras, provenientes de esa persona desconocida. Que ella recordara nunca nadie la había entendido, ni siquiera su familia.

El pensar en ellos, hacía que algo muy dentro de su pecho doliera y ella sabe muy bien cuál era la razón.

— Me siento mal — Dice de pronto, llamando la atención del chico.

— ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

— No, mejor me voy a casa — Hinata se levanta y empieza a sacudir el pasto de su falda

— ¿Te escaparas? — Pregunta Sasuke, parándose también

— No, le diré a Asuma-sensei — Asegura

— Pero si te sientes mal, ¿Por qué no vas al hospital? Seguro Hotaru-san te va a ayudar — Propone él.

A pesar que no haya dicho el nombre del hospital, ella sabía perfectamente a cual se refería, pero el pensar en ir a ese lugar, le provocada un retorcijo en el estómago.

— Preferiría no ir a ese lugar — Contesta seria

— Lo sé — Dice él, comprendiéndola — Pero, según Hotaru-san, él nunca va al hospital estos días.

Hinata creía en Sasuke, sabía que él, ni Hotaru-san, la enfermera más cercana al chico, le mentiría; sin embargo que ese hombre no estuviera en el hospital, no significaba que no pudiera volver en cualquier momento.

"_Al fin y al cabo es su hospital"_ — Piensa ella suspirando.

— No es nada grave Sasuke — Justifica — Creo que solo necesito descansar un poco.

— ¿Estas segura? — Pregunta preocupado

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

— Estaré bien — Dice y empieza a caminar para entrar al edificio — Iré a buscar mis cosas y le avisare a Asuma-sensei, espérame aquí.

— Ok.

Luego de un rato, vuelve a salir Hinata, pero esta vez acompañada de Asuma-sensei.

— Muchas gracias sensei y disculpe — Se despide ella de su profesor.

— No te preocupe, espero que te mejores — Responde.

— Gracias — Dice ella, se acerca a Sasuke — Nos vemos en la casa.

— Ok.

Hinata se retira del instituto, rumbo a su casa.

— Sensei — Dice el chico, llamando la atención del mayor — Hinata ¿le dijo que tenía?

— Si — Responde Asuma — Pero prefiero no decírtelo.

— Eh…¿Por qué? — Pregunta más curioso.

— Solo diré, que son cosas de mujeres — Contesta, dejando a un Sasuke muy curioso.

Dirige su mirada hacia la salida y siente como el viento empieza a correr, intentando sacar su pelo de su cara, se da cuenta que aun lleva su libro de literatura, y de pronto se acuerda de algo muy importante.

— ¡Kurenai-sensei! — Grita de la nada, haciendo que Asuma se asuste y lo mire asombrado.

— ¿Por qué gritas?

— Es que pensé que si gritaba ella me escucharía y me respondería — Contesta — ¿Usted la ha visto?

Su profesor suspira pesadamente.

— ¿Para que la buscas? — Pregunta, sin intenciones de contestarle.

— Es que necesito que me explique este libro — Él levanta el libro, un pequeño libro de poesía

Asuma sabe que Kurenai, está escapando de Sasuke y todo por el hecho de que él se pone algo pesado cuando se trata de algo que no comprende.

— Asuma — Lo llama Sasuke

— Sensei, se te olvido el sensei — Lo corrige.

— Como sea — Dice restándole importancia Sasuke — ¿Esta seguro que usted no la vio?

— Estoy seguro — Miente, recordando que ella le había dicho que si Sasuke preguntaba por ella, él no la había visto.

El pelinegro se pone a pensar detenidamente, si él ya había recorrido toda la escuela ¿Por qué aún no la podía encontrar? Hasta que se dio cuenta de la razón.

— ¡Ya se! — Grita

— ¿Qué sabes?

— Kurenai-sensei no quiere encontrase a solas conmigo — Asuma lo mira sin entender — ¡Por que tiene miedo que se enamore de mí y te deje a ti!

De pronto el viento se hace más fuerte y los quedan en silencio durante un rato. La deducción de Sasuke, hace que su profesor piense en lo mal que se encontraba ese chico.

— ¡Kurenai-sensei! — La vuelve a llamar, sin esperar una respuesta del mayor — ¡Déjeme decirle que yo respeto su relación con Asuma-sensei, nunca me metería en medio! Por qué sé que él es muy feliz, ya que es la primera mujer que le hace caso y es que tiene tantos defec…Auch!

Sasuke no puede terminar de hablar, ya que su profesor le acaba de dar un coscorrón en la cabeza. El chico se gira hacia quien lo golpe, mientras se refriega la cabeza

— Sasuke, ve a dentro y cuando sea hora de salida, te vas directo a casa; pero si es que sigues buscando a Kurenai , tendré que llamar a tu abuelo — Amenaza y funciona, ya que la sola mención del viejo Uchiha, hace que el rostro del chico se ponga pálido.

— ¿Yo buscar a Kurenai-sensei? — Pregunta en medio de una risa nerviosa — Yo no la estaba buscando y pensándolo bien, mejor iré a clases — Esto dice mientras empieza a caminar hacia adentro.

De pronto empieza a correr.

Asuma sonríe con satisfacción, amenazar al chico con su abuelo aún seguía funcionando; a pesar que la última vez que lo amenazo así fue cuando el chico tenía unos 5 años.

Mientras Sasuke, sigue corriendo por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a su salón de clases lo más rápido que podía, casi choca con Shizune-san, quien le advirtió que no corriera por los pasillos, algo que él no hizo caso.

Sigue su camino pasando de largo, por al lado de Obito, quien mira al chico con el ceño fruncido.

"_¿A este que le pasa"?_ — se pregunta internamente, pero después se da cuenta que está cansado y prefiere ignorar lo que acaba de ver.

Él solo quiere descansar ir a descansar.

* * *

**POV Obito**

A la mañana siguiente, con la idea de hablar más claramente con Hinata y pensando que ese día será de lo más tranquilo, parecía que me había equivocado.

Mi oficina volvía a estar diferencia, con la diferencia que esta vez no había una lámpara de color naranja, ni la silla del mismo color solo negro. Toda la habitación paso de ser gris a negro, aunque en realidad eso no me molestaba, salvo que la palabra "Figth" volvía a estar sobre la pared, con una pequeña diferencia, esta vez no era un cartel sino que estaba pintado sobre la pared con el mismo naranja chillón del día de ayer.

— ¡¿Qué paso aquí?! — Escucho de pronto a mi lado.

Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con la directora, quien me mira con enojo.

— ¡¿Usted pinto eso?!

— No…no — Niego — Yo no lo hice.

—Usted sabe que esta oficina le pertenece a la institución y no la puede pintar sin el permiso de dueño

— Lo sé — Responde algo desesperado — Pero se lo aseguro que yo no lo hice.

— Entonces ¿Quién? — Pregunta y cuando estoy a punto de contestar, escucho a alguien cantar.

— **I wanna a pop star kimi wo moto muchuu ni sasete ageru kara ne **(_Yo quiero ser un pop star__, __alguien famoso que haga enloquecer hasta la más bonita_) — Sasuke pasa por detrás de ella, cantando de lo más feliz.

— Sabes que, no importa — Me dice molesta — Usted tendrá que dejar este lugar como estaba.

— ¿Eh? — Es lo único que atino a decir, mientras veo cómo se va.

Miro la espalda de Sasuke, yendo detrás de la directora, mientras sigue cantando

— **Kira kira no pop star hane wo hiroge mahou wo kakete ageyou kimi dake ni** (_Deseo ser un pop star que extienda sus alas y lance un conjuro de amor, solo para ti_) — Lo último dice, dándose la vuelta y señalándome con el dedo.

Él había pintado la habitación, otra vez, pero aun así no se metió cuando Tsunade-san me estaba culpando e incluso se estaba burlando.

Molesto, mientras aprieto con fuerza mi mano, la única palabra que sale de mi boca es…

— Pequeño demonio.

* * *

_Había dejado de llamarlo así, cuando dejo la preparatoria, aunque nunca me equivoque al llamarlo de esa forma. Después de ese día, las cosas que Sasuke hacia y en las cuales, la mayoría de las veces, me veía involucrado, hacían que volviera a pensar en lo que en un momento me dijo Hinata._

"_**Absténgase a las consecuencias"**_

_Realmente ella tenía razón, tratar con Sasuke, era saber que te metería en algún lio en algún momento de tu vida._

_El sonido de un mensaje, hace que salga de mis pensamientos. Me fijo en el remitente y sale el nombre de Mamoru._

_Cuando lo abro, me salta el siguiente mensaje:_

"_**Ya encontré el número del mecánico…  
Por cierto, en tu correo encontré este gracioso vídeo xD LOL"**_

_Sin entender a qué se refiere, decido abrir el vídeo que adjunto al mensaje. Me sorprendo lo que contiene. _

_En el estoy yo, en el karaoke, cantando "Pop star" junto a Sakura e Ino, quienes aplauden. Me llama la atención, ya que yo sepa nadie había grabado nada se día. Molesto le mando un mensaje a mi hijo._

"_**¿Quién mando ese vídeo y cuándo?"**_

_Al segundo recibo una respuesta, en donde me decía que había sido enviado el año pasado, entonces leo el nombre de la persona, que seguro grabo y lo mando a mi correo._

"_**Lo envió Sasuke-san xD"**_

_Y la única palabra que salto a mi cabeza fue._

_— Pequeño demonio..._

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_* Pop Star:_ Es un tema del cantante Ken Hirai, para quienes pudieron ver el canal Animax en Latinoamérica, esta canción la pasaron por Animedia.

_* Verbal:_ Es un rapero japonés. Seré sincera, nunca escuche algún tema de él, solo lo conozco por su manera un tanto extravagante de vestir.

_* Konbini:_ Son tiendas pequeñas, las cuales funcionan las 24 horas, durante los 7 días de la semana.

* * *

Holis! Al fin pude subir el capitulo, disculpen las tardanzas, es que en serio no tenia tiempo para ponerme a escribir, ademas que este capitulo me salio mucho mas largo de los demás capítulos.

Este capitulo es un tanto extraño, ya que a diferencia de los anteriores, no tiene un conflicto en si, pero es importante por que da un poco mas de informacion sobre lo de los personajes. Por cierto ¿Se sorprendieron con lo de la madre de Naruto? bueno por que yo si, en parte porque quería hacer a Minato a Kushina vivos, pero el personaje necesitaba una excusa para ser un rebelde (sin causa) y por la personalidad de ellos dos, dudo que el rubio saliera de esa manera, así que decidí dejarlo como que ellos están muertos y él era adoptado; obviamente este punto es importante para mas adelante. Ah y por si no se dieron cuenta, Sasuke no entro a clases en ningún momento del día...ese chico es un tanto especial xD

Y bueno ahora si agradezco los reviews de Chi Uzumaki y Shiro 5580: ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!, en serio me motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo.

Por cierto, en lo referente a quien se parece a Obito, esto se explicara (creería) en el capitulo 8, el 7 ya esta escrito, solo que necesita unos cuantos arreglos.

Sin mas que agregar me despido :)


	8. Dinero y deportes

*La letras en cursiva (del principio y del final) representa el presente.

*Las letras normales representa el pasado.

*Las letras en negrita ubicara el año del capítulo. Por ejemplo "Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria" (se ubica al primer año que Obito lo conoce) o "Sasuke, 16 años, Segundo año de preparatoria" (se ubica en el segundo año).

*Las palabras en comillas son los pensamientos.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**_POV Off_**

_Mamoru, aún se seguía riendo, por el pequeño video que había visto. En él estaba su padre cantante a todo pulmón un tema, que según recordaba, no le gustaba._

_— __Sasuke-san es genial — Comenta en medio de su risa, mientras le responde a su padre, sobre la persona que le envió ese video._

_— __Nunca espere ver a Obito-san de esa manera — Comenta su amiga, Tsubame, quien es una chica delgada, algo pequeña de tamaño, de largo cabello negro y ojos negros._

_— __Yo mucho menos — Responde, mirándola._

_— __¿Podemos seguir revisando su notebook? — Pregunta curiosa la chica — Tal vez encontremos algo más._

_Mamoru, la mira y como él es fácil de convencerse, decide hacerle caso. Siguen revisando las carpetas de su padre, hasta que encuentra una que dice el nombre, de la persona que él más admira, "Uchiha Sasuke"_

_Ambos se miran, y luego a la pantalla._

_El chico, hace click sobre la carpeta y de ella sale muchos archivos. Hace click sobre uno que decía como título una fecha en específico. Curioso decide ver lo estaba escrito._

_Lo que decía empezaba de la siguiente manera:_

**_"_****_Sasuke ama tanto el dinero, como yo detesto hacer deportes. Esa fue la frase que se me vino a la cabeza, para entender la razón por la que Sasuke había hecho tal cosa._**

**_Aunque ahora dudo de si mi respuesta es correcta o solo me estoy engañando a mí mismo, pensando que lo comprendo perfectamente. Porque realmente aun no logro entender la forma particular que tiene de hacer las cosas y creo que quizás nunca lo llegue a comprender._**

**_Como sucedió el día de hoy, en donde se juntó lo que él más ama y lo que yo más detesto."_**

**_"_****_Dinero y deportes"_**

**Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria.**

**POV Obito**

Luego del pequeño incidente de la pintura, sobre la pared de mi oficina, me he dado cuenta que Sasuke, es un tanto particular a hacer las cosas. Y es que me meto involucrado en casi todo lo que hace.

Mi reloj marcaba las 8, supuestamente ahora debería estar en mi oficina tranquilamente, acomodando los expedientes de mis pacientes. Este día tenía que haber empezado, como un lunes común, en donde volvía retomar mi rutina de ir al instituto como todos los días de mi semana.

Bueno eso me gustaría decir, si no fuera por el hecho que existía una variable que arruinaba mi casi perfecta ecuación de "semana común y corriente", lo cual provocaba que mi semana terminara en una locura. Esa variable poseía el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¿Y qué hizo ahora Sasuke? — Le pregunto al dueño del instituto, quien se encuentra sentado en su sillón, que por lo que veo parece muy cómodo.

— Vino a decirme que necesitaba dinero — Sus manos se cruzan y me mira fijamente — Uchida-sensei usted sabía algo sobre esto.

Pienso en mi respuesta, mientras retrocedo hacia a última sesión que tuve con Sasuke y lo único que recuerdo que me dijera era algo referido a sobre tener una mascota en su departamento, en el cual irónicamente se prohibía tener mascotas.

— Desafortunadamente, Sasuke no me comento nada de esto — Contesto con tranquilidad — Le comento a usted ¿para qué era el dinero?

Sarutobi-san, se levanta de su asiento mientras camina hacia su escritorio. A pesar de haberse jubilado como director de la institución, es quien se encarga todavía de la parte económica de esta, según me dijo Asuma-san.

_"__Al parecer Sasuke sabe a quién debe recurrir"_ — Pienso, mientras intento imaginar la escena de Sasuke pidiéndole dinero a Sarutobi-san.

— ¡Aquí esta! — La voz alegre del dueño, me saca de mis pensamientos, observo lo que tiene en manos, es una pequeña libreta.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Me adelanto. Sarutobi-san me mira y moviendo el libro en el aire responde.

— Aquí anote el lugar que Sasuke dijo, para lo cual necesitaba el dinero — Se sienta y mientras busca me dice — Siéntese.

— Gracias — Respondo, al mismo tiempo que me siento en la silla frente a él. Observo la placa encima de su escritorio, grabado en ella se encontraba su nombre "Sarutobi Hiruzen".

— Fundación Sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto desconcertado.

— Que se llama Fundación Sonrisa, según Sasuke, es un lugar en donde van niños huérfanos y que desde los últimos meses él está yendo como voluntario.

— ¿Voluntario? — Mi desconcierto va en aumento, como es que Sasuke era voluntario en una fundación y yo no lo sabía.

— Si, al parecer el lugar necesita de camas y esas cosas — Contesta con tranquilidad — Lo llame a usted para que me confirmara esto, pero al parecer no está ni enterado y como sabe, yo puedo querer mucho a Sasuke pero no le puedo dar dinero y menos la cantidad que me pide.

— Lo entiendo señor — Asiento mi cabeza, por supuesto que lo entiendo, nadie en su sano juicio le daría dinero a Sasuke — Si quiere puedo hablar con él.

— ¡Oh! Eso será de gran ayuda Uchida-sensei — Responde

— Si me disculpa, me retiro — Digo mientras me levanto, hago una reverencia y salgo de la habitación.

En la otra habitación, observo a la directora, Senju Tsunade, concentrada en la computadora. Cuando abro la puerta para irme, escucho que me habla.

— Al parecer Sasuke le pidió dinero al dueño — No me está preguntando, está afirmando el hecho.

— ¿Usted cómo se enteró? — Pregunto mientras me doy la vuelta y cierro la puerta.

— El chisme vuela, Uchida-sensei — Contesta mientras se saca sus anteojos — Al parecer Sasuke le hablo a Sarutobi-san en el pasillo y un chico los escucho.

— ¿Eso es malo? — Pregunto con cautela, temiendo que mi respuesta sea un si

— ¡Por supuesto! — Exclama — Por ahí andan asegurando que la institución le dará dinero a Sasuke, solo por el hecho de que Sarutobi-san lo trata como a un nieto, si esto continua así, los padres de los alumnos se enteraran y por consecuencia tendremos al comité de padres encima de nosotros, otra vez.

El comité de padres, persona con las cuales desearías nunca toparte, ya que si de por si son representados por personas que son demasiado sobreprotectoras con sus hijos, había que agregarle el hecho de que la mayoría de los alumnos que asisten son de familias con un sustento económico favorable.

Tener que volver a ver el rostro de Sawada-san, la presidenta, es algo que no deseo.

— Hablare con Sasuke, para aclarar esto.

— Eso espero — Contesta mientras se para — Si no esto se convertirá un caos y por supuesto también habrá que aclarar este hecho.

— Por supuesto — Contesto con seguridad — Si me disculpa, me retiro.

Hago una reverencia y me retito de la habitación. Al parecer la pequeña locura de Sasuke, me está costando mi cabeza y debo solucionarla antes que Tsunade-san me mande como conejillo de india frente al comité de padres. La última vez que estuve involucrado con el comité, no fue un momento muy agradable. Aunque pensándolo bien, si le digo que el comité actuara, seguro y Sasuke querrá evitar la situación.

Camino por el pasillo, yendo directo hacia el salón de Sasuke, pero una voz potente me interrumpe.

— Uchida-sensei — El grito proviene de mi espalda, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro a Gai.

— ¿Necesita algo? — Intento sonar amable.

— Si — Contesta con una enorme sonrisa, la cual me hace tener un pequeño tic en mi ojo, su positivismo me cansa un poco — Vengo a decirle que usted debe acompañarme.

— ¿A dónde?

— Hoy se realizara, en la escuela hermana, un evento deportivo, pero necesito de otra persona porque son demasiado los chicos que irán.

Entonces recuerdo, lo que la semana pasada me había contado Hikari.

_"__Segura será ese evento"_ — Pienso

— Ya veo — Contesto — Pero ¿Por qué no le pide a otro profesor?

— Todos andan ocupados con sus clases y usted es el único que nunca hace nada.

"Nunca hace nada" esa frase se quedó en mi cabeza durante un largo rato, hasta que reacciono.

—Disculpe, pero yo… — No puedo terminar, ya que me interrumpe.

— Además el director me dijo que venga a hablar contigo.

— ¿Conmigo? — Esto ya no lo entiendo.

— Si, dijo que tú irías, por que Sasuke debe ir al evento como castigo por lo que hizo esta mañana.

Un evento donde solo realizaran deportes, ¿debo aclarar que yo y los deportes no nos llevamos bien?

Ahora entiendo hacia dónde va esto, Sasuke es castigado y yo pago de alguna manera, el director sí que sabe cómo castigar a la gente. Más que seguro sabe que detesto los deportes. El problema reside en que si me rehusó, no sé qué posición pueda tomar en contra mío, tal vez me despida.

— Esta bien, iré — Mi trabajo está por encima de mi ego — Buscare a Sasuke y le avisare.

— ¡Bien! — Grita con sus dos brazos levantados — Recuerda el autobús sale en una hora, ¡los espero en el patio!

Lo último lo dice gritando, mientras corre hacia la entrada del instituto. Una hora dijo, observo el reloj que marca las 8,30 de la mañana. Hace como 2 horas que me encuentro levantado y siento que hubiera pasado como 5 horas. Con un gran suspiro, decido buscar a Sasuke.

A este lo encuentro en el pequeño jardín del instituto, se encuentra regando las plantas, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

— Al fin te encuentro — Le digo cuando mientras me voy a cercando a él

Mis palabras, hacen que de vuelta su rostro, su sonrisa se esfuma dejando en su rostro una expresión seria.

— ¿Me buscabas? — Sus palabras sonaron raras, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien le dijera eso.

— Si, necesito que aclares un tema — Cruzo mis brazos, cuando me encuentro frente a él.

— Ah… ¿para eso? — Su voz suena decaída.

Deja la regadera en el piso y cuando levanta su rostro, su típica sonrisa vuelve a su rostro y con un tono de voz más alegre me pregunta

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Obito-san?

— Quiero que me aclares la razón de que le hayas pedido dinero a Sarutobi-san

Un silencio se formó después de mis palabras, la sonrisa de Sasuke empezó a disminuir de tamaño, sus ojos evitaban lo míos y empieza a poner caras raras, un indicador de que está pensando mucho en lo que le dije.

— Usted… ¿Cómo lo supo? — Su ceño fruncido me daba a entender que ni él mismo se dio cuenta que alguien más lo escucho y al parecer tampoco sabía del caos que estaba provocando en la institución.

— Sarutobi-san me llamo esta mañana a su oficina — Comienzo — Al parecer una persona escucho que él te daría dinero…

— ¡Oh my god! — Expresa Sasuke, agarrando su cabeza con sus manos, interrumpiendo mi discurso.

Lo observo detenidamente, y a pesar de haber pronunciado esas palabras, él no parecía estar arrepentido de nada. Suspiro y continúo.

— Si esto continua así, algún alumno puede ir con el chisme al comité de padres — La sola mención del comité hace que la expresión divertida de Sasuke se le borrara por completo de su rostro, mostrando su ceño fruncido

— ¿Vendrá otra vez, esa mujer extraña? — Me pregunta.

Seguro se refiere a Fujioka-san, la ex vice presidenta del comité de padres. Aunque creo que Sasuke, no sabe que ella ya no es miembro del comité, pero la manera asustada de mencionarla, me da una idea.

— Si y puede ser que te llamen para que hables con ellos — Miento.

Un silencio nos rodea, mientras espero la respuesta de Sasuke, quien observa con mucho detenimiento sus manos. Al parecer la duda de Sasuke era si contarme o no.

— ¿Me contaras? — Rompo el silencio, provocando que me mire.

— Esta bien — Contesta al mismo tiempo que suspira – Le pedí dinero porque a la Fundación, de la cual soy voluntario, necesita de algunas cosas que les son indispensables como comida, camas, acolchados, ya sabe lo más importante para subsistir, además el dinero se lo pido como una colaboración, algo así como que la institución donara dinero para estos chicos que están muy necesitados; y muy importante el cheque ira a nombre de la institución y si la gente se entera que donamos a los más necesitados, seremos reconocimos como personas muy caritativas y ya sabe la gente adora a la gente caritativas, como Angelina Jolie y Brad Pitt que son personas muy caritativas y la gente los ama!

Había una cosa que me había dado, la semana pasada, y es que Sasuke es un gran mentiroso. La facilidad con la que daba discursos largos, yéndose por las ramas algunas veces, pero sobre todo coherentes hacía que la mayoría de la gente le creyera, pero por suerte yo conocía la personalidad típica de una persona que posee el mismo trastorno que Sasuke y por consecuencia no caía tan fácil en sus mentiras.

— ¿En serio? — Lo miro fijamente, mientras él abre un poco sus ojos, signo claro de que esta dudando.

— Po…por supuesto — Contesta tartamudeando, algo atípico en él.

— Acabas de dudar — Esto fue suficiente para que me mirara sorprendido, para luego sonreír.

— Me atrapaste — Dice levantando sus manos al cielo, como si se tratara de un criminal y yo del policía que lo atrapa — Bueno la existencia de la fundación es verdad, lo del ser voluntario y el dinero no.

— ¿Para qué quieres el dinero? — Por una extraña razón sus palabras me suenan de los más normales, bueno si pensamos en la manera de pensar que posee el chico.

— Tal vez…— Empieza mientras retuerce sus manos — Vi…por ahí…algo que me gusto.

— ¿Qué te gusto? — Insisto.

— ¡Un telescopio! — Grita con sus ojos cerrado, su respuesta me deja atónito nunca espere que le pidiera dinero al dueño del instituto, para que él se compre un telescopio.

Sasuke abre un ojo, como queriendo comprobar que es seguro que abra por completo sus ojos. Cuando los abre me mira como esperando mi reacción.

— Le pediste dinero al dueño de la institución — Comienzo — Y todo ¿para comprarte un telescopio?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Exclama — Necesito de él para poder encontrar ovnis y así después mostrarles a la sociedad, que ellos existen y de paso me haga famoso, y bueno tal vez me haga millonario.

Había algo en sus palabras que no me convencían del todo, como si quisiera ocultar la verdadera razón, pero como ya me plantee la vez pasada, si Sasuke mentía dos veces significaba que no me quería contar la verdad y por consecuencia esta conversación se alargaría demasiado si insistía en conocer la verdad, pero el problema yace en el hecho que no tengo mucho tiempo.

— Haber Sasuke — Empiezo — La cuestión aquí es que tú, le pidas dinero a Sarutobi-san, primero mintiendo, hablando de parte de una Fundación que ni te conoce y por ultimo solo para complacer tu capricho – Intento hablar con la mayor tranquilidad que poseo — Dime ¿está bien lo que hiciste?

Sasuke baja su mirada al piso, al parecer recién se estaba dando cuenta de la situación.

— Está mal — Se sincera.

— ¿Y qué es lo que harás? — Pregunto, haciendo que me mire.

— ¿Disculparme con Hiruzen-ojisan*?

— ¡Correcto! — Contesto — Pero lo tendremos que hacer de una manera especial.

— ¿Manera especial?

— Si — Respondo repasando la idea que se ocurrió — Tu solo sígueme

Llevo a Sasuke a la cafetería, mientras le explico mi plan, para luego ir en busca de Sarutobi-san.

Como alguien escucho la conversación que tuvieron Sasuke y el dueño, debemos detener los rumores que está pasando de boca en boca y que mejor manera que el mocoso se disculpe, en la cafetería, frente a todos.

Cuando convenzo a Sarutobi-san, me dirijo primero a la cafetería para ver si Sasuke no se movió de lugar, una cuestión un tanto complicada considerando, que él es conocido por que demasiado inquieto.

Llego a la cafetería y lo encuentro sentado en una mesa, jugando con su celular, me acerco y le hablo.

— En cualquier momento llegara

— Ok — Responde mirándome y guardando su celular.

— Recuerda, que todo debe parecer como una casualidad — Le recalco

— Obito-san, no se preocupe — Comenta seguro de sí mismo — Yo sé lo que hago

_"__Y es por eso que me preocupo"_ — Pienso

Dirijo mi mirada hacia la entrada de la cafetería y observo a Sarutobi-san entrar a esta, miro a Sasuke y le digo que vaya. Él se levanta y camina hacia el anciano, mientras yo me siento lo más cerca posible de ellos.

— ¡Hiruzen-san! — Exclama Sasuke, interrumpiéndole el paso.

— ¡Sasuke! — Responde, un poco sobreactuado diría yo — Qué casualidad verte.

— Si — Dice Sasuke con su típica sonrisa — Quería hablarle, para aclarar el ¡malentendido que hubo sobre el dinero! — Su voz aumenta de volumen, al decir las últimas palabras.

_"__¿Este chico no entendió el concepto de natural y casual?"_ — Pienso, mientras observo a los chicos, que estaban alrededor, poner atención a lo que Sasuke y el dueño del instituto hablan.

— Quería disculparme con usted — Comienza el pequeño demonio — Yo mal interprete las cosas, la Fundación nunca me pidió dinero, sino que si la institución se animaba a realizar un evento de beneficencia a favor de estos niños huérfanos.

— ¡Oh, así que era eso! — Exclama sorprendido el anciano, tragándose el cuento de Sasuke — Sabes, me encantaría ayudar con ese evento, entonces ¿nada de dinero?

— No, fue un error mío, que escuche mal — Dice Sasuke riéndose y sigue con su mentira — Yo hablare con el director de la Fundación y le comentare lo que usted ha dicho.

— Qué bueno que aclaramos este tema, porque me estabas poniendo entre la espada y la pared — Expresa aliviado el dueño — Ya sabes que yo no puedo sacar dinero de la institución, sin antes consultar con todos.

— Por supuesto que lo sé — Dice Sasuke — Y por eso le pido disculpas, debí haber preguntado primero y confirmar lo que me habían dicho, yo solo espero que esto no le haya causado ningún problema a usted.

_"__Sí que sabe mentir, el pequeño demonio"_ — Blanqueo los ojos, sin poder creer la extraña forma en la que hablaba.

— No, Sasuke no te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya lo aclaramos.

— Cierto.

— Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme — Dice Sarutobi-san al tiempo que se despide de Sasuke y se va hacia el patio.

Observo a dos chicas, que están enfrente de mí, cuchichear entre ellas al mismo tiempo que una de ella señala a Sasuke; al parecer la pequeña actuación funciono.

Sasuke se sienta al frente mío y me pregunta que tal estuvo.

— ¿Qué harás con el supuesto evento de beneficencia? — Desde que él dijo eso no puedo parar de pensar cómo es que este mocoso sabe inventar mentiras tan rápido.

— Nada — Contesta con tranquilidad.

— ¿Nada?, pero si le acabas de decir a Sarutobi-san que le ibas a avisar cuando se llevara a cabo el supuesto evento.

— Tiene 77 años ¿crees que se acuerde? — Me pregunta como si fuera algo muy obvio.

— Pero si él se acuerda, tú te harás cargo de todo — Contesto.

— Está bien, asumiré las consecuencias — Expresa sonriendo — Así que como ya me disculpe, me voy a clases, que seguro Asuma-sensei me extraña.

— Espera — Digo al tiempo que agarro su brazo, haciendo que se dé la vuelta y me mire.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Aún queda algo más.

— ¿Qué más queda? — Pregunta con desconfianza.

— Hoy los clubes deportivos, del instituto, irán a un evento deportivo, que se realizara en la escuela hermana — Hablo despacio para poder anticipar su reacción — Estoy seguro que Hikari te comento.

— Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? — Pregunta.

— Como sabes, que este hecho se ha convertido en un chisme, lamentablemente Tsunade-san escucho al respeto y por consecuencia me ha dicho que como castigo debes ir al evento deportivo.

Sasuke se queda mirándome, como si no entendiera que estuviera pasando, abre la boca en un intento de decir algo y al instante la cierra.

— Debes ir a buscar tu ropa deportiva y de ahí vamos al estacionamiento —Continuo, ignorando el hecho de que Sasuke aún no pronuncio ni una palabra — Gai-sensei nos debe estar esperando.

— Pero tengo clases y dudo que Asuma-sensei quiera que me vaya – Se justifica.

— Entonces hablare con él – Contesto tranquilo – Y ten en cuenta que este castigo va por parte de la directora.

— Sabía que era malvada, pero no tanto — Dice Sasuke, para después irse.

_"__No solo era malvada, era inteligente y sabe pegar donde más duele"_ — Pienso recordando que este era también una especie de castigo para mí.

* * *

Hablar con Asuma-san fue de lo más sencillo, a diferencia de lo que este me dijo sobre que no lo dejaría ir, fue todo lo contrario.

— Lo tuve que sacar de clases, porque no se quedaba quieto — Me contesta Asuma-san, susurrando para que Sasuke no lo escuchara.

Ahora comprendo porque lo encontré a Sasuke regando el jardín y no en clases, como se suponía.

— Pero este día no haremos nada de importancia, por lo que Sasuke se puede retirar — Esta vez lo dice en voz alta, provocando que Sasuke lo mirara fijamente, como pidiéndole ayuda, pero al parecer su suplica estaba siendo rechazada, ya que su profesor evitaba mirarlo.

— Entonces nosotros nos retiramos — Comento, sintiendo como una gota cae por mi frente.

— Por supuesto — Contesta— Que les vaya bien y Sasuke diviértete — Esto último lo dijo con diversión, al parecer estaba feliz de sacarse a Sasuke de encima.

A punto de darme la vuelta, siento la mirada clava en mi persona, busco a esa persona y me encuentro a Hinata, quien nos observa con su ceño fruncido muy marcado. Le devuelto la mira y agacho mi cabeza como saludándola, esto provoca que de vuelta rápido su cara hacia el pizarrón, como si intentara ignorarme.

_"__Aún está enojada"_ — Pienso mientras veo como Hinata empieza a escribir en su cuaderno.

Desde ese día, en donde ella salió molesta de mi oficina, no tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella, y es que ha estado evitado ir a las sesiones. Según me comento Sasuke, Hinata paseaba por todo el instituto.

Dirijo mi mirada a Sasuke, quien se encuentra con su cabeza gacha. Me despido se Asuma-san y nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento.

Cuando vamos por el pasillo, de unos de las aulas, sale de golpe una cabeza naranja, provocando que Sasuke y yo pequemos un pequeño salto. Observo detenidamente quien era la causa de tal reacción y veo a Hikari.

— ¡Sasu-chan! — Exclama la chica con mucha energía.

— ¡Hikari, casi me matas del susto! — La reta Sasuke.

— Lo siento — Se disculpa, luego me mira y me saluda — Buenos días Uchida-san.

— Buenos días Hikari — Contesto.

— ¿A dónde van? — Típico de ella, ir al grano.

— Al estúpido evento de deportes — Contesta Sasuke de mala gana.

— ¿En serio? — La alegría de Hikari es tan grande, que hasta siento que la puedo tocar — ¡Entonces me podrás ver!

— Creo que eso es lo único bueno — Contesta Sasuke.

— Pero el autobús está por salir — Interrumpo. Si ella iba a ir ¿cómo es que aún seguía en clases?

— Sí, pero iré más tarde — Contesta con una sonrisa — Además ahora estoy en examen.

La observo detenidamente, miro como la mitad de su cuerpo se encuentra afuera de la ventana, miro a su pupitre y veo una hoja. Dirijo mi mirada hacia el frente del pizarrón y me encuentro con la mirada de Kurenai-san, quien nos observa atónita.

— Entonces deberías continuar con tu examen — Le digo a Hikari, quien me mira, para luego volver a entrar por completo en el aula. Miro a Kurenai-san, hago una pequeña reverencia y ella mueve la mano en el aire, como comprendiendo la situación.

Con Sasuke continuo el camino hacia el autobús, yo me siento al lado de Gai, quien comenta lo emocionado que esta.

— Solo espero y Sasuke se controle esta vez — Su comentario hace que deje de mirar el paisaje.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Le pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

— Ya verás — Me contesta, dejándome con una gran duda.

_"__¿Qué veré?"_

* * *

Llegamos al instituto y fuimos directo al campo, donde están todos los alumnos, la mayoría muy entusiasmados, contrario a la emoción que siento yo.

Diría que me estoy aburriendo, sino fuera por el hecho, de que hay una cosa que llama mucho mi atención.

— ¡Corran, bolas de inútiles! — Grita Sasuke al equipo de futbol, quienes están jugando — ¡Mierda, le hubieran pagado al árbitro! — Vuelve a exclamar.

Aun no entiendo el cambio drástico que tuvo Sasuke, en el momento que empezó a ver a los chicos jugar, paso de ser un chico demasiado educado a uno que largaba palabrotas sin importarle que todo el mundo lo viera.

— ¿Esto es normal? — Le pregunto a Gai, que se encuentra al lado mío.

— Si — Contesta mirándome — Bueno, en realidad hasta ahora no ha dicho sus palabras más vulgares, así que diría que se está controlando un poco.

¿Palabras más vulgares? ¿Controlar? si esto era así, no me quería imaginar cómo sería sin control. Observo a Sasuke, que se encuentra parado al lado de la banca de los suplentes, insultar al árbitro.

Desde que lo conocí Sasuke siempre me hablo con mucho respeto, demasiado para un chico de su edad, siempre utiliza el "watashi*" antes que el "ore*", así que ¿cómo un chico que posee un lenguaje amplio y refinado, pueda llegar a decir esas palabras?

El silbato del árbitro me saca de mis pensamientos, veo como Sasuke se acerca a nosotros, murmurando algo que no logro comprender. Cuando se encuentra frente a nosotros nos dice.

— El árbitro fue comprado.

— No sabía que te gustara el futbol — Le digo a Sasuke.

— No me gusta — Contesta, ahora tranquilo — Y tampoco le entiendo mucho.

Casi caigo por sus palabras.

— Entonces ¿Cómo sabes que el árbitro estaba equivocado?

— No lo sé, yo solo quería insultarlo — Responde con una sonrisa — Además cuando el equipo de uno pierde siempre escucho a la gente decir "el árbitro fue comprado".

— ¿Por qué querías insultarlo? — Le pregunta Gai.

— No me gustan sus zapatillas — Responde de lo más tranquilo, como si fuera común que insultaras a alguien por no gustarte sus zapatillas.

Largo un suspiro, realmente este chico tiene una manera muy particular de pensar en las cosas.

— ¡Sasu-chan! — Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Hikari, los tres dirigimos la mirada hacia donde proviene su voz.

Hikari corre hacia nosotros, son su ropa deportiva puesta y su cabello colorado recogido en una cola alta. Sasuke sale corriendo hacia ella abrazándola en el proceso.

— Se quieren mucho, ellos dos — Comenta Gai.

Observo como Hikari, aun abrazada a Sasuke, le revuelve el cabello. Los dos, mientras ríen, se acercan hacia nosotros.

— ¿Ellos siempre hacen esas escenas de cariño? – Le pregunto.

— Mmm…si, la mayoría de la veces si — Me responde — Creo que es porque Hikari, tiene sangre extranjera.

_"__Me pregunto si eso realmente tiene que ver"_

Observo como los dos, mientras ríen, se acercan hacia nosotros.

— Gai-sensei ya estamos listos — Le dice Hikari — Lo estamos esperando a usted.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu de la juventud! — Grita Gai, al tiempo que sale corriendo hacia el campo de atletismo.

Siento como Hikari empieza a reír, siendo seguida por Sasuke. Yo solo suspiro resignado, ya que debo seguir a esa persona, que a veces siento me absorbe la poca energía que tengo.

Cuando llegamos Gai junto a Hikari se acercan al grupo de chicos, que reconozco como el club de atletismo. De pronto se escucha una voz, proveniente del parlante, indicando que la carrera de100 metros ya estaba por comenzar.

Todos los chicos forman una fila y se preparan para empezar la carrera.

— ¡Ustedes pueden! — Escucho la voz de Gai alentándolos.

— ¡Hikari tu puedes! — Grita Sasuke a Hikari, quien en su pecho lleva el número 9.

Se escucha el tiro de la pistola del juez de salida y empieza la carrera, Hikari se mantiene a la cabeza, siendo seguida por una chica del otro instituto

_"__Es rápida"_ — Pienso mientras observo como corre Hikari.

Miro a Sasuke esperando que dijera algún insulto, pero se encuentra tan concentrado mirando la carrera, que por primera vez lo veo callado.

— ¡Sí! — Grita Sasuke, para luego salir corriendo hacia el campo.

Miro el campo, la carrera termino y al parecer Hikari gano, ya que Gai la está abrazando, que luego es empujado por Sasuke. Me acerco a ellos y felicito a Hikari por su triunfo. Esta nos dice que se ira a refrescar, siendo seguida por Sasuke.

— Pensé que Sasuke diría algún insulto — Comento.

— Es por Hikari — Dice Gai — Cuando ella es la que está participando, él siempre se contiene.

Después de la carrera, fuimos a ver el partido de básquet ball, en el cual Sasuke se encargó de llenar el lugar de sus palabrotas, siendo Hikari la que me pedía perdón por el espectáculo que estaba dando Sasuke.

En el partido de Rugby, Hikari se encargó de callar a Sasuke, comprándole mucha comida, para que mantenga su boca ocupada y de esa manera no pueda insultar. Intento que falla en el final, cuando este de un solo saque termina toda la comida.

Y aquí estamos, esperando que el partido de béisbol empiece. Tsunade-san dijo que Sasuke tenía que venir si o si a este evento como un tipo de castigo, pero hasta ahora lo único que el pequeño demonio hizo fue gritar e insultar, lo que me hace pensar que esto me parece más un castigo para mí, que para él.

— Sasuke-kun — Lo llama Gai.

— ¿Sí? — Contesta Sasuke, caminando hacia él.

— Acompáñame a buscar unas toallas.

— ¿Por qué yo?

— Porque si le pido a Uchida-sensei se enojara — Dice Gai en un murmullo, seguro para que no lo pudiera escuchar, cosa que no logró — Y Hikari es una dama.

— Pero, Hikari es mucho más masculina que yo — Exclama Sasuke.

— Ja…ja…ja…ja… — Escucho una risa escalofriante al lado mío, miro a Hikari y siento como si un aura oscura se posara sobre su cuerpo.

— Este bien voy yo — Dice Sasuke, empezando a correr.

— ¡Espera Sasuke-kun! — Grita Gai, corriendo detrás del susodicho.

Vuelvo mi vista a Hikari, quien me sonríe con su típica sonrisa, se queda un rato viéndome fijamente, le pregunto si pasa algo.

— Escuche el rumor sobre Sasuke y el dinero — Contesta

— Ya veo — Al parecer quiere ir a un punto con esto — ¿Qué pasa con eso?

— ¿Sasuke le dijo para que quería el dinero?

— No puedo decirte eso — Siempre y ante todo estaba la privacidad del paciente, aunque sea su madre yo nunca debo abrir la boca, consejo que me dio Takumi-senpai.

— ¿Era para un telescopio? — La miro sorprendido, si ella sabe la razón ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Sasuke anoche estaba viendo una revista con telescopios y deduje eso cuando escuche hoy el rumor — Contesta.

— Entonces sabes que él quiere ver ovnis ¿no? — Pregunto.

— Estoy segura que esa no es la verdadera razón, sino otra — Responde.

— ¿Cómo cuál? — Pregunto.

— Souske cumple años en dos semanas — Me comenta — A él le gusta observar las estrellas.

Las últimas palabras de Hikari, hacen que pueda conectar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, y era como yo había pensado Sasuke me estaba mintiendo en la razón de comprar un telescopio.

— Ya volvieron — Dice Hikari, miro al frente y veo a Sasuke darle una toalla a un jugador.

Ya no sé qué pensar sobre Sasuke, en un primer momento me sonó como un mocoso que se encapricho con obtener algo, pero ahora me hace pensar que tal vez no era tan así; sé que él le tiene mucho cariño a su primo, ya que desde la semana pasada que me cuenta lo que el pequeño hace.

— Ya vuelvo — Dice Hikari, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Mi vista vuelve a Sasuke, que continua entregando algunas toallas, pero de un momento a otro veo como cae hacia atrás desmayado.

Me levanto de golpe y me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra tirado este. Cuando llego a su lado, observo una marca redonda de color rojo en frente y al lado de este una pelota de béisbol. Me doy vuelta y veo como un chico corre hacia nosotros, por lo preocupado que se ve, seguro fue quien tiro la pelota.

Ver esa marca en el rostro de Sasuke, trae a mi mente un recuerdo nada agradable, además de la razón por la cual odiaba los eventos deportivos.

_"__Estúpida"_ — Es el único pensamiento que pasa por mi cabeza, apareciendo junto a este la figura de una chica de cabello castaño corto.

— ¡Sasuke-kun responde! — La voz de Gai, me saca de mi pensamiento. Este intenta despertar a Sasuke, algo desesperado — Sabía que algo como esto iba a suceder, si solo yo hubiera estado a su lado.

Sé que él se refiere, al incidente que tuvo con Sasuke, cuando este iba a la secundaria. Aunque mirándolo bien, no parece un golpe tan grave.

— Tranquilo, solo esta desmayado – Lo intentó tranquilizar, ya que se encuentra demasiado nervioso — Además fue solo un golpe, no le veo nada grave.

— ¡¿Solo un golpe?! — Grita Gai desesperado, sorprendiéndome — Con esto seguro me demandan.

¿Demandar? ¿Qué demonios está diciendo? ¿Por qué alguien lo denunciaría? Si solamente fue un pequeño golpe en su frente, dudo que Sasuke se muera por esto y eso lo dice alguien que ya fue golpeado por una pelota de vóley.

— ¿Quién te demandara? — Pregunto.

— ¿Quién más? — Cuestiona al borde de un ataque de pánico, pero como yo no respondo sigue hablando — ¡Su abuelo!

— ¿Su abuelo? — Repito, sin entenderlo.

Él no logra responderme, ya que la voz de Hikari lo interrumpe.

— Aun lado, dejen pasar a la experta en primero auxilios.

Me hago aun lado, Hikari se acerca a Sasuke toma su muñeca, comprobando su pulso y luego mira a Gai.

— Tranquilo señor, solo esta desmayado — Dice imitando a un paramédico mientras le guiña un ojo.

A pesar de yo haberlo dicho hace rato, solo después de que Hikari confirmara que Sasuke está desmayado, Gai se tranquiliza.

Con ayuda del chico que tiro la pelota, llevamos a Sasuke fuera del campo de juego, lo acostamos en el pasto. Hikari se acerca y pone la cabeza de él sobre sus piernas. Gai confirmando con ella, de que Sasuke iba a estar bien, se retira para hablar con los chicos que están por jugar.

— Entiendo que Gai-sensei se ponga nervioso por esto, pero me llama la atención que tú, a pesar de ser su prima, estés mucho más tranquila — Comento, rompiendo el silencio.

— He visto a Sasuke golpearse la cabeza con cosas mucho peores — Contesta mirándolo con ternura, mientras acaricia su cabeza — Además sensei está asustado por los rumores.

— ¿Qué rumores?

— Sobre mi abuelo, algo así como que si nos pasaba algo a nosotros él puede llegar a demandar la escuela.

— ¿Tan importante es tu abuelo? — Mi pregunta provoca que me mire sorprendida.

— Pensé que Sasuke le había contado.

— No, nunca — Contesto — ¿Quién es?

— Se llama Uchiha Tetsu.

Uchiha Tetsu, ese nombre me suena pero ¿Dónde lo escuche? Intento recordar donde lo escuche a ese nombre y un recuerdo llega a mi mente.

Cuando estaba en la universidad, un día un profesor dijo que íbamos a visitar el Hospital Uchiha, que nos iba a dar una charla Uchiha Tetsu, el director general y dueño de dicho hospital.

Miro a Hikari sorprendido, ¿él abuelo de ellos era ese hombre? ¿Quién es conocido como uno de los mejores cirujanos?

— Te sorprendiste igual que todos — Me dice Hikari.

— Es que Sasuke, me dijo que él vive contigo, tu hermano y Hinata, pero nunca me hablo que tuviera un abuelo, y mucho menos que Uchiha-san fuera el suyo.

— Bueno, eso es porque la relación que ellos dos tienen no es muy buena — Responde Hikari — Pero aun así la gente piensa que si le pasa algo a Sasuke, mi abuelo hará algo al respeto — Hace una pausa, como si recordara algo — Pero como se encuentran las cosas, él sería la última persona en la tierra que se preocuparía por Sasuke, además mi abuelo siempre parece estar de mal humor, por lo que la mayoría de la gente tiende a tenerle miedo.

— Ya veo — Contesto — Pero, si tan mala es la relación de Sasuke y su abuelo ¿de dónde salió ese rumor?

— Creo que esto paso cuando Sasuke, iba a su último año de secundaria — Empieza — No sé si usted lo sabe, pero cuando a él le sucedía algo, siempre acudieron a mí, así que yo me encargaba de todo, pero como en su último año, yo ya iba en preparatoria, sucedió algo que, creo, nadie espero.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Ese día Sasuke se salteo la hora de música, y no tuvo mejor idea que correr por los pasillos — La miro, intentando imaginar que habla hecho el pequeño demonio — En sí, ese no fue el problema, sino el hecho que justo un chico había vomitado en el pasillo y en esos momento, se encontraba limpiándolo. Todo sucedió tan rápido que él chico no se dio cuenta en que momento apareció Sasuke, se resbalo en el piso y termino en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza.

— ¿Otra vez? — Pregunto.

Miro hacia el chico, que sigue desmayado, sin poder creer lo que me contaba su prima.

— Si — Responde con pesar

— ¿Entonces?

— Como yo estaba en el otro edificio, Shizune-san, la enfermera, pensó que sería buena idea llamar Fugaku-ojisan*

— ¿Al padre de Sasuke? — Esta conversación me está llamando más la atención.

— Aja, pero el justo estaba en medio de una operación, así que su secretaria le aviso a mi abuelo, que desde la escuela lo llamaban — Yo asiento con la cabeza — Yo en esos momentos, me encontraba en clases, pero de la nada apareció el director del secundario y me dijo que vaya con urgencia a la enfermería. Yo asustada, de que algo malo le haya pasado a Sasuke, salí corriendo para allí y cuando llegue, escuche a mi abuelo gritarle a Shizune-san.

— ¿Qué le decía?

— Mmm…no escuche muy bien, pero era algo que si no hacia bien su trabajo iba a hacer que la echaran — Responde — Yo pensé que él estaba preocupado por Sasuke, pero después me entere que se había enfadado porque lo habían llamado en medio de una junta importante y que según sus conocimientos la enfermera del instituto era pésima.

— Entonces de ahí sale el rumor, de que si les pasa algo a ustedes, él tomaría acción en el asunto — Deduzco.

— Correcto, pero aun así me da un poco de gracia cuando la gente sobreactúa con nosotros, en especial con Sasuke.

— Por su trastorno ¿no? — Hikari me mira y mientras asiente con su cabeza, sonríe levemente. A parecer había dado en el clavo, hablar sobre el trastorno de Sasuke parece que es un tema delicado para ella.

— Por cierto — Hablo, haciendo que ella me mire — El otro día le pregunte a Sasuke sobre su padre y por lo que deduzco, la relación entre ellos parece que también es mala o ¿me equivoco?

Ella se queda callada un rato y lanza un suspiro.

— En realidad no sé si decir si la relación, entre Sasuke y su padre, es mala.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es que, más bien seria como si ellos no tuvieran ninguna relación.

— No entiendo.

— Haber lo pongo de la siguiente manera — Ella se toma un tiempo antes de seguir — Es como que mi tío y Sasuke, saben que son padre e hijo, pero aun así ellos nunca lograron entablar ese tipo de relación.

— Por eso lo llama por su nombre — Hago la deducción.

— Creo que sí, ya que desde que yo conozco a Sasuke, siempre lo llamo por su nombre y nunca lo llamo papá — Contesta bajando la cabeza.

Tengo muchas ganas de seguir preguntándole, pero sé que debo esperar a que Sasuke sea quien me lo cuente. Tengo que esperar a que él esté listo para contarme todo.

De repente escuchamos un pequeño gemido proveniente de Sasuke, ambos lo miramos. Este se sienta, mientras sostiene su cabeza con sus manos, al parecer está muy aturdido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Le pregunto, haciendo que se dé la vuelta y me mire.

— Soñé con aves — Es lo primero que me contesta — Y tu querías atrapar algunas — Esto último lo dice en medio de risas.

— Tomare eso como un más o menos — Miro a Hikari, que me devuelve la mirada, levantando levemente sus hombres. Ella tampoco lo entendía.

— ¡Pero nunca lo podrás atrapar! — Me grita, señalándome con su dedo.

— Bueno, Sasuke mucha diversión por hoy — Hikari agarra la mano de Sasuke y la baja — Ahora vamos a ir a refrescarnos, porque se nota que aun sigues dormido.

Hikari se lleva a Sasuke, de la mano, hacia las fuentes de agua.

_"__¿Qué diablos?"_ — Es lo único que pienso.

Cuando vuelven, Sasuke ya despierto, no vuelve a comentar sobre su sueño y termina haciendo lo que mejor supo hacer en toda la tarde, si insultar.

El evento término cerca del atardecer, en donde se premió a los primero lugares, Hikari recibió una medalla por lograr llegar en primer lugar.

Nos dirigimos hacia los autobuses, al parecer no era el único cansado, ya que la mayoría iba en silencio; algo muy bueno para mí, que planeo dormir en todo el viaje. Pero eso se lo hubiera logrado si no fuera porque Sasuke venía en el mismo autobús.

— ¡Yeah! — Escucho el grito de Sasuke, proveniente de la parte de atrás — Ahora ¿Qué canción vamos a cantar?

— ¡Yo quiero cantar una de YUI! — Responde Hikari. Si Sasuke solo es una bomba, junto a Hikari parecían una bomba nuclear — ¡Summer song!*

— **Taiyou ga mikata suru hi ni yaketa kimi ga te wo furu kara **(El sol esta de mi lado, calienta el día porque tú me estas saludando) — Hikari empieza a cantar, mientras aplaude

— **Kitai shiten da yakusoku no kisetsu ni tobikomu ningyo mitai ni **(Hacía expectativas de este día como cuando una sirena brinca en temporada de compromisos.) — Escucho la voz de Sasuke, seguirla.

Bueno, había algo que no puedo negar, los dos cantan muy bien. Mientras ellos siguen cantando, la gente que al parecer estaba muy cansada, empieza a recuperar sus energías, ya que escucho que empiezan a aplaudir y lo que conocen el tema se ponen a cantar.

Yo aún no sé cómo lo hacen, pero por alguna extraña razón escucharlos tan animados, te levantan el estado de ánimo. Observo el paisaje mientras escucho como todo el mundo canta, provocando que sonriera, su buen humor me llego hasta a mí.

— **Hajimaru yo natsu yasumi lan la lan la~** (Empezarán las vacaciones de verano lan la lan la) — Se escuchar los aplausos e incluso el chofer toca la bocina, si estos dos mocosos son un caso.

* * *

**POV Off**

**_"_****_Había dicho que la variable, denominada Sasuke, hacía de mi día un caos, pero al mismo tiempo lo convertía en un gran día y es por eso que estoy seguro que con él nunca me aburriré"_**

_Luego de leer ese pequeño relato, sobre cómo fue ese día. Mamoru, mira a su amiga, quien aún sigue mirando la pantalla._

_Decidido a no revisar más las cosas de su padre, empieza a cerrar la notebook; pero es detenido por Tsubame._

_— __Hay algo más_

_El chico vuelve a abrirla y como había dicho la castaña, había una siguiente página._

_Lee el principio de esta, dándose cuenta que esta había sido escrita hace un año._

**_"_****_Irónicamente ese día Hikari me dijo más sobre él, de lo que el mismo me hubiera contado. Tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle a ella, como era realmente la situación de Sasuke, pero preferí esperar a que él me lo contara._**

**_Tal vez debí haberle preguntado directamente y no esperar tanto tiempo para conocer su historia._**

**_Incluso tendría que haberle preguntado a Hikari, sobre como era su relación con toda su familia, si se sentía a gusto, si tenía problemas; pero a mí en esos momentos nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle._**

**_Para mi ella era feliz._**

**_Juzgarla por su forma de actuar, fue un error que cometí y del cual aún…me arrepiento."_**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_*Oji-san:_ Sufijo que se utiliza para referirse a un tío.

_*Watashi:_ Manera de decir "yo" de manera formal.

_*Ore_: Manera de decir "yo" de forma vulgar.

_*Summer Song:_ Canción de la cantante japonesa YUI. Ella hizo temas para animes, tales como Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach, etc.

* * *

Ohayou minna-san!...Aquí vengo a dejarles otro capitulo, que como ya había dicho ya estaba escrito, salvo que necesitaba unos cuanto arreglos.

Para quien leyó esta historia el año pasado, este capitulo lo había publicado como el primero, pero como después me hice un lió con la cronología, cae el formato de esta, por tal razón este capitulo termino siendo el capitulo numero 7.

Al igual que el anterior, es como un capitulo mas explicatorio, que otra cosa, ya que aun se sigue conociendo un poco mas la familia de Sasuke.

Ahora quisiera agradecer el review de Chi Uzumaki: Gracias por dejar tu comentario, me alegra que te haya divertido el capitulo anterior (por que en si ese era el propósito del capitulo xD) En cuanto a Itachi, se lo llegara a mencionar, pero muchísimo mas adelante.

Así que espero que este capitulo, que es tranquilo, les haya gustado, porque el próximo sera de drama puro (xD)

Sin mas que decir, me voy...

Ya nee!


	9. La chica que sufría en silencio

*La letras en cursiva (del principio y del final) representa el presente.

*Las letras normales representa el pasado.

*Las letras en negrita ubicara el año del capítulo. Por ejemplo "Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria" (se ubica al primer año que Obito lo conoce) o "Sasuke, 16 años, Segundo año de preparatoria" (se ubica en el segundo año).

*Las palabras en comillas son los pensamientos.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**POV Obito.**

_Reviso una vez más el celular, aún sigo esperando el autobús. A pesar de no ser tan tarde y que creo que llegare justo a tiempo, eso no impide que mi parte obsesiva saliera a relucir._

_Me pregunto cuando tiempo tardare aquí, en esta parada y es que parece que el autobús, que me llevara al punto de reunión, se tomara un largo rato en venir._

_Siento como una señora mayor se sienta a mi lado y me mira fijamente. Sin entender que le llama la atención, miro hacia donde ella está viendo y me topo con el ramo que me dio Yuuka._

— _Son una flores extrañas para regalar a una esposa — Comenta la anciana, mirándome._

_Rio internamente y es que ella tenía razón, regalar un ramos de rosas a es comprensible, pero un ramo de girasoles, ya de por si era extraño eso. Además agregando que en realidad, estas flores me las dio una persona para otra persona._

_Pero si es que yo me pongo a explicar la razón de porque tengo un ramo de girasoles en la mano, eso implica decirle para quien son las flores, en este caso Sasuke y realmente no quiero crear mala interpretaciones; por lo cual decido seguirle la corriente. _

— _A mi esposa le gustan los girasoles — Miento y es que a mi esposa le gustan las margaritas. _

— _Ya veo — Dice ella — Yo pensé que le daba esas flores por un significado más profundo._

— _¿Significado más profundo? — Pregunto desconcertado._

— _Si, todas las flores tiene su significado — Me explica — E incluso los colores de estas también significan algo._

_Lo que dice llama mi atención, miro los girasoles y ahora que me doy cuenta._

_¿Por qué razón Yuuka me dio estas flores? ¿Realmente tendrá un significado oculto? _

_¿Qué puede significar estas flores para Sasuke? _

"**La chica que sufría en silencio"**

**Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria**

De los cinco pacientes que tenía en mi lista, desde que comencé, llegue a atender a cuatro, debido a que uno no hizo acto de presencia en ningún momento, y eso que ya había hablado con la madre del susodicho.

Pero el problema no era realmente ese, sino que ahora se había sumado otra persona y ahora solo atiendo a tres personas. Esa persona es una chica, la única con un carácter un tanto particular.

Sí, me refiero a Hinata.

Ella luego de que yo le dijera unos cuanto consejos, sobre no ocultar lo que siente, se había ido de mi oficina, no si enojada o triste ya que me había parecido ver sus ojos un poco llorosos.

Desde ese día ella no ha vuelto a mi oficina e incluso las veces que nos topábamos en los pasillos, me ignora. Agregando que desde ese hecho han pasado como dos semanas.

Lanza un suspiro.

— ¿Le sucede algo Obito-san?

Miro a Sasuke, que se encuentra sentado frente a mí, mientras come un **onigiri*.**

— Vuelve a decirme ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Porque lo quería acompañar a comer el almuerzo — Me responde con una sonrisa.

Parece que cuando yo fui a comprar mi almuerzo, Sasuke me vio y decidió seguirme. Así he me aquí, comiendo mi sándwich, en mi oficina, acompañado por el pequeño demonio.

— ¿Entonces? — Me pregunta, otra vez.

— Nada, solo estaba pensando en Hinata.

— ¿Hinata?

— Si, ella no ha venido desde hace como dos semanas ¿tú sabes la razón?

Cuando hago la pregunta, veo como Sasuke aprieta el onigiri* y mira a otro lado velozmente.

— No, ni idea de que le pasa — Dice, pero yo sé que me está mintiendo.

Estoy seguro, que él sabe la razón, pero también sé que no me dirá nada.

— Si tú les puedes decir a ella que venga a verme, me seria de mucha ayuda —Digo.

— ¿De ayuda?

Miro a Sasuke, sin entender por qué repitió eso.

— Si yo convenzo a Hinata que vuelva — Empieza, al parecer emocionado — ¿Le seré de ayuda?

Me quedo un rato, sin entender su emoción.

— Eh…si — Respondo a duras penas.

— ¡Entonces déjemelo a mí! — Exclama — Yo hare que Hinata venga.

— Gracias — Comento, con una sonrisa.

— Para eso estoy — Dice — Para ayudar.

Sasuke podría ser un mocoso insoportable en ocasiones, pero se nota que le gusta ayudar.

Luego del almuerzo, decido ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, ya que supuestamente a esa hora tendría que estar con Hinata, pero estoy seguro que este día tampoco ira.

Camino tranquilamente por el patio de atrás, pasando por el pequeño jardín. Miro hacia el cielo, el cual se encuentra totalmente despejado.

"_Ya pronto será verano"_ — Pienso

Mi hermana llegara el día de mañana, ya que tiene que hacer unos cuantos arreglos aquí en Tokyo para su boda.

Aun no puedo creer que alguien se haya atrevido a pedirle matrimonio a mi hermana y es que por lo histérica que es, yo ni por casualidad contemplaría esa opción. Por lo cual deduje, que su futuro esposo es ciego o es un masoquista y siendo sinceros, yo creo que la segunda opción es la más acertada.

De pronto siento como alguien choca contra mí, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Miro hacia la persona que cayo conmigo, se trata de una chica de cabello negro y ojos marrones.

— Discúlpeme — Dice apenada — Yo…yo no lo vi.

— No te preocupes — Le digo, levantándome y le tiendo mi mano — Yo también estaba un poco distraído.

Ella acepta mi ayuda y cuando esta parada, de la nada veo como dos chicos viene corriendo hacia nuestra dirección. Temiendo que por la velocidad a la que van, nos choquen, me coloco a un costado y a ella también.

Estos chicos pasan de largo, sin detenerse.

— ¡No corran! — Le grito molesto, pero ninguno de los dos hace caso a mis palabras.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia la chica, quien mira fijamente hacia donde se fueron esos dos chicos; pero algo me llama la atención, ella está temblando y al mismo tiempo respira muy agitada.

— ¿Esta bien? — Le pregunto preocupado.

Mis palabras, hacen que reacción y me mire.

— Estoy bien…

Su respuesta no me convence y decido insistir.

— Pero es que estas temblando ¿En serio estas bien?

— ¡Le dije que sí! — Exclama, al parecer molesta. Luego parece que se da cuenta, que me grito, ya que me mira con pena — Discúlpeme por gritarle — Dice — Es que los exámenes me tienen muy nerviosa.

— No te preocupes, te entiendo — Contesto.

— Bueno, yo me voy a clases — Me dice, yéndose hacia el lado opuesto que tomaron esos chicos.

— ¡Espera! — La detengo, haciendo que me mire — No sé si lo sabes pero, yo soy el psicólogo de la escuela.

— ¿Psicólogo?

— Si, me llamo Uchida Obito — Empiezo — Personalmente creo que te encuentras muy estresada, así que si deseas puede pasar por mi oficina, y me cuentas si tienes algún problema.

— ¿Cualquier problema?

— Si, cualquiera — Respondo con una sonrisa.

Ella baja la mirada, como si estuviera pensando que decirme, al minuto levanta la cabeza.

— Disculpe, tengo que ir a clases — Dice y se va.

Miro hacia donde ella se fue. No sé si será mi imaginación o qué, pero sentí como que algo andaba mal con ella.

Lanzo un suspiro.

"_Ni siquiera me dijo como se llama"_

* * *

**POV Hinata**

Resoplo de enojo, haciendo que Rika, deje de comer y me mire.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Me pregunta

La miro con el ceño fruncido, sin poder creer que me preguntara eso.

— Pues lo obvio — Le contesto.

Ella se ríe suavemente.

— A ver — Dice — Estas molesta por que Hikari, se fue a comer con su equipo de atletismo — Yo asiento con la cabeza — Pero estas furiosa por que Sasuke se fue a comer con Obito-san.

Cuando menciona su nombre, mi rostro muestra una expresión de asco. Esto hace que ella suspire.

— En serio que no te entiendo — Continua hablando — Él hecho que Sasuke, nos haya dejado, no significa nada.

— Por supuesto que significa algo — Contraataco.

— Entonces dime, ¿Qué significa?

— Pues que Sasuke lo prefiere a él, antes que a mí — Me quejo.

Cruzo mis brazos, mas molestas, después de pensar en el hecho que Sasuke haya preferido irse a comer con este tipejo, en vez de comer con nosotras, sus grandes amigas.

— A veces eres posesiva con Sasuke — Lo que dice Rika, me llama la atención — Que a veces me pregunto, ¿Cuándo será el día que lo ates a ti con una cadena? O mejor ¿Cuándo será el día que le digas lo que sientes por él?

— Sabes, es más fácil que suceda lo primero antes que lo segundo — Contesto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ya sabes por qué — Respondo, mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Uchiha Tetsu-san? — Pregunta.

— Con solo escuchar su nombre, ya mi estómago se siente revuelto — Confieso

Esto provoca que Rika se ría fuerte de mis palabras.

— Pero creo que ya hablamos de esto — Me dice, parando su risa — El abuelo de Sasuke, no habla mucho con él, así que dudo que se entere de que ustedes puedan salir; e incluso tus padres, tampoco lo sabrán.

— No es tan así — Contesto — Sasuke admira mucho a su abuelo, aunque él sea la peor persona que exista en este universo; ahí está el problema. Aunque eso no sería el único.

— ¿Lo dices por Misora-san?

Bajo la mirada, cuando nombra a la ex de Sasuke. Aún recuerdo, cuando la vi parada sobre la terraza de ese edificio. El miedo que me dio verla ahí, el cual se intensifico cuando la vi tirada en la calle, con mucha sangre, saliendo de su cabeza.

— Aja.

Rika, deja su obento a un lado y se coloca frente a mí.

— Hinata, ya hablamos de esto — Me dice seria — Ni Sasuke y mucho menos tu tuvieron la culpa que ella tomara esa decisión. Ella se encontraba mal en ese momento y lo sabes.

Ella tenía razón, en el hospital cuando le hicieron la autopsia, había salido positivo en el examen de drogas. Ella estaba drogada cuando se suicidio.

— Pero eso no quita el hecho, que yo deseara que ella no existiera — Comento.

— No digas eso — Me reprende — No fue lo que tu desearas, lo que desencadeno todo esto, sino otras cuestiones.

— Pero aun así — Digo — No puedo hacer como que ella nunca hubiera existido.

— Entonces ¿por esa razón tu nunca le dirás a Sasuke lo que sientes?

— Así es — Contesto con pesar — No quiero aprovecharme, ahora que su novia está muerta.

Rika, parece que se cansa de intentar convencerme, ya que vuelve a sentarse a mi lado.

— Que hare contigo — Me dice y sé que está molesta.

— Consolarme con un helado — Le digo, colocando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

— Te consolare, si es que tú vas a tus sesiones con Obito-san.

Me alejo de ella, mirándola fijamente. ¿Estaba loca o qué? Yo no volveré a ver a ese tipo.

— Entonces no me des nada — Respondo, volviendo mi enojo.

— Pero Hinata — Me dice exasperada — Puede ser que no sepa la razón por la que no quieres ir, porque tú nunca me quisiste contar lo que te dijo él, pero aun así sé que él te puede ayudar a superar tu problema.

— ¿Mi problema? Yo no tengo ningún problema.

— Es que ahí está el principal problema que tienes — Yo la miro con el ceño fruncido — No admites que tiene un problema.

Resoplo.

— Además, desde que te enojaste con Obito-san, te enojas más seguido y con facilidad — Continua hablando. De pronto siento, que ella agarra mi rostro y hace que la mire — Dime Hinata ¿Que te dijo?

El recordad lo que me dijo, hace que vuelva a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Siento como mis ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas, las cuales seco con mi manga.

— Solo una tontera — Digo, esperando que cambiemos de tema.

— Hinata, es malo que te guardes todo para ti. Recuerda que me tienes a mí y a Hikari, la cual estoy segura, aún sigue esperando que le cuentes todo.

Agacho la cabeza, sé que ella tiene razón, pero aun así siento que si le cuento a ella o a Hikari, sería como poner mis problemas sobre los suyos. Vuelvo a mirar a Rika, quien sigue esperando que le hable.

— Me dijo que no oculte lo que siento — Confieso.

— Lo mismo que te vengo diciendo, hace mucho — Expone y yo solo puedo asentir con la cabeza.

— Pero entonces, ¿qué parte de eso te hizo enojar?

Sé que ella no me entenderá, si es que no le cuento todo desde el principio.

— Todo esto empezó por Sasuke — Comento y ella asiente con la cabeza — Él ha estado diciendo que ese tipo, es grandioso, que lo comprender a él y cosas así. Pero yo le dije, que seguro está fingiendo que lo entiende, porque él nunca podrá comprender por lo que estamos pasando.

— Bueno, ustedes tienen una historia un poco particular — Comenta.

— La cuestión es que Sasuke me dijo, que si yo aún no confiaba en él, que le hiciera preguntas sobre su vida personal.

— ¿Entonces?

— A Obito-san se le ocurrió, que si yo le hacía preguntas, él también me haría unas cuantas a mí — Ella me mira atenta a lo que digo — En medio de esas preguntas, me pregunto sobre mis padres.

— ¿Qué le respondiste?

— Que yo ya era grande como para vivir con mis padres.

— En otras palabras, que te fuiste de tu casa por decisión propia — Expone y yo asiento con pesar la cabeza — ¡Hinata! — Me regaña — Le mentiste, y si te soy sincera no entiendo el porqué.

— Rika, no le iba a decir que mis padres me echaron de mi casa, porque tuve un problema con el abuelo de Sasuke — Expreso, con mi tono de voz un poco elevado.

— Pero él es un psicólogo, no te puede ayudar si es que tú le mientes.

— Ya te dije, no necesito su ayuda.

— Si la necesitas — Exclama — Hinata, le estas mintiendo a tus padres, que vives con tu hermano, cuando no es así; además eres tan antisocial, que ninguna de nuestras compañeras quiere hacer un trabajo contigo, y que decir de nuestro compañeros, los cuales parecen que te tienen miedo. — Bajo la cabeza — Y lo peor, es que estas molesta con Obito-san porque su forma de actuar se parece justamente a la de tu padre.

En el momento que grita lo último, se forma un silencio a nuestro alrededor. Siento como mi mano tiembla un poco.

— ¡No es así! — La contradigo — El hecho que no confié y me moleste la actitud de ese tipo, no es por esa razón.

— Entonces ¿Cuál?

— Me molesta que actué como si él supiera todo sobre mi, que me puede decir lo que debo hacer y lo peor que tenga esa postura de "Yo estoy seguro de lo que digo y mi palabra vale mucho más que cualquiera"

— Hinata — Me detiene — Estas describiendo a tu padre.

Me quedo muda, ante lo que dice.

— Sabes que, mejor me voy a la enfermería — Le digo, empezando a caminar — Siento que volveré todo lo que comí.

— Huyes — Sus palabras, hacen que me detenga — Es lo que siempre haces, nunca enfrentas tus problemas y siempre evitas los conflictos — Yo no le contesto — Pero sabes que eso no es lo mejor y sé que algún día, tarde o temprano, vas a tener que hablar sobre esto.

Sin responderle, continuo mi camino hacia la enfermería, mientras escucho su voz hablarme.

— Llevare tu obento, y tendré tu bolso listo.

— Gracias — Es lo único que responde, siguiendo el camino.

* * *

**POV Off**

Cuando llego la hora de limpiar los salones de clases, Hinata se va rápido a casa, ya que se sentía mal del estómago, aunque Sasuke y Rika saben que eso no es verdad.

Los dos, junto a una compañera, son los encargados de ese día en limpiar el salón de clases. Siendo, Sasuke el único varón, le piden que él lleve toda la basura a afuera.

Sasuke, sin oponerse, sale con el basurero hacia afuera. Pero en el camino dos chicos vas corriendo hacia donde se encuentra el pelinegro, y como este nos los vio, uno de ellos lo choca. Esto provoca que el basurero se caiga y se esparza un poco de basura.

— Fíjate por donde vas, estúpido — Exclamo enojada, el chico que choco con él.

Sasuke, solo lo mira, sin responder. El chico de cabello negro y ojos marrones, que tiene una venda en su cabeza, lo mira con enojo, como si esperara que le pida disculpas, pero él parece que no lo entiende, ya que se agacha y empieza a recoger la basura.

— ¿Me estas ignorando, imbécil? — Pregunta, más enojado el chico.

— Déjalo — Le dice de pronto, su amigo, quien es un chico que posee el cabello de color negro, en forma de punta y ojos del mismo color — No pierdas el tiempo, con un tonto que no sabe defenderse.

Dicho esto ambos chicos se van, mientras Sasuke termina de recoger lo que había caído al suelo. Cuando se levanta, mira la espalda de esos dos.

Se da la vuelta y continua su camina, esta vez procurando, mirar al frente y no al piso, como había hecho hace unos minutos.

Cuando se va acercando al contenedor de basura, escucha unos ruidos que llaman su atención.

Se da cuenta que estos provienen del depósito de limpieza. Extrañado se acerca y cuando intenta abrir, se da cuenta que este está cerrado con llave.

— ¡Ayuda! — Escucha la voz de una chica, desde adentro.

— ¿Te quedaste encerrada? — Pregunta, pero se escucha silencio.

— Si — Responde la chica al fin — Pero no sé quién tiene la llave.

Sasuke sabía que cada representante de la clase tiene la llave del depósito, pero hasta que buscara a Rika, le tomaría un tiempo. Por lo que decido usar su talento más grande, el segundo, luego de sus trucos de magia.

— No te preocupes, te sacare — La tranquiliza, mientras saca de su bolsillo, un pequeño alambre.

Se acerca al cerrojo y con algo de esfuerzo, logra abrir la puerta. Con una sonrisa, abre la puerta, mostrando a una chica, de cabello negro y ojos marrones, la cual tiene un poco sucio su uniforme.

La chica sale con desconfianza de adentro y mira a Sasuke.

— Gracias — Dice

— De nada — Responde con una sonrisa — Dime ¿Cómo quedaste encerrada?

— Eh…yo…— Parece que duda en que responder — Vine a buscar la escoba y mis amigos me hicieron una pequeña broma.

— ¿Broma?

— Si, ellos son así, les encanta hacer bromas pesadas.

— Ya veo — Dice Sasuke, sin realmente entender.

— Bueno, ya es tarde y me tengo que ir — Dice la chica, yéndose.

— Espera — La detiene Sasuke — ¿Cómo te llamas? — La chica se da la vuelta y lo mira sin entender — Yo me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, voy a 1°3° ¿y tú?

La chica se siente en la obligación de contestarle.

— Yuuka, Erizawa Yuuka — Responde — Voy a 2°4°

— Ah…mi prima va a 2°1

— ¿Tu prima?

— Si, Uchiha Hikari.

— ¿La chica de cabello naranja? — Pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa

— Si, esa misma.

— Ya veo — Dice, sin poder creer que el chico tuviera el cabello negro y su prima cabello naranja — Este, ahora me tengo que ir —El chico responde con un asentimiento de cabeza — Nos vemos, Uchiha-kun.

— Nos vemos Erizawa-san — Responde este, viendo como la chica se va.

Sasuke deja la basura y vuelve a su salón de clases, feliz de haber hablado con una persona desconocida, ya que eso casi nunca sucedía.

Pero lo que Sasuke no sabía, era que a esa chica, la volvería a ver muy pronto.

* * *

Sasuke sale del instituto, yendo hacia el kínder de Sosuke, ya que hoy le tocaba a él ir a buscarlo.

Cuando llega a este, la maestra de Souske, le dice que el pequeño saldrá en un minuto. El chico espera, hasta que siente una voz hablarle.

— ¡Onii-chan!

— Souske — Exclama, alzándolo — ¿Me extrañaste?

El pequeño asiente la cabeza, enérgicamente. Ambos se despiden de la maestra y se van a casa, de la mano.

— ¿Onee-chan? — Pregunta el niño.

— Se tuvo que quedar, tenía una reunión en su club — Contesta.

— ¿Y Hina-neechan?

— Ella está en casa, se retiró temprano, porque se sentía mal.

— ¿Está enferma? — Sasuke mira al pequeño y sonríe tiernamente.

— Esperemos que no, pero si lo llega a estar, ya estamos nosotros para cuidarla ¿no?

— ¡Sí! — Exclama con emoción Souske.

Cuando llegan a casa, encuentran a Hinata acostada sobre el sillón, viendo la televisión.

— Estoy en casa — Exclaman los dos.

— Bienvenidos — Le responde la chica, sin dejar de ver la tele.

El pequeño se acerca, hacia ella y se coloca frente al televisor, tapándole la visión. Esto hace que ella se siente y mire al pequeño.

— ¿Necesitas algo Souske?

— Hice un dibujo, hoy — Comenta.

— Me alegro — Es la única respuesta que le da la chica.

Souske, agacha la cabeza y camina hacia su habitación. La respuesta que le dio Hinata, no era la que esperaba.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunta Sasuke, sentándose a su lado.

— Si, no te preocupes — Responde, volviendo a mirar la televisión — La pastilla que me dio Shizune-san, me sirvió mucho.

— Ya veo — Dice el chico.

Ambos quedan en silencio, entonces Sasuke va hacia su habitación para ver que Souske se cambiara de ropa.

— Los estaba esperando, para hacer la cena — Dice Hinata.

Sasuke, la mira, y ella también.

— Dile a Souske, si me quiere ayudar.

— Ok — Responde.

Hinata lo ve perderse en el pasillo, y entonces recuerda lo que hablo con Rika y siente una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata y Hikari se van primero a clases, dejando a Souske con Sasuke.

— A veces me pregunto, ¿Por qué no podemos estornudar con los ojos abiertos? — Pregunta Sasuke.

Este mira a Souske, el cual solo lo mira un segundo y vuelve a poner atención al dibujo que está pintando.

— Así que tú tampoco lo sabes — Concluye, luego del silencio de su primo menor.

El niño, dirige la mirada hacia la pared, en donde se encuentra el reloj y se da cuenta que son las 7:45 de la mañana.

— Onii-chan — Sasuke lo mira — Creo que estamos llegando tarde — Esto lo dice, mientras señala el reloj.

En el momento que Sasuke, se da cuenta de la hora, se levanta de golpe; había perdido la noción del tiempo, otra vez.

— ¿Ya estás listo para salir? — Pregunta desesperado a Souske.

— Si — Contesta y al segundo siente como Sasuke, lo alza y sale corriendo hacia la salida del edificio.

Cuando Sasuke, lo tenía que llevar, estoy siempre pasaba. Mira el rostro desesperado de su onii-chan, lo cual hace que sonría.

A pesar de llegar tarde, a él le gusta que sea su onii-cha, quien lo lleve a clases, ya que la mayoría del tiempo lo lleva alzado, algo que le gusta al pequeño.

— ¡Disculpe! — Exclama con vergüenza Sasuke.

Habían llegado a las 7:50 al kínder de Souske, pero aun así a él le faltaba 10 minutos para llegar a su preparatoria.

— No te preocupes — Le responde la maestra del pequeño — Pero te recomiendo, que te vayas rápido, que ya será la hora de entrada.

— ¡Sí! — Grita el pelinegro, saliendo corriendo y cuando esta por cruzar las rejas grita — ¡Nos vemos más tarde Souske!

— ¡Nos vemos Onii-chan!

Cuando ya no hubo rastro del joven, la maestra de Souske, le dice que vayan adentro.

Mientras tanto Sasuke, sigue corriendo, intentando no chocar con las personas, que se cruzan su camino.

Sabía que Asuma-sensei, se iba a molestar si llegaba tarde, otra vez, así que mientras corre se pone a pensar en una buena excusa, que le pueda dar.

Pero en la mitad de camino, justo cuando pasa por un parque, escucha la voz de un joven cantar. Curioso, se acerca hacia donde lo rodea la gente; el chico se encontraba tocando la guitarra y cantando al mismo tiempo.

A Sasuke le estaba gustando lo que el joven cantaba, pero su interés se esfumo cuando escucho decir a un hombre, la hora.

— Son las 8:00, estoy seguro que llegaremos a tiempo — Dice mirando a su compañero.

Sasuke, al enterarse de la hora, vuelve a correr. Había perdido 10 minutos, en correr y en escuchar lo que ese joven cantaba.

La adrenalina, que siente hace que empiece a correr con más rapidez.

Cuando está por llegar al instituto, siente alivio de ver las rejas aún abiertas. Él aún tenía oportunidad de llegar.

Cruza la entrada del instituto y cerca de la entrada del edificio, logra divisar la figura de una chica. Mientras él se acerca, la chica se da la vuelta, lo cual hace que Sasuke la pueda reconocer; se trata de la chica que había conocido el día anterior, Erizawa Yuuka.

El chico se pregunta, la razón por la cual ella no se encuentra en clases. Cuando está más cerca, nota que ella tiene en sus brazos un banco; tal parece que quiere llevarlo adentro.

Sin entender mucho, el chico decide acercarse a ayudarla.

— Erizawa-san — La llama, haciendo que ella lo mira.

— Uchiha-kun…

— Te acordaste — Dice feliz Sasuke y se coloca al lado de ella — ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sasuke mira el escritorio de la chica y se da cuenta que este está escrito con marcador, en donde se destacan las palabras "puta" "muere" "perra" y cosas de ese estilo.

La chica, cuando se da cuenta de que está mirando, apresurada tapa la mesa con sus brazos.

— No creo que necesite ayuda, yo puedo llevarlo sola — Dicho esto, empieza a caminar hacia adentro.

Sasuke, reacciona y empieza a seguir a Yuuka, hasta que logra ponerse al frente de ella.

— ¿Está bien? — Es la simple pregunta que le hace.

Ella se queda muda y entonces se da cuenta que alguien los está viendo.

— Por supuesto que estoy bien — Responde, sin mirarlo — Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a clases.

Sasuke mira la espalda de Yuuka. Ver eso escrito en su escritorio, hizo que algo en su interior se moviera; una sensación que no le gusto sentir.

Pero lo que Sasuke, no sabe, es que alguien vio lo que paso.

* * *

**POV Obito**

Había pensado que el día anterior, mi hermana llegaría a la ciudad, pero parece que me equivoque. Miro otra vez mi celular, en espera de que un mensaje de ella me llegue.

— ¿Alguien te tiene que llamar? — Escucho que me pregunta Asuma-san.

— Algo así — Respondo, guardándolo.

Me fijo en mi reloj de muñeca, aún tengo algo de tiempo, antes que empiece la hora del almuerzo.

— Obito-san — Me habla Asuma-san — ¿Hoy Sasuke tienes sesión contigo?

Lo miro sin entender, a que se debe la pregunta.

— Si, en cinco minutos lo tengo que ver — Respondo — ¿Sucede algo?

— Eso creo — Contesta — Sasuke llego tarde hoy a clases, pero cuando entro había algo raro en él.

— ¿Raro?

— Si, es que la mayoría de las veces, que llega tarde, entra gritando al salón y siempre se acerca a mí para decirme la razón por la que se retrasó.

— Pero…

— Pero hoy, cuando entro, me saludo, me pidió disculpas y se fue a sentar en su lugar.

— ¿Quieres que le pregunte si le pasa algo?

— Si, me preocupa un poco — Confiesa.

— Cuando este con él, se lo preguntare.

— Gracias.

Luego de eso, me dirijo a mi oficina, en espera de Sasuke, y como había dicho Asuma-san, el mocoso se encontraba un poco raro. Esta vez, entro de una manera muy tranquila y no escandalosa, como venía haciendo. Aunque observándolo mejor, me doy cuenta, que más que tranquilo, se encuentra perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Te sucede algo Sasuke?

El chico, levanta su mirada y frunce el ceño.

— Bueno, en realidad no sé.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes?

Sasuke no me contesta y tal parece que se vuelve a perder en sus pensamientos, hasta que decide hablar.

— Dígame, ¿Qué haría usted si a alguien lo insultara?

Lo miro sin entender, realmente su pregunta.

— Pues depende de lo que haya hecho esa persona, si es inocente lo defenderé y si no, bueno no se puede hacer nada.

— ¿Cómo sabes quién es inocente?

— A ver, todo depende de la situación, si por ejemplo es una persona que estafa a otra, entendería que el estafado lo insulte, en cambio sí sé que la persona a la que insulta no hizo nada malo.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

— Por curiosidad — Responde rápido.

Cuando estoy por decir algo, la alarma de mi celular suena, dándome a entender que la sesión con Sasuke termino.

Él se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, pero antes que se vaya totalmente, le hablo, haciendo que me mire.

— Si a alguien lo están tratando mal, puedes ayudar a la persona a no sentirse mal, pero si no puedes hacer nada; me lo puede decir a mí.

La mirada triste de su rostro desaparece y vuelve a aparecer su típica sonrisa.

Me quedo pensando en lo que estuvimos hablando, a mi parecer algo debe haber sucedido, para que viniera con esas preguntas, pero el problema era, que él no me diría mucho.

* * *

**POV Off**

Sasuke, después de buscar su almuerzo, se encuentra con Hinata y Rika.

Los tres empiezan a caminar hacia el patio, ya que esos días de primavera tenían que aprovecharlos. Cuando estuvieron sentados, a los pocos segundos llego Hikari.

— ¿Y dónde está tu amigo Sasuke? — Pregunta Hikari.

— ¿Juu-chan? — Pregunta este, a lo cual ella asiente con la cabeza — Está enfermo, según Asuma-sensei, tiene gripe.

— Ya veo.

Los cuatros comen en silencio, hasta que escuchan quejarse de algo a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le pregunta Hinata.

— Me olvide mi jugo tomate —Dice, buscando con desespero, la botella colorada.

— Entonces, será para otra — Dice Hinata, volviendo a comer.

— ¡¿Para otra?! — Pregunta incrédulo — ¡No! Eso sí que no, ahora mismo lo voy a buscar.

Dicho esto, y sin esperar a que digan algo, se retira, para buscar su apreciado tomate.

— En serio que no lo entiendo — Confiesa Hinata.

* * *

Una vez encontrada la botella, se encamina hacia donde estas las chicas, con una alegría casi incomprensible.

En medio de su camino, escucha unos ruidos fuertes, provenientes de un pasillo estrecho, que se encuentra a su izquierda. Curioso se acerca y lo que ve le sorprende.

Se trata de Yuuka, la cual está siendo acorralada por un chico, el cual reconoce como el que choco con él, el día anterior.

Sasuke no sabe si intervenir, hasta que ve que el chico la agarra de los pelos y ella se queja de dolor.

— Para que aprendas perra — Escucha que le dice.

— ¡Sensei! — Grita Sasuke, llamando la atención del chico — ¡Aquí están atacando a una chica! — Cuando este ve, que el pelinegro se encuentra mirando hacia afuera y haciendo señas para el lugar donde está, deja a un lado a la chica.

Una vez nota que se va el chico, se acerca a Yuuka, quien se encuentra llorando en el piso.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunta preocupado, pero ella no le responde y sigue llorando.

Sin saber qué hacer, espera a que ella se tranquilice, por lo que se sienta a su lado.

Luego de un rato, se da cuenta que tiene su botella.

— ¿Quieres un poco? — Le ofrece.

Ella levanta la mirada, sin responderle, agarra la botella y le da un sorbo, hasta que se da cuenta que eso que está tomando no es agua, sino jugo de tomate. La chica empieza a toser y mira sin comprender el contenido.

— ¿Qué me diste? — Le pregunta al chico a su lado.

— Jugo de tomate — Responde con felicidad Sasuke.

— ¿Te gusta el juego de tomate?

— ¡Me encanta! — Contesta — ¿A ti?

— En realidad nunca tome jugo de tomate, creo que el sabor no me lo espere — Confiesa — Pero igual, gracias.

— De nada.

La chica mira la botella y le da otro sorbo, lo que hace que él sonría de satisfacción.

— Aun no termina la hora del almuerzo, ¿quieres venir con nosotros a comer?

— ¿Nosotros?

— Si, mis amigas y mi prima — Responde levantándose, una vez parado le extiende la mano, la cual acepta.

Sin decir mucho, ambos se dirigen hacia donde están las chicas. En el camino Yuuka arregla un poco su cabello, para que no se dieran cuenta, de que algo le había pasado.

— Ya volví — Le dice Sasuke a ellas, quien miran con curiosidad a la que acompaña al pelinegro.

— ¿Quién es ella, Sasuke? — Le pregunta Hikari.

— Ella es Yuuka, va a 2°4° — La presenta Sasuke y mira a la nombrada — Ella son Hinata, Rika y mi prima Hikari.

— Vas al mismo año que yo — Comenta Hikari, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Porque la trajiste? — Pregunta Hinata, sin dejar de comer.

— Es que ella…— Sasuke la mira, sin saber realmente que decirle, hasta que se le ocurre algo — La conocí el otro día y como vi que estaba por comer sola, así que pensé que sería buena idea invitarla a comer con nosotros.

Hinata, levanta la mirada hacia la chica y algo en ella, le llama la atención.

— ¿Entonces que hacen aun parados? — Con esa simple pregunta, todos se dieron cuenta que Hinata, les estaba diciendo que se siente y coman.

Yukka, se sienta y ahí se da cuenta que no tenía su obento, y es que este, se lo había tirado el chico que la estaba atacando.

— Toma — Escucha que le dicen, mira arriba y ve a la chica, que se llama Hinata, darle un onigiri — Parece que te olvidaste tu almuerzo.

Yuuka, acepta la bola de arroz, ya que en esos momentos tenía un hambre impresionante.

Durante el almuerzo, todos ellos hablaban amenamente, mientras que la chica nueva solo se dispuso a escuchar lo que conversaban. Ella se estaba sintiendo a gusto, con ese grupo; pero su felicidad acabo, cuando escucho sonar la campana que daba por terminada la hora del almuerzo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna, de solo pensar que tenía que volver a su salón de clases.

Con pesar nota, como cada uno, empieza a recoger sus cosas. Ella, por inercia, hace lo mismo que ellos.

Cuando estaban llegando al edificio, siente que una mano sostiene su brazo. Cuando se da la vuelta, ve a Sasuke.

— Ustedes vayan yendo — Dice de pronto — Yo ya las alcanzo allá.

Las chicas lo miran, sin entender el por qué había detenido a Yuuka, pero saben que él se lo contara después, así que le hacen caso y se van hacia sus respectivo salones.

Yukka lo mira, esperando que hable y le explique porque la detuvo.

— ¿Por qué razón ese chico te estaba agarrando del pelo?

La chica, lo observa muda y es que como hasta ahora no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, pensó que él iba a hacer como nada de eso paso.

Ignorada, de la misma forma que sus supuestas "mejores" amigas habían hecho.

— Mal interpretaste la situación — Dice, mirando hacia el piso — Es una broma que siempre me hago con mi amigo.

— ¿Te estas acosando? — Pregunta él, sin tomar en cuenta lo que le estaba diciendo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — Responde rápido.

— Cuando estabas encerrada en el depósito de limpieza, también dijiste que era una broma que te hicieron — Yuuka lo mira sorprendida — Creo que esas no son maneras de tratar a una amiga y lo digo, porque Hinata y Rika, son mis mejores amigas y nunca le podría hacer esas cosas.

Ella, aprieta sus labios, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Él era la primera persona que se deba cuenta, que algo malo pasaba. Sus padres, están tan ocupados, que cuando le dio un indicio que la estaban acosado, ninguno le creyó; pero sus amigas fueron lo peor de todo, ella simplemente no la escucharon.

¿Por qué un chico, que recién había conocido el día anterior, sabía lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué su expresión mostraba compasión por ella? ¿Por qué parecía preocupado por ella?

Apretando fuertemente su falda, decide contarle todo ese chico desconocido

— Así es — Confirma con pesar. Mira a los ojos de Sasuke — Mis compañeros me están acosando.

El chico se queda mudo, de la confesión que había hecho Yuuka, siente que debe ayudarla, pero no sabe de qué manera.

— ¿Quieres que le digamos al director?

— ¡No! — Exclama, haciendo que Sasuke la mire con el ceño fruncido — Por favor no le cuentes a nadie. Yo te lo conté a ti, porque necesitaba desahogarme, pero por favor no le cuentes esto a nadie.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no quiero — Contesta — Además, me falta solo un año para graduarme, así que solo tendré que soportarlos un año y medio.

— Pero…

— Y por favor — Lo interrumpe, mirándolo — No te metas en mis problemas.

Dicho esto, entra al edificio, dejando a Sasuke detrás.

* * *

**POV Obito**

Termino de cenar, y decido tomar un baño. Pero antes que logre meterme, escucho la melodía de mi celular sonando.

Curioso, por saber quién me llama a esa hora, corro hacia el aparato, que se encuentra sobre la mesada de la cocina.

Me fijo el celular y noto que sale el nombre de Sasuke, con el sufijo de **"sama"***. Entonces recuerdo que él mismo se había nombrado en mi celular. Lanzo un suspiro, preguntándome que querrá a estas horas, el pequeño demonio.

— Hola — Respondo, esperando escuchar el tono alegre de Sasuke.

— Hola Obito-san — Me responde y esto llama mi atención. Su voz estaba muy tranquila.

— ¿Sucedió algo como para que me llamaras a estas horas?

— Algo así — Dice con voz suave — No le pude preguntar, cuando estábamos en clases, porque tenía que buscar a Souske.

— Aja — Respondo — ¿Y de que me querías hablar?

— Eh…digamos, en el caso hipotético, que hubiera una persona, a la cual le están haciendo cosas feas…

— ¿A qué te refieres con cosas feas? — Interrumpo.

— No se…— Parece que está pensando — Por ejemplo, que le escriban el escritorio, la insulten…

— Sasuke — Lo vuelvo a interrumpir — ¿Te están haciendo bullying?

Esta es lo único, que puedo llegar a deducir, luego de lo que me está contando, ya que aún recuerda la extraña pregunta, que me había hecho esa misma mañana.

— A mí no — Contesta.

— Entonces ¿a alguien que conoces?

Sasuke no me responde, durante unos segundos, lo cual hace que me extrañe.

— Eso solo un caso hipotético — Dice.

— Esta bien, pero dime la verdad ¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas? — El silencio de hace unos segundos, se vuelve a repetir, hasta que parece que él decide hablar.

— Estoy haciendo un trabajo sobre ese tema y como usted es psicólogo, pensé que sabría sobre esto — Me dice.

Dudo en si me está contando la verdad o una mentira, debido a que no puedo ver sus rostro y analizar sus expresiones.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, si alguien estuviera en problemas, dudo que lo oculte.

— Ya veo — Digo — ¿Cómo era tu pregunta?

— Si acosan a una persona que tú conoces, deseas ayudarla, pero esta te dice que no quiere tu ayuda ¿Qué haces?

— A ver, si esa persona te dice que no necesita tu ayuda, puede ser que se esté engañando a sí mismo.

— ¿Engañando?

— Si, como si tuviera la necesidad de pensar, que se puede valer por sí mismo, es decir, una persona, que no le gusta pedir ayuda a los demás.

— Entonces ¿qué se puede hacer en esos casos?

— Si tú aprecias a esa persona, la ayudaras, aunque esto le moleste.

— ¿De qué manera?

— Primero, contándole a un mayor, ya sea su profesor o sus padres; Segundo, le demostraría que no se encuentra solo, y que siempre tendrá alguien junto a él; porque, si no lo sabes, la mayoría de las personas que son acosadas, tienden a aislarse de los demás, como si no confiaran en nadie.

— Ya veo… — Contesta — Gracias.

— De nada — Respondo — Pero, espero poder ver tu trabajo, cuando esté terminado.

— ¿Eh? — Dice él y al segundo vuelve a hablar — ¡Ah sí! Cuando esté listo se lo mostrare a usted primero.

— Bien, ahora ¿necesitas algo más?

— No, nada más.

— Entonces te dejo.

— Nos vemos mañana Obito-san — Me saluda.

— Nos vemos — Digo y corto la llamada.

Me quedo mirando el aparato, pensando en las preguntas de Sasuke; presiento que algo extraño está sucediendo.

"_Me pregunto, ¿qué será?"_

* * *

**POV Off**

Luego de hablar con Obito, Sasuke sabe lo que debe hacer.

Le demostraría a Yuuka, que no está sola y puede contar con él.

Con esos pensamientos, se va a dormir, esperando que el día de mañana, le vaya bien.

Al día siguiente, procuro llegar temprano a clases y diciéndole a Hinata, que necesitaba ir un ratito a la enfermería, se fue hacia donde se encuentra el depósito de limpieza.

Ahí ve, un escritorio solo. Se acerca y al notar todas las palabras escritas en él, lo reconoce como el escritorio de Yuuka.

Abre el depósito de limpieza y cuando encuentra lo que necesita, se dispone a limpiar esas palabras. Luego de diez minutos, nota como las palabras se empezaban a desvanecer; feliz de eso, continua limpiando, hasta que una voz lo detiene.

— ¿Qué haces?

Él se da vuelta y se encuentra con Yuuka, la cual no parece feliz de lo que ve.

— Estaba limpiando — Responde

— ¡¿No te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos?! — Esto lo dice, mientras le quita su escritorio al chico.

— Quería ayudar.

— Ayudarías mejor, si no te metieras — Le dice, yéndose a su salón de clases.

A pesar de esas palabras, Sasuke, no se rendiría, no aun.

* * *

_**POV Yuuka**_

_Cierro el consultorio y camino hacia la estación._

_Cuando estoy por llegar, paso por frente de la florería, en donde me detengo a observar las orquídeas._

_El verlas, hace que recuerde a Sasuke._

"_Espero que entienda mi mensaje, cuando vea las flores"_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

***Onigiris**: Es un plato japonés, que consiste en una bola de arroz rellena o mezclada con otros ingredientes. Estas son fáciles de comprar en los konbinis.

*** Sama:** Es un sufijo de cortesía para cuando se habla con personas importantes. Pero si la persona agrega el "sama" a su nombre, esto demuestra que esa persona posee un gran narcisismo.

* * *

Konbawa!

Antes que me ponga a hablar sobre el capitulo, primero debo decir que me complique mucho con este capitulo, debido a que ni estaba yendo por el medio de toda esta historia y ya llevaba mas de 30 paginas y pensé que tal vez ya para la pagina 35 estaría acabado el capitulo, hasta que recordé que debo hacer muchas mas escenas y ahí me di cuenta, que debía dividir el capitulo en dos. Por lo tanto, esta vendría a ser la parte uno, me falta poco (creo) para terminar la parte dos , para así dar conclusión a esta pequeña historia.

Bueno, ahora hablando del capitulo, este esta hecho para dar a conocer un poco la forma de actuar de Sasuke, la cual tiene una razón muy profunda. Así como, ustedes pudieron ver, Hinata explica un poco sobre su historia, pero no completa, ya que no se sabe que problema tiene con el abuelo de Sasuke.

Tambien se explico por que razón Hinata le molesta Obito y puede ser que digan "¿Hiashi y Obito parecerse?" lo que pasa es que este Obito, es serio, y llega a demostrar que es muy seguro de lo que dice, cosa que le molesta a Hinata, ademas que ella inconscientemente hace transferencia con él. (Para quien no sepa, la transferencia es una función en el cual el sujeto transfiere, de manera inconsciente, sentimientos y/o emociones hacia otras personas, en este caso seria en su psicólogo; algo que casi siempre pasa en las terapias.) Es decir, que Hinata le noto unas cosas parecidas a su padre y ya lo compara con este y de ahí su desprecio, algo que es importante tomar en cuenta.

Ahora quisiera agradecer el review de Chi Uzumaki, gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te haya gustado, sobre la relación de sasuke y su familia, agregare algo mas en el próximo capitulo, ya que algo sucederá.

Sin mas que agregar, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y les aseguro que pronto volveré con la segunda parte ;D

Bai Bai (?)


	10. Soy feliz

*La letras en cursiva (del principio y del final) representa el presente.

*Las letras normales representa el pasado.

*Las letras en negrita ubicara el año del capítulo. Por ejemplo "Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria" (se ubica al primer año que Obito lo conoce) o "Sasuke, 16 años, Segundo año de preparatoria" (se ubica en el segundo año).

*Las palabras en comillas son los pensamientos.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**POV Yuuka**

"_**Los malos tiempos te traen verdaderos amigos"**_

_Sonrió, al leer esa frase, que se encuentra escrita en una pequeña pizarra, que tengo en mi heladera._

_Esa frase, cuando la leí, me encanto un monto y es que es como si estuviera leyendo una parte de mi vida._

_Una parte muy amarga de mi vida, la cual solo tenía una cosa que era dulce y ese era, él._

**Sasuke, 15 años, primero año de preparatoria**

Mientras llevo el escritorio, como la mayoría de los días, a mi salón de clases. No puedo evitar verlo, y es que casi ni se nota todo lo que estaba escrito.

"_¿Me pregunto cuando tiempo estuvo limpiándolo?"_

Continúo caminando, hasta que llego a mi salón, pero en el momento que entro a este, noto como todos dejaron de hablar, para mirarme.

Haciendo, que no noto ese cambio, sigo mi camino hasta llegar a mi lugar. Me siento, esperando a que el profesor llegara. De pronto siento, que alguien me tira un libro a la cabeza; miro a quien lo tiro y me encuentro con la mirada furiosa de Tsuchi Kin, una chica delgada, de largo cabello negro y ojos del mismo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a borrar lo que estaba escrito aquí? — Dice, al mismo momento que golpea con fuerza la mesa, haciendo que pegue un salto — ¿Quién te dio permiso, maldita perra?

Procuro mirar al frente, sin hacer contacto visual con la ella. Pero esto me es imposible, ya que siento que me agarra el cabello.

— ¿Quién te crees, como para ignorarme?

En ese momento, me doy cuenta, que nadie nos está mirando, todos hacen como que nada estuviera pasando.

— El profesora, ya viene — Dice Kinuta Dosu entrando al salón.

Al decir eso, Kin me suelta y se sienta en su lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado. Mientras que yo, intento acomodarme el cabello.

Miro a Dosu, ese era quien el día de ayer me había tirado mi almuerzo y que al mismo tiempo intento pegarme.

— Bueno días chicos — Nos saluda el profesor.

— De pie — Ordena la representando de clases, quien es mi ex amiga — Saluden.

— Buenos días — Decimos todo al mismo tiempo.

Me siento en mi asiento, observando como todos hablan entre ellos, con una alegría que no logro comprender.

"_¿Por qué me está sucediendo esto a mí?"_

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, salgo apurada con mi obento, pero mi escape es interceptado por Abumi Zaku, el mejor amigo de Dosu.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Me pregunta

No le respondo e intento pasar por su costado, pero no lo logro, ya que este me quita de las manos el obento.

— ¡Oh! Veamos que trajiste hoy

— Devuélvemelo — Le exijo, pero este no me hace caso.

— ¡Qué asco de comida! — Exclama y al segundo la tira al suelo.

Observo, mi comida tirada sobre el piso, mientras siento la fuerte risa de mis tres acosadores, quienes se van.

Cuando levanto la comida del suelo, salgo hacia afuera. Compro un pan, en el comedor del instituto.

Salgo hacia el patio, con la intención de ir al pequeño jardín que este tiene.

Cuando llego a este, me sorprende ver la figura de Uchiha-kun regando las plantas.

Al parecer siente que alguien lo estaba mirando, ya que se da la vuelta y en el momento que me ve, sonríe.

— Hola — Me saluda.

Empiezo a caminar, con la intención de ignorarlo; pero la forma en que riega las plantas, me hace enojar un poco.

— ¿No crees que ya es agua suficiente? — Le digo, sorprendiéndome de que le haya hablado.

— ¿En serio? — Me pregunta.

Me acerco hasta el jardín, me agacho y meto mi dedo en la tierra; cuando lo saco, mi dedo se encuentra húmedo, lo que significa que las plantas ya tienen suficiente agua.

— Para comprobar que las plantas tienen suficiente agua, debes meter tu dedo en la tierra, si sale mojado quiere decir que no es necesario regar más — Le explico.

— No sabía eso.

— Bueno, ahora lo sabes.

Decido, seguir mi camino, pero él vuelve a hablar.

— ¿Por qué no comes aquí?

Sus palabras, hacen que me detenga y vuelva a mirarlo.

— ¿No vas a almorzar con tus amigas? — Él deja la regadera y me mira.

— En realidad, dudo que ella almuercen hoy.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es que Rika es la representante de clases y tiene que hacer unos arreglos, para el festival escolar, así que Hinata la está ayudando y bueno Hikari también está ocupada.

— Ya veo.

— Entonces, ¿me acompañaras a comer? — Estoy me dice con una sonrisa.

Siento, que debería irme y no involucrarme con él; pero algo me impide. Sin decir una palabra, me siento en el pasto, frente al pequeño jardín.

Empiezo a comer, mientras siento que él se sienta a mi lado.

— ¿Tu riegas siempre el jardín? — Pregunto.

— Así es — Me dice con una sonrisa.

Eso me había estado preguntando siempre, ¿Cómo se mantenía el jardín tan lindo, si casi nunca veo a nadie acercársele? Bueno, ahora ya tengo la respuesta.

— ¿Te gustan las flores? — Vuelvo a preguntar.

— En realidad, no se mucho sobre ellas, solamente reconozco el girasol y las margaritas — Me responde y empieza a reírse — Las demás, ni idea tengo de cómo se llaman. ¿A ti te gusta alguna?

La pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

Las miro detenidamente a casa una, hasta que encuentro la que me gusta.

— Las orquídeas — Digo señalando, las orquídeas blancas y lo miro — ¿Sabías que las flores y los colores de estas tienen sus significado?

— ¿Significado? No sabía eso — Me responde y me mira con mucha atención — ¿Tu sabes lo que significa?

— Algo — Contesto con modestia — Es que a mí me encantan las flores y bueno investigue un poco sobre ella.

— Entonces ¿Qué significado tiene las orquídeas?

— Depende del color — Empiezo explicando — Por ejemplo, a mí me gustan esas orquídeas blancas, porque significa la pureza del amor, si fueran de otro color, su significado cambiaria.

— Wow, sí que sabes — Me dice sorprendido.

— No tanto — Contesto apenada — ¿A ti te gusta alguna?

— A mí me gustan los girasoles — Responde con una sonrisa — ¿Qué significan?

— Eh… no recuerdo exactamente cuál es el significado de los girasoles — Digo apena — Pero se el significado de las flores que son de color amarrillo.

— ¿Cuál es? — Pregunta interesado.

— Estas al tener el color del sol, significarían alegría, juventud e incluso implicaría los deseos de vivir el día a día, afrontando todas las adversidades que se nos presenten… — Me quedo muda, el pensar en el significado, recuerdo las adversidades por la que me encuentro pasando.

— No sabía eso — Dice Uchiha-kun, sacándome de mis pensamientos — Ahora me gustan mucho más.

— Si, tiene un hermoso significado —Digo.

Entonces escucho sonar la campana, el almuerzo había terminado y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, no deseo que esta hora acabe.

— Ya termino la hora del almuerzo — Comenta él, levantándose.

Siento un enorme deseo, de hablar un poco más con él, pero sé que será imposible.

— Tu numero — Dice de pronto él.

Lo miro sin entender, hasta que veo que saca su celular. Él quería mi número de celular, lo que hace que me emocione.

Saco mi celular y guardo su número en él.

Me levanto también y me despido de él, prometiéndole que el día de mañana iría a comer con él y sus amigas.

Mientras camino hacia mi salón, no puedo evitar sonreír. Hace como dos meses que no hablaba con alguien y muchos menos, que me pidieran mi número de celular.

Pero mi sonrisa se esfuma, al notar que frente a mí se colocan, mis abusadores personales.

— Así que haciendo nuevos amiguitos — Habla Kin — Y nada más que con él favorito del dueño del instituto.

Lo último que dice, me llama la atención, ¿Uchiha-kun era tan conocido?

— No se dé qué hablas — Responde, intentando irme al salón de clases, pero veo como colocan un brazo en la pared, impidiéndome el paso. Miro al dueño del brazo y veo la sonrisa burlona de Dosu.

— Seguro quiere que ese estúpido la proteja — Se burla este, y de pronto acerca su rostro al mío — ¿Te pidió algo a cambio de su protección? ¿Tal vez que te acuestes con él?

— Por favor, déjenme pasar — Pido, no soportando que hablen así de Uchiha-kun.

— A ver si empiezas a entender tu posición — Escucho que me dice ella.

Yo la miro, sin entender. Entonces, de su bolsillo, saca una navaja. Con esta me apunta al rostro, por lo que yo retrocedo más, como si pudiera fundirme con la pared.

— Te vuelvo a decir, aquí mandamos nosotros —No la miro, pero sé que está riendo del miedo que tengo — Y si tú le cuentas a alguien, lo que te hacemos — Al decir, siento como clava la navaja al lado de mi cabeza — Las pagaras o mejor — La miro sin entender — Él pagara en tu lugar.

Siento como un escalofríos recorre mi columna; ella me estaba amenazando con hacerle daño a Uchiha-kun, si es que le contaba, pero ahí me di cuenta, que en realidad él ya sabe todo.

— Vámonos — Kin saca la navaja de la pared y empieza a caminar hacia nuestro salón de clases.

Observo como Zaku la sigue, pero Dosu se queda conmigo. Cuando los otros dos se pierden adentro del salón, este se coloca frente a mí.

— Espero que te alejes de ese estúpido — Amenaza, para luego acercar su cara a mi cabello y expirar muy fuerte — Y no te sigas comportando como una puta.

Se separa de golpe y sigue su camino. Siento como mis piernas tiemblan, como si no soportaran mi peso y entonces caigo sentada.

"_¿Por qué a mí?"_ — Me pregunto internamente.

Entonces recuerdo, lo que me había dicho Kin, antes de empezar a acosarme.

"_**¡Ahora pagaras, por seducir a mi novio y lo más importante, por hacer que lo expulsen!"**_

Me pregunto, si es que en algún momento, todo esto acabara.

* * *

**POV Hinata**

Después de cenar, Hikari se va a bañar con Souske. Mientras Sasuke y yo vemos una película.

— Hinata — Miro a Sasuke, esperando que me diga que quiere — ¿Aun no vas a ir a ver a Obito-san?

— Ya te dije que no — Vuelvo mi vista al televisor.

— Pero deberías ir — Intenta convencerme — Obito-san es una persona muy buena, te lo puedo asegurar.

— Aun así, no iré — Sentencio.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no deseo verlo, así de simple — Respondo, pero el recuerdo de lo que Rika me había dicho vuelve a mi cabeza.

"_**Estas molesta con Obito-san porque su forma de actuar se parece justamente a la de tu padre."**_

Luego de pensarlo mucho, me di cuenta que tal vez lo que ella decía era verdad; pero aun así necesito un poco más de tiempo.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo Hinata? — Vuelve a hablar Sasuke.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Digamos, si tú ves a una persona que tienes problemas, la quieres ayudar, pero esta te dice que no necesita ayuda, y que lo que le pase no te incumbe a ti, ¿Por qué razón esa persona no pide ayuda?

Me quedo muda entes sus palabras, ya que siento como si estuviera halando de mí y eso hace que me entre pánico.

— ¿De quién hablas?

Sasuke parece dudar en responderme, pero a la final lo dice.

— Yuuka-san

Al decir su nombre, siento un enorme alivio.

— ¿Qué problemas tiene?

— Parece que sufre bullying por parte de sus compañeros.

— ¿Bullying? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Cuando la conocí, ella estaba encerrada en el depósito de limpieza, según ella me dijo que sus amigos le habían hecho una broma; pero al día siguiente, cuando llegue a clases, ella estaba afuera entrando su escritorio y este estaba todo escrito con insultos.

— Pero ella ¿No le conto a alguien? Digo ¿A un profesor o a sus padres?

— Ni idea, solo me hizo prometer que no se lo contaría a nadie y bueno creo que falle en eso — Dice señalándome — Realmente no lo entiendo, si estuviera en su lugar le diría a alguien.

— No mientas — Digo, haciendo que me mire — Cuando tu primo te hacia bullying, en la primaria, tu nunca le dijiste a nadie y te quedaste callado.

— Porque era mi primo — Responde, como si eso justificara lo que ese le hacía.

— Aun así Sasuke, te maltrataba y eso no lo puedes negar. Sin embargo, creo que puedo entender a Yuuka-san.

— ¿Si? — Yo asiento con la cabeza. Vuelvo a mirar la película, mientras hablo.

— Ella seguro piensa que todo esto se solucionara en algún momento, que podrá resistir todo ella sola, sin la necesidad de estorbar a las personas con sus problemas.

Mientras le explico, siento que por primera vez le cuento a Sasuke lo que yo pienso, sin la necesidad de decir que a mí me pasa eso, sino a Yuuka-san.

— ¿Por qué? — Su pregunta me toma desprevenida

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Por qué no quiere estorbar a los demás? — Estoy a punto de contestarle, pero él vuelve a preguntar — ¿No se siente sola?

Me quedo mudo ante sus palabras.

— ¿No le duele tener que pasar por esto sola? ¿Por qué necesita sufrir en silencio? ¿Qué no tiene a nadie en quien pueda confiar? ¿Qué no tiene a sus padres o a algún amigo?

— No se…— Es lo único que atino a decir, sintiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Miro a Sasuke, quien sigue "viendo" la película.

No sé si Yuuka-san tiene a alguien en quien confiar, en cambio, yo tenía a Sasuke, a Hikari y a Rika. Yo no me encontraba sola.

Él se veía muy preocupado por Yuuka-san, y debe ser porque no sabe qué hacer por ella.

"_**Hikari aún sigue esperando que le cuentes todo" **_— Recuerdo las palabras de Rika.

"_Tal vez Hikari se encuentre de la misma forma"_

Me acerco a él, agarro su cabeza y junto nuestras frentes. Sasuke se sorprende por la acción, pero yo solo cierro los ojos.

— Eres tan bueno — Digo en un susurro y abro mis ojos, mirando fijamente los suyos.

En su rostro se forma una leve sonrisa, mientras cierra los ojos.

— Tú lo eres más — Me dice, provocando que tenga ganas de llorar.

Ese mismo día, le contaría todo a Hikari, sin ocultarle nada, y el día de mañana intentare ayudar a Sasuke, hablando con Yuuka-san.

* * *

Cuando le conté a Hikari, lo que pasaba, creo que nunca olvidare su rostro. Que tenía una mescla entre tristeza y alivio.

Me había dicho, que se alegraba que yo le contara todo y que ahora que sabía lo que había pasado, me podía comprender un poco más. Estuvimos hablando durante casi la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que me quede durmiendo en su habitación.

A la mañana, no fuimos a clases todos juntos. Dejamos a Souske en el kínder y fuimos hacia el instituto haciendo una pequeña carrera, la cual gano Hikari; pensé que yo iba a llegar al último, pero eso no fue así, ya que Sasuke llego al último, aunque yo sé que él me dejo ganarle.

Luego de la segunda hora, nos tocaba hacer educación física, por lo que fuimos al campo de entrenamiento.

Rika, me explica como haremos los carteles, para el café que haremos durante el festival escolar.

De pronto siento, que alguien se esconde detrás de mí, miro a esa persona y veo a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le pregunto.

— Me estoy escondiendo de Gai-sensei.

— ¿Por qué?

— Quiere que vaya a buscar a buscar su cronometro, que se olvidó en la sala de profesores.

— ¿Y por qué no quieres ir? — Le pregunta Rika.

— Porque eso implica mucho esfuerzo — Nos responde. Yo lanzo un suspiro, hasta que veo a Gai-sensei, acercarse a nosotros.

— Sasuke-kun te veo — Le dice, lo que provoca que me ría — Dudo que Hinata-kun tenga cuatro piernas.

Miro hacia abajo, notando que, yo al tener la piernas un poco separas, se podían ver las dos piernas de Sasuke.

— Esta bien — Dice, saliendo de detrás mío — Pero cuando vuelva, usted me debe un jugo.

El profesor se da la vuelta y con toda la energía que tiene grita.

— ¡Ahora si quiero ver sus espíritus de juventud!

— Dudo que se pueda — Susurro y miro a Rika — Él se roba toda nuestra juventud.

Rika empieza a reír.

* * *

**POV Off**

Sasuke, mientras tararea, camina hacia la sala de profesores. Cuando cruza las escaleras, mira fugazmente a la chica que esta parada en ella. Sin tomar en cuenta esto, sigue su camino, hasta que siente que le agarran su remera y lo tiran hacia atrás.

El pelinegro se da la vuelta rápido, encontrándose con un chico, más alto que él, al cual reconoce como, el chico que estaba agarrando de los cabellos a Yuuka.

Dándose cuenta, que esa situación es extraña, decide continuar y llegar a las sala de profesores.

— ¿A dónde vas estúpido? — Escucha que le pregunta, pero esta vez empujándolo hacia adelante.

La fuerza que poseía ese chico era tanta, que Sasuke cae de bruces al suelo. Hace una mueca de dolor, ya que siente que se raspo las rodillas.

— ¿No vas a contestar? — Le pregunta, de vuelta.

Sasuke, se da cuenta que ignorándolo, no se librara de él.

— No entiendo de que hablas — Miente.

— Por supuesto que sí lo sabes.

Sasuke se levanta del suelo, limpiándose sus pantalones. Mira con el ceño fruncido al chico desconocido, se nota que tiene mucha más fuerza que él.

— Disculpa, pero estoy ocupado — Dice, yéndose hacia la sala de profesores.

— ¡Te dije que me contestaras! — Escucha que le grita, pero él no se detiene en ningún momento.

Sin embargo, cuando esta por abrir la puerta de la sala de profesores, siente que algo filoso le pasa por cerca de su mano. Agarra su mano, ya que siente un fuerte dolor en esta, mira el objeto que le tiraron y veo una navaja.

Extrañado mira hacia el chico, pensando que él le había tirado la navaja, pero se sorprende ver a una chica al lado de este.

¿En qué momento había llegado ella? se pregunta Sasuke.

Los dos se acercan a él, pero esta vez habla ella.

— Queremos que vengas con nosotros.

— ¿Con ustedes?

— Así es — Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de ella.

— Ya le dije a él, que estoy ocupado — Coloca su mano en la puerta de la sala de profesores.

— Esta bien, entonces tendremos que darle un castigo a Yuuka — Comenta Kin, empezando a irse.

Sasuke al escuchar el nombre de Yuuka-san, no sabe qué hacer. Baja la mano y se da la vuelta hacia esos dos.

— Esta bien.

— Síguenos — Contesta la chica, empezando a caminar.

Sasuke, los sigue hasta que llegan al depósito de limpieza. Tal parecía que ese lugar, era como su "lugar"

— ¿Qué necesitan? — Pregunta, intentando sonar serio y molesto.

— Mira te lo explicare de manera sencilla, para que tu pequeña cabeza lo entienda — Empieza hablando la chica — Esto es como una advertencia.

— ¿Advertencia?

— Así es — Responde la chica — Mira si intentas ayudar a la estúpida de Yukka, avisándole a algún profesor, nosotros te haremos la vida imposible.

— ¿Tienen miedo que los profesores se enteren?

La chica lo mira sin entender ¿Qué parte de "te haremos la vida imposible" no entendió? Tal parecía que él chico no era muy inteligente.

— Nosotros no le tenemos miedo a nada — Contesta Dosu.

— Entonces ¿qué problema hay si yo le digo a algún profesor?

De pronto Sasuke siente que lo agarra de su remera y lo empujan contra la pared.

— ¿Qué no entendiste lo que te dijimos imbécil?

— No.

— Ya déjalo — Lo detiene Kin y mira a Sasuke — Nosotros ya te advertimos, si quieres o no seguir nuestro consejo, eso ya es problema tuyo.

Dosu, lo suelta y junto a ella se empiezan a ir, dejando solo a Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué a Yuuka-san? — Les pregunta, antes que se terminen de ir.

Kin, se detiene y lo mira.

— Porque esa maldita se metió con mi novio.

Dicho esto sigue caminando, junto a su compañero.

Sasuke no se preocupaba que le hicieran algo a él, sino más bien le preocupaba Yuuka-san.

Se fija en la hora y camina a toda velocidad hasta la sala de profesores, donde recoge el cronometro y se dirige hacia el campo.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — Escucha a Gai-sensei llamarlo.

Sasuke corre hacia él y le da su cronometro, pero antes de poder irse a la tribunas, la voz de su sensei lo detiene.

— ¿Te sucedió algo en las mano?

El pelinegro baja su mirada a su mano derecha y observa un pequeño corte, producido por la navaja, que esa chica le había lanzado.

— Nada — Le responde, mientras coloca una sonrisa en su cara — Solo un pequeño accidente.

— Esta bien, pero luego anda a hacerte ver en la enfermería.

— Ok.

Su sensei se retira para hablar con los demás chicos, por lo que el pelinegro se va a sentar a la tribuna.

Todo esto era visto por Hinata, la cual se dio cuenta que algo andaba extraño con Sasuke.

* * *

**POV Hinata**

A la hora del almuerzo, Sasuke parece que vuelve a recuperar su ánimo, ya que exclama feliz que ya no veía la hora de almorzar.

Nos sentamos, en el lugar que Sasuke le indico a Yuuka-san que nosotros íbamos a comer. No sentamos en ronda, junto a Rika y Hikari.

Esperamos que ella venga, pero luego de 5 minutos, siguen sin aparecer.

— ¿Sera que no vendrá? — Pregunta Hikari.

Miro a Sasuke, que agacha la cabeza.

¿Por qué razón Yuuka-san, le había prometido que vendría a comer con nosotros?

Veo como Sasuke, se levanta de golpe.

— Yo iré a buscarla — Dice y se empieza a ir — Ustedes espérenme.

Los vemos irse, miro su espalda y decido seguirlo.

— Yo también iré.

— ¿Hina? — Escucho que exclama Hikari.

Pero no le respondo y sigo a Sasuke.

Cuando lo alcanzo, le digo que lo acompañare y él acepta. Nos dirigimos hacia el jardín, encontrando a Yuuka-san, sentada ahí.

— Yuuka-san — La llama Sasuke, lo que hace que ella nos mire.

Me extraña ver, que ella acomoda sus cosas y se levanta rápido, como si quisiera alejarse de nosotros.

— ¿Te sucede algo malo Yuuka-san? — Le pregunto, haciendo que se detenga de pronto.

— Por favor, no se acerquen a mí.

La miro con el ceño fruncido, sin entender por qué dice eso.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta Sasuke.

— Porque es mejor para ti, estar alejado de mi — Miro a Sasuke, ya que ella estaba refiriéndose a él y no a mí.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Intervengo — ¿Es por qué tus compañeros te amenazaron?

En el momento que digo eso, ella se da la vuelta y me mira sorprendida. Me reto mentalmente, Sasuke me había dicho que ella no quería que le contara a nadie y ahora yo dije, que sabía toda su situación.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Pregunta, pasando la mirada entre Sasuke y yo.

— Yo se lo conté — Confiesa él.

— ¡¿Por qué?! — Exclama molesta — Te dije que no se lo podía contar a nadie — Levanta su dedo y señala a Sasuke — ¡Tú me mentiste! No sé qué es lo que quieres hacer, pero preferiría que no te metas en mi vida, además ni siquiera te conozco.

Por la forma en la que habla, se nota que está muy enojada. Pero cuando veo que Sasuke, no responde, me empiezo a sentir molesta. ¿Por qué trataba de esa forma a Sasuke?

— ¡¿Y tú crees que las cosas se solucionaras así?! — Grito, a lo que ella me mira asombrada — ¿Crees que de un día para el otro las cosas cambiaran? ¡Pues te digo, que para eso, tú debes cambiar primero!

El lugar queda en silencio, hasta que se empiezan a sentir unos aplausos. Miramos atrás de nosotros y veo a Obito-san, caminar hacia nosotros, mientras aplaude.

Se coloca a mi lado, mientras que yo no logro decir ni una palabra y lo miro asombrada.

— Mejor que tú no lo hubiera dicho — Dice, mirándome.

Asombrada, miro hacia el otro lado, algo avergonzada.

— Lo siento, pero no pude escuchar muy bien la conversación — Empieza — ¿Quién te está acosando?

Esta pregunta se la hace directamente a Yuuka, quien no sabe que contestarle.

— Nadie — Miente.

Obito-san nos mira a los dos y luego de vuelta a ella.

— El otro día nos encontramos por casualidad, y me di cuenta que tú estabas muy nerviosa, así que me preguntaba que te pasaba; cuando te lo pregunte, me contestaste que estabas preocupada por tus exámenes, pero ahora escuchando eso, es obvio que eso que me dijiste solo es una mentira, al igual que la que me acabas de decir — Yuuka lo mira asombrada — Y según la deducción que puedo sacar, es que esos dos chicos, que pasaron corriendo por nuestro lado, son quienes te acosan ¿o me equivoco?

El lugar queda en silencio. Yuuka agacha la cabeza, aun sin responderle.

— Si no me lo cuentas, tendré que avisarle a tu profesor.

— ¡Por favor no! — Exclama ella.

— ¿Por qué te niegas? — Le pregunta Obito-san — Mira, si no hacemos algo, esos chicos creerán que tienen el control de la situación y esto en vez de parar, solo ira aumentando el nivel del problema.

— Déjanos ayudarte — Interviene Sasuke — Por favor.

— Mira, ellos te quieren ayudar y yo también — Yo, sin darme cuenta, miro a Obito-san.

Ella sigue con la cabeza agachada y puedo ver que aprieta su falda, mientras empieza a lagrimear.

— Esta bien — Acepta al fin.

Siento un alivio, y miro a Obito-san, quien le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

— Entonces iremos a mi oficina, me dirás los nombres de tus compañeros, yo iré a avisarle a la directora y llamaremos a sus padres, sin que los chicos sepan ¿está bien? — Pregunta Obito-san.

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza.

— Bien, vamos — Dice él, caminando hacia su oficina, siendo seguido por Yuuka.

Sasuke y yo nos quedamos y decidimos contarles a Rika y a Hikari la situación.

* * *

**POV Obito**

Una vez estamos en la oficina, la chica, quien me dijo que se llama Erizawa Yuuka, empezó a nombrarme a quienes la estaban acosando.

— Tsuchi Kin, Kinuta Dosu y Abumi Zaku.

— Bien, ahora con sus nombres iré a avisar a la directora — Le digo.

— No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto — Confiesa.

— Esto es lo correcto — Le digo y entonces me sale una duda — Pero dime ¿Por qué razón ellos tres te acosan?

Ella se queda callada, durante un tiempo, hasta que parece tomar valor para contármelo.

— En realidad todo esto empezó hace como un año — Empieza — Había un compañero mío, que me empezó a acosar; me mandaba mensajes de textos, algunos con poesías otros con imágenes…— Ella se detiene de pronto.

— ¿Qué tipo de imágenes?

— Del…tipo…— Ella parece dudar en decirlo y de pronto se empieza a sonrojar — Sexual…

— Espera ¿Cómo?

— Me enviaba mensajes del tipo sexual — La miro asombrado — Pero él tenía una novia, en esos momentos, por lo que le pedí que me dejara en paz.

— No te hizo caso.

— Así es, pero al poco tiempo, lo expulsaron de aquí.

— ¿Por qué lo expulsaron?

Ella se pone nerviosa, se acerca un poco al escritorio, como si deseara que nadie la escuchara.

— Él casi…casi abusa de mí — Susurra.

Entonces, recuerdo que el hijo de Sawada-san, la ex vice presidenta del comité de padres, lo había expulsado por intentar violar a una alumna. Entonces eso significa que es ella.

— Pensé que cuando, lo expulsaron, las cosas iban a volver a ser las mismas.

— Pero no fue así — Ella asiente.

— Kin, era la novia de él en ese entonces y cuando lo expulsaron, parece que lo fue a ver y le conto que por mi culpa le habían hecho eso.

Ahora que me contaba, tenía sentido que esa chica le tenga odio a Erizawa; aunque ¿Por qué razón esos dos chicos le hacían caso?

— Eso entiendo pero ¿Qué pasa con los otros dos?

— Eran los mejores amigos del chico que expulsaron — Me explica — Según me contaron, ellos han estado juntos desde el kínder, pienso que por esa razón ellos me odian mucho.

— Bien, ahora te recomiendo que vayas a tu casa — Le aconsejo — Le diré a la directora sobre estos chicos y que tú te retiraras.

— Esta bien — Acepta.

Me despido de ella y me dirijo a la oficina de la directora.

— Le tengo algo que decir — Es lo primero que le digo.

Ella deja de escribir en su computadora y pone toda su atención en mí.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— El otro día, me topé con una chica que andaba muy nerviosa, pensé que ella estaba algo extraña, así que todas las tardes iba por el mismo lugar, para ver si lograba encontrarla.

— ¿Qué paso?

— Hoy, cuando fui al mismo lugar, pude escuchar una conversación que esta chica tenía con Sasuke y Hinata.

— ¿Sasuke?

— Si, por lo que escuche, le estaban diciendo que lo mejor era que contara a su profesor que la están acosado; por lo que decidí acercarme y preguntarle a ella y me confirmo que está sufriendo de Bullying.

Tsunade-san abre sus ojos, ante la palabra que dije.

— ¿Quién es la chica?

— Erizawa Yuuka.

— ¿Otra vez? Pensé que se había solucionado el problema con ella — Me dice.

— Eso también pensaba ella, pero parece que los amigos y la novia de Sawada le están haciendo la vida imposible.

Tsunade-san, pasa su mano por su cara, mientras suspira con exasperación.

— ¿Te dijo los nombres de los chicos?

— Sí.

— Bien — Lanza un suspiro — Revisare sus nombres y veré quienes son sus padres, de ahí se hablara con ellos y veremos si se puede solucionar esto de manera pacífica.

¿Quería solucionar las cosas de manera pacífica?

— Pero ¿Qué pasa si no se soluciona y empeora?

— Y tendremos que ver la posibilidad de la expulsión, aunque no le puedo asegurar eso.

— ¿Por qué? Digo esos chicos han estado haciéndole daño psicológico a Erizawa.

— Eso lo sé, pero es lo único que podemos hacer.

Me quedo pensando y decido no entrar en la discusión.

— Esta bien — Respondo — Por cierto, le recomendé a ella que se fuera a casa.

— Hiciste bien, ahora mismo llamo a sus padres y luego a los padres de esos tres.

— Aquí están sus nombres — Le dejo el papel en el escritorio.

La saludo y me retiro de su oficina.

Lo que me dijo no me daba mucha esperanzas y es que hasta que se pudieran reunir con los padres de cada uno, eso tomaría como dos días.

Cuando salgo de la sala de profesores, me encuentro con Hinata.

— ¿Hinata? — Me sorprende que ella este frente a mí, siendo que hasta ayer ella seguía evitándome.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Yo asiento con la cabeza y voy con ella hasta mi oficina, donde la hago pasar.

— ¿Qué pasara con Yuuka-san? — Es lo primero que me pregunta.

— Tsunade-san dijo que tendría que hablar con sus padres y también con los de sus acosadores.

— ¿No los expulsaran?

Me quedo pensando, en como contarle, que la directora dijo que primerio habría que hablar con sus padres y de ahí recién se vería que se haría.

— Ahora mismo no, porque ella quiere solucionar esto de manera pacífica.

— ¡¿Pacifica?! ¡Pero si la están molestando!

— Lo sé, pero…

— ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Tú no pudiste hacer nada por ella!

— Haber, primero te tranquilizas — Le digo, ella se vuelve a sentar en la silla — Mira, yo hice todo lo que puedo hacer, no puedo ir y decirles a esos chicos que la dejen en paz, porque la directora me dijo que tenía que hablar primero con sus padres y yo no puedo hacerle la contra a él.

— ¡Por eso me molestan los adultos! — Exclama enojada.

— Hinata — La llamo, pero ella se retira rápido de la habitación.

Lanzo un suspiro, parece que siempre que hable con ella, terminara de la misma forma.

Ahora solo queda esperar hasta mañana, donde se verá que pasara.

Solo espero que todo se pueda solucionar y que nada malo suceda.

* * *

**POV Off**

Esa misma tarde, la directora les aviso a los padres de Yuuka, los cuales se sorprendieron de lo que les había dicho y le prometieron que irían al instituto en dos días, ya que ahora estaban en un viaje de negocios.

Ellos no podían creer que lo que su hija, les había dicho, era verdad.

En cambio los padres de Kin, Zaku y Dosu, se encontraban furiosos con lo que la directora les había contado, no querían creer que sus hijos se comportaran de esa forma e incluso querían creer que Tsunade-san se había equivocado.

Así que cada uno le pregunto a su hijo y estos negaron toda acusación.

Kin agarra su celular y decide llamar a Dosu.

— Dosu — Dice, cuando escuchan que la atienten — Mis padres me dijeron que la directora, los cito para mañana.

— Si, ellos me lo acaban de decir.

— También me preguntaron si yo estaba acosando a una compañera, pero por supuesto lo negué todo.

— Lo mismo me paso — Le dice el chico.

— Así que la maldita si fue a recurrir por ayuda.

— ¿Ahora qué haremos?

— Le daremos un susto, para que no hable.

— Pero nuestros padres irán mañana.

— Si, pero a ellos los cito a las 10 de la mañana; así que la agarraremos en el cambio de hora.

— ¡Cierto! Mañana tenemos clases de arte.

— Así es, la separaremos del grupo cuando estemos yendo al salón de arte.

— Me parece buena idea — Entonces el chico se da cuenta de algo — Pero ¿Qué pasa si ella no va mañana?

— Ella ira, recuerda que tenemos que presentar nuestro proyecto de arte y a la maldita le encanta esa clase.

— Tienes razón.

— Entonces eso haremos mañana, llevare mi navaja especial — Comenta la chica, emitiendo una risa.

— Esta bien, yo ahora le avisare a Zaku.

— Bien, nos vemos.

Kin, deja su celular en la mesa y se acerca a la ventana.

— Esa maldita, no sabe en lo que se metió.

* * *

**POV Yuuka.**

La mañana había empezado de una manera extraña, mi escritorio se encontraba en mi lugar, sin ningún escrito encima, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que ninguno de mis acosadores, me dirigió la palabra, ni una mirada.

"_¿Sera que se asustaron cuando los llamo la directora?" _

Si hubiera sabido que me iban a dejar en paz con eso, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho.

Pero sin querer realmente pensar en eso, decido disfrutar un poco de esta tranquilidad.

La hora de matemática paso rápido, aunque me complique mucho con lo que nos habían enseñado. Yo no soy muy buena en esa materia.

Siento la campana y empiezo a recoger las cosas que necesito para la clase de arte, y es que hoy había que entregar los proyectos de artes que habíamos hecho. Espero que a la profesora le guste mi trabajo.

Había decidido pintar el pequeño jardín, ya que me encantaba la variedad de flores que tenía y además que todos esos colores juntos, se me hacían demasiados bellos.

Camino junto a mis compañeros, hacia el salón de arte, pero de pronto siento una mano tocándome el hombro. Me doy la vuelta y veo a Kin, lo que hace que apriete mi cuaderno en mi pecho y retroceda un poco.

— No te asustes — Me dice con una suave sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le pregunto.

— Bueno, por si no lo sabes, ayer la directora llamo a nuestras casas y cito a nuestros padres.

— ¿Qué pasa con eso?

— No te hagas la tontita, que tú sabes bien porque cito a nuestros padres.

A pesar de estar sonriendo, siento que esta es falsa. Miro atrás mío y observo que todos ya habían entrado al salón de arte, quedando solo nosotros en el pasillo.

Intento demostrar que estoy tranquila y que no les tengo miedo, pero sé que no lo estoy logrando, ya que Dosu y Zaku me miran con burla.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— ¿Escucharon? — Ella mira a los dos y luego a mí — Haber déjame decirte, no cumpliste con nuestro trato, ¿recuerdas? El de no decirle a nadie lo que te hacíamos.

— No había ningún trato, ustedes empezaron con todo esto y ya estoy cansada de todo esto.

El lugar queda en silencio, yo sin poder creer que le haya dicho eso a ella. Agacho la mirada y de pronto siento que con un manotazo, hacen que tire mi cuaderno.

Levanto la mirada asustada y veo como Zaku me agarra de los hombros y me empuja contra la pared. Me quejo de dolor, ya que me empujo con mucha fuerza.

Puedo ver furia en sus ojos, lo cual hace que me asuste. De pronto, Kin, saca su navaja y la acerca a mi cara.

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? — Me dice riéndose — Mira, cuando vengan nuestros padres, seguro te llamaran para que confirmes tu acusación. Si tú dices que todo fue un invento tuyo, yo no lastimare a tu amiguito— Cuando dice esto, acerca su navaja a mi cuello.

Respiro pesadamente, mientras siento mis piernas temblar del miedo que tengo. ¿Ella quería lastimar a Uchiha-kun?

— Pero si haces lo contario, tal vez mi navaja tenga una pequeña charla con… ¿Cómo se llama?

— Uchiha Sasuke — Contesta Dosu, quien está un poco más lejos

— Eso, con Sasuke-kun.

Siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Fui una estúpida al pensar, que por unas horas, en las cuales no me hicieran nada, todo se había solucionado.

El hecho de avisar lo que me pasaba, no mejoro la situación, sino que la empeoro.

* * *

**POV Off**

— Mira Sasuke, deja esto en mi escritorio y luego vienes para acá — Le dice Kurenai-san.

— Esta bien — Responde el chico, llevando un cuaderno.

A Sasuke casi siempre le daban ese tipo de tareas y era debido a que el chico, casi nunca se quedaba quieto.

El pelinegro iba caminando a la sala de profesores, con una tranquilidad, algo extraña en él. Pero en medio del camino, escucha unas voces, que proveniente desde arriba.

Curioso se acerca a la escalera, pudiendo escuchar un poco más, hasta que escucha la voz de Yuuka, pero esta se escucha rara, como si respirara muy rápido.

Decidido a ver qué pasa, sube las escaleras.

* * *

**POV Yuuka**

— Por favor, no le hagas nada a Uchiha-kun — Le suplico — Él no tiene nada que ver con esto, yo sola fui a decirle a la directora.

— Aunque fuera así, se nota que te importa ese y ya sabes, esto es solo una advertencia, así que dime ¿Qué harás?

— ¡Esta bien! — Exclamo — Le diré que todo fue una mentira.

— Así me…

— ¿Qué le hacen a Yuuka-san?

Miro a mi costado izquierdo y veo a Uchiha-kun, mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

— Demonios — Murmura Kin.

Ella guarda rápido su navaja, la guarda en su bolsillo y se aleja de mí.

— Déjala — Dice Uchiha-kun, empujando a Zaku.

— Es mejor que te vayas Uchiha-kun — Le aconsejo.

— ¿Por qué? Creo que lo mejor es avisarle a Obito-san.

Cuando él dice eso, observo como los otros se ponen tensos.

— Vamos — Me dice, agarrándome de la mano.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! — Le grita Dosu.

Uchiha-kun no lo escucha y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras.

— ¡Te estoy hablando fenómeno! — Vuelve a gritar.

Uchiha-kun coloca un pie, en el escalón de abajo y de pronto siento la mano de Dosu sobre la de nosotros. Lo miro sin entender.

— ¡Suéltala! — Exclama Dosu.

— No — Uchiha-kun frunce su ceño

Dosu intenta agarrar mi mano, pero Uchiha-kun no lo deja.

— Ya déjalos Dosu — Escucho que le dice Kin.

Lo miro a los ojos, notando mucho enojado y de pronto, sin esperármelo, él suelta mi mano y empuja a Uchiha-kun, quien cae rodando por las escaleras.

Sentí como si todo se hubiera detenido y de pronto los quejidos de dolor de Uchiha-kun, me traen de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¡Uchiha-kun! — Grito horrorizada, mientras bajo las escaleras.

Me coloco a su lado y veo que él se intenta agarrar su brazo derecho. Empiezo a temblar, ya que veo que el brazo de este está en una posición extraña.

— ¡Estúpido! — Escucho el grito de Kin — ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

— Sera mejor irnos — Dice Zaku, al parecer asustado.

Escucho las pisadas apresuradas de ellos, mientras sigo observando a Uchiha-kun. Necesito avisarle a alguien.

— Espérame Uchiha-kun, buscare a la enfermera.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y corro a la enfermería, en donde encuentro a Kato-san-.

— ¡Kato-san! — Grito adentro de la enfermería.

— ¿Por qué gritas querida? — Me pregunta acercándose a mí.

— Por favor ayúdeme, mi amigo cayo de las escaleras y parece que se quebró el brazo.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — Exclama y sin esperar una respuesta corre a la escalera y cuando lo ve, parece que entra en pánico — Oh por dios ¡Sasuke-kun!

Yo observo como ella lo revisa, de repente se levanta y me dice que me quede con él, mientras ella va en busca del profesor de Uchiha-kun.

— Lo siento…— Le digo, sintiendo mis lágrimas en mis mejillas — Por mi culpa…

— No…— Contesta él — No es así.

— ¡Si lo es! Por ayudarme terminaste así…

— ¡Sasuke! — Escucho que grita un hombre, levando la mirada y veo a Asuma-sensei, quien se acerca a nosotros — ¿Que le paso?

Estoy a punto de decirle que cayó por las escaleras, pero siento que es momento de hablar con la verdad.

— Lo empujaron.

— ¿Quién?

— Mis compañeros; cuando Uchiha-kun intentaba defenderme de ellos, parece que se enfurecieron y lo empujaron por las escaleras.

Sin responderme, saca su celular y llama a un número, que parece es el de emergencia

— Esta bien, los estaremos esperando afuera — Deja su celular en su bolsillo — Ya viene la ambulancia — Dice y me mira — Ahora necesito llevar a Sasuke abajo.

Él hace que Uchiha-kun pase su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros, lo levanta del suelo, y empieza a caminar hacia la entrada del instituto, mientras yo lo sigo por detrás.

Siento fuertes pisadas, por lo que miro hacia atrás. Uchida-san viene corriendo junto a Kato-san.

— ¡¿Qué le paso a Sasuke?! — Pregunta él.

— Lo empujaron por las escaleras, Kinuta Dosu lo hizo— Respondo, a lo que él me mira.

— Ahí vienen — Exclama Kato-san, señalando al frente.

Miro y veo la ambulancia llegar y estacionarse frente a nosotros. Asuma-sensei, coloca a Uchiha-kun en la camilla y se acerca Uchida-san.

— ¿Puedes ir con él?

— ¿Yo?

— Si, necesito hablar con Tsunade-san y ver que haremos con esos chicos.

— Esta bien, yo lo acompañare — Dice sin dudar Uchida-san.

Se está por subir a la ambulancia, pero se para y me mira.

— Erizawa, ve con Asuma-sensei a hablar con la directora.

Yo asiento con la cabeza. Él se sube a la ambulancia y esta sale rápido.

Aprieto mi falda, de la impotencia que siento.

Yo tenía la culpa de todo, si Uchiha-kun no me hubiera conocido, él no estaría pasando por un momento así.

Mis lágrimas siguen saliendo, como si no pudiera detenerlas.

* * *

**POV Obito.**

Miro a Sasuke, que se queja de dolor. ¿Cómo habían terminado las cosas de esa forma? ¿Por qué se agarraron ahora con Sasuke? ¿Qué había hecho él?

La ambulancia se para y el paramédico abre las puertas, salgo y leo el cartel del Hospital.

"Hospital General Uchiha" Es lo que dice el enorme letrero.

"_Por supuesto que lo traerían al hospital de su familia"_

Sacan a Sasuke en la camilla y en el momento que entramos, la enfermera de la recepción, levanta la vista, y en el momento que ve a quien está en la camilla, deja de hacer sus cosas y corre hacia nosotros.

— ¡Sasuke-chan! — Ella se coloca al lado de este — ¿Qué te paso mi pequeño?

La enfermera, parece ser una mujer mayor, como de unos 40 años, con cabello corto claro y ojos verdes.

— Parece que tiene una fractura en su brazo derecho — Le dice el paramédico.

— Entonces llévenlo al quirófano, que se encuentra en la novena planta, ese es exclusivo, mientras llamo al traumatólogo — Le dice la mujer.

Ellos se llevan a Sasuke y decido seguirlos, mientras hago una reverencia frente a ella, haciendo que me responda.

Subimos al noveno piso y como ella había dicho, ese lugar estaba vacío. Los paramédicos dejan a Sasuke en el quirófano y se retiran, mientras yo espero en la sala de espera, hasta que veo que dos hombres se acercan. Uno entra en al quirófano, por lo que deduzco es el traumatólogo, pero el otro se detiene frente a mí.

— Disculpa ¿usted trajo a mi hijo? — Sus palabras me sorprenden, ya que recién puedo conocer al padre de Sasuke y es en una situación así.

— Sí, soy el psicólogo, Uchida Obito — Le extiendo mi mano y el me responde.

— Uchiha Fugaku, muchos gusto — Responde. Mira la puerta del quirófano — ¿Me podría decir que sucedió?

Mirándolo bien, el padre de Sasuke se ve muy joven.

— No sé exactamente como fue, pero según me dijo la chica que estaba con él, que lo empujaron de las escaleras.

— ¿Hinata-chan? — Su pregunta me toma desprevenido.

— No, era otra chica.

— Ya veo — Dice.

Lo miro sin entender mucho, ya que su manera de reaccionar fue demasiado tranquila.

— ¡Fugaku! — Escucho la potente voz de un hombre.

Miro hacia el pasillo y veo un hombre mayor, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, se acerca hacia nosotros. Por lo que recuerdo, ese es Uchiha Tetsu, el abuelo de Sasuke.

— Padre — Exclama Uchiha-san.

— Me llamaron diciendo que trajeron a Sasuke de urgencia ¿Qué le paso? — A pesar de preguntar cómo se encuentra su nieto, no llego a percibir preocupación en su voz.

— Según me dijo Hotaru-san, parece que se quebró — Responde el hijo — Por cierto padre, déjeme presentarle a quien trajo a Sasuke — Con su mano me señala —Uchida Obito, el psicólogo.

— ¿Psicólogo? — Pregunta el anciano.

— Mucho gusto, Uchida Obito, soy el psicólogo del instituto de Sasuke — Me presento.

— Mucho gusto, Uchida-san — Me responde y luego mira a su hijo — Le diré a Hotaru que venga, nosotros tenemos ahora una reunión.

— Esta bien, padre.

El abuelo de Sasuke se retira y al segundo también su padre. Dejándome solo en la sala de espera.

Pensándolo bien, toda la situación se presentó de manera extraña, tanto el abuelo, como el padre no mostraron signo de preocupación y para lo mejor se habían ido, sin esperar que terminara la cirugía.

"_Creo entender un poco la mala relación que tiene con su padre y su abuelo"_ — Deduzco.

— Disculpe — Miro a la mujer, que acaba de llegar, se trata de la enfermera de la recepción.

— Buenos días — La saludo.

— Buenos días — Responde con una reverencia — Hace un momento no pude atenderlo.

— No se preocupe, yo entiendo — Digo.

La mujer, que según entendí se llama Hotaru, parece ser muy amable, ya que posee una voz muy suave.

— Si, las veces que le pasa algo a Sasuke-chan, siempre me pongo nerviosa y a veces no me doy cuenta de las cosas.

"_Bueno más preocupada que sus padre y abuelo, si"_

— Uchida Obito, el psicólogo del instituto de Sasuke — Me presento.

— Yamaguchi Hotaru, jefa de enfermería.

Luego de presentarse, se sienta al lado mío y como yo soy malo con el silencio, agregando que soy un poco curioso.

— Se nota que usted se preocupa mucho por Sasuke — Ella me mira.

— Bueno, es que conozco a Sasuke-chan, desde que nació. Él es como un hijo para mí.

— Ya veo, pero se preocupa más que su propio padre.

— Es que Fugaku-san, no es de los que se expresen mucho, pero cuando le dije que Sasuke-chan vino de urgencia, dejo la reunión y salió corriendo para aquí.

Entonces el padre si se preocupa por él.

— Fugaku-san, lo quiere solo que no sabe cómo expresar ese amor.

— Ya veo.

Entonces mi foco se prende, si ella dice que lo conoce a Sasuke, desde que este nació, seguro debe conocer a la madre de este.

— ¿Y su madre?

Ella me mira sorprendida, como si no me entendiera.

— Disculpe, pero de eso no puedo hablar — La miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué?

— Son órdenes de Tetsu-san.

— ¿Pero ella murió o sigue con vida?

— Disculpe, pero realmente no puedo decir nada.

— Esta bien, discúlpeme a mí por insistir — Digo apenado.

— No se preocupe, yo también haría las mismas preguntas — Responde con una suave sonrisa — Lo único que yo puedo decirle, es que cuando Sasuke-chan nació, yo trabajaba para la parte de maternidad. Yo tengo mi hija, que nació unos meses antes que él, así que yo fui la encargada de darle el pecho a él; por eso lo siento como si fuera un hijo.

"_¿Eso quiere decir que su madre murió?" _

— Ya veo — Digo.

Aunque ella me dijo eso, solo termino complicando las cosas.

Sentimos el ruido de la puerta abrirse, de este sale el traumatólogo, que se dirige a nosotros, mientras los enfermeros se llevan a Sasuke.

— ¿Esta bien? — Pregunta Yamaguchi-san.

— Si, solo una fractura de brazo, del tipo **no desplazada*** por lo que no fue muy complicado.

— Que bueno.

— Bien, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a hablar con Fugaku-san.

El medico se retira, por lo que le digo a Yamaguchi-san, que tengo que hacer una llamada al instituto. Ella asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a la habitación de Sasuke.

Una vez termino de hablar con Tsunade-san, quien me comento que ya habían llamado a los padres de los chicos y que Erizawa, conto todo lo que paso, por lo que serán expulsados.

Me alegra escuchar eso, ya que si son así de salvaje con sus ataques, uno no podría saber que más podían hacer.

Toco la puerta, y escucho la voz de Yamaguchi-san, dándome permiso para entrar.

Sasuke, se encuentra sentado en la cama, mientras come una manzana.

— ¿Qué tal estas? — Le pregunto.

— Bien, con un poco de dolor — Responde con una sonrisa él.

Me siento en la silla vacía, que se encuentra a su lado.

— Quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que paso — Le digo.

La sonrisa de Sasuke, desaparece de su rostro y lanza un suspiro.

— Kurenai-sensei me dijo que dejara un cuaderno en su escritorio, así que iba para la sala de profesores, cuando escuche a Yuuka-san hablar con alguien. Cuando subí las escaleras, un chico la tenía acorralada y la chica tenía una navaja en su mano.

— ¡Oh por dios! — Exclama Yamaguchi-san.

— Entonces les dije que la dejen — Continua Sasuke — Así que la agarre de la mano e intente ir a buscarte, pero… no sé qué paso realmente, porque después sentí que me caía de las escaleras.

— Entonces tú intentaste ayudarla.

— Así es, no podía hacer como que nada pasara.

— Hiciste bien Sasuke — Le digo.

Se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta y abren la puerta, del otro lado se encuentra una enfermera.

— Hotaru-san, ¿puede venir un momento?

— Si, ya voy — Ella se levanta y mira a Sasuke — Ya vuelvo.

— Esta bien.

Yamaguchi-san y la otra enfermera se retiran de la habitación.

* * *

**POV Off**

Mientras Tsunade, se encuentra hablando con los padres de Kin, Zaku y Dosu, siente el teléfono sonar. Rápido contesta, pero en si la llamada es extraña.

— Disculpe ¿se encuentra por ahí Uchida Obito? — Pregunta la voz de una mujer.

— ¿Eh? No, él no se encuentra aquí.

— ¿Sabe dónde está?

— En el Hospital Uchiha — Contesta, de pronto se escucha una exclamación del otro lado y después solo silencio.

— ¿Hola? — Nadie le responde, mira el aparato y decide seguir con sus asuntos.

En la recepción del Hospital Uchiha, Yamaguchi Hotaru sigue explicándole a la enfermera de práctica lo que debe hacer, hasta que una mujer se acerca a ellas.

Al juzgar por su respiración, se nota que ha corrido un largo trecho.

— ¿Necesita algo? — Le pregunta Hotaru.

— Eh…si…yo…— La chica de largo cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, intenta recuperar el aire que se le había ido, en el trote que había dado hasta llegar ahí — Yo…estoy buscando a Uchida Obito.

— ¿Uchida Obito? — Entonces Hotatu, recuerda que es el hombre que estaba con Sasuke — Él está en la novena planta, habitación 903. Se encuentra…

Hotatu no puede terminar de hablar, ya que la mujer empieza a correr hacia el ascensor, lo que hace que se sorprenda.

— ¡Espere señorita! — Le grita, pero es en vano, ya que la extraña mujer ya se había subido al ascensor — Espérame, ya vuelvo — Le dice a la enfermera, con la que estaba hablando.

Hotaru, decide seguir a esa mujer, ya que la novena planta, es un lugar privado, en la cual solos los familiares del Director General podían ir.

* * *

**POV Obito.**

— Según, me dijo la directora que ya le aviso a los padres de Yuuka y que en ese momento estaba hablando con los padres de los otros tres.

— ¿Crees que les hagan algo?

— Te tiraron de la escalera, dudo que se puedan salvar de una expulsión. Además por suerte, solo te fracturaste el brazo.

— ¡Obito!

Miramos sorprendido hacia la puerta.

— ¿Alguien grito tu nombre? — Me pregunta Sasuke.

— No sé — Digo parándome, para ir a ver.

Pero de repente, la puerta se abre, siento que me empujan haciéndome a un lado.

— ¡Oh por dios Obito!

Siento como aparece un tic en mi ojo, esa voz la puedo reconocer a kilómetros.

— Disculpe…pero creo que se equivoca — Escucho hablar a Sasuke.

— ¡Mika! — Grito enojado a mi hermana.

Esta se da la vuelta, mirándome sorprendida y luego a Sasuke. Hace ese mismo proceso, durante 2 minutos.

— ¡Ya deja de hacer eso!

— ¡Oh Obi-chan! — Exclama abrazándome — Te llame un montón de veces y como no me contestabas, decidí llamar a tu escuela; ellos me dijeron que estaba en el hospital, entonces pensé que te había pasado algo.

— ¡Ya te dije, si no te responde es por algo! — La reto.

— No retes así a tu hermana mayor — Me dice haciendo puchero.

— ¡No la retes! — Se mete el pequeño demonio.

Lanzo un suspiro y decido aclarar las cosas.

— Esta bien, pero vete ahora para mi casa — Le digo.

— ¿Eh? — Escucho a Sasuke — ¿Ya se tiene que ir?

— Si, ya se tiene que ir.

— Pero ni la conozco.

"_Y no es necesario que la conozcas"_

— Oh disculpa — Dice mi hermana — Yo soy la hermana mayor de Obito, Uchida Mika.

— Uchiha Sasuke — Se presenta, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Qué lindo es! — Exclama ella, mientras se sienta al otro costado de Sasuke — Dime ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

— Yo…salve a un pequeño cachorro de un incendio.

— ¡¿En serio?! — Le pregunta la tonta de mi hermana.

Siento unas enormes ganas de pegarme en la cabeza, ¿en serio le va a creer?

— No le mientas — Le digo a Sasuke, quien me mira sorprendido.

Entonces con su dedo me dice que me acerque, a lo que hago lo que me dice. Una vez me tiene cerca, empieza a hablar en voz baja, como si no quisiera que Mika nos escuchara.

— No le puedo decir que me caí de las escaleras, la fractura tiene que ser de un momento mucho más cool que eso — Lo miro extraño ¿Qué diablos hablaba el mocoso?

— No entiendo la diferencia.

— La diferencia es que me puede ver mucho más genial y guapo, si digo que salve a un cachorrito, ya sabe las mujeres adoran a los cachorros.

Me alejo de Sasuke, mientras observo como mi hermana se pone a hablar con él. ¿Qué diablos intenta, con hacerse pasar un chico "genial y guapo" frente a mí hermana?

Si no estuviera herido, le daría un golpe en la cabeza.

Intento mantener la compostura y hacer que mi hermana se vaya.

— Mika — La llamo — Te tienes que ir.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

— Porque si, además tu viniste porque pensabas que era yo en que estaba en el hospital y por lo que ves, no es así.

— Si, pero…— Mira a Sasuke.

— ¡Se puede quedar! — Dice Sasuke, no mirándome a mí.

— No, Sasuke — Este me mira con el ceño fruncido — Ella se va.

— ¿Por qué? Si Sasuke-kun dice que me puedo quedar.

— ¡Pues él es menor de edad y además yo soy tu hermano!

— ¡Si, pero yo soy la mayor y no tú!

— ¡Si, pero ahora mismo estoy haciendo parte de mi trabajo!

— ¡No sabía que ahora eras enfermero, pensé que te habías recibido de psicólogo!

— ¡Y eso soy!

— ¡Obito-san! — Grita Sasuke de golpe, provocando que lo miremos.

Siento como mi furia desaparece, debido a la expresión de pánico que Sasuke tiene en el rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Me atrevo a preguntar.

Él me pasa su celular, a lo que puedo observar que su mano se encuentra temblando.

Miro el aparato y veo un mensaje de texto, proveniente de Erizawa.

"**Ayuda"**

Miro a Sasuke, quien no parece reaccionar.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta mi hermana.

— Por favor, ayúdala — Miro el rostro de Sasuke, que parece llorara.

Sin responderle, me levanto rápido, pero cuando estoy por salir por la puerta, la voz de Sasuke me detiene.

— ¡En el depósito de limpieza, ahí la encerraron una vez a Yuuka-san!

Yo asiento con la cabeza y le digo a mi hermana que se quede con Sasuke.

Corro lo más rápido que mis piernas pueden, ya que siento que algo realmente malo esta por suceder. No sé si será solo un presentimiento mío, pero decido hacerle caso a lo que siento y a la preocupación de Sasuke.

* * *

**POV Off**

Obito se había ido, como hace como unos 5 minutos, los cuales se le hacían eternos al pelinegro.

— Necesito ir — Dice de pronto.

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunta, Mika, la hermana de Shinichi.

— Necesito ir — Vuelve a repetir.

Sasuke, se levanta de la cama, busca sus las pantuflas. Todo esto seguido por Mika.

— Pero Obito, dijo que nos quedemos.

— Aun así, no puedo esperarlo.

Sasuke camina hasta el ascensor y cuando baja, en vez de dirigirse a la entrada, se va por el lado contrario.

Mika lo sigue, ya que su hermano le había dicho que estuviera con él.

Mientras arriba, en el noveno piso, Tetsu se dirige a la habitación de Sasuke y cuando la ve vacía, pega un grito furioso a las enfermeras.

— ¡¿Cómo qué se fue?! — Le grita a un guardia — ¡Búsquenlo ahora!

Aprieta su bolígrafo, de la furia que siente.

"_¿Cuándo será el día que te comportes?"_

* * *

**POV Obito**

Cuando llego al instituto, observo que la mayoría de los chicos se habían ido a casa.

Corro hacia el depósito de limpieza, al cual encuentro cerrado. Acerco mí oído cerca, por si las dudas escucho algo.

— ¿Erizawa? — Pregunto, pero nadie me responde.

Algo desesperado, busco una piedra y con ella intento romper el candado que tiene. A los minutos logro romperlo, pero cuando abro la puerta, solo veo elementos de limpieza.

Me pongo a pensar en donde podría estar ella, ya que puede ser que no estén aquí, sino en otro lugar.

Decido ir a preguntarle al director o a quien estuviera. Paso cerca de la cancha de básquet ball y de pronto escucho un grito, proveniente de adentro.

Entro a la cancha, dándome cuenta que los gritos provienen del depósito, donde guardan los elementos de educación física.

Rápido, me dirijo hacia allá y abro la puerta de golpe. Lo que veo me sorprende mucho.

El chico, que se encuentra encima de Yuuka, pega un salto y me mira asombrado. Se levanta de golpe, se ajusta sus pantalones, me tira algo y se va corriendo.

Le había visto el rostro, así que no se me sería difícil reconocerlo después. Así que decido ir con Yuuka, quien me preocupa más.

Siento una fuerte opresión en el pecho al verla. Ella, atada con sus manos encima de su cabeza, esta con su ropa toda cortejada, así como algunas partes de su cuerpo, casi desnuda. Pero lo que más me impresiona, son las manchas de sangre que salen de sus partes bajas.

Me acerco y le desato las manos, la ayudo a sentarse y le coloco mi saco, para taparla. Mientras ella llora muy fuerte, siento que se agarra a mí.

La ayudo a levantarse, con la intención de llevarla a la enfermería.

En el camino, a la enfermería, me sorprende ver a Sasuke, con un pijama, frente a nosotros.

— Yuuka-san…

Ella lo mira, me suelta, camina hacia él y lo abraza.

— ¡Lo siento! — Dice en medio de lágrimas ella.

Sasuke no le responde y solo llora con ella.

Veo a mi hermana, llamar por teléfono, seguro a emergencias.

Mientras yo siento una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Hinata tenía razón, no había hecho nada por ella. No la había ayudado.

* * *

Yuuka fue llevada al hospital, en donde confirmaron que la habían violado.

Los padres de ellas realizaron una demanda a Kinuta Dosu, por violación.

Yukka, en el hospital, nos contó todo lo que le había pasado. Ella se estaba por ir con Kato-san, para su casa, pero había recordado su proyecto de arte.

Le dijo a Kato-san, que la iría a buscar y luego volvería, para ir las dos juntas. Cuando ella estaba por entrar al salón de clases, sintió la mano de Dosu tapándole la boca.

Y mientras la amenazaba, con la navaja que le había quitado a Kin, la llevo hasta la cancha de básquet ball, donde se encerraron en el depósito.

Le había dicho, que él ya sabía lo que sus padres le harían si se enteraban, que había hecho daño a alguien, por lo que él solo quería disfrutar ese momento.

Luego se escucharon pisadas, en la cancha, por lo que él salió para ver de quien se trataba. En ese momento, ella pudo escribir un mensaje corto, y mandárselo a la última persona que tenía que agendado en su celular, en este caso Sasuke.

Cuando volvió, él con la navaja, le había roto casi toda su ropa y mientras la violaba, había llegado yo.

Eso fue lo que nos contó, y lo que sirvió, para que lo metieran en un reclusorio para menores, a Kinuta Dosu.

Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí, Yuuka, había dejado de ir como 5 días a clases, hasta el día de hoy.

Me dirijo rápido a la sala de la directora, ya que Asuma-san, me dijo que me estaba llamando ella.

Toco la puerta y cuando me dan permiso, entro. Adentro se encuentran Yuuka, junto a sus padres y el director.

— ¿Necesita algo? — Pregunto.

— Yo no, pero Erizawa quería que usted estuviera aquí — Responde Tsunade-san.

Miro a la chica, quien me sonríe. Me siento al lado de la directora y esperamos a que empiecen a hablar.

— Nosotros sabemos lo que hizo esta institución, por nuestra hija — Empieza a hablar el padre de Yuuka — Pero hemos decidido mudarnos a Corea de Sur.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto.

— Puede ser que hayan expulsado a los chicos que las molestaran, pero aun así existe el rumor de lo que paso, y nosotros no queremos que nuestra hija pase ese tipo de situación.

Ellos tenían razón, el rumor existía y dudo que este se vaya por un largo tiempo.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo? — Le pregunto a Yuuka.

— No del todo — Contesta — Pero, por ahora desearía olvidarme de todo esto.

— Entonces ya está tomada la decisión — Dice la directora.

— Así es — Responde Yuuka y me mira — Me iré de aquí, pero necesitaba que usted lo sepa primero y espero que cuando vea a Sasuke-kun, dígale que me duele separarme de él, pero que realmente necesito este tiempo alejada de todo.

— Yo se lo diré.

— Dudo que sea necesario — Dice de pronto Tsunade-san.

Nosotros lo miramos sin entender.

— Sasuke, debe estar afuera, escuchando todo, él ama escuchar conversaciones ajenas — Dice, señalando la puerta del despacho. Mira a Yuuka — Ve y díselo tú.

Yuuka se levanta, camina hacia la puerta, siendo seguida por mí, ya que la directora me hizo señas de que yo fuera con ella.

Cuando abre la puerta, me sorprende ver a Sasuke, sentado contra la pared.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — Lo llama ella.

Sasuke, que mantiene agarrada sus piernas con sus manos, la mira. La mirada de él transmite mucha tristeza. Ella se arrodilla frente a él.

— ¿Te vas?

— Así es — Responde ella.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque necesito alejarme de todo esto, el estar aquí hace que recuerde todo y me duele mucho.

— ¿Por qué no te pude ayudar?

— No, tú me ayudaste mucho. Sabes cuando ellos me empezaron a molestar, mis amigas, mis compañeros, todos ellos me ignoraron, hacían como que nada estuviera pasando — Yuuka, quien no se puede contener, empieza a llorar — Me duele dejar a una gran persona como tu, a alguien que es demasiado dulce.

— Lo siento — La interrumpe Sasuke, en medio de las lágrimas — Por no ser de mucha ayuda.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

— No digas eso, Sasuke-kun, tú fuiste la primera persona que no me ignoro, el único que, a pesar de saber lo que te harían, seguías hablándome y yo siempre te agradecere eso; que hayas sido un gran amigo, a pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocemos.

— Pero aun así no pude hacer mucho.

— Con lo poco que hiciste, fue suficiente.

Yuuka acaricia la cabeza de Sasuke.

— Sasuke-kun — Lo llama, haciendo que él la mire — Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, pero si no nos podemos ver, te hare llegar algo, que te diga, que yo ya supere todo esto y que me encuentro bien.

— ¿Es una promesa?

— Es una promesa, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

_**POV Obito.**_

_Luego de eso, Yuuka se había ido del país. Aún recuerdo la expresión de dolor, en el rostro de Sasuke; yo sabía que él se sentía mal, porque yo me sentía de la misma forma._

_Había pensado que estaba preparado, para presenciar cualquier tipo de situación, pero ver como la violaban, me hizo dar cuenta que yo realmente no conocía mucho este mundo._

_A Yuuka, de casualidad la encontré, en la entrevista de trabajo que estaba haciendo. Verla, ya siendo una mujer adulta, me sorprendió. Se había hecho mucho más hermosa y por su manera de actuar, ahora brillaba mucho más._

_Verla alegre, hizo que me sintiera tranquilo. Aunque lamentablemente, ella volvió al país, cuando Sasuke ya no estaba. Pero cuando le dije, que nosotros nos vamos a juntar, para ir a verlo, ella se alegró mucho; pero justo caía en el cumpleaños de su madre y solo me dio este enorme ramo de girasoles._

— _¿Saben que significan lo girasoles? — La voz de la anciana me saca de mis pensamientos._

— _¿Qué significa?_

— _Admiración — Contesta — Si una persona te da unos girasoles, quiere decir que te admira mucho._

_Miro al ramo, quizás ese es el mensaje que quiere decirle a Sasuke._

— _Pero eso no es todo — Continua la anciana._

— _¿No?_

— _Los ramos de girasoles, también pueden significar amor o amistad incondicional, como así son portadores de mensajes de alegría._

_Lo último que dice me llama la atención, ya que recuerdo lo que le prometió a Sasuke. Que se volverían a ver, sino le mandaría algo, que le indica que ella había superado todo._

_Entonces me doy cuenta del real significado del ramo. Ella le quería decir a él._

"_**Soy feliz"**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

***Fractura del tipo no desplazada:** El hueso se quiebra pero los pedazos de hueso, permanecen en su lugar.

* * *

Holis! Aquí volví, con la segunda parte del capitulo anterior.

Este es el capitulo, mas largo que he hecho, aun no puedo creer que haya quedado tan largo, ya que supuestamente con el anterior capitulo iban a ser uno solo y no dos capítulos separados; así que creo que esta es la historia mas larga que hice.

Bien, ahora hablando del capitulo, quiero explicar que los tres que molestan a Yuuka, son los, que en el mundo de Naruto, serian los tres ninja del sonido (Esos que aparecen en los exámenes chunin) Esto lo explico, para que se hagan una imagen, de la apariencia física de ellos. Y como ya dije, los misterios de la familia de Sasuke, aun no salen a la luz, por lo que mas o menos sera así la mayoría de los capítulos, es decir, se dirá algo sobre ellos, pero muy poco en cada capitulo.

Aclarado eso, quiero agradecer el hermoso review de: Chi Uzumaki, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, sobre el problema de Hinata y el abuelo de Sasuke, creeria que tardara un poco en salir a la luz, debido a que Hinata no lo contara asi de rapido, ella se tomara su tiempo, asi que por mientras, espero que te guste este capitulo, saludos.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo algo triste y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, el cual tengo la intención de ser mas relajado y divertido (las locuras de Sasuke vuelven xD)

Oyasumi (es de noche por acá xD)


	11. Control de Ira

*La letras en cursiva (del principio y del final) representa el presente.

*Las letras normales representa el pasado.

*Las letras en negrita ubicara el año del capítulo. Por ejemplo "Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria" (se ubica al primer año que Obito lo conoce) o "Sasuke, 16 años, Segundo año de preparatoria" (se ubica en el segundo año).

*Las palabras en comillas son los pensamientos.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**POV Naruto**_

_— **Hoy es 7 de julio y estoy aquí con mis mejores amigos — Escucho la voz de Sakura-chan.**_

— _**¿Qué haces? — Esa es la voz de Sasuke.**_

— _**Estoy grabando, para un proyecto de mi clase.**_

_Empiezo a abrir los ojos, estiro mis brazos, mientras bostezo. Refriego mis ojos y fijo la vista en la pantalla del televisor._

_Veo la imagen de Sasuke, quien intenta quitarle la cámara a Sakura-chan. _

— _**¡Ya deja! — Le grita ella, dándole un manotazo.**_

_En ese momento la risa de Sasuke retumba por todo la habitación. Lo que hace que me despierte completamente, me había quedado dormido, mientras veía los videos de Sakura-chan._

_Fijo la atención a lo que pasa en el video y en ese momento aparezco yo y me coloco al lado de Sasuke._

— _**¿Qué hacen? — Les pregunto.**_

— _**Sakura, dice que nosotros somos sus conejillos de indias.**_

— _**¡Yo no dije eso! **_

_**Yo miro hacia la cámara y luego a Sasuke, entonces ambos empezamos a reír muy fuerte.**_

— _**¡Chicos! — Nos reta ella.**_

_**Intentamos contener la risa y estar serios, pero se nos hace imposible.**_

— _**Ya enserio, ¿para qué es eso? — Le pregunto.**_

— _**Ya les dije, mi clase quiere hacer una máquina del tiempo.**_

— _**¿Máquina del tiempo? — Pregunto.**_

— _**Si, nosotros tenemos que grabar algo de este momento, luego lo enterraremos y en 10 años nos reuniremos y lo sacaremos.**_

— _**Interesante la idea — Contesto y miro a Sasuke — ¿Por qué nosotros nunca hicimos eso?**_

— _**Ni idea, si no lo hicimos todo fue culpa de Asuma-sensei o mejor dicho de Obito-san.**_

— _**¿Qué yo que? — Se escucha el grito de Obito-san.**_

— _**¡Nada! — Contesta Sasuke, mirando hacia un costado — ¿Entonces qué harás?**_

— _**Pensaba en grabarlos a ustedes primero — Dice ella — Y luego a los demás.**_

— _**Esta bien — Digo y Sasuke asiente con la cabeza.**_

— _**Bien — Empieza Sakura-chan — Digan su nombre, edad y que hacen en estos momentos.**_

_**Ambos nos miramos y hago señas para que él empiece primero.**_

— _**Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, tengo 19 años y ahora mismo estoy respondiendo una encuesta.**_

_**Bajo la mirada, intentando no reírme, pero no puedo ya que escucho la fuerte risa de Sasuke.**_

— _**¡Eso no! — Grita enojada. **_

— _**¿Entonces qué? — Pregunta el pelinegro, en medio de risas.**_

— _**Que estudian, a eso me refería.**_

— _**Lo hubieras dicho desde un principio — Contraataca Sasuke — Bien, yo estoy en mi primer año de abogacía.**_

— _**Bien, ahora tu — Un dedo sale en la pantalla y me señala.**_

— _**Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 19 años y estoy estudiando ingeniería en biología.**_

_**Se escuchan muchas exclamaciones y risas, miro a Sasuke, quien no puede parar de reír.**_

— _**¿Qué tiene de gracioso? — Pregunto.**_

— _**Nada, nada — Contesta Sasuke, intentando parar su risa — Es solo que ellos tienen envidia de ti.**_

_**En el momento que dice eso, no puedo evitar reír yo también.**_

_Observo como me rio, junto a Sasuke. Recuerdo que ese día él se encontraba muy hiperactivo, se reía de todo y nosotros le seguíamos la corriente. _

_Lanzo un suspiro, sin poder creer que ya haya casi 17 años de esa vez._

— _Desearía volver a esos tiempos — Digo en voz alta, a mí mismo— Desearía volver a reír de esa forma, junto a Sasuke. _

"**Control de ira"**

**Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria.**

**POV Off**

Durante la tarde de un viernes, en un Mc Burger, se encuentra un chico de cabello negro, junto a su pequeño amigo, bueno más bien, junto a su primo pequeño.

— ¿Onii-chan?

Sasuke, mira a Souske, dejando de lado su celular.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Por qué neechan nos sacó de casa? — El pelinegro se le queda viendo, recordando de lo que le dijeron Hikari y Hinata, antes de echarlo de casa.

— Por que hoy tienen una reunión de mujeres — Contesta.

— ¿De qué hablan en esas reuniones? — Pregunta con inocencia el pequeño.

— Ni idea, yo no soy mujer.

Realmente Sasuke, ni entendía verdaderamente la razón, por la que lo echaron a ellos dos. Quizás, cuando llegue, les pregunte. Porque en serio él no puede quedarse con esa duda.

Un poco más alejado de ellos, se encontraban un grupo de 10 chicos, todos con la apariencia de ser grandes, poseer muchos músculos y ser aun estudiantes de preparatoria, ya que todos llevan puesto un uniforme escolar. Hablan entre ellos, muy animadamente, ignorando que en el lugar solo se encuentran ellos y ese chico junto al niño.

La mayoría de las personas, cuando entraron y vieron los enormes que eran esos chicos, habían decidido irse del lugar, en cambio el "despistado" Sasuke, había ignorado ese hecho y entro como si nada.

— ¡Viste como los expulsaron el partido anterior! — Exclamo uno de ellos, con mucha alegría.

— Si — Contesto otro en medio de risas — ¡Eso les pasa por no poder controlarse!

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abre y muestra la figura enorme de dos personas. Estos al entrar, se sorprenden de ver a sus enemigos.

Los que están sentados, se quedan callados, mirando fijamente a esos dos chicos, quienes también, a pesar de su apariencia enorme, parecen de preparatoria, ya que llevan el mismo uniforme que Sasuke.

El ambiente se vuelve tenso de pronto, solo que parece que Sasuke no lo ha sentido, ya que se encuentra jugando al Shiritori***** con Souske.

— Yuki (valor) — Se escucha la voz de Sasuke, en medio del silencio.

— Ki…— Sosuke se pone a pensar en lo que puede decir.

— ¿Qué hacen los perdedores aquí? — Pregunta un chico de cabello negro bien corto, a los dos que entraron.

Uno de cabello colorado, intenta ir contra el que les hablo, pero su compañero lo detiene.

— ¿Otra vez quieres resolver las cosas a los golpes? — Continua hablando el mismo chico, con burla.

— Mejor nos vamos — Le dice el chico que lo detuvo.

— Kimono — Se escucha de pronto la voz de Souske.

— No…Nori (láminas de algas secas) — Contesta Sasuke.

Todos se giran hacia la mesa y ven que los dos pelinegros, están entretenidos en su juego. Se vuelven a mirar con rencor.

— Eso, mejor váyanse — Dice un chico, que se encuentra sentado, de cabello rubio — No vaya a ser que también los expulsen de aquí.

— ¡Ya tuve suficiente! — Exclama furioso, el chico de cabello colorado.

— Ringo (manzana) — Exclama con alegría el pequeño.

El lugar vuelve a quedar en silencio, otra vez; siendo observado por los empleados del lugar, quienes se están preparando para sacar a esos chicos, si es que empiezan una pelea; aunque les llama más la atención los dos pelinegros, quienes no parecen darse cuenta de la situación.

— Raiko, mejor vayámonos, si la escuela se entera que entramos en una pelea, nos suspenderán y no podremos ir al campeonato escolar — Intenta tranquilizar el chico de cabello negro y ojos marrones, al colorado.

Raiko, suspira e intenta tranquilizarse, ya que su amigo, Shinobu, tenía razón, no quería que el instituto supiera que se vieron involucrados en una pelea y que por culpa de eso, no los dejen jugar en el campeonato escolar de rugby.

Los dos, empiezan a irse, mientras escuchan las burlas, de sus enemigos.

— ¡Eso váyanse nenitas! — Grita el chico de cabello negro, en tono de burla — ¡Y recuerden que…

— ¡Gohan! — Las palabras de ese chico, son tapadas por el grito de Sasuke — ¡Ah me equivoque!

De pronto se escucha la fuerte carcajada que da Sasuke, siendo seguido por Souske. El chico, al cual interrumpió el pelinegro, se da la vuelta, furioso de verse interrumpido justo en el momento más importante de su discurso.

— ¡Empecemos otra vez! — Exclama alegre Sasuke — Okotte (enfadado)

— ¡El enfadado soy yo! — Grita el chico de cabello negro, mientras golpea con fuerza la mesa de Sasuke.

Este mira al chico, sin entender la razón por la que había golpeado su mesa.

— ¿Se pueden quedar callados? —Le pregunta a Sasuke.

Mientras que los dos chicos, que se estaba por ir, se detienen de golpe ante el grito del chico del otro instituto.

— ¿Ese chico no tiene nuestro uniforme? — Pregunta Shinobu a Raiko, señalando al azabache.

— Tienes razón — Contesta Raiko — Si ese chico empieza a discutir con él, dudo, que si se entera el instituto, lo perdonen.

— Cierto, últimamente han habido muchas expulsiones.

Los dos, con la idea de ver qué es lo que hará el chico, se quedan a ver.

Mientras Sasuke, mira al chico alto, sin entender la razón por la cual este parecía enojado.

— ¿Disculpa? — Le pregunta tranquilo.

— ¡Que te calles! — Vuelve a gritar enojado — ¡Yo estoy hablando algo muy importante, como para que un debilucho como tú, me interrumpa!

Raiko, sabe que si le hubiera dicho eso a él, ya hubiera saltado encima del otro y empezado una pelea, y bueno siendo sinceros algo parecido paso, cuando estaba jugando rugby. Aunque ahora le llama la atención, la tranquilidad con la que ese chico delgado, lo mira.

— No sabía que estábamos hablando fuerte — Se justifica Sasuke — La próxima vez, intentaremos bajar un poco la voz.

— ¡Así me gusta escuchar! — Exclama satisfecho de haber cumplido su propósito, el chico alto — Personas insignificante como tú, me deben respetar.

Raiko, junto a su amigo Shinobu, sienten que ese debe ser el límite del pelinegro y es que lo acaba de insultar.

— Solo por seas alto, eso no quiere decir que seas mejor — Comenta Sasuke mirándolo fijamente — Además, yo solo no quiero molestar a esa señora — Con su dedo señala detrás de él, a la mujer mayor, que se encontraba bebiendo un café ¿en momento había entrado? Nadie sabía — Y ustedes hacen más ruido que nosotros dos, como hace rato que se pusieron a gritar — Todos los chicos enormes, empiezan a mirarlo con odio a Sasuke — Además los empleados de aquí se sienten incomodos con su presencia — Con su mano, esta vez, señala detrás de él — Seguro, están esperando que se vayan, ya que son demasiado ruidosas. Así que si me disculpas, tengo que ganar el Shiritori — Esto último lo dice, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una pequeña reverencia.

El chico alto, se queda mudo, sin saber que responderle y es que parecía que él no se había dado cuenta de la situación, cuando en realidad parecía que estaba viendo todo. Miro a sus compañeros y noto como sus dos enemigos, los miraban con burla.

Entonces se dio cuenta del uniforme, miro otra vez a Sasuke y cayó en la cuenta que este llevaba el mismo uniforme, que el de la preparatoria Konoha, el instituto enemigo del suyo.

— Te crees mucha cosa, ¿solo por qué vas a una preparatoria para niños ricos? — Cuestiona, haciendo que Sasuke lo vuelva a mirar — ¡No te creas gran cosa, porque no lo eres! Además mírate, eres un flacucho, tienes enyesado tu brazo, andas con tu uniforme en perfecto estado, lo que dice que seguro eres un nene de mami, un marica, un pelele que necesita la ayuda de sus padres, ya que estoy seguro que todo lo que tienes no te costó nada de trabajo conseguir.

Este deja de hablar, pensando que Sasuke se molestaría, pero mira con asombro el rostro inexpresivo del azabache. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico, que no reaccionaba?

Mientras que Shinobu y Raiko, empiezan a cansarle la situación, si el chico ya se había disculpado ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo con él? Entonces deciden intervenir.

— ¡Hey deja al chico en paz! — Grita Raiko, acercándose.

El alto, lo mira con su ceja levantada, mientras se gira y se miran fijamente a los ojos. Sasuke, por su parte, miraba curioso lo alto que ambos chicos eran.

— ¡Que te metes tu gallina! — Contesta, empujando a Raiko.

— ¡Ohh! — Exclama Sasuke, haciendo que Raiko se moleste.

— ¡Me meto, porque ese chico seguro es un kohai mío y además yo no permitiré que le faltes al respecto a uno de mi misma preparatoria.

— Nii-chan ¿ya nos vamos? — De pronto se escucha la voz aguda de Souske.

— En un momento, yo quiero ver cuando se pongan a pelear — Contesta en un murmullo Sasuke.

— ¿Entonces quieres pelear?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Exclama Sasuke.

Pero parece que nadie se dio cuenta, que él fue quien había dicho tales palabras, ya que los chicos que estaban sentados se levantaron de golpe y empezaron a pelear contra Raiko y Shinobu.

La mujer, que estaba tomando café, había salido corriendo del lugar, en el momento que vio sillas volar por el aire. Los empleados, se estaban ocultando, detrás del mostrador, esperando el momento ideal para huir. Mientras que Sasuke, teniendo en brazos a Sosuke, se subió a la mesa y observa con mucho entretenimiento la pelea que se desarrolla, frente a sus ojos. De momento, esquiva las sillas, que pasan por su lado y uno que otro plato.

— ¿Por qué pelean? — Le pregunta Souske.

— Porque ese chico — Dice señalando, a quien le estaba hablando segundos antes — Le dijo a ese otro — Señala al pelirojo — Que su madre es fea y gorda.

Sosuke hace una exclamación, mientras mueve la cabeza en negación.

— Esas cosas no se dicen.

— Yo opino lo mismo — Coincide Sasuke.

De pronto, se empieza a escuchar las sirenas de la policía, por lo que todos se quedan quietos y en menos de un segundo, salen todos corriendo. Sasuke mira con asombro, la velocidad con la que huyeron del lugar.

— Son más rápido que Hikari — Exclama.

En ese momento entra un policía, quien pregunta que había pasado ahí. Los empleados le contaron todo lo que paso, mientras Sasuke decide que es hora de irse. Él y Souske, salen del lugar, pero ellos no saben que dos personas los están espiando.

— ¿Viste que ese chico, a pesar de decirle todo esos insultos, no reacciono?

— Si, yo pensé que se enojaría, pero fue todo lo contrario.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que parece que tiene?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Él parece ser un chico muy tranquilo, alguien que no se enfada por lo que las demás personas dicen.

— Tienes razón.

— S me ocurrió una idea.

— ¿Una idea?

— Si, pero para cumplirla tendremos que hablar con ese chico, que por suerte va a nuestra misma preparatoria.

— ¡Que inteligente Raiko!

— No por nada soy el capitán del equipo.

* * *

**POV Obito**

Cuando llego al instituto, me llama la atención todas las decoraciones que están colocando en la entrada. Entonces me doy cuenta, que hoy es el festival deportivo, del cual Sasuke se ha estado quejando, desde la semana pasada y todo por no que no puede participar en nada, debido a su brazo enyesado.

Saludo a algunos chicos, que están decorando. Ya había pasado cerca de un mes, desde que trabajo aquí y ya la mayoría de los chicos me conocía, algo que me agrada mucho.

Han pasado como dos semanas, desde que Yuuka se fue de aquí y viajo a Corea del Sur. Al día siguiente que ella se fue, como habían dicho sus padres, los rumores de ella corrieron por toda la institución, hasta esta semana, en la cual la mayoría olvido esa historia, debido a estar más concentrados en el festival.

A lo lejos veo a Sasuke, quien aún sigue usando su férula, ayudar a su compañero. Aunque este solo sostiene la caja de alfileres, mientras que el otro chico, que si recuerdo bien se llama Shikamaru, cuelga un gran cartel.

— Buenos días, Obito-san — Me saluda Sasuke, una vez me ve.

Shikamaru se da la vuelta y también me saluda. Me acerco hasta a ellos, con la idea de preguntar qué hacen.

— Colgamos el cartel del Festival deportivo, Asuma-sensei me lo encargo y Sasuke… — Él se queda callado, mirando hacia Sasuke, por lo que yo también hago lo mismo.

Este, se encuentra agachado en el suelo, tal parece que buscando los alfileres que acaba de tirar. Decido ayudarlo, ya que con su brazo así, se nota que le cuesta. Una vez los juntamos, Shikamaru agarra la caja y la guarda en su bolsillo.

— ¿No te dijo el doctor que te mantuvieras quieto? — Le pregunto a Sasuke, quien solo atina a sonreír.

— Asuma-sensei, lo mando para que me ayudara — Interviene Shikamaru — Sasuke ha estado muy inquieto durante clases.

— No tanto… — Se defiende él y me mira — Asuma-sensei, se molestó porque le dije que Kurenai-sensei, no se quiere casar con él.

— ¿De dónde sacas eso?

— De un rumor — Vuelve a intervenir Shikamaru.

— No es un rumor, yo lo escuche claramente, con estos hermosos oídos — Frunzo el ceño, ante sus palabras.

— ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

— Kurenai-sensei, le decía a una chica, que para el matrimonio hay que estar preparados y que ella por ahora no pensaba en eso.

— ¿Y que tiene eso? — Pregunto sin entender.

— Es que encontré en el bolso de Asuma-sensei, un anillo de compromiso — Contesta Sasuke y luego de un rato caigo en la cuenta de algo.

— ¿Le revisaste el bolso a Asuma-san?

Sasuke se queda mudo, como si no supiera que decir y mira a Shikamaru, quien evita su mirada, mientras baja de las escaleras. Vuelve a mirarme y me sonríe con inocencia.

— ¿Se abrió solo y justo estaba yo al lado?

Antes sus palabras, siento enormes ganas de pegarle en la cabeza, y parece que no soy el único, ya que su compañero lo mira con el celo fruncido.

— Mejor, no sigo preguntando — Digo, empezando a caminar hacia adentro.

— Lo hiciste enojar — Escucho que le dice Shikamaru a Sasuke.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

— Porque…— Shikamaru, se queda mudo un rato y luego sigue hablando — Buenos días Uzumaki.

"_¿Uzumaki?"_

Me doy la vuelta rápido, ya que quiero conocer al tan famoso Uzumaki Naruto. Caminando hacia la entrada, veo al chico, de piel un poco oscura, con el cabello rubio, algo largo, un piercing en la oreja y otro en su ceja. Por su apariencia, ahora entiendo a qué se refería Rika al decir que parecía un chico rebelde; aunque no llegaba al nivel de ser yakuza, como había dicho Sasuke.

— Buenos días Uzumaki-kun — Lo saluda el pequeño demonio.

El nombrado, lo mira con una seriedad impresionante. Tal parece que los ignorara y pasara de ellos, como si no hubiera escuchado nada, pero tal parece que me equivoco.

— Buenos días, Uchiha, Nara — Los saluda y continua su camino.

Cuando está llegando, cerca de mí, me mira fugazmente, pero continúa su camino. Curioso, camino de vuelta, hacia los chicos.

— ¿Él es Uzumaki Naruto? — Los dos me miran sorprendidos.

— Así es — Responde Shikamaru — ¿Por qué?

— Es que Obito-san ha estado esperándolo de hace mucho — Dice Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué lo esperaba?

— Es un chico al cual debo atender — Responde, sin dar mucho detalles — Me lo imaginaba de otra manera.

— ¿De qué manera se lo imaginaba?

— Según lo que me dijo Rika, él es como un yankee, así que me sorprendió verlo saludar de una manera respetuosa.

— Es que Uzumaki es así — Dice Shikamaru — Cuando está adentro de la preparatoria, siempre nos saluda y que yo sepa nunca tuvo problemas con otro chico aquí; tal parece que el problema es cuando sale de aquí.

Lo que dice me llama mucho la atención, si es así ¿Por qué razón cambiaba su forma de actuar a dentro de aquí?

— Es por Iruka-sensei — Miro a Sasuke, para que explique de que habla — Según escuche, que fue gracias a él, que Uzumaki-kun pudo entrar aquí.

— ¡Cierto, yo también escuche eso! — Acota Shikamaru.

— ¿Por qué necesita que alguien lo haga entrar?

— Según se, es porque Iruka-sensei es algo así como su tío y él le paga el instituto.

Bueno eso tendría sentido, ya que si yo entendí la madre de Uzumaki no trabaja y su padre es un simple oficinista, agregando que la cuota de aquí es muy cara. A mi casi me da un infarto ver el precio que pagan. Pero si Iruka-san es algo de Uzumaki, podre hablar con él, para que lo convenza.

Con eso en mente, me despido de los dos chicos.

* * *

A Iruka-san lo encontré en la sala profesores, luego de la primera hora. Me acerco a él, viendo como está concentrado en su trabajo. Con su pluma roja, corrige las hojas que tiene en frente, sin darse cuenta que estoy a su lado.

— Iruka-san — Lo llamo, haciendo que me mira.

— ¿Desea algo Obito-san? — Escuchando eso, como una invitación para hablar, me siento a su lado.

— Escuche que conoces a Uzumaki Naruto.

Él se queda en silencio, hasta que sonríe.

— Lo conozco muy bien — Contesta

— No sé si lo sabrás — Empiezo — Pero Asuma-san, lo puso en mi lista de pacientes.

— Algo me dijo

— Bueno, el otro día hable con su madre… — Me quedo mudo, sin saber si aclarar la situación de él o no.

— Te entiendo, hablaste con su tía, Akiko-san ¿verdad?

— Si — Respondo — Ella me dijo el problema que tiene con Uzumaki-kun, así que le propuse que le dijera que venga a verme, pero como de eso han pasado como dos semanas, creo que eso no funciono.

— ¿Quieres que yo le diga que vaya a verte? — Yo asiento con la cabeza, pero él se pone serio de repente — Bueno, yo se lo diré, dudo que se niegue.

— ¿En serio?

— Por supuesto — Contesta con una sonrisa — A pesar de su apariencia, él sigue siendo un chico bueno.

— ¿Cambio mucho su personalidad?

Iruka-san, mira hacia arriba, como si se pudiera a recordar viejos tiempos.

— Muchísimo — Responde al fin — Naruto, desde pequeño fue un chico con muchas energías, alegre y amable con la gente, pero desde que se enteró de la verdad, pareciera que estuviera enojado con el mundo.

— Entiendo.

— Justo tengo en la siguiente hora con ellos, así que ahí le diré.

— Esta bien, yo lo estaré esperando — Digo.

Me despido de Iruka-san y salgo de la sala de profesores, parecía que al único que no le perdía el respeto es a él, así que espero que vaya más tarde a mi oficina.

Me fijo en la hora y me doy cuenta que es hora de la sesión con Hinata. Lanzo un suspiro, la chica hasta este momento no había vuelto a las sesiones y eso que había pensado que su enojo se había ido, luego del incidente de Yuuka, pero me equivoque. ¿Tan grande es su molestia? O más bien ¿de qué se molestó?

Continúo mi camino, hacia mi oficina, con la idea de ordenar unos papeles, si es que no llegaba Hinata; pero mi caminata se ve interrumpida, por la chica en cuestión.

— ¡Obito-san!

Ella, mientras me llama, corre hacia mí, lo cual me causa mucha curiosidad ¿Qué es tan urgente, como para que ella se olvide que no está yendo a las sesiones y me llame de esa manera?

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le pregunto, una vez está al frente mío

— Sasuke…— Respira pesadamente, ya que debe haber corrido.

— ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke? — El que haya corrido, puede significar que algo grave le paso al mocoso y ya tengo suficiente con su brazo roto.

— Sasuke…mastodontes…afuera…— Me dice a duras penas, señalando la salida.

Sin entender mucho de lo que me dijo, salgo corriendo hacia afuera. ¿Qué significaba la combinación de las palabras "Sasuke" y "Mastodontes"?

Cuando salgo, la escena que veo me desconcierta. Veo la espalda de Sasuke, pero frente a este estaban dos chicos, tan altos como Juugo, pero mucho más gordos que este. El hecho que sean alto y gordos, los hace ver cómo, dijo Hinata, unos "mastodontes". Los dos chicos, miran fijamente al pequeño demonio, quien está parado mirando hacia arriba. El de cabello negro, le pega un codazo al pelirrojo.

Extrañado de toda esa situación, me acerco, lo cual llama la atención de los tres.

— ¡Obito-san! — Exclama aliviado Sasuke, quien al segundo de verme, se coloca a mi lado.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — Pregunto, mirando a los dos altos.

— Queremos hablar con él — Dice el pelinegro, con una seriedad impresionante, señalando a Sasuke.

Miro al mocoso, con el ceño fruncido. Quizás él había hecho algo y ahora estos dos chicos venían a vengarse.

— ¿Qué hiciste Sasuke? — Consulto.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no hice nada!

— ¿Estas seguro?

— Él hizo algo — La voz gruesa del pelirrojo, hace que pequemos un salto, ya que sonaba como si estuviera enojado. Y si está enojado, eso solo significa que Sauske había hecho algo, que lo molesto mucho y ahora quería venganza.

— ¡Que yo no hice nada! — Exclama el mocoso.

Tanto el pelirrojo, como el de cabello negro, se acercan de golpe hacia nosotros, por lo que Sasuke se esconde detrás de mí.

— ¡Lo siento! — Lo miro extrañado y es que hace solo unos segundos dijo que él no había hecho nada — ¿Qué? A veces olvido las cosas que hago.

Ante sus palabras, siento ganas de pegarme en la cabeza.

— ¡Uchiha Sasuke! — Gritan los dos, asustándonos a los dos.

* * *

**POV Hinata**

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, hacia la salida. Cuando vi que esos dos se acercaron a Sasuke, sabía que yo sola no había podido hacer nada, por lo que decidí pedir ayuda al primero que vea y casualmente ese fue Obito-san.

— ¡Uchiha Sasuke!

Escucho dos voces gruesas gritar, por lo que aumento la velocidad. Cuando llego, veo a Sasuke escondido detrás de Obito-san, pero no veo a ninguno de los dos mastodontes. Extrañada, me acerco y frunzo el ceño ante la escena que veo.

Miro a Obito-san, quien los mira fijamente, mientras Sasuke, poco a poco abre sus ojos.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Exclamamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

Miro al cielo, a veces me pregunto a mí misma, ¿las cosas extrañas solo siguen a Sasuke o qué? Vuelvo mi vista a los dos mastodontes, quienes se encuentran arrodillados frente a Sasuke.

— Obito-san — Dice Sasuke — ¿Qué hacen?

Este abre su boca para contestar, pero al parecer no sabe qué decir, por lo que la vuelve a cerrar y así esta durante un largo rato.

"_¿En qué momento paso esto?"_

Los dos mastodontes, se encuentran arrodillados frente a Sasuke, ¿esto es la realidad o solo es un sueño mío?

— ¿Por qué están arrodillados? — Se anima a preguntar a los dos chicos.

— Queremos pedirle un favor a Uchiha Sasuke-kun — Dice el pelirrojo

Obito-san me mira con el ceño fruncido y luego vuelve a mirar a los dos chicos. Me acerco y me coloco al lado de Sasuke, quien aún no parece entender la situación, al igual que yo.

— ¿Qué tipo de favor? — Pregunto.

— Antes que eso, queremos contar la razón por la que venimos — Comenta el pelinegro.

"_¿Cómo si me interesara?"_ — Pienso.

— ¿Puedo traer pop corn? — Pregunta Sasuke.

— ¡No! — Grita el pelirrojo.

Los tres nos asustamos por el grito que acaba de dar ese chico y solos asentimos con la cabeza.

— Nosotros somos de 3°4° — Los miro detenidamente y si efectivamente llevan nuestro uniforme — Él es Okada Raiko y yo Aoyama Shinobu — Dice el pelinegro señalando al pelirrojo — Somos miembros del equipo de rugby de nuestra escuela, él es el capitán del equipo, mientras que yo soy el sub capitán.

— ¿Hay un equipo de rugby? — Pregunta Obito-san.

— Yo no lo conocía — Respondo.

— En realidad — Interviene el tal Okada — Nuestro equipo nunca pudo clasificar para las intercolegiales.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, para eso vinimos a ver a Uchiha-kun.

— ¿Para qué? — Preguntamos Obito-san y yo al mismo tiempo.

— Necesitamos que él nos enseñe…

— ¡¿Enseñar?! — Interrumpidos los dos a Aoyama.

— ¡Así es! — Exclama Okada — El día de ayer, vimos a Uchiha-kun, en un restaurant de comida rápida, ahí tuvimos un pequeño roce con nuestros enemigos.

— ¿Enemigos? — Obito-san los mira con curiosidad.

— Si, nuestros enemigos son el equipo de rugby de la preparatoria Otogakure. Pero el asunto es que ayer uno de esos chicos ataco verbalmente a Uchiha-kun.

Los tres escuchamos atento su historia, pero en el momento que dice algo sobre sus "enemigos" escucho a Sasuke exclamar, lo miro extrañada y él solo me responde con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tal parecía que ya recordaba quienes era esos chicos.

— Nosotros quisimos ayudar, ya que nos dimos cuenta de que íbamos a la misma preparatoria, pero terminamos a los golpes.

Veo como Sasuke, lentamente empieza a caminar hacia atrás.

— ¿Entonces qué quieren que Sasuke les enseñe?

— Nosotros queremos que él…

— ¡Adiós! — Escucho que grita Sasuke, mientras empieza a correr

— ¡Sea nuestro maestro! — Finalizan la frase los dos chicos.

El lugar queda en un silencio profundo. Miro a Sasuke, quien no se alejó mucho de nosotros y se detuvo en cuento escucho el final de la frase.

— ¿Maestro? — Pregunta Obito-san.

— ¡Así es! Nosotros queremos que él nos enseñe a tener paciencia y no responder a las agresiones de las demás personas.

Los miro con el ceño fruncido, ¿querían que Sasuke les enseñe a estar tranquilos? Si ni él mismo se puede quedar quieto durante un largo tiempo e incluso durante estos días es cuando pierde más la paciencia. ¿Qué vieron para pensar de esa manera en Sasuke? Aunque estoy segura que él dirá que ellos se están equivocados y rechazara lo que ellos quieren.

— Acepto.

"_¿Ven? Sasuke los recha…"_

Giro mi cabeza hacia mi gran amigo y lo que veo, hace que un escalofrío recorra toda mi columna. La expresión en su rostro me recuerda, a todas las veces que puso la misma cara y las cosas terminan en desastre, así como la vez que le termino tirando pintura a la cabeza de un profesor. Estoy segura que todo esto será un desastre.

— ¡Esperen un momento! — Exclama Obito-san, cortando toda la efusividad que Sasuke irradia por su cuerpo — Sigo que entender que es lo quieren.

— Fácil, Uchiha-kun fue insultado por el capitán del otro equipo y él no reacciono a ninguno de sus insultos — Contesta Aoyama en voz alta, pero de pronto merma su volumen de voz — En cambio, nosotros somos de reaccionar de manera violenta a la mínima cosa que ellos dicen; como paso en el partido que jugamos la semana pasado, en donde nos dijeron "gallinas" y bueno, creo que pueden entender que paso después.

— Empezaron una pelea y los expulsaron del partido — Expone Obito-san.

Ambos chicos, aun arrodillados, asienten con su cabeza.

— Entonces, ustedes dicen que quieren que Sasuke ¿les enseñe como no reaccionar de manera violenta?

— Correcto — Contestan los dos.

— Bueno, podría ser buena idea…

— Es pésima idea — Interrumpo yo, provocando que todos me miren — Senpais, ustedes se están creando una errónea idea de lo que es Sasuke, él…

— Acepto — Repite Sasuke, no dejándome terminar de hablar.

Suspiro y miro fijamente a Sasuke, quien evita totalmente mi mirada. Parecía que él no quería escuchar lo que yo iba a decir, enojada, aprieto mi mano y decido dejarlo, al fin y al cabo, siempre que las cosas terminan mal, acaba yendo conmigo.

— Hagan lo que quieran — Respondo, me doy la vuelta y empiezo a caminar hacia la entrada.

Dicho esto, me retiro del lugar, con el propósito de encontrar a Rika y descargarme con ella, sobre lo molesta que estoy con Sasuke.

* * *

**POV Obito**

Hinata parece que se molestó, debido a que Sasuke no la escucho. Miro de vuelta a los dos jugadores y pensándolo bien, creo que puedo comprenderla; ya que Sasuke tiene una personalidad un poco compleja y todo es debido a su trastorno.

— ¿Entonces aceptas? — Pregunta Okada.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Exclama Sasuke — Y si quieren podemos empezar ahora.

— ¡Es una grandiosa idea! — Dice Aoyama — Nosotros ahora tenemos una práctica, pero como luego está el festival deportivo, y ninguno de nosotros participa en él, podemos utilizar ese tiempo.

Miro a Sasuke, quien no parece molestarle la idea, de "enseñar", bueno no tengo ni idea de lo que debe enseñarles, pero algo hará, ya que acepto.

— Vamos a avisar al equipo — Propone Okada.

Aoyama asiente con la cabeza y despidiéndose de nosotros, se van del lugar corriendo de la alegría.

— Sigo sin entender — Comento.

— Yo también — Comenta Sasuke, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo miro, desconcertado porque acepto algo, que ni él mismo entendía. Ahora entiendo a qué se refería Hinata, seguro ella vio algo en Sasuke, que le dijo que en realidad no había entendido casi nada.

— ¿Y por qué aceptaste si no entiendes? — Sasuke me mira con una sonrisa.

— Porque me gusta la palabra "maestro"

— ¿Solo por eso aceptaste?

— Si, ¿Por qué mas debería haber aceptado?

— No sé, ¿Qué tal por qué quieres ayudar a esos chicos? — Ante mi pregunta Sasuke se pone a pensar detenidamente.

— Puede ser, pero más me gusta que me digan maestro.

Decido no seguir con ese tema, porque ya presiento que esto puede durar mucho tiempo.

— Entonces ¿qué les enseñara?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke, se esfuma en un santiamén. Me mira con desconcierto.

— Cierto que tengo que enseñarles algo.

— Así es — Contesto.

Entonces Sasuke hizo algo, que me sorprendió; rápido como el viento salió corriendo del lugar, mientras gritaba el nombre de Juugo. Lanzo un suspiro, tal parecía que a él ya no se le ocurría nada y como Hinata se enojó, no le queda más opción que ir a buscar a Juugo, el gran experto si se habla sobre paz y amor.

Solo espero que esto no provoque más desastres de los que debería ser. Pero mientras tanto iré a averiguar cuál es el asunto del equipo de rugby.

"_Por favor Sasuke, compórtate estos días"_

* * *

El Festival deportivo, dio inicio unas horas después del pequeño percance con los dos miembros del equipo de Rugby. Por lo que pude averiguar, el asunto con ellos es el siguiente. El equipo de nuestra preparatoria, como había dicho ellos dos, no era un gran equipo y por tal razón la mayoría de la gente no sabía que existía; y es que el problema de ellos no es que sean malo jugando, sino su temperamento.

Según lo que me dijo Gai-san, la preparatoria tuvo que pedir disculpa a otras preparatorias, debido a que en las mayorías de los partidos, los jugadores del equipo, tienen la costumbre de golpear al equipo contrario, por el simple hecho de haberles ganado o incluso por el simple de decirles "buena suerte para la próxima". Al escuchar esto, no hace más que preocuparme por Sasuke. El chico se está metiendo en la boca del lobo, y debo decir de un enorme lobo. Además que lo que Gai-san me dijo, me dejo más preocupado.

— ¿El capitán del equipo de rugby le pidió eso a Sasuke?

— Así es y aunque suene extraño, Sasuke acepto.

Él se queda callado, algo que me extraña y me llama la atención.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Creo que deberías decirle a Sasuke que no lo haga.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Recuerdas como él se pone cuando ve jugar cualquier deporte?

Sus palabras, hacen que recuerde, lo que paso el mes pasado. Sasuke insultando a todos los jugadores, y si él hace lo mismo con estos chicos seguro, que lo mataran. Me levanto de golpe y salgo corriendo a buscar a mi estúpido paciente.

Mientras busco al pequeño demonio, veo a la mayoría de los chicos entretenidos con el Festival deportivo. Paso entre las multitudes, buscando a la clase de Sasuke, hasta que me topo con Shikamaru, quien mira todo alejado de los demás.

— Shikamaru — Lo llamo, haciendo que me mire — ¿Viste a Sasuke?

— No, desde hace un largo rato que no lo veo.

— Pensé que estarían todas las clases juntos.

— Así debería ser, pero como Sasuke no puede participar en nada, me dijo que se iba.

— Ya veo.

Decido seguir mi camino, pero de pronto la voz de una chica me llama la atención. Me doy la vuelta y veo a una chica de cabello negro y ojos marrones claros, si mi memoria no me falla se llama Kagawa Sadako.

— Hinata-san y Rika-chan también lo estaban buscando a Sasuke-kun.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, parecían preocupadas, así que les dije que yo lo vi, cerca de la cancha de básquet.

— Gracias — Respondo.

Corro, hacia donde están las canchas de básquet y a lo lejos veo las figuras de Hinata, Rika y Hikari. Las llamo, lo que hace que se detengan y me miren.

— Obito-san — Me llama Hikari — Que bueno que usted vino.

— ¿Por qué?

— Estoy segura que Sasuke lo escuchara a usted, que a nosotras.

— ¿Qué me escuchara?

— Así es — Afirma Rika — Haga que se detenga en esa idea de ayudar al equipo de Rugby, creemos que le pueden hacer algo malo a él.

— Tienen miedo de que los insulte y ellos reaccionen — Deduzco.

— Si — Responde con pesar Hikari — Hinata nos contó todo lo que paso y realmente no sé de dónde sacaron los senpais, que Sasuke es una persona pacífica.

— ¿No lo es? — Lo que dice me desconcierta, ya que para mí Sasuke puede ser un poco charlatán, pero de ahí parece ser una persona muy pacífica.

— El problema es cuando los humos se le suben a la cabeza, ahí realmente él no piensa en las cosas con detenimiento y termina diciendo lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza, además si él da una orden y alguno no le hace caso…Sasuke se vuelve un poco violento.

Se nota que decir todo eso, hace que Hikari sienta vergüenza. Pero en sí, me cuesta pensar en un Sasuke violento.

— Por eso yo le dije, que se arrepentirían de conocerlo — Comenta molesta Hinata.

— Esperen — Las detengo, ya que me dieron mucha información en poco tiempo — Eso quiere decir que ¿Sasuke posee delirios de grandeza*?

Las tres se miran sorprendidas y luego me vuelve a mirar.

— Takumi-sensei dijo lo mismo — Confirma Hikari.

"_Demonios"_ — Es lo único que puedo pensar.

— Entonces vamos, antes que le hagan algo — Propongo y continúo el camino hacia la cancha.

Hay algo que recuerdo de lo que había leído sobre la bipolaridad, y eso era que estos tendían a desarrollar delirios de grandeza, algo que pensé no haber notado en Sasuke, hasta que recuerdo las veces que se dijo a sí mismo "soy demasiado bello como para existir", y todo por el hecho de pensar que lo decía en broma, pero tal parece que no es así.

Cuando llegamos a la cancha de básquet, las puertas de este se encuentran cerrados, pero lo que llama más la atención es el hecho de que, desde adentro, se escucha a alguien hablar, mas como si gritara. Miro a las chicas, quienes se ven más preocupadas que antes y decido dar el primer paso.

Con fuerza abro las puertas corredizas y lo que veo, hace que me detenga de golpe. Siento que alguien choca con mi espalda, pero yo sigo sin poder moverme. Había pensado que Sasuke, ya para ese momento estaría muerto o algo así, pero tal parece que me equivoque.

— ¿Por qué se detiene? — Por la voz, Hinata fue quien choco conmigo. Me doy la vuelta y la miro, a lo que ella retrocede un poco — ¿Qué?

Con mi dedo señalo, lo que pasa frente a mí, así que ella dirige su vista hacia allá. Frunce su ceño, al igual que lo hacen Rika y Hikari. Miro de vuelta y sigo viendo la misma escena. Sasuke, parado sobre un escritorio, se encuentra gritando a todo el equipo de rugby, mientras estos están sentados en el suelo y escuchando, como si fueran bueno niños. Veo a Juugo, al lado de Sasuke, pero por su postura, parece que ni él mismo cree lo que está pasando.

— ¡¿Me entendieron?! — Grita de repente Sasuke, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¡Sí! — Gritan todos.

No sé si debería interrumpir, aunque si lo hacemos seguro que Sasuke querrá saber la razón por la que estamos ahí y si escucha que no confiamos en él, no sé qué puede pensar. Así con una idea en mente, llamo en voz baja a Juugo, quien se da la vuelta y nos mira sorprendido. Con la mano, le indico que venga con nosotros. Los cuatros salimos primero, por si las dudas Sasuke se daban la vuelta.

Juugoempieza a caminar hacia la salida, pero de repente la voz de Sasuke lo detiene.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Pregunta serio Sasuke.

Juugo, se queda quieto, como si no supiera que hacer y despacio se da vuelta.

— Voy al baño — Responde tranquilo, aunque sé que por dentro no está así.

Sasuke, lo mira fijamente, como si no le creyera, por lo que veo que Juugo empieza a sudar un poco; pero de la nada la expresión de Sasuke cambia y muestra una sonrisa.

— Vuelve rápido.

Juugo, sin responderle, asiente con la cabeza y sale corriendo hacia afuera. Una vez frente a nosotros, exhala todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones.

— Que bueno que vinieron, no sabía cuándo más podía soportar ahí dentro — Es lo primer que nos dice.

— Te entiendo — Comento — ¿Quién se puede sentir tranquilo en una situación tan extraña?

— Nosotras pensábamos, que los de equipo de rugby, se iban a molestar si él les gritaba — Interrumpe Hikari.

— Bueno, se enojaron.

— ¿Pero cómo terminaron de esa manera? — Pregunto, señalando la cancha de básquet.

— Les contare — Dice Juugo.

* * *

**POV Juugo**

Hace dos horas, Sasuke entro al salón de clases llamándome, por lo que sin saber nada me acerque a él.

— ¿Sucede algo Sasuke?

— ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

— ¿Mi ayuda?

— Sí.

— ¿En qué?

— Es que hace unos minutos, dos miembros del equipo de rugby, vinieron para pedirme un favor.

— ¿Y para que me necesitas?

— Ellos quieren controlar su temperamento y pensé, quien mejor que Juu-chan para enseñar sobre eso.

Rio ante sus palabras, ya que pienso que está haciendo un chiste, pero siento que no es así, porque Sasuke esta serio.

— ¿Es en serio?

— ¡Así es! — Responde él — Por lo que ahora mismo, iremos a verlos.

Sin esperar a que responda, agarra mi brazo y empieza a correr hacia afuera; mientras yo me niego a hacerlo.

— ¡En serio Sasuke-kun, yo soy malo para ese tipo de cosas, como enseñarle algo a alguien! — Sasuke se detiene de pronto y me mira — Además, yo soy así de tranquilo, por mis padres y no porque haya aprendido algo.

Sasuke, se queda mudo y mirando el suelo. Hasta que luego, de un rato levanta la mirada hacia mí.

— No te preocupes, ahora podrás demostrar que eres bueno enseñando — Me asegura, sin haber tomado en cuenta lo que le dije.

— Pero…

Sin dejarme a terminar mi frase, vuelve a agarrar mi brazo y empieza a correr hacia afuera. Cuando menos me di cuenta, nos encontramos frente al campo, donde practican rugby, y lugar donde se realizara el Festival Deportivo. Pero en estos momentos, el equipo de rugby, se encuentra practicando.

Otra razón, por la que me niego a ayudar a Sasuke, es que según escuche, los miembros del equipo son algo salvajes y que el mas enano de todos ellos, solo mide 1,80, solo cinco centímetro menos que yo. Agregando que tienen más músculos que yo. Lanzo un suspiro, ya que siento, que moriré aquí.

Miro a Sasuke, quien no se movido ni dicho ni una palabra, desde que llegamos. Lo primero que noto es su ceño fruncido. Dirijo mi mirada, hacia donde mira y veo al equipo de rugby, empujarse de una manera muy bruta. Si ellos quisieran, me puede tirar con facilidad a mí y muchas más a Sasuke.

Vuelvo a mirar a Sasuke, quien sigue sin decir nada. ¿Sera que ya lo pensó mejor? ¿Sera que se retractará y nos iremos, antes que ellos nos maten? Seguro eso está pensando.

— ¡Pero que mierda hacen!

La sonrisa en mi rostro, se esfuma en un santiamén. Miro sorprendido a Sasuke, quien ahora parece furioso. Vuelvo mi mirada hacia el campo y con horror veo, que todos se detuvieron y miran fijamente a Sasuke. Quien empieza a caminar hacia ellos, mientras que yo lo sigo por detrás.

— ¡¿A eso le llaman entrenar bolas de inútiles?!

Miro sin entenderlo, ¿Por qué razón los estaba insultando? De pronto siento, como todo los miembros se acercan a donde estamos nosotros y noto, que efectivamente, la mayoría en más alto que yo.

— ¡Uchiha-kun! — Exclama un pelirrojo, acercándose más a nosotros — ¡Así que viniste!

— ¡Maestro para ustedes!

Luego de sus palabras, el lugar queda en completo silencio. El pelirrojo, se queda mudo, sin saber que responder, hasta que observo que sus compañeros, miran con el ceño fruncido a Sasuke. Uno de ellos, pasa por al lado del pelirrojo y se coloca frente a Sasuke, como si estuviera desafiándolo.

— ¿Quién te crees para hablarle de esa manera a nuestro capitán?

— ¡Pues su maestro! —Exclama con seguridad Sasuke, mientras yo siento que muero de los nervios — Pero si prefieren, pueden llamarme "Sasuke-sama"

El ambiente se vuelve pesado de pronto, Sasuke, quien debería haberse presentarse primero, solo llego para gritarles.

"_Oh dios, estamos muertos"_ — Pienso con pesar.

— ¡Ahora quiero que todos vayan a la cancha de basquet y ahí hablaremos lo que haremos! — Ordena Sasuke, sin tomar en cuenta el ambiente pesado que hay.

— ¡Nadie nos dice que hacer enano! — Grita el mismo chico, acercándose de golpe a Sasuke.

Sé que debo detenerlo, ya que ese senpai es mucho más grande que Sasuke, mientras que conmigo no hay mucha diferencia en la contextura física, pero aun así me da un poco de miedo enfrentarme a él.

Pero de repente, ese enorme chico, grita de dolor mientras se agarra la pierna. Miro hacia abajo y veo la pierna de Sasuke un poco levantada. Él le había pateado la pierna de ese enorme chico, quien ahora se retuerce de dolor. Miro al equipo de rugby y todos miran asombrados a Sasuke.

— Bien, si nadie tiene algo más para decir — Empieza tranquilo Sasuke, como si él nunca hubiera pateado a nadie — ¡Vayan ahora mismo a la cancha!

En el momento que dice eso, todos corren hacia la cancha de básquet, mientras dos ayudan a su amigo "herido". Miro sorprendido a Sasuke, quien ahora me sonríe.

— No pensé, que sabias jugar rugby — Comento, sin saber que decir.

— No lo sé — Me responde.

— Pero…tú les dijiste algo, como que estaban entrenando mal.

— Ah eso lo dije, por decir nada más, en realidad no tengo ni idea de que estaban haciendo.

Dicho esto, empieza a caminar detrás de los miembros del equipo, mientras siento que me desmayare en cualquier momento.

"_¿Por qué a mí?"_ — Pienso, mientras sigo a Sasuke.

* * *

**POV Obito**

— ¿Lo pateo y ellos no hicieron nada? — Pregunto desconcertado.

— Así es — Responde Juugo — Parece que les sorprendió lo que hizo, así que ni ellos pudieron reaccionar.

— Ya veo, pero ¿solo dijo eso?

— En realidad, cuando llegamos aquí, uno de ellos le pregunto de qué manera se quebró su brazo.

— ¿Qué dijo? — Pregunta Hinata.

— Les dijo, que él vio como un ladrón, intentaba robarle su bolso a una anciana, por lo que la intento ayudar y ataco al ladrón, los empezaron una pelea y él término con su brazo quebrado, pero aun así pudo detener al ladrón y hacer que lo encarcelen.

Veo como Hinata blanquea sus ojos, mientras que Rika y Hikari frunce su ceño. Ahora recuerdo, que le dijo a mi hermana, que se quebró el brazo por salvar a un animal de un edifico incendiándose. Suspiro, y siento que ya ni ganas tengo de meterme en todo ese asunto, pero sé que no puedo decir nada.

— Entonces él está bien — Dice Hikari.

— Por lo que yo vi, ninguno hasta ahora ha intentado contradecir lo que él les dice — Responde Juugo.

— Bien, entonces dejemos que él haga sus cosas y si sucede algo extraño, no dudes en avisarnos — Recomiendo.

Los cuatros asienten antes mis palabras, nos despedimos de Juugo, quien corre hacia adentro. Las chicas, vuelven al Festival, mientras yo camino hacia mi oficina.

Mañana a la mañana, iré a ver qué hará Sasuke, ya que hasta ahora no se, que es lo que hará para que ellos controlen su ira. Mientras voy hacia mi oficina, veo a un chico de cabello rubio, apoyado sobre la puerta de mi oficina. Extraño, me acerco y a medida que lo hago, recuerdo quien es él.

— ¿Uzumaki Naruto? — Pregunto.

Él abre sus ojos y me mira fijamente, sin cambiar de expresión.

— Así es — Responde — ¿Usted es Uchida Obito? — Yo asiento ante su pregunta — Iruka-sensei, me dijo que venga a verlo.

— ¿Y tu madre?

Uzumaki no me responde, pero su rostro sorprendido, me da a entender que no se esperaba mi pregunta. Recobrando la compostura, desvía la mirada y cambia de tema.

— ¿Para qué me necesitaba? — Tomando eso, como una clara señal que le incomoda hablar sobre su "madre", decido seguirle, por ahora, la corriente.

— Tu profesor, Asuma, escribió tu nombre en mi lista de pacientes.

— ¿Lista de pacientes?

— Así es, pero mejor entremos y te explico.

Abro la puerta y entramos a la oficina, él se sienta mientras observa todo el lugar.

— ¿Sabes que hace un psicólogo? — Le pregunto.

— ¿Escuchar a la personas?

— Correcto, pero no solo eso, también intenta ayudarte a ver las posibles causas de un problema que tienes e incluso buscar una solución para tal situación.

— Ya veo.

— Así que, dime ¿Cuál es el problema que tienes tú?

Uzumaki, vuelve a desviar la mirada. El lugar queda en silencio, durante un largo rato, mientras espero a que me responda, aunque ya sé que me responderá.

— Yo…no tengo ningún problema.

Como había predicho, dijo la primera palabra, que me dijeron mis otros pacientes, "yo no tengo ningún problema". El hecho que hayan dicho la misma frase, es por el simple hecho, que ninguno llego a mí por voluntad propia, sino más bien, que la institución los obligan a verme.

— ¿Por qué razón faltas mucho a clases? — Vuelvo a preguntar.

Él mira sus manos y luego de un rato levanta la vista hacia mí.

— Por ninguna razón en particular.

— ¿Ninguna razón? — Pregunto desconcertado — Siempre debe haber una razón — Él me mira sin cambiar su expresión — A ver ¿será tal vez que tus compañeros te ignoran? O ¿te molestan?

— No, en realidad mis compañeros no me ignoran — Esto lo dice, como si ni él mismo lo creyera.

— ¿Entonces?

Se queda en silencio, hasta que parece que responderá con la verdad.

— La verdad es que no me siento cómodo viniendo aquí.

— ¿Por qué?

— Mire, mi familia no tiene mucho dinero — Empieza explicando — Vine aquí, porque era el único lugar en el cual me aceptaron y todo por mi tio, que es profesor de aquí. Todos lo que vienen aquí, tienen mucho dinero, tienen accesorios de marca, además la mayoría vienen junto desde el kínder.

— Sientes que por el hecho de que ellos vengan juntos, desde hace años y también porque tú no tengas tanto dinero como los demás ¿No podrás encajar aquí?

— Escuche ¿Quién querría ser amigo de un chico pobre? Qué no entiende nada sobre marcas, que nunca podrá salir con sus compañeros, por el hecho de que no tiene dinero. Nadie quisiera salir con una persona así.

— Seguro encontraras a alguien — Respondo con seguridad, haciendo que él frunza su ceño — Mira, tu estas generalizando mucho, no todas las personas son así, si tú lo intentas seguro encontraras a alguien con quien te podrás llevar bien, además este es solo tu primer año, todavía tiene dos años más, para hacer amigos.

Uzumaki se queda callado, como si no supiera que decir.

— Incluso, me acabas de decir que tus compañeros no te ignoran, entonces ¿qué hacen ellos para que tú te sientas incomodo?

— No hacen nada — Responde en voz baja, como si se estuviera dando cuenta realmente de la situación — Todos ellos me saludan, como si nada.

Lo que dice me llama la atención, tal parece que el salón de Asuma, la mayoría son chicos buenos. Aunque creo haber escuchado que Hinata no tenía buena relación con ellos, así que ¿Por qué razón no había problemas con Uzumaki, si este casi no viene a clases, mientras que con Hinata, quien viene todos los días, había un problema?

"_Una clase particular"_ — Pienso.

— Si ninguno te ignora y te saludan, ¿Por qué razón dices sentirte incomodo?

— Fue por mi primer día aquí — Responde — Cuando entre, yo era el único nuevo en la clase y ya todos estaban con su grupo, luego de eso falte durante dos semanas.

— Es decir, que no terminaste de conocerlos.

— Eso parece.

— Bien, entonces no tienes ninguno problema con venir normalmente a clases — Comienzo — ¿Vendrás todos los días a clases? — Él desvía la mirada, pensándolo durante un largo rato y como veo que no contesta, continuo hablando — Mira, te cuento un poco como está tu situación, si llegas a falta este mes, te expulsaran de aquí; y como me dijiste que solamente pudiste entrar aquí, gracias a Iruka-san, si te expulsan él quedara mal frente al dueño y al director — Él se asombra ante mis palabras — Además, hay una compañera tuya, que espera que vengas más seguido.

— ¿Quién es? — Pregunta interesado.

— Sato Rika — Contesto — Ella me pidió que te convenciera, para que vengas más seguido.

Uzumaki no dice nada, como si realmente no entendiera el propósito de Rika al pedirme eso. Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta, que ya se acabó el tiempo, pero antes de poder decirle algo, él habla.

— Vendré mañana.

— ¿Cómo?

— Yo no sabía, que por mí, Iruka-sensei podría quedar mal frente a todos. Nunca me puse a pensar en eso.

— Si vienes mañana, pasa por mi oficina, aún hay mucho de qué hablar.

— Lo sé — Responde.

— Bien, la hora se acabó.

Uzumaki Naruto, se despide de mí y se retira de la habitación. Haciendo un resumen de lo que paso, Iruka-san tenía razón, el chico le hizo caso al instante, a diferencia de lo que paso con su madre. Pero en si lo que más me llamo la atención, es en el hecho de que parece una persona muy tranquila y no un yankee, como había dicho Rika, bueno salvo por su color de cabello. Pero en sí, este es el paciente más fácil que he tenido, bueno por detrás de Juugo y Hikari. Muy diferente de Sasuke y Hinata.

* * *

**POV Rika**

— ¿Sasuke aún sigue con el equipo de rugby? — Pregunto a Hinata.

— No, el equipo se fue hace como una hora.

— ¿Entonces donde esta él?

— Me dijo que iría a casa de Juu-chan, supuestamente para hacer un "plan"

— Me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo le durara esto?

— Seguro que pocas semanas, ya sabes él se cansa demasiado rápido de la cosas.

Yo asiento con la cabeza. Hinata tenía razón, Sasuke suele aburrirse de las cosas un poco rápido. Mientras seguimos esperando a Hikari, veo a Naruto-kun salir hacia afuera. Con mucha curiosidad, decido hablarle.

— ¿Naruto-kun? — Tanto él, como Hinata me miran — ¿Vendrás mañana?

Él no me responde al instante, tal vez porque esté pensando.

— Si — Es la única respuesta que me da.

— Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

— Nos vemos, Sato-san — Me responde yéndose.

— ¿Él es Uzumaki? — Escucho que me pregunta Hinata, provocando que la mire incrédula. Todo el mundo lo saludo frente a ella y recién ahora se daba cuenta que él era Naruto-kun.

— ¡No es mi culpa! — Exclama — Estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que Sasuke hacía, que ni me di cuenta que él estaba en clases.

Lanzo un suspiro, en eso tenía razón, ella casi no presta mucha atención a los demás, siendo Sasuke, su foco de atención. Como es el amor.

— Pero dime Rika — Yo la miro — ¿Te gusta Uzumaki?

— ¡Como vas a decir eso! — Exclamo en medio de risas.

— Como parecías muy interesada en saber si vendría.

— Es que estoy interesada en eso, pero solo porque quiero que él disfrute de lo que queda de la vida en la preparatoria. Además, yo también estuve como él ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Hasta que llego Sasuke?

— Correcto y siento que si no fuera por él, yo no estaría aquí.

Muchas veces agradezco el haber conocido a Sasuke, ya que después conocí a Hinata y a Hikari, mis dos grandes amigas.

* * *

**POV Off**

Mientras Hikari prepara la cena, Hinata mira la televisión junto a Souske. De pronto se escucha la puerta abrirse.

— ¡Estoy en casa!

Souske se levanta corriendo y abraza a Sasuke, quien recién acaba de llegar.

— Bienvenido — Dicen las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke, se acerca a la cocina, con la idea de ver que comerán en la cena. Pero es echado de esta por Hikari. Algo molesto, se va hacia el sillón, donde Hinata siguen sin quitarle la vista al televisor.

— Hikari me echo — Es lo primero que dice.

— ¿Por qué te echo? — Pregunta Hinata.

— Le dije que le ayudaría a cortar las verduras.

— También tu — Hinata lo mira — ¿No recuerdas la última vez que ayudaste cortando las verduras? — Sasuke la mira con el ceño fruncido, ya que si él recuerda, la última vez que intento ayudar fue, cuando él tenía como 12 años — Te cortas casi un dedo.

— Tienes razón — Contesta este en medio de una risa suave, mientras que ella niega con la cabeza.

Los dos miran la televisión, esperando a que la comida este hecha. Pero de pronto a Hinata le sale una curiosidad.

— Sasuke — Lo llama — ¿Tu ya conocías al capitán y al sub capital del equipo de rugby?

— Si, el sábado lo vi.

— Sasuke, yo te hare una pregunta y quiero que seas lo más sincero posible — Este la mira con el ceño fruncido — ¿Qué hiciste?

— Yo…yo no hice nada — Responde, riendo de nervios; lo cual hace que Hinata lo mire fijamente.

— Dime la verdad Sasuke, sé que estas mintiendo.

El pelinegro mira a otro lado, hasta que siente la voz de Hikari, llamar a Souske. El pequeño, se levanta, dejando de lado sus juguetes. Pero Hinata mantiene su mirada en el Uchiha.

— Sasuke — Lo vuelve a llamar ella, ya desesperándose.

— ¡Esta bien! — Exclama este — Tal vez, yo fui un poco el culpable, de la pelea que ellos tuvieron con los del otro equipo.

— ¿Cómo que "tal vez"?

— Bueno así como que, uno de ellos pregunto "¿quieren pelear?" y yo respondí "¡Yes!" y así empezó todo.

Hinata, lanza un suspiro resignado, ¿Cuándo seria el día que Sasuke aprenda a no abrir su boca?

— ¿Los ayudas por que estas un poco arrepentido?

— Un poco.

— ¿Y además porque te llamaron "maestro"?

— La razón principal — Confiesa.

— ¿Qué harás?

— Primero haremos que ellos expresen lo que sienten — Hinata asiente con la cabeza — Luego haremos que practiquen entre ellos y si uno llega a enojarse, le quitaremos puntos.

— ¿Quitar puntos?

— Si, hoy le dimos a cada uno, 100 puntos, por cada punto que pierden, no podrán entrar al campo de juego por un día.

— Parece buena idea y ¿cómo se les ocurrió eso?

— Bueno, así como que llame a Obito-san.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, a nosotros no se nos ocurría nada, además que nos entretuvimos jugando.

Lo último que dice, hace recordar a Hinata, que tal esta sea la primera vez que él va a casa de un amigo varón. La alegría con la que llego a casa, es indicio que se la pasó de maravilla en la casa del chico alto.

Hikari los llamo para cenar y mientras se dirigen a comer, Hinata empieza a sentir, que quizás ya sea hora de hablar con su psicólogo.

* * *

**POV Obito**

Llego a la preparatoria, con la idea de buscar a Sasuke y a su sequito de gorilas. El día anterior, de la nada me llamo por teléfono, pidiéndome ayuda; algo de lo cual no tenía ganas de participar, si no fuera por mi "hermosa" hermana, quien al momento de escuchar el nombre del pequeño demonio, me quito el teléfono. Por su culpa, tuve que ayudarlo, ya que según ella, ese es mi deber.

¡Pero no es así! Mi deber es escucharlo y ayudarlo con sus problemas, pero no a sacarlos de los problemas, en los cuales él se mete solo. Lanzo un suspiro.

La mañana empieza de manera tranquila, hasta que escucho a Gai-san decir algo, que me llama mucho la atención.

— Aun no puedo creer que ese sea el mismo equipo de rugby, que el de hace una semana.

— ¿Qué pasa con el equipo de Rugby? — Interrumpo con mi pregunta, haciendo que todos me miren.

— Gai, dice que hoy fue a ver al equipo y estos están demasiado tranquilos — Contesta Kurenai-san.

— Obito-san, es algo increíble, todos sentados alrededor de Sasuke, callados y tranquilos; nunca pensé ver de esa manera al equipo de rugby.

— ¿Los conoces bien?

— Por supuesto, yo era su entrenador en la secundaria.

— Ya veo.

— Pero en serio, a veces Sasuke-kun me sorprende mucho.

_"Y que lo digas_" — Es mi pensamiento.

Gai-san tenía razón, ya que la primera impresión que me dieron fue la de unos chicos que no aceptan la opinión de los demás, pero ¿por qué razón Sasuke termino siendo la excepción? ¿Que había hecho para que todos ellos, a pesar de conocerlo hace un día, confiaran en él?

Realmente eso es algo que me llama mucho la atención.

Pensando en la razón, por la cual Sasuke termino siendo diferente, me topo de casualidad con Uzumaki-kun, quien se sorprende en verme.

— Buenos días Uzumaki-kun — Lo saludo

— Buenos días, Uchida-sensei.

— Así que viniste.

— Eso le dije el día de ayer y lo cumplí.

— Me alegra escuchar eso — Contesto, esperando que su promesa la cumpla durante todo el año — Por cierto, ¿a dónde ibas? — Pregunto, ya que parecía que estaba yendo hacia el patio trasero, en lugar de ir a clases.

— Me pareció escuchar unas voces cantando.

— ¿Voces cantando?

— Si, me dio curiosidad.

Diciéndole, que yo también estaba yendo por el mismo, evitando decirle que en realidad hasta a mí me dio curiosidad lo que había dicho, lo acompaño. Él tenía razón, cerca de la cancha de rugby, se escuchaba las voces de muchas personas, cantar al unísono. Frunciendo el ceño, creo presentir quienes son esas personas, aunque en realidad se me haría extraña toda la situación.

Cuando ambos llegamos frente al campo de rugby, siento una gota caer de mi frente, si la escena de ayer se me hacía extraña, esta estaba en otro nivel. Miro a Uzumaki, quien también esta desconcertado.

Vuelvo mi vista, a Sasuke y a su sequito de gorilas, cantar una canción en inglés, que si según recuerdo es de John Lennon.

**All we are saying is give peace a chance**** *  
**(Todo lo que decimos, es denle una oportunidad a la paz)  
**All we are saying is give peace a chance****  
**(Todo lo que decimos, es denle una oportunidad a la paz)

— ¿Que hacen? — A juzgar por su rostro, Uzumaki realmente no entiende nada.

— Ehh...supuestamente algo parecido a una terapia — Es lo único que se me ocurre decirle, ya que yo estoy en las mismas que él. Según yo les dije, que debían hacer primero que cada uno exprese lo que siente, pero ¿por qué razón en vez de hacer eso, están cantando una canción en inglés? La cual se nota, que él único que la canta bien es Sasuke, mientras que los otros parecen que inventan palabras nuevas para el diccionario de inglés.

**All we are saying is give peace a chance****  
**(Todo lo que decimos, es denle una oportunidad a la paz)  
**All we are saying is give peace a chance****  
**(Todo lo que decimos, es denle una oportunidad a la paz)

Lanzo un suspiro, tal vez mas tarde le pregunte a Sasuke sobre esto.

— Mejor me voy a clases.

Miro a Uzumaki irse, tal vez la escena que vio fue demasiado extraña como para él. Me estoy por retirar del campo, pero de pronto veo la figura de Hinata, sentada sobre el césped, mirar lo que el grupo hace. Me acerco, procurando hacer ruido con mis pisadas, así ella no piense que tengo la intención de asustarla.

Hinata, mira hacia donde estoy yo, pero su expresión monótona no cambia, pero vuelve a mirar a Sasuke.

— ¿Sabes lo que Sasuke hace ahora?

— Dijo, que ese tema será su himno o algo así.

— ¿En serio? — Pregunto, sin poder creer que hará que ellos canten todas las veces que se vean.

— Si, anoche estuvo buscando un tema que hable sobre la paz, lo cual hizo que esta escena, un tanto extraña, la podamos presenciar nosotros — Dice, señalando con su mano, a Sasuke y a los otros, que siguen cantando mientras hacen palmas.

Me siento a su lado, lo que hace que ella me mire sorprendida, pero aun así no dice nada.

— ¿El que se acaba de ir era Uzumaki?

— Así es — Contesto, haciendo que ella me mire.

— Es extraño que venga dos días seguidos.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, la mayoría de las veces viene un día de cada de mes y luego falta.

— Ya veo — Digo, mirando como Sasuke hace de concertista. Siento la mirada de Hinata sobre mí, por lo que la vuelvo a ver — ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Usted hizo que Uzumaki venga el día de hoy?

Su pregunta me desconcierta un poco, pero decido contestarle.

— Así es, el día de ayer fue a verme.

— ¿Cómo lo convención?

— Parece muy interesada en él — Comenta, mirándola fijamente.

— No lo estoy — Responde — Solo quiero saber de qué manera lo convención usted, para que él viniera dos días seguidos.

Si es así, tal vez yo me estoy haciendo una idea errónea del interés de Hinata.

— Digamos que Uzumaki-kun tiene un punto débil — Respondo, sin contarle realmente la verdadera razón.

— ¿Punto débil?

— Así es, todos tienen un punto débil — La miro fijamente — Así, como Sasuke parece ser tu punto débil.

Ante mis palabras, abre sus ojos sorprendida y luego desvía su mirada hacia el equipo de rugby; quienes acaban de terminar de cantar, siendo que ahora cada uno empieza a hablar, sobre cuáles eran las cosas que más enojado los colocaban.

A lo lejos veo correr a Juugo, quien nos saluda primero y luego se acerca a Sasuke. Tal parecía, que tuvo unos cuantos problemas para salir del salón de clases. Ambos observamos en silencio, a los miembros del equipo hablar sobre sus problemas, ya sea sobre los estudios o familiares; hasta que la voz de Hinata rompe el silencio.

— ¿Cómo lo supo?

— Lo sospechaba desde hace un largo rato, pero lo comprobé recién el día de ayer — Ella me mira con el ceño fruncido — Mira, por tu apariencia exterior, pareces una chica seria, tranquila y que parece no preocuparse de los demás, pero el día de ayer, cuando pensaste que Sasuke estaba en problemas, no dudaste en gritar en voz alta y muchos menos correr hacia mí, para pedirme ayuda, siendo que supuestamente me estabas evitando.

Hinata baja la mirada, como si pensara en lo que le dije. Lanza un suspiro y vuelve a mirar a Sasuke, quien se encuentra parado frente a los demás chicos.

— Sasuke, desde que lo conozco, siempre se ha metido en la vida de la gente, solo por el hecho de ayudar — La observo atenta a lo que dice — Me había acostumbrado a eso, a que él conozca a alguien, lo quiera ayudar y hasta ahí llegara la cosa. Pero desde lo de Yuuka, me hace pensar que tal vez él se pueda meter en problemas más graves, como fue el hecho que termino con su brazo quebrado y quizás yo debía haberlo observado más tiempo.

— ¿Evitar su accidente?

— Quizás si yo hubiera ido con él, no tendría su brazo quebrado. Si yo también me hubiera metido, tal vez ellos no le hubieran querido hacer algo malo a Sasuke o…

— Hinata — La interrumpo, haciendo que me mire — Creo que lo estás pensando demasiado. Mira, las cosas sucedieron de esa manera, pero eso ya pasó y no podemos hacer nada para cambiar eso; además tú no puedes verlo todo el tiempo.

Ante mis palabras ella agacha la mirada, como si le doliera que lo que estoy diciendo. Pero aun así continuo hablando.

— Por eso no entraste a clases hoy ¿verdad? — Ella vuelve a mirarme sorprendida — Pero dime, ¿Por qué razón sientes que debes protegerlo?

— Porque no quiero que lo lastimen — Responde sorprendiendo — No me gusta verlo triste.

Prefiero no seguir ahondando en el tema, ya que parece que ella se comporta de esa manera con Sasuke, por una razón mucho más profunda, que por el simple hecho de estar enamorada de él.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta, de que Hinata me está contando lo que piensa. Extrañado la miro, ya que según hasta ayer parecía molesta conmigo.

"_Estos chicos son extraños"_ — Es lo único que atino a pensar.

De repente ella se levanta, la miro extrañado.

— ¿Usted se quedara?

— Si — Respondo.

— Entonces yo iré a clases, Asuma-sensei se molestara si sabe que fueron tres los chicos que no entraron a clases.

— Te entiendo.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y se empieza a ir, por lo que vuelvo a mirar hacia Sasuke y Juugo. Pero la voz de Hinata, hace que vuelva a mirarla.

— La semana que viene iré a verlo — La miro sorprendido de sus palabras.

— ¿Eh?

— Que la semana que viene iré a verlo.

— ¿Por qué? — Mi pregunta parece tomar desprevenida a Hinata, quien agacha su cabeza y luego de un rato la levanta.

— Porque yo fui quien le dijo a Yuuka, que las cosas no cambiarían solo con el hecho de pasar el tiempo, y quien debe cambiar es ella — Me mira fijamente — Creo que es hora de aceptar la realidad.

Asiento con la cabeza, mientras observo como se retira del lugar. En cierta parte me alegra que lo sucedido con Yuuka, la haya hecho pensar. Incluso a mí me sorprendió, que ella fuera la persona que le dijera tales cosas a Yuuka. Ahora solo esperaría para el día siguiente, para saber, cual es realmente el problema de Hinata.

Vuelvo a mirar a Sasuke, quien se aleja del equipo de Rugby, para que puedan jugar libremente. Me acerco a él y a Juugo, quienes me saludan; los tres observamos atento al entrenamiento de los chicos.

Cuando menos me di cuenta habían pasado como dos horas, en las cuales, el entrenamiento de los chicos, era interrumpido por la fuerte voz de Sasuke; quien parecía que hablaba solo por el hecho de provocar a los chicos. Terminando la practica con dos chicos expulsados, el mismo capitán y otro chico más; y los demás con un puntaje de 50, de los 100 que les otorgaron al comienzo de todo esto.

Lanzo un suspiro, ¿realmente quien había reunido un grupo tan extraño? Quienes parecían pensar iguales.

Miro a Juugo, quien lanza un suspiro, seguido de Sasuke. Se nota que esta misión será un poco complicada. Solo había que ver si es que lograban su cometido.

* * *

**POV Juugo**

Me estiro sobre mi banco, con la intención de descansar aunque sea un poco de todo lo que viví durante el "entrenamiento" del equipo de rubgy. El cual hubiera terminado de manera tranquila, si no fuera porque Sasuke a cada minuto los detenía, solo para insultarlos.

— ¿Cansado? — Escucho que me pregunta Sasuke

— Solo un poco.

— ¡Entonces, esta noche debes recuperar todas tus energías, porque me entere que en tres días el equipo jugara y si ganas, podrán clasificar para las intercolegiales!

— ¿Tú crees que puedan pasar?

— Bueno, según mi conocimiento de Rugby…

"_El cual es nada"_ — Pienso.

— Creo que ellos son buenos, lo único es que se molestan rápido.

— En eso tienes razón — Coincido — Pero ¿tú crees que mejoren?

— ¡Por supuesto! Ahora ellos saben que si se enojan, les quitaremos más puntos y no podrán jugar.

Asiento con la cabeza ante sus palabras. Él tenía razón, ya que los miembros del equipo, se empezaron a controlar, luego de ver que Sasuke, había decidido sacar del entrenamiento al capitán y a otro chico, por el hecho de haberse enojado. Quizás el día de mañana estarían tranquilos o eso espero.

* * *

**POV Obito**

Desde que vi el entrenamiento del equipo de rugby, han pasado tres dias , en los cuales no tuve sesión con Sasuke, ni con Juugo. Tampoco había ido a ver qué tal iban con el equipo de rugby, siendo Hikari la única que me comento, que este día el equipo tendrá un enfrentamiento contra otra preparatoria, para ver si es que por primera vez, puedan clasifican para las intercolegiales.

Yo en lo personal, deseo que ellos puedan pasar, pero siendo más realistas eso me parece un poco imposible, ya que la única vez que los vi, la mayoría se enojó con Juugo, quien solamente había tocado el silbato, dando como finalizado la práctica. Si por eso se enojan, dudo que solo en tres días hayan mejorado.

Según Hikari, me contó que Sasuke había dicho que las cosas con el equipo iban de diez y que ahora estaba seguro que el equipo pasaría.

Veo a lo lejos, a Gai-san acercarse hacia mí.

— ¡Obito-san! — Exclama, cuando llega a mi lado — ¿Va a ver el partido de rugby?

— Sí, tengo curiosidad de cómo les fue.

— Entonces, lo acompaño, yo también quiero ver qué tal le va a los chicos.

Ambos caminamos hacia la cancha, mientras charlamos sobre Uzumaki, quien no había estado faltando desde esa vez que hable con él.

— Es un chico un poco extraño — Me dice Gai-san.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque parece enojado, pero cuando le pides un favor te lo hace sin poner objeciones.

— Bueno, estoy seguro que con el futuro mejorara — Respondo.

Las veces que hable con Uzumaki, me había dicho que aún le cuesta integrarse a su clase, pero que a no se sentía tan incómodo, ya que la mayoría lo hacía participar, siendo que sus compañeros favoritos resultaron ser Rika, Shikamaru, Chouji y Juugo, quienes intentan hacer que él se acerque a la clase.

Pero que las personas a las cuales no tiene muchas ganas de acercarse son Sasuke y Hinata, quienes parecen aun ignorar su existencia; aunque puedo comprenderlos a ambos, ya que el primero esta tan metido con lo del equipo de rugby, que parece haberse olvidado del mundo y bueno ella, parece ser una persona que solo le interesan sus amigos.

— ¡Hikari-chan! — Grita Gai-san, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Miro al frente y veo a Hikari, junto a Hinata y a Rika, tal parece yendo también a ver el partido. Ellas nos esperan y de ahí caminamos todos juntos. Cuando llegamos vemos a equipo preparándose, al lado de ellos esta Sasuke, quien se nota mucho más enano que otras veces, aunque eso es más bien perspectiva.

Decidimos acercarnos a Juugo, quien está sentado en el banco de suplente.

— ¿Eres suplente? — Pregunto, llamando su atención.

Yuudai se da la vuelta y nos saluda a todos.

— No y ni quiero pensar en esa posibilidad — Responde, haciendo que las chicas rían.

— Nosotros nos sentaremos por allá — Le digo señalando el césped, a lo que el asiente con la cabeza.

Todos nos sentamos, esperando que empiece el partido. Observo al otro equipo, quienes tienen a su entrenador hablarles; esto hace que mire al nuestro equipo y siento algo de pena, ver que su "entrenador" sea un chico de primer año de preparatoria, quien se nota no sabe nada sobre rugby.

— ¿Por qué no eres su entrenador? — Le pregunto a Gai-san.

— Es que cuando ingrese aquí, como ya no escuchaba nada sobre ellos, pensé que el equipo se había desintegrado.

— ¿Por qué?

— Yo era su entrenador durante la secundaria, pero según escuche, que cuando Okada-kun llego aquí — Señala al capitán del equipo — El entrenador de ellos, empezó a tener problemas con él, hasta que este año renuncio, debido a que los demás miembros lo habían elegido como capitán del equipo, y ahí fue donde las cosas se fueron de control.

— ¿Renuncio por eso?

— Así es, dijo que ya estaba harto de lo salvaje que eran el equipo de rugby, además que ya había soportado suficiente tres años.

— Por eso te llamaron, para que enseñes aquí.

— Si, así sería la cosa — Responde — Además, por el hecho que sería bueno acompañar a Sasuke-kun.

— Pero no entiendo — Comento, llamando la atención algo que él dijo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Por qué razón Okada-kun tuvo problema con el entrenador?

— Yo también les pregunte eso y según me dijeron es que el entrenador era muy estricto con ellos, les colocaba apodos ridículos y si se equivocaban lo trata peor que basura, y eso hacia enfurecer a Okada-kun.

— Le recordaba a su padre.

Miro al frente y veo a Sasuke, quien de la nada se había acercado hacia nosotros.

— ¿Su padre?

— Raiko-senpai me dijo que la manera de tratarlo, lo hacía recordar a su padre y a su niñez.

— ¿Tuvo una mala niñez?

— Eso parece, ya que según entendí su padre golpeaba a su madre.

Lo que me dice Sasuke, hace que me dé cuenta de algo, la razón por la cual él es asi.

— Él los protege — Digo dándome cuenta, de que las veces que Okada se molesta son cuando insultan a alguien más — Él quiere proteger al equipo.

Sasuke asiente con la cabeza, manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Okada podría ser intimidante, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera un gran corazón.

Sentimos el silbato de inicio del partido, por lo que Sasuke se sienta al lado mío. Por extraño que suene y algo que llamo mucho la atención de todos nosotros, fue el hecho que Sasuke se mantuvo callado todo el partido.

A pesar de que a los del equipo contrario, se les escapaban unos cuantos insultos, ninguno de ellos reaccionaba, por lo que hacía que estuviera más tranquilo. Miro a Sasuke, quien mira atento a todo, y no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Qué hizo para que estuvieran tan tranquilos? Tal vez me equivoque al no confiar en él.

De un momento a otro Gai-san exclama, llamándome la atención, ya que al no saber sobre el juego, no entiendo mucho quien va ganando, hasta que lo escucho.

— Si anotan en la siguiente, ganaran el juego.

— ¿En serio? — Pregunta Hikari emocionada.

— Así es.

Y como había dicho Gai-san, el equipo de nuestra preparatoria había hecho una anotación, la cual fue realizada por Okada, lo que daba por finalizado el juego y siendo la primera vez que ganan , luego de haber estado como tres años fuera de las intercolegiales.

— ¡Yeah! — Escucho gritar a Sasuke, quien sale corriendo hacia ellos, quienes saltan emocionados de haber ganado.

Sasuke salta encima de la espalda de Okada, sosteniéndose con su único brazo sano. Pero me sorprende ver, como Juugo se acerca a ellos, para felicitarlos.

Tal parecía que las cosas terminaron de buena manera, lo cual me alegra mucho. Así como logra tranquilizar a las tres chicas, quienes lanzan un fuerte suspiro.

— Pensé que si perdían moriría — Exclama Rika.

— Yo también — Acotan Hikari y Hinata.

Decido acercarme al equipo, siendo seguido por Gai-san. Una vez estamos cerca de ellos, él les habla primero.

— ¿Qué tal si vuelvo a ser su entrenador? — Ante su pregunta, todos se dan la vuelta asombrados.

— ¡Gai-sensei! — Exclaman de alegría todos ellos.

— ¿Qué les parece?

— ¡Seria todo un honor! — Contesta Okada.

Dejo que Gai-san hale con tranquilidad con ellos, mientras alejo a Sasuke, un poco de ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Me pregunta.

— Había pensado que no lo lograrías, pero parece que me equivoque — Confieso — No sé de qué manera lo lograste, pero creo que de ahora en más te creeré.

— ¿En serio? — Me pregunta emocionado, algo que me llama un poco la atención.

— Así es — Respondo.

— ¡Sasuke, Obito-san! — Juugo nos habla, por lo que ambos lo miramos — ¿Vienen?

— ¿A dónde? — Pregunto

— Iremos a festejar el triunfo en un restaurant de comida rápida, ¿quiere venir?

— Yo…

— ¡Venga con nosotros, Obito-san! — El grito fuerte de Gai-san, interrumpe mi intento de negación — ¡Seguro se divertirá!

Quiero negarme, pero siento que tanto Gai-san, como Sasuke, seguirán insistiendo, por lo que decido aceptar e ir con ellos.

Llegamos al restaurant de comida rápida, el cual es el lugar donde Okada y Sasuke se conocieron. Nos sentamos en una gran mesa, mientras ordenamos hamburguesas.

El lugar se llena de las risas de equipo de rugby, todos están muy alegres y realmente es algo muy comprensible. Pero por supuesto esa felicidad es acabada, cuando Okada hace una confesión, que nunca espere escuchar.

— ¿Me estas escuchando Raiko? — Escucho que le pregunta Aoyama-kun.

— Si — Responde el pelirrojo — Es solo que esos tapones me hicieron doler los oídos, creo que los tuve demasiado tiempo.

Por supuesto, tener tapones en los oídos durante mucho tiempo te puede hacer doler. Miro con el ceño fruncido a Okada-kun, quien sigue entretenido hablando con Aoyama-kun.

— ¿Cómo que tapones? — Pregunto, llamando la atención de todos y en especial la de Sasuke, que casi se ahoga con su comida.

Veo como Juugo, intenta ayudarlo pasándole un vaso de agua. Su reacción significa que hay algo más aquí y yo lo averiguare.

— Dijiste que los tapones te hicieron doler los oídos, pero ¿en qué momento estas usándolos?

— Durante el partido — Confiesa

Dirijo mi mirada lentamente hacia Sasuke, quien evita mirarme.

— ¡Oh my god, miren la hora, ya es hora que yo me vaya! — Exclama mirando su muñeca, la cual no tiene ningún reloj.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿Cómo sabes la hora? Si no tienes reloj — Le pregunta Gai-san.

— Porque mi reloj biológico lo dice — Responde serio.

Pero antes, que logre escapar, agarro su bolso y lo hago sentar otra vez. Él sigue evitando mi mirada. Miro fijamente a Okada-kun, la persona que seguro no tiene ni la más pálida idea de la razón por la que uso tapones durante el juego.

— Solo para confirmar — Empiezo — ¿Todos ustedes usaron tapones para los oídos?

— ¡Sí! — Responden todos al unísono.

— ¿Y podían escuchar aunque sea algo?

— Solo escuchábamos el silbato y si nos hablaban de cerca, lo demás no — Contesta Okada-kun.

— Es decir, ¿que en ningún momento escucharon lo que el equipo de la otra preparatoria les dijo?

— Así es — Responde con una sinceridad impresionante — Yo solo veía sus labios moverse, pero no escuchaba nada.

Lanzo un suspiro, yo que había pensado que Sasuke era una persona asombrosa, por el hecho de haber logrado que ellos sean menos explosivos, e incluso le dije que lo "admiraba" por eso y ¿todo para qué? Para que me entere que había hecho trampa.

Miro fijamente a Sasuke, quien empieza a reírse de los nervios.

— ¿Por qué usaban los tapones? — Hago mi última pregunta, deseando que los miembros del equipo sepan realmente la razón de su uso.

— Para que no nos lastimemos con el viento.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntamos Gai-san y yo, al mismo tiempo.

— Sasuke-kun encontró en una página de internet, que hacer rugby te puede hacer daño en los odios.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque al correr a mucha velocidad, el aire entra de manera brusca a los oídos y termina lastimándolos.

El lugar queda en silencio total, mientras que yo no puedo creer que todos ellos le hayan creído a Sasuke.

— ¿Ustedes confirmaron eso?

— No — Responde Aoyama-kun —Pero tampoco necesitamos confirmarlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque es Sasuke-kun, quien nos lo dijo y él es el chico número uno de la preparatoria.

Ellos habían confiado en Sasuke y el muy demonio, los había engañado.

— ¡Pero qué importa! — Exclama de pronto Sasuke — Lo importante aquí es que ganaron.

Yo lo miro, sin poder creer que sea tan descarado como para seguir con la mentira, cuando ya sabe que tanto Gai-san, como yo nos dimos cuenta de la verdad.

— ¡Tienes razón Sasuke-kun! — Responde Okada-kun.

Ambos chocan las manos, pero parece que el choque de manos fue fuerte, ya que Sasuke empieza a sacudir la suya.

Lanzo un suspiro, mientras miro a todo el equipo feliz de haber ganado. A ninguno de ellos le importa si Sasuke dijo la verdad o no, ellos son felices de haber ganado.

— Sasuke-kun se salió con la suya — Miro a Gai-san, quien ríe.

Él tiene razón, otra vez Sasuke se sale con la suya. Pero bueno, si ellos quieren creer en él, quien soy yo para detenerlos.

* * *

_**POV Obito**_

_Luego de eso el equipo de rugby había logrado llegar a los cuartos de finales, donde fueron derrotados, por el equipo de Otogakure. Pero esa derrota solo hizo que quisieran ser mucho mejores, y lo lograron, ya que tuvieron la ayuda de Gai-san. _

_En cuanto a Okada-kun y Aoyama-kun, ellos al estar en el último año, no pudieron jugar con el equipo el siguiente año, pero habían decidido tomar el rugby como una carrera profesional. _

_Según escuche los dos son muy buenos jugadores y en los equipos que juegan la mayoría de las veces ganan. Pero lo mejor de esto es que ya no necesitan utilizar sus tapones, ya que aprendieron a no hacerle caso a lo que la gente les dice y solamente se dedican a disfrutar del juego. _

_Pero aun así había una duda que me quedo, ¿Por qué razón todos le hicieron caso a Sasuke? Pero para suerte mía, esta pregunta me la contesto Okada-kun, el día de su graduación._

— _Porque es difícil negarse a la petición de un chico, que sabe dónde golpearte._

_Terminado de decirme esto, fue con Sasuke, con quien se despidió de manera muy efusiva, mientras que yo no podía creer lo que me acaba de decir._

_Solamente después comprobé que él tenía razón, ya que el mismo Sasuke me había dado un golpe en la tibia y si… ese fue un gran dolor. _

"_Maldito mocoso" — Es lo único que pienso al recordar el dolor._

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

***Shiritori:** Es un juego de palabras encadenadas, en que cada jugador debe decir una palabra que empiece por el Kana final de la palabra anterior, en español vendría a ser la ultima silaba de cada palabra. El juego acaba cuando un jugador dice una palabra que termine en "n", ya que no existe ninguna palabra en japones que empiece con esa letra.

***Give peace a chance:** Es un tema escrito y cantado por John Lennon.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Primero disculpen la tardanza, de casi dos meses xD, es que luego de terminar de escribir el otro fic, decidí tomarme una semana de vacaciones, las cuales terminaron siendo de un mes. Pero bueno, no es como si no hubiera hecho nada, aprendí a manejar :D y también hice un montón de experimentos...extraños, pero experimentos al fin xD  
Pero bueno no hablemos de mi vida aburrida xD y hablemos sobre este capitulo, que termino siendo el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora y bueno en parte es como una compensación del tiempo que no publique.

El capitulo, desde un principio, iba a tratar solamente de Sasuke y el equipo de rugby, pero sentí la necesidad de meter a Naruto, lo cual hizo que la parte de Sasuke se acortara. En referencia a Naruto, él recién se incorpora totalmente, por lo que por ahora no tendrá muchas escenas, pero les prometo que ya tendrá su momento. Ademas, hay una cosa que quiero aclarar del capitulo, la parte que Hinata le pregunta a Rika "¿Ese es Uzumaki?" parece contradecirse al momento que le dice a Obito "Uzumaki viene un día y al siguiente ya no", ya que parece que no lo conoce y luego que si lo conoce; la cosa con esto es que Hinata lo conoce de vista, pero ella nunca se digno en averiguar cual era el nombre de él; explico esto por que hasta para mi sonó raro.

En referencia al tema de John Lennon, solo puse la parte que habla sobre la paz, ya que lo demás que dice en la canción realmente no venia al caso con la situación. En mi mente fue gracioso imaginar a Sasuke y a los enormes jugadores de rugby cantar este tema, así que espero que les haya hecho gracia esa parte.

Ahora, a responder reviews:

***Chi Uzumaki**: Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, así como la loca hermana de Obito xD En cierta parte la historia de Yuuka sirvió para que Hinata vea como los demás la ven a ella y lo que le dijo si le afecto, por lo que ahora buscara hablar con la verdad. Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo.

***Tsuruga-chan:** Primero gracias por dejar tantos comentarios, en serio me sorprendió ver tantos en tan poco tiempo xD Me alegre muchísimo que te este gustado toda la historia. También gracias por decirme los errores y es que muchas veces se me pasan de largo. Quisiera contestarte todo aquí, pero así como que es mucho, por lo que te contestare por MP. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Ahora si, me despido, prometiendo volver lo mas pronto posible con el capitulo siguiente, donde Hinata confesara su problema Obito.

Nos vemos!


	12. Las razones de él

*La letras en cursiva (del principio y del final) representa el presente.

*Las letras normales representa el pasado.

*Las letras en negrita ubicara el año del capítulo. Por ejemplo "Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria" (se ubica al primer año que Obito lo conoce) o "Sasuke, 16 años, Segundo año de preparatoria" (se ubica en el segundo año).

*Las palabras en comillas son los pensamientos.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**POV Hinata**_

_Mientras sigo conduciendo, siento sonar mi celular otra vez, pensando que Rika se olvidó decirme algo, atiendo al instante._

— _¿Qué olvidaste decirme Rika? — Pregunto, sin dejar que la persona al otro lado de la línea hable._

_Pero en vez de escuchar la voz de Rika, solo se escucha un silencio. Frunzo mi ceño y decido preguntar quién es, ya que al estar conduciendo, no puedo ver la pantalla, para saber quién me hablar._

— _¿Quién es?_

— _Adivina — Responde una voz masculina, la cual reconoceré a kilómetros._

— _¡Neji-niisan! — Exclamo — Perdón, hace unos segundos termine de hablar con Rika y pensé que era ella._

— _Ya veo — Responde en medio de risas — Pero en serio me sorprendió que me digas "Rika"_

— _No es mi culpa, estoy conduciendo y no puedo ver la pantalla._

— _¿Conduciendo? ¿A dónde estás yendo?_

— _Voy a la guardería a recoger a Himawari._

— _¿Le sucedió algo malo?_

— _No, es solo que parece que desde hace un largo rato que está llorando y su maestra me llamo para que vaya a buscarla._

— _Ya veo — Me dice — Entonces ten cuidado en el camino._

— _Lo tendré — Le aseguro — Pero ¿para qué me llamabas?_

— _¡Ah cierto! — Exclama — Papá me ha llamado y me pidió que te dijera si el viernes de la próxima semana puedes ir a casa._

— _¿Para qué?_

— _Dice, que quiere presentarte a un socio del hotel_

— _¿Otro socio? — Exclamo exasperada. _

_La única respuesta que obtengo es la fuerte carcajada que da mi hermano mayor._

— _¡Exageras Hina! — Me reprende — En serio no entiendo cuál es el problema de conocer a los socios de papá._

— _Digamos la primera gran diferencia entre tú y yo._

— _¿Cuál es?_

— _Tu eres hombre, mientras que yo soy mujer — Él se queda en silencio, por lo que sigo hablando — En serio la vez pasado, si no fuera porque papá llego rápido a mi lado, seguro rompía mi copa de vidrio encima de la cabeza de ese viejo verde. _

— _Bueno, puede ser que algunos socios de papá sean viejos y tal vez degenerados, pero aun así siguen siendo sus socios._

— _Eso lo sé, por eso no le doy su merecido a ellos. Además, esas fiestas duran toda la noche y yo más que estar conociendo a los "socios" prefiero estar con mis hijos._

— _Entonces ¿Qué le digo a papá?_

_Hinata se queda un largo rato en silencio, pensando en lo que hará._

— _Dile, que iré…pero no sola._

"_**Las razones de él"**_

_**Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria.**_

**POV Obito**

Había pensado que después que el equipo de rugby pudiera ganar su primer partido, Sasuke se alejaría de ellos y continuaría su vida; pero me equivoque.

— ¡Traigan los primeros auxilios! — Grita Gai-san, al resto del equipo.

Lanzo un suspiro y decido acercarme a ver qué tan grave fue el golpe.

— ¡Obito-san! — Exclama Sasuke, al parecer aliviado.

— ¿Sasuke, por qué quisiste jugar a rugby, cuando estas quebrado de un brazo?

— Pensé, que con solo mi brazo izquierdo era suficiente para poder jugar.

— Si, te entiendo esa parte — Contesto — Pero lo que aún no logro comprender, es ¡¿Por qué utilizaste tus piernas?!

Sasuke empieza reír con nervios, miro a Gai-san acercarse a uno de los miembros del equipo, quien aún sigue inconsciente de la patada que le acaba de dar el pequeño demonio.

— ¡Es que se acercaba demasiado rápido! y como me dijeron que tenía que defender el balón…

— Pero aun así Sasuke ¿no te sabes por lo menos las reglas más básicas del juego?

— No — Responde con sinceridad.

— ¿Entonces por qué estabas jugando?

— Es que ellos me dijeron que les faltaba uno para poder practicar y bueno, como Juu-chan rechazo, quedaba solo yo.

Paso mi mano por mi cara, sin poder creer lo que esté diciendo.

— Llévalo a la enfermería — Escucho a Gai-san decirle a otro chico. Luego se acerca a nosotros, pero le habla a Sasuke — Disculpa, Sasuke-kun pero te voy a tener que prohibir que te acerques al campo de rugby.

— ¡Eh! ¿¡Por qué?!

— Porque los chicos están practicando y ahora no solo falta un miembro sino dos.

Con esas palabras, Sasuke se tuvo que alejar del equipo de rugby, quienes se están preparando para las intercolegiales. Al principio parece que lo tomo mal, pero cuando la semana finalizo, ya se había olvidado de eso, o bueno eso pensé yo.

— A veces me cansa demasiado lidiar con Sasuke — La queja de Azuma-san, llama mi atención.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora? — Pregunto.

— Estaba dándole clases al último año y de la nada apareció este, para supuestamente darle "algo" a un alumno.

— ¿A quién?

— A Okada Raiko.

"_Entonces no se olvidó del tema"_

— ¿Que fue a darle?

— Supuestamente una toalla.

— ¿Toalla?

— Si, pero me pareció tan extraño que le dije que se fuera; sin embargo él empezó a gritar el nombre de Okada — Lo que me cuenta hace que me dé un poco de pena — Entonces el otro salió afuera y ahí sentí que ya no tenía ni ganas de seguir siendo profesor.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso, como para que pienses de esa manera?

— Sasuke, no le entrego nada, por lo que eso de darle una toalla era mentira, en si lo hubiera soportado, como hago todas veces que me miente; pero cuando me di cuenta Okada estaba llorando — Frunzo el ceño ante sus palabras ¿Qué diablos fue toda esa situación? — Me sorprendió verlo de esa manera, así que le pregunte que le pasaba y me contesto "Extrañare a Sasuke-kun" y entonces empezó el llanto entre los dos, que supuestamente no se quieren separar, pero que aun así es necesaria para que los dos progresen — Resopla antes de continuar — Y de la nada Sasuke salió con su frase "No eres tú, ni yo, sino Gai-sensei; Raiko-senpai es momento que conozcamos otras personas" Cuando termino de decir su frase se fue corriendo, mientras el enorme chico gritaba el nombre de Sasuke.

El lugar queda en silencio, luego que Azuma-san se descargara, y es que al habla en un tono de voz un poco alto, todo el mundo lo escucho. Pero sé que todos están pensando lo mismo y lo digo por la expresión en sus rostros.

"_¿Qué demonios?"_

— Próxima vez que veo algo así y renuncio.

Bueno, en conclusión parece que Sasuke ya se despidió de Okada-kun, aunque aún sigo sin entender la razón por la que se despidió de manera muy dramática, si aún se pueden ver durante el horario del almuerzo. Quizás a Sasuke le gusta demasiado el drama o los doramas.

— Pero su historia trágica no termina ahí, aparte de haber abortado, ahora sale que su novio tiene cáncer y yo estoy seguro que se morirá de la manera más dramática posible.

Miro fijamente a Sasuke, sin entender la razón por la cual estoy escuchando la historia del dorama que está viendo.

— Que historia más dramática — Es lo único que atino a decir.

Demasiado drama para mí, que prefiero los doramas policiales, antes que esos dramáticos.

— Entonces ¿ya te rendiste con lo de equipo de rugby? — Pregunto con la intensión de cambiar de tema; hablar sobre los doramas que ve, me está cansando.

— No tengo otra opción — Se queja — Cada vez que intento ver su práctica, Gai-sensei me hecha.

— Bueno, no lo culpo — Justifico, provocando que él frunza el ceño — Sasuke, hay que ser sinceros, pudieron ganar el primer partido, pero no se sabe si podrán seguir de la misma manera y peor ahora que les falta un miembro.

Sasuke lanza un fuerte suspiro, el cual me da a entender que quizás ya dejara de molestar al equipo de rugby.

— Entonces, tendré que hacer eso — Murmura.

— ¿Hacer qué? — Pregunto curioso.

Él se queda viéndome un largo rato, sin pronunciar ni una palabras, hasta que se levanta de golpe.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Ya termino la hora — Responde mientras camina hacia la puerta.

— ¿No me dirás que harás? — Vuelvo a preguntar.

— No — es lo último que dice, antes de cerrar por completo la puerta y dejando la habitación en un silencio profundo.

Si no me quiso decir, lo que está planeando, debe ser algo que me puede traer problemas. Resoplo de impotencia y me estiro en mi escritorio; a veces me pregunto ¿Cuándo será la vez que yo pase un día común y corriente? Aunque con Sasuke alrededor, estoy seguro que nunca.

Miro la hora y veo que ya son las 12 de mediodía. Hora del almuerzo. Camino hacia la cafetería, en donde encuentro a Hinata, junto a Hikari y Rika, pero sin Sasuke y Juugo.

Sigo mi camino, para escoger un pan y ver que hacen los otros profesores.

* * *

**POV Rika **

A lo lejos, veo pasar a Obito-san, yendo directo a comprar pan. Lo sigo la mirada, hasta que se retira del comedor.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? — Me pregunta Hinata.

— A Obito-san — Respondo, provocando que ella frunza su ceño.

— No me digas…— Empieza ella.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Interviene Hikari, mientras yo me pregunto qué es lo que dirá Hinata.

— ¿Te gusta él?

Su pregunta me toma desprevenida, lo que provoca que casi me ahogue con mi comida. Hikari rápido, me pasa un vaso con agua, para que pueda pasar la comida que se quedó atorada en mi garganta. Hinata, me sigue viendo con el ceño fruncido, pero noto algo extraño en su mirada.

— ¿Por qué sacaste esa conclusión? — Le cuestiono.

— Como te gustan los hombres mayores y has estado mirándolo mucho a él.

— Solo porque me gusten los hombres maduros, no quiere decir que me enamorare de todos los adultos — Contesto.

— Ya veo.

Su respuesta me llama mucho la atención, ya que parece aliviada, pero ¿aliviada de qué? Lanzo un suspiro, algo extraño está pasando con Hinata y es que desde hace días, que no escucho ninguna queja sobre Obito-san e incluso diría que parecía asustada, con el hecho que a mí me guste él.

— A mí me gusta — Comenta de la nada Hikari.

Ambas la vemos impactadas por lo que acaba de decir, miro a Hinata, quien aún sigue mirándola.

— No tú también, Hikari — Dice con pesar Hinata

— A Sasuke también le gusta él — Dice la pelinaranja.

— En serio ¿Qué le ven todos ustedes a él?

— Se nota que es una buena persona — Intervengo yo — Es amable con todos y lo mejor, parece que siempre entiende todas la situaciones.

— Es alguien inteligente — Agrega Hikari, ante la mirada incrédula de Hinata — Además, es la primer persona a la cual Sasuke admira tanto, con solo conocerlo hace dos meses y eso es suficiente para mí, como para que me agrade él.

— Sasuke exagera su admiración por él.

— Puede ser — Contesta Hikari, en medio de una risa.

Aunque en realidad Sasuke, tiende a ser un poco intenso con sus relaciones. Mírenme a mí, la chica que lo ignoraba, de un día para el otro término siendo inseparable de él.

— Hablando de Sasuke — Pregunta Hikari — ¿Dónde está él y Juu-chan?

— No sé — Responde Hinata — Según me dijo, que ya que nosotras tuvimos nuestra reunión de mujeres, él y Juu-chan necesitan tener un tiempo de hombres o algo así.

— ¿Tiempo de hombres? — Me pregunto que estarán haciendo esos dos.

— Igual, seguro a la noche me cuente todo — Prosigue Hinata.

Ella tiene razón, Sasuke no es muy bueno para guardar secretos. De pronto se escucha la campana, dando finalizada la hora del almuerzo. Nos levantamos y empezamos a caminar hacia la salida, pero de pronto Hikari, que se encuentra delante de nosotras, se tambalea hacia atrás. Asustadas, agarramos a Hikari, antes de que caiga.

— ¿Hikari estas bien? — Le pregunta Hinata, algo asustada.

La pelinaranja, se incorpora y mientras agarra su cabeza, sonríe.

— Solo me maree un poco, tal vez solo este un poco cansada.

Miro a Hinata, quien también me mira.

— Chicas no se preocupen — Interrumpe Hikari — Si es que me llego a sentir mal, iré a la enfermería, pero creo que esto es simplemente cansancio.

Me pongo a pensar en lo que dice, tal vez tenga razón, ya que desde hace dos días empezó a trabajar en un konbini* y como estamos en época de exámenes, sería comprensible.

— Cierto — Comenta Hinata

— Bien, ahora vayan a su salón.

Nos despedimos de ella, pero en el camino no puedo evitar sentir un presentimiento extraño. Aunque quizás sea solo cosa mía.

* * *

**POV Obito**

— ¿Dónde trabajas? — Le pregunto a Hikari, quien desde hace unos minutos había entrado a sesión.

— En un konbini de mi barrio.

— Bueno, no sé cuáles son las políticas de la preparatoria, pero que bueno por ti.

— En realidad está prohibido que trabajemos.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, así que la única persona de la institución que sabe sobre esto, es usted — Confiesa.

— Descuida, de mi boca nunca saldrá nada — Le aseguro — Además yo no veo nada malo en que chicos de tu edad trabajen; lo veo algo así como un paso a la independencia…

Luego de decir eso, me doy cuenta de la situación particular de Hikari, ella ya es independiente, a diferencia de la mayoría de los alumnos de aquí.

— ¿Y por qué razón empezaste a trabajar? — Cambio de tema, aunque parece que ella no se da cuenta.

— El cumpleaños de Sasuke se acerca y como él dijo que deseaba una cámara nueva, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por comprársela.

Su respuesta me sorprende, ya que suena a una madre; aunque hay algo que me llama mucho la atención. Si su abuelo es el director general y también dueño del Hospital Uchiha, eso quiere decir que tienen mucho dinero, pero ¿Por qué razón ella está trabajando y más arriesgándose a que la expulsen de la preparatoria?

— Dime Hikari — Ella me mira atenta — Espero que no te tomes a mal lo que estoy por decir — Empiezo, tanteando el terreno.

— Dígame — Responde al instante.

— Entiendo que tú, junto a Sasuke, tu hermano y Hinata viven juntos, pero ¿Qué pasa con la parte económica?

Hikari me mira sorprendía, mientras frunce su ceño, se queda en silencio durante un largo rato, hasta que se dispone a contestarme.

— Bueno, por ejemplo el departamento que vivimos era propiedad de mi madre, así que cuando ella murió paso a nombre de nosotros tres, o sea Souske, Sasuke y mío — Asiento con la cabeza — La cuota de la preparatoria y del kínder de Souske, lo paga mi abuelo, excepto la cuota de Sasuke, que se la paga mi tío.

Así que el padre de Sasuke, se hacer cargo de él económicamente, bueno creo que eso es lo menos que puede hacer.

— ¿Qué más? — Se pregunta a si misma — Los padres de Hinata le pagan su cuota y le envían dinero a través de su hermano.

— ¿A través de su hermano?

— Si, ya que ellos piensan que Hinata vive con él.

— Ya veo, pero ¿Qué pasa con los otros gastos?

— ¿Otros gastos?

— Si, como ser los víveres, la ropa, el teléfono, bueno esas cosas.

— Mi abuelo y Kei-ojisan, nos envían dinero para esas cosas — Con lo que dice, hace que pueda hacerle la pregunta que desde hace rato quiero hacerle.

— Entonces ¿Por qué estás trabajando?

— El dinero que nos dan es solamente lo justo, así que comprar otras cosas es algo imposible para nosotros.

— ¿Por eso Sasuke, para poder comprar el telescopio, le pidió dinero al dueño?

— Si — Reconoce con pena — Sasuke deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, poder regalarle eso a Souske, pero reconozco que esa no fue una buena manera de conseguir dinero.

— ¿Y cómo lo tomo Souske-kun?

— Creo que Sasuke se entristeció más que Souske.

Frunzo el ceño ante lo que me dice.

— ¿Por qué?

— Sosuke sabe nuestra situación, así que cuando le dijimos que no le pudimos comprar el telescopio, él nos comprendió, nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos por eso, que con el hecho de que estemos juntos es lo más importante.

— Muy maduro — Expreso medio sorprendido.

— Así es.

— Pero ¿te encuentras bien? — Le pregunto curioso por su salud.

— Si, bueno hoy casi me caigo en el almuerzo.

— ¡¿En serio?!

— Si, pero es solo cansancio, ya que trabajo hasta las 12 de la noche.

— Ya veo, pero aun así ten cuidado, es muy importante descansar adecuadamente y en especial porque estamos en épocas de exámenes.

— Lo sé.

El hecho que Hikari haya empezado a trabajar a medio tiempo, me sorprendió mucho; y es por el hecho de pensar, que al estar en una preparatoria para niños ricos, todos tienen dinero de sobra, cuando parece que no es así.

Quizás deba dejar de pensar en ellos como si fueran todos iguales. Cada uno de ellos tiene problemas diferentes y hablando de problemas, según Hinata hoy iba a venir a la sesión, pero han pasado como tres minutos y ni rastro de ella. Tal vez me esté desesperando un poco, pero es que ella ya me hizo esto otras veces y realmente no quiero estar aquí esperando al vicio.

Según me había dicho, que ya era hora de aceptar la realidad, pero ¿Cuál es la realidad a la cual se enfrenta ella? Quizás hoy pueda saber un poco más.

En el instante que pienso, que ella ya no vendrá, la puerta se abre de golpe. Miro sorprendido a Hinata, quien mantiene la cabeza gacha, sin la intención de mirarme.

— Pensé que ya no vendrías — Es lo primero que le digo.

— Estaba a punto, pero luego recordé que fui yo quien dijo que vendría — Responde, sin mirarme.

— Entonces, toma asiento — Le sugiero, a lo que me hace caso.

Ella sigue mirando sus manos, mientras yo espero que diga algo, pero como parece que le cuesta empezar, decido ayudarla un poco.

— Entonces — Digo, llamando su atención — ¿Qué me quieres contar?

Ella me mira fijamente, mira con el ceño fruncido el escritorio y lo que dice me desconcierta.

— ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

— ¿Cómo? — La miro sin entender a qué se refiere.

— Si podemos empezar todo desde cero.

— Bueno…

Acepto, pero en realidad no tengo ni idea de que está hablando, pero seguro la podre entender. Ella respira profundo, como si estuviera dándose ánimos a sí misma. Lo que hace, me hace dar cuenta de algo que nunca había pensado.

"_Ella es tímida" _

La manera que mira fijamente sus manos a la hora de tener que hablar sobre ella misma.

— Me llamo Hyuuga Hinata — Dice de pronto. Entonces me doy cuenta a que se refería con "empezar de nuevo"

— Uchida Obito — Contesto, siguiéndole la corriente.

— Tengo 15 años, voy a primer año de preparatoria, tengo un hermano mayor y una hermana menor. Actualmente vivo con mis amigos, es decir, que no vivo con mis padres.

— ¿Por qué no vives con ellos? ¿Te echaron de tu casa?

Hinata, vuelve a mirar sus manos y yo también hago lo mismo, dándome cuenta que esta aprieta la falda de su uniforme.

— No tan así, ellos solamente me mandaron a vivir con mi hermano mayor.

— ¿Por qué razón?

— Ellos están enojados conmigo.

— ¿Enojados?

— Así es.

— ¿Por qué están enojados contigo?

— Por culpa del abuelo de Sasuke — Me responde con una seriedad impresionante.

Luego de sus palabras el lugar queda en un silencio profundo, ¿A qué se refiere con que el abuelo de Sasuke tiene la culpa de que sus padres la echaran de su casa?

Pero además de eso, si Uchiha Tetsu-san es el "culpable" de esto, ¿Por qué razón ella vive con Sasuke? ¿Sera esa la razón por la cual sus padres no saben, que en realidad ella no vive con su hermano, sino con los nietos de Uchiha-san?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el abuelo de Sasuke en todo esto?

— Pues…

Justo en el momento que me está por contestar, veo con asombro como la puerta se abre de golpe, asustando a Hinata, quien se da la vuelta rápidamente.

— ¡Obito-san! — Es lo primero que escucho.

Miro con asombro a Juugo, quien entra en la habitación junto a Sasuke.

— ¡¿Por qué entran así?! — Los reto.

— ¡Es que necesito su ayuda! — Responde Juugo, sonando desesperado.

— ¿Mi ayuda?

— En realidad no es necesaria su ayuda.

Miro a Sasuke, quien mantiene una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que al mismo tiempo intenta sacar a fuera de la habitación a Juugo, lo cual es imposible.

— A ver, primero en estos momentos estoy ocupado — Digo, señalando a Hinata — Y segundo…

— ¿Viniste Hinata? — Me interrumpe Sasuke.

Este suelta a Yuudai y cuando está cerca de Hinata, la abraza con su brazo sano, lo cual me llama la atención, ya que ella solo atina a sonrojarse.

— ¡Qué bueno que viniste! — Exclama el chico, aun abrazando a Hinata, quien aún sigue colorada.

— Ya suéltame — Exclama Hinata, mientras aparta a Sasuke de ella; se para y me mira — Mejor vendré en otro momento.

— ¿Eh? ¡No espera! — La detengo — Aclaremos la cosas aquí, Hinata ahora mismo estamos en sesión y otra cosa, ustedes — Señalo a los dos chicos — Vengan en otro momento.

— ¡Pero Obito-san, en serio necesito su ayuda! — Expresa un preocupado Juugo.

— ¡Pero Juu-chan, ya te dije que no necesitamos su ayuda! — Interviene el pequeño demonio.

— ¿Qué hiciste Sasuke? — Pregunta Hinata, antes que yo pueda formular la pregunta.

— Yo no hice nada — Contesta al instante.

— Si lo hizo — Contradice Juugo.

¿Qué es lo que pasa, como para que el chico pacifico, entrara corriendo a mi oficina pidiendo ayuda, agregando que el pequeño demonio, dice que no necesita mi ayuda?

Lanzo un suspiro, decidiendo averiguar qué es lo que se traen estos dos.

— A ver ¿Qué pasa Juugo?

— Sasuke quiere que me una al equipo de básquet.

El lugar queda en silencio, frunzo el ceño ya que lo que me dice, no es una razón para entrar de esa manera a la oficina y muchos menos interrumpir mi sesión con Hinata.

— ¿Y el problema es?

— Obito-san yo ya le conto, la razón por la cual abandone el equipo de básquet.

"_Él tiene razón"_ — Pienso.

Bueno en parte, ya lo que lo único que me dijo es que los miembros más grandes, lo intimidaban, pero nunca me llego a decir exactamente que le hicieron.

— ¡Por eso es necesario que se incorpore de nuevo al equipo! — Exclama Sasuke.

Entonces, me doy cuenta de cuál era el problema y el sentido de las palabras que me dijo Sasuke, antes de retirarse de la oficina. El pequeño mocoso al ver que pudo "ayudar" a los miembros de equipo de rugby, cree que podrá hacer lo mismo con Juugo.

— Sasuke, si Juu-chan no quiere no lo puedes obligar — Dice Hinata.

— ¡Pero es que es necesario!

— ¿Necesario? — Pregunto desconcertado.

— Si, así de esa manera Juu-chan pierda su miedo y demuestra ser el hombre valiente que es.

— Yo no soy valiente — Susurra Juugo.

— Así que nosotros nos vamos y ustedes pueden continuar — Dice Sasuke, agarrando el brazo de Juugo y sacándolo a la fuerza de la habitación.

— ¡Obito-san! — Escucho que grita el chico, desde afuera.

La habitación queda en silencio y miro a Hinata, quien sigue parada. Lanzo un suspiro, llamando su atención y decido seguir con lo que estábamos hablando.

— Continuemos — Le digo, mientras señalo la silla.

— ¿Usted cree? — Me pregunta ella.

La miro con el ceño fruncido, sé a qué se refiere, pero aun así siento que debo continuar la sesión, aunque la preocupación, por Juugo, es más grande que mi curiosidad por saber, que es lo que hizo el abuelo de Sasuke.

— Luego continuaremos — Le digo, saliendo de la habitación, con la intención de encontrar al pequeño demonio y a su víctima.

Escucho unos pasos detrás de mí y veo a Hinata.

— Yo también estoy preocupada por Juu-chan — Me dice.

Caminamos hacia el patio exterior, pensando que tal vez Sasuke iría ahí, pero este no se encuentra por ninguna parte.

— ¿Dónde habrán ido? — Pregunta Hinata.

Intento pensar en donde podría ser, hasta que me doy cuenta de donde podrían estar.

— La cancha de básquet.

— Tiene razón.

Los dos seguimos el camino hacia la cancha de básquet, cuando de pronto vemos a Rika venir corriendo hacia nosotros. Cuando esta frente a nosotros, nos mira con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le pregunto, haciendo que vuelva a la realidad.

— ¿Eh? — Dice, entonces se da cuenta — ¡Nada! Es solo que estaba buscando a Hinata.

— ¿Paso algo? — Le pregunta.

— Bueno dos cosas — Responde — La primera es que Hikari se fue temprano.

— ¿Se fue?

— Si, parece que su abuelo la llamo — En el momento que menciona al abuelo de Sasuke, me doy cuenta que Hinata frunce el ceño — me dijo que si pueden ir a buscar a Souske.

— Por supuesto — Responde Hinata al instante — Pero ¿te dijo para que la llamo?

— No, ni ella lo sabía por eso fue a ver qué pasa.

— Ya veo ¿Y qué era lo otro que me querías decir?

— Mientras te buscaba a ti y a Sasuke, me llego un mensaje extraño de Juu-chan.

— ¿Qué mensaje?

— Que lo ayude antes que muera.

Siento una gota caer por mi cabeza, ¿desde cuándo es tan dramático Juugo? Hasta que yo mismo me responde.

"_Uchiha Sasuke"_

Desde que Juugo, se junta con Sasuke, ha empezado a cambiar un poco su personalidad, de ser el chico tranquilo, pacifico, ahora es alguien que exagera las cosas como el pequeño demonio.

— Nosotros también los estábamos buscando — Comento.

— Entonces vamos a buscarlos — Dice Rika.

Ahora los tres, caminamos hacia la cancha de básquet, cuando a lo lejos distingo una figura grande, la cual deduzco que es Juugo, ya que tiene sus hombros caídos, además que va acompañado de un chico enano.

Cuando nos acercamos más, logramos escuchar de lo que hablan los dos.

— ¡Vamos Juu-chan! — Le dice Sasuke, mientras lo intenta empujar hacia la cancha; algo imposible, ya que juugo parece tener más fuerza de Sasuke.

— ¡Que no! — Exclama Juugo

— ¿Qué haces Sasuke? — Pregunto, llamando la atención de los dos chicos.

— ¡Obito-san, Rika-san! — Exclama feliz Yuudai.

El enorme chico, corre hacia nosotros, tal como lo haría un pequeño al ver a sus padres. Miro a Sasuke, quien tiene su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué es lo pasa Juu-chan? — Escucho que le pregunta Rika.

— Sasuke quiere que juu-chan se una al equipo de básquet, pero él no quiere — Explica Hinata, mientras señala al chico alto.

— ¿Por qué no quieres volver al equipo? — Le pregunta Rika.

— Digamos, que yo no estoy hecho para eso — Responde.

Miro a Juugo, con la intención de preguntarle qué fue lo que le hicieron los miembros mayores, como para que tenga pánico; pero una voz aguda nos interrumpe. Miro a nuestro costado y nos sorprende ver a una chica, de cabello largo de color castaño claro y ojos marrones claros.

"_¿En qué momento llego?"_ — Me pregunto

— ¿Takagawa-kun? — Exclama la chica, con un tono de voz muy suave.

Todos miramos sorprendidos a Juugo, quien esta tan sorprendido como aquella chica. Pero al instante agacha su cabeza y hace una pequeña reverencia.

— ¿Quién es? — Pregunta Sasuke.

— ¿No me recuerdas Sasuke-kun? — Las palabras de la chica provoca que el pequeño demonio la mire fijamente y luego de estar un largo rato así, responde con simpleza.

— No.

— Ella era nuestra compañera del año pasado — Interviene Rika — Ueno Shiori-chan

— Como siempre, Rika-chan tiene buena memoria — Dice la chica con una sonrisa amable y luego nos mira a todos — ¿Ustedes viene a ver el partido?

— ¿Partido? — Pregunto desconcertado.

— Si, nosotros vamos a tener un partido amistoso ahora mismo. Como vi que había mucha gente reunida, frente a la cancha, pensé que venían a ver el partido.

— ¿Tu eres miembro del equipo? — Pregunto intrigado, ya que ella dijo "nosotros"

— ¡Oh no! — Exclama de pronto — Yo solo soy la manager del equipo.

Ahora entiendo por qué tanto ella como Juugo se sorprendieron al verse.

— Pero me sorprende más verte por aquí Takagawa-kun — Continua hablando la chica — ¿Piensas en regresar al equipo?

Que pregunta tan directa, miro a Juugo, quien sigue con la cabeza agacha. Tal parece que esto nunca se lo espero, ya que parece como si dudara en responderle. Miro con el ceño fruncido al pequeño demonio, quien fue el causante de toda esta situación, pero este parece no darse cuenta de esto, ya que solo mira con demasiado emoción a Juugo, seguro piensa que le responderá que si a Ueno.

Pero este no responde y el lugar se pone tenso e incómodo. Rika se coloca a mi lado y me susurra.

— ¿Qué hacemos? Esto está demasiado incómodo.

— Es como si Juu-chan se hubiera encontrado con la ex

Los dos miramos con el ceño fruncido a Sasuke, quien había decidido meter su cuchara a nuestra conversación. Lo ignoro y decido decirle a Ueno, que Juugo está ocupado y necesita ir con nosotros a algún lado, pero antes de que yo pueda abrir la boca una voz masculina me interrumpe.

— ¡Shiori-chan!

Miro hacia la entrada de la cancha y veo la figura de un chico alto, de cabello negro y piel bronceada, la nombrada se da la vuelta y le responde que va en un segundo.

— El partido está por empezar — Nos dice, mirándonos — Si quieren pueden pasar.

— Ok — Respondo.

La chica vuelve a dirigir su mirada a Juugo, quien sigue sin decir nada y se retira; pero algo en su expresión me llamo la atención, ya que parecía triste.

— ¿Vas a contestar en algún momento Juugo? — Pregunto

Este da un respingo y lentamente me dirige la mirada.

— Lo siento — Responde — Es solo que no me esperaba toparme con ninguno de ellos — Mira a Sasuke — Por esa razón no quería venir para aquí.

— ¿Tu sabias que ellos tenían un partido?

— Si, lo escuche de Nara-kun y Uzumaki-kun.

— Pero Juugo, dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué pareces tener miedo de siquiera entrar a verlos?

— ¿Esa chica te hizo algo? — Interrumpe Sasuke

— ¡No! — Exclama — Ueno-san, no hizo nada — Esto último lo dice con un tono de voz muy bajo.

— Porque si es así, yo la puedo poner en su lugar — Continua el pequeño demonio, sin siquiera escucharlo.

— ¿Por qué la pondrías en su lugar? — Le pregunta Hinata.

— ¿Porque siento que yo debo proteger a Juu-chan?

"_¿Proteger?"_

— ¿Por qué? — Vuelve a preguntar ella.

— ¡Porque yo soy como su padre!

En el momento que dice eso, el lugar queda en silencio, observo a Juugo, quien lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Miro a Sasuke y digo lo primero que me viene a la cabeza, sin si quiera pensarlo bien.

— Así como que tu hijo creció más que tú.

Si la frase de Sasuke había provocado que todos los miraran extrañados, pero creo que mi frase no hizo más que incomodar la situación, ya que tanto Hinata como Juugo me miran con el ceño fruncido. Todo es silencio y mirada entre nosotros, hasta que escucho una suave risa; todos miramos a Rika, quien se ríe. Luego de verla escucho como Juugo empieza a reír, lo cual hace que lance un suspiro.

Por un momento me deje lleva, pero parece que eso pudo romper la tensión que se había creado.

— Entonces ¿vamos a ver el partido? — Propone de repente Rika.

— En realidad yo…

— Es una buena idea — Interrumpo a Juugo —Vayamos a ver y si después de verlos jugar, sigues pensando igual, Sasuke te dejara en paz.

— ¡Pero yo no…! — Exclama el enano, pero no termina de hablar, ya que yo le tapó la boca con mi brazo.

— ¿Qué te parece?

Juugo me mira con mucha duda, pero al rato lanza un suspiro de resignación y asiente con la cabeza. Empiezo a caminar hacia la cancha, mientras arrastro a Sasuke, de la manga de su camisa mangas cortas. Cuando entramos, decidimos ir arriba, para de esa manera poder ver mejor el partido.

Suelto a Sasuke, quien me mira con el ceño fruncido, a su lado se coloca Juugo; mientras que Hinata y Rika a mi otro costado. De pronto escucho dos voces conocidas, mira hacia el lado de la chica y veo que al lado de ella se encuentran Shikamaru y Naruto.

— ¡Shikamaru! — Grita de la nada Sasuke, provocando que todos lo miremos.

Vuelvo la vista a los dos chicos y veo como Shikamaru mira hacia Sasuke, con una expresión extraña, y cuando menos me doy cuenta el pequeño demonio se acerca a él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le pregunta.

— Le estaba mostrando los clubs que hay a Uzumaki y dio la casualidad que hoy están jugando un partido — Responde.

Sasuke mira a Naruto un segundo, para luego volver la mirada a Shikamaru.

— Nosotros estamos aquí, porque Juu-chan se incorporara al equipo de básquet.

Shikamaru suspira fuerte y mira fijamente a Sasuke, su manera de mirarlo me hace pensar que lo retara en algún momento y en parte no me equivoco.

— ¿No te dije que ya dejaras de molestar con eso a Juugo?

Sus palabras me sorprenden, ya que parece ser que él ya sabía que el pequeño ha estado molestando a pelinaranja, incluso mucho más antes que Hinata o Rika, sus mejores amigas. Miro hacia los dos chicos y me doy cuenta que ahora Sasuke frunció su ceño y ambos se miran fijamente.

Se quedan así durante un largo rato, hasta que Sasuke baja la mirada y exclama.

— ¿Porque nunca puedo ganar?

— ¿Ganar? — Pregunto instintivamente.

— Shikamaru-kun y Sasuke, siempre se enfrentan con la mirada — Me responde Rika — Supuestamente pierde el que aparte la mirada y bueno ese siempre termina siendo Sasuke.

Mientras Sasuke se lamenta de eso, observo como Shikamaru sonríe. Espera ¿alguna vez vi sonreír a ese chico? Pero de pronto escucho el silbato, el cual da inicio al partido. Todos nos acercamos a la baranda y observamos detenidamente el partido.

Yo de deporte se poco y nada, por lo cual sus reglas y anotaciones no tengo ni idea de cómo se da. Nuestro equipo, el cual identifique gracias a Shikamaru, tienes su remara de color azul, los cinco miembros que juegan tres son más altos que Juugo, mientras que los otros dos, se nota que son muchos más bajos.

Entre todos ellos, me llama la atención un chico de piel morena, el cual recuerdo fue quien llamo a Ueno Shiori. Lanzo mi mirada hacia Juugo, quien está concentrado en el partido, se nota que le gusta el básquet ball, lo cual hace que me siga pregunta ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron estas personas?

De pronto siento como si alguien me estuviera mirando fijamente, miro hacia mi costado izquierdo y me doy con la sorpresa que quien me mira fijamente es Hinata.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto, ya que seguro me quiere decir algo.

Ella pestañea rápido, como si recién se diera cuenta que me está mirando y agacha completamente la cabeza.

— Nada — Dice en un susurro.

"_Que extraña"_

Pongo atención al juego y justo tocan el silbato, dando como finalizado el primer tiempo. Todos los equipos se reúnen. Observo detenidamente la actitud de Juugo, quien mantiene sus ojos sobre el equipo. Hasta ahora el equipo contario le lleva una delantera de 20 puntos, lo que me hace pensar que quizás pierdan.

— Juugo — Lo llamo en voz baja, para que los demás no me escuchen. El me mira con atención — ¿Qué te pareció el partido hasta ahora?

— Los del otro equipo tienen una buena defensa, y si siguen jugando de la misma manera, seguro perderán — Con esas simples palabras, me doy cuenta que a él realmente le gusta, ya que me hablo con un tono de voz un poco más elevado, que el que suele utilizar comúnmente.

— ¿Te gustaría estar ahí?

Él me mira con asombro en el rostro, realmente no se esperaba que dijera eso. Frunce su ceño, antes de responderme.

— Por un momento pensé que si — Responde.

— ¿Pero?

— Pero luego recuerdo que paso y el deseo se esfuma.

— ¿Con quién tuviste problemas?

— Con el capitán Aoyama. El más alto de todos, el que fue a llamar a Ueno-san, cuando estábamos afuera.

"_El de piel morena"_ — Pienso

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Mi pregunta queda en el aire, ya que al minuto tocan otra vez el silbato, dando así el inicio del segundo tiempo. Miro a Juugo, en espera de que me responde, pero tengo la sensación que no quiere responder mi pregunta.

— ¿Y? — Insisto.

— Preferiría no hablar de eso — Responde al fin y me señala con la cabeza a los demás — No delante de ellos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no molestarlos con mis problemas

— Te entiendo — Dice la nada Hinata, llamando nuestra atención. Ambos la observamos, quien nos devuelve la mirada — El no querer estorbar a la gente con tus propios problemas.

"_¿Estorbar?"_

¿Entonces es esa la razón por la cual Hinata nunca habla de sus problemas? ¿Al igual que Yuuka-san?

— Pero tampoco es bueno guardarse todo para uno mismo — Comento y miro a Hinata y a Juugo.

— Así es — Dice en un susurro ella.

— Juugo — Lo llamo — Si no quieres hablar de lo que paso, respetare tu decisión — Mis palabras lo sorprenden — Pero si tu no hablas, nadie te entenderá, Sasuke no sabe la razón por cual dejaste el equipo y seguro debe pensar que no es nada grave, e incluso pienso que tal vez él, te insiste con esto, solamente porque te quiere ayudar.

— ¿Ayudar? — Pregunta desconcertado.

— Él debe haber notado lo mucho que te gusta el básquet.

El chico alto se queda en silencio durante un largo rato, pensando detenidamente en los que le dije, y como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, eleva su rostro y muestra su expresión de sorpresa.

— Cuando fue a mi casa — Dice, desconcertándome — Mi habitación está lleno de cosas de básquet ball.

Juugo dirige su mirada hacia Sasuke, y yo hago lo mismo. Este se encuentra hablando con Shikamaru y Naruto, quienes intentan explicarle el partido.

— La gente siempre confunde la intenciones de Sasuke — Ambos miramos a Hinata, quien posee una mirada de tristeza — Creen que él solo es un metiche, pero yo sé, que lo único que desea es ayudar.

De pronto se escucha la exclamación de la audiencia, pero no me interesa saber qué fue lo que paso, ya que lo que dice Hinata me llama mucho más la atención.

— Debo disculparme con Sasuke — Contesta Juugo avergonzado.

— Creo que no es necesario.

— ¿Por qué? — Le pregunto a Hinata

— Porque Sasuke ya paso por esto muchas veces y a pesar que siempre las otras personas reaccionan de mala manera, a él nunca le importo eso…

— Él solo quiere ayudar — Completo la frase.

Hinata me mira fijamente y asiente con la cabeza, pero algo en su mirada me llama mucho la atención. Su típica expresión de seriedad e indiferencia ya no está, sino una mirada suave acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa.

Nuestra burbuja se rompe en el instante que suena el silbato, más que seguro para dar por finalizado el partido. Escucho a Sasuke gritándole a Shikamaru que le explique qué pasó.

— ¿Vamos? — Nos pregunta Rika.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y salimos hacia afuera, en manada. Adelante de nosotros van Sasuke, quien le sigue preguntando a Shikamaru lo del partido.

— ¡Que ya te dije que eso vale tres puntos!

— ¡¿Pero por qué vale tres puntos, si lo tira de más lejos?! — Se queja el pequeño demonio.

— Que ya te dije, que por eso vale tres puntos; si tiras de más lejos es más difícil encestar — Vuelve a explicarle Shikamaru.

— Me sorprende la paciencia que le tiene a Sasuke — Comento.

— Creo que es porque quiere mucho a Sasuke — Responde Rika, haciendo que la mire — Shikamaru-kun es muy inteligente, pero siempre se queja cuando alguien le pide su ayuda, excepto cuando es Sasuke.

— ¡Takagawa-kun!

Todos nos damos la vuelta y vemos a Ueno Shiori, acercarse corriendo hacia nosotros, pero más específicamente frente a Juugo.

— Gracias por venir a ver el partido — La chica hace una reverencia, lo que hace que Juugo se sonroje un poco.

— No, no tienes que agradecer — Responde él, mirando hacia el suelo — Que mala suerte que no ganaran, seguro para la próxima.

— Eso esperemos — Contesta la chica, quien sigue con su mirada fija en Juugo.

El lugar queda en silencio, mientras observo detenidamente a la joven. La manera en que lo mira, me hace dar cuenta de una cosa.

— Esta enamorada de él — Susurro en voz baja, pero me sorprende escuchar la misma frase, pero saliendo de los labios de Rika.

La miro con el ceño fruncido y ella a mí también. Debe ser que ella también se dio cuenta, de los sentimientos que posee Ueno por Juugo.

— Entonces me voy — Dice la chica, llamando mi atención — Nos vemos.

Hace una reverencia para todos y vuelve a la cancha, pero justo antes de entrar al lugar, se da la vuelta.

— ¡Si algún día quieres volver, nosotros te estaremos esperando Takagawa-kun! — Grita a todo pulmón y con el rostro colorado.

Miro a Juugo, quien tiene una expresión de sorpresa mesclada con tristeza. Ueno lo saluda con la mano y entra adentro. En cierta parte me alegra ver que alguien aun lo espera. Le sonrió al enorme chico, haciendo que me devuelva la sonrisa. Veo a Sasuke acercarse a él y darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

— Lo siento Sasuke — Dice de pronto, sorprendiendo al pequeño demonio.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta divertido.

— Por no contarte la razón por la cual deje el equipo — Juugo deja de mirar a Sasuke, para fijar su vista en nosotros.

Sasuke, Hinata, Rika y yo lo miramos con atención, atentos a lo que está a punto de decir.

— Disculpen, pero nosotros nos vamos — Interrumpe Shikamaru.

Él y Naruto se van del lugar, seguro para no incomodar a Juugo.

— Yo siempre jugué al básquet ball — Confiesa — Siempre fui miembro del equipo, tanto en primaria como en secundaria, por lo que decidí entrar también en la preparatoria — Hace una pausa — Cuando entre todo iba bien, me decían que les parecía un buen jugador, que les sorprendía mi estatura, por lo cual habían decidido que entraría directamente como titular, entonces empezaron los problemas.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Primero mis compañeros de primer año me miraban mal y una vez logre alcanzar a escuchar, como ellos se quejaban con el capitán.

— ¿Por qué se quejaban?

— Decían que por qué razón yo era el único, que entraba con titular y que seguro yo había hecho algo, para que eso pasara.

"_Sus compañeros le tenían envidia"_

— Pensé que si los ignoraba, la cosa no pasaría a más, pero ellos se estuvieron quejando tanto tiempo, que el capitán Aoyama empezó a molestarse con toda esa situación, entonces…

— ¿Se desquito contigo? — Juugo solo asiente con la cabeza — ¿Qué hizo?

— Me empezó a exigir más que a los demás, me decía que yo le debía agradecer de estar en el equipo, ya que él propuso que yo fuera titular. Entonces tuvimos un partido amistoso y ahí sentí que ya no podía soportarlo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Le pregunta Sasuke.

— Perdimos el partido y el capitán me culpo de todo — Lanza un suspiro — Me dijo que por mi culpa, él y los otros no pudieron jugar bien — Él aprieta las manos, convirtiéndola en puños — Pero no fue así, ya que durante todo el juego, ninguno me quiso pasar la pelota, todos me ignoraron — Sus manos se relajan — Pensé que esa mi limite y decidí retirarme; y a la semana me entere que el capitán fue quien les dijo a los demás que me ignoraran.

— ¿Qué ganaba él haciendo eso? — Pregunto.

— No sé — Responde Juugo con tristeza — Realmente no lo sé.

— Discúlpame Juu-chan — Pide disculpas Sasuke — Si hubiera sabido eso, no te hubiera insistido tanto.

— No es tu culpa, yo también tendría que haber dicho algo.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste que fue el capitán? — Pregunto intrigado.

— Un día llegue un poco tarde a la práctica, y antes de que pueda entrar a la cancha, escucho que me nombran, por lo que decido no entrar y quedarme a escuchar — Explica — Uno de ellos le recriminaba al capitán, qué por qué razón me tenían que ignorar durante el partido, que había hecho yo y sobre todo que si seguía con esa actitud el equipo saldría perjudicado.

— ¿Pero el equipo no tiene un profesor a cargo?

— Si

— ¿Entonces por qué no le dijiste nada a él?

— Por vergüenza — Respondo al instante — Solo míreme, por mi aspecto físico nadie creerá que soy intimidado por alguien.

Sus palabras me hacen sentir mal, ya que recuerdo la gracia que me dio, verlo a él siendo intimidado por Sasuke. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, yo procesando toda la información que me dio Juugo.

— Gracias por contarnos — De repente se escucha la voz de Hinata.

Juugo la mira sorprendido, pero al segundo le dedica una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Entonces noto como el ambiente pesado se esfuma del lugar.

Todo lo que dijo Juugo, sobre no ser un estorbo, me recordó un poco a la situación de Hinata; lo que me hace recordar que nuestra sesión quedo inconclusa y aun no sé qué tiene que ver el abuelo de Sasuke, en sus problemas. Aunque eso voy a tener que saber mañana, ya que ella y Sasuke se fueron corriendo a buscar a Souske.

* * *

Al día siguiente, toda la mañana la pase tranquila. Según Sasuke, Juugo parecía estar de mejor humor y que parecía que su actitud había cambiado un poco, ya que ahora le dice cuando algo no le gusta. Escuchar eso me alegra.

En cuanto a Hinata, ella no apareció ni por cerca de la oficina durante la mañana, excepto a la tarde, donde me pidió ir al campo de atletismo, donde Hikari estaría practicando.

— ¿Hikari te conto, la razón por la que se retiró ayer? — Pregunto.

— Dijo que era una tontera, algo sobre su abuela, pero nada importante — Responde con voz monótona Hinata.

Miro hacia el grupo de chicos, quienes rodean a Gai -san, distingo rápidamente la cabeza colorada de Hikari.

— Yo era igual que Juu-chan — Las palabras de Hinata, hace que salga de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo? — Ella me mira fijamente.

— Que lo paso ayer con Juu-chan, me hizo recordar como yo era antes.

— ¿Cómo eras?

— Una persona demasiado tímida.

Sus palabras hacen que recuerde, lo que pensé de ella, el día anterior.

— El tipo de persona que odia mi padre — Continúa hablando. Mientras que yo la miro sorprendido

— ¿El tipo de persona que odia tu padre?

— Así es — Responde con simpleza — Mi padre es un hombre muy serio, fuerte y algo controlador. En cambio yo, salí siendo una chica tímida, temerosa y alguien demasiado manipulable.

— ¿Ese fue el problema por el cual te echaron de tu casa? — A pesar de preguntarle, yo siento que algo más falta en la historia y eso es la intervención de Uchiha Tetsu.

— No, ya que mi madre siempre salía a mi favor.

— ¿Entonces?

— Para explicar la razón por la cual me echaron, creo que es necesario contarle como conocí a Sasuke y el problema que tuvo con el abuelo de él.

Yo asiento con la cabeza, lo que dice me da la pauta que se será una historia un poco larga.

* * *

_**POV Obito**_

_Después de lo que conto Juugo, sobre su mala experiencia en el equipo, nadie hubiera pensado que al año siguiente volvería, pero bueno, todo se logró gracias a Sasuke y a Shiori-chan, quienes le insistieron mucho para que vuelva. _

— _¡Hola Tama-san! — Escucho exclamar a la anciana, que está sentada al lado mío._

_Dejo de mirar la flores, para mirar a la otra anciana, Tama, quien llega a paso lento a saludar a la otra._

_Miro por la calle, esperando ver alguna señal de autobús, pero no veo nada, seguro se tarde otro buen rato._

_Recuerdo que esa vez, cuando Hinata dijo que Sasuke lo único que quería era ayudar, había pensado que Sasuke y yo nos perecíamos en algo. Ayudar para ayudarse a uno mismo._

_Lanzo un suspiro, ya que de pronto recuerdo lo que Hinata me contó y no puedo evitar pensar, que yo también le hubiera dicho lo mismo a Tetsu. Aunque creo que yo le dije peores cosas que ella._

_En mi rostro se forma una leve sonrisa, de solo recordar ese momento. Un momento del cual no me arrepiento._

* * *

Holis! Primero disculpa por la demora, era que no me iba a demorar en subir el capitulo, pero cuando intentaba escribir siempre me salia una cosa por hacer. Pero bueno, la idea era por lo menos publicar este capitulo la semana pasada, pero no se pudo u_u  
Así que ahora intentare terminar el capitulo siguiente, el cual es un especial de halloween, que si puedo intentare subirlo mañana o pasado mañana.

Pero bueno, ahora hablando del capitulo, la idea original era que fuera exclusivamente sobre los problemas de Hinata, pero quise agregar un poco sobre Juugo y al final el capitulo termino siendo mas de él, que de Hinata. Así que la historia de Hinata sera contada completamente, del siguiente capitulo al otro (el siguiente ya saben es especial). La historia de Juugo, no la quise hacer muy dramático, pero espero que se haya notado el paralelismo que puse con Hinata.

Ahora a agradecer reviews!

A **Chi Uzumaki**, Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho saber que te guste mucho esta historia. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, la relación entre Naruto e Iruka, esa si o si la quería mantener, ya que Iruka fue el primer lazo para Naruto en la serie. Por lo de Hinata, ahora tendrás que esperar un poco mas para saber sobre su pasado, pero espero no tardarme mucho en traerlo, ya que de esa manera empieza la terapia para ayudar a Hinata.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y como dije antes, espero volver pronto con un especial de halloween, que sera mas gracioso que de terror.

Así que mes despido.

Mata ne!


	13. Especial de Halloween

Hola! primero que nada este es un especial por halloween, pero así como que ya hace años paso halloween, pero como dicen, mejor tarde que nunca. Ademas que ya tengo pensado como sera el especial de Halloween del próximo año, esto lo explicare mejor mas adelante. Ahora si los dejo con el capitulo, el cual sera diferentes de todos los anteriores y es por que es "Especiaru" xD

Ahora las típicas explicaciones xD

*La letras en cursiva (del principio y del final) representa el presente.

*Las letras normales representa el pasado.

*Las letras en negrita ubicara el año del capítulo. Por ejemplo "Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria" (se ubica al primer año que Obito lo conoce) o "Sasuke, 16 años, Segundo año de preparatoria" (se ubica en el segundo año).

*Las palabras en comillas son los pensamientos.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**POV Obito**

Cuando me levanto, lo primero que veo, desde mi ventana, es el cielo azul; lo cual me da a entender que hoy sería un día caluroso y agradable. Me levanto de buen humor y luego de bañarme, desayuno acompañado por el ruido de la televisión.

— El clima puede cambiar con el correr del día — Son las palabras que escucho de la mujer del clima — Puede haber precipitaciones.

Lanzo un pequeña carcajada, ya que no creo nada de lo que dijo y estoy seguro que se equivocara, como todas la veces, por tal razón, cuando me estoy yendo a la preparatorio, decido no tomar el paraguas e irme sin él.

Cuando llego a la preparatoria, lo primero que me encontré es a Sasuke, quien parece entretenido jugando con algo.

— Buenos días — Lo saludo.

— Buenos días Obiito-san — Me responde sin mirarme, ya que se encuentra entretenido jugando a algo.

— ¿Qué haces? — Le pregunto curioso.

— Estoy alimentando a mi mascota — Levanta un pequeño objeto redondo y me lo muestra.

— ¿Un tamagotchi? — Hace mucho que no veía esos juguetes

— Lo encontré esta mañana y decidí jugarlo.

— Ya veo, bueno nos vemos más tarde.

Camino hacia el edificio, mientras escucho la voz de Sasuke saludar a alguien. Sigo mi camino hacia la sala de profesor, donde me encuentro con Gai-san.

— ¡Bueno días Obito-san! — Grita.

— Buenos días Gai-san — Respondo.

— Si me olvide el paraguas.

Miro hacia atrás y veo a Kurenai-san hablar con Azuma-san, quienes me saludan.

— Yo tampoco traje paraguas — Comento.

— ¿En serio? — Me pregunta Kurenai-san.

— Entonces les recomiendo buscar uno — Recomienda Azuma-san

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No escuchaste el pronóstico del clima?

— Si, pero mira el cielo — Señalo el cielo — Dudo que de un momento a otro cambie el clima.

— Bueno, puede ser — Coincide — Pero aun así yo prefiero no confiarme.

Suena la campana de entrada y veo como todos los profesores se retiran de la sala, dejándome casi solo. Lanzo un suspiro, me dirijo a la cafetera y me preparo un café. Me dispongo a ir a mi oficina, mientras observo el cielo y lo único que llega a pasar por mi cabeza es.

"_Es obvio que los del clima se equivocan"_

Ahora que lo pienso bien, tal vez no tendría que haber dicho esa frase y es que más parece una burla hacia la gente que pronostica el clima, y quizás no haya sido el único en pensar "esa gente se volvió a equivocar"

Agregaría incluso que los del clima escucharon a la gente burlarse de ellos y por tal razón habían hecho alguna clase de embrujo con tal de que lloviera en la ciudad; aunque creo que se pasaron en la fuerza de su hechizo.

— Alumnos y profesores, se ha mandado la alerta de tifón, así que todos se deben retirar del establecimiento —Esa es la voz de la directora — Repito, todos deben ir directamente a sus casas, no se entretenga en otros lugares.

Miro hacia la ventana y sin poder créelo, observo el cielo, que ahora muestra un color gris oscuro.

— Dicen que es un tifón fuerte — Escucho la voz de Iruka-san.

— Por eso yo decía que traían paraguas — Comenta Azuma-san.

— Por suerte vivo cerca de aquí — Acota Kurenai-san.

Pego mi frente en el vidrio, sin poder creer aún que el clima haya cambiado tanto y eso que solamente habían pasado unas 7 horas. Me lamento de no haber traído un paraguas, ya que yo vivo demasiado lejos de aquí, los demás profesores charlan amenamente, mientras acomodan sus cosas.

— Por suerte, los chicos tuvieron tiempo de comer el almuerzo — Escucho que dice Kurenai-san.

— Eso es verdad, aunque yo aún no puedo creer que el clima cambiara tan rápido — Iruka-san, la única persona que llega a pensar como yo.

De pronto la puerta de la oficina de la directora se abre, haciendo que yo despegue mi frente de la ventana y mire con atención. La directora, al notar que nadie la mira, excepto yo, empieza a toser; al hacer esto todos la miran fijamente.

— Si ya acomodaron sus cosas, quiero que vean que todos los chicos se vayan a sus casas y que no quede ninguno aquí adentro.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza y con sus cosas, se empiezan a retirar del lugar. Pero cuando yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, una mano en mi brazo me detiene, miro a Tsunade-san, sin entender.

— Usted vaya a ayudar a Shizune, hay que proteger las ventanas.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y me dirijo rápido hacia la enfermería, ya que quiero ayudarla rápido y luego ir a acomodar mis cosas, así irse antes que empiece la lluvia.

Cuando llego a la enfermería, la puerta se encuentra cerrada, pero de adentro escucho mucho ruido. Toco la puerta fuerte, para que me escuche y al segundo esta se abre, mostrando a Shizune-san, quien tiene el ceño fruncido.

— Vengo a ayudarla — Le digo.

— ¡Oh! Gracias Obito-sensei — Me responde con una sonrisa, cuando desde adentro se escucha un fuerte ruido.

Ella lanza un suspiro y se mete a dentro, mientras yo la sigo. Con asombro veo el lugar hecho un desastre, como si el tifón hubiera pasado primero por ahí.

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí? — Pregunto.

— ¡No esta! — Grita alguien y por su voz se de quien se trata.

Dirijo mi mirada a Sasuke, quien acaba de salir de debajo de la cama y sin dignarse en verme se retira de la habitación.

— ¿Qué le sucede? — Le pregunto a Shizune-san.

— Me dijo que perdió…— Ella se detiene de golpe, tal parece que se olvidó que le dijo Sasuke — Bueno, perdió algo y me dijo que si lo había dejado aquí, a lo cual le responde que eso es imposible ya que él en ningún momento paso por aquí.

— Pero no te creyó — Concluyo y ella asiente con pesar.

Decido ignorar ese pequeño incidente y la ayudo a acomodar todos los medicamentos y acomodarlos en cajas; así como arreglar el desastre que hizo el tifón, alias Sasuke.

Una vez la termino de ayudar, me dirijo a mi oficina, cierro bien la ventana y agarro mi bolso, listo para irme lo más rápido que pueda a mi casa y en el instante que eso cruza por mi mente, escucho el ruido de las gotas que golpean contra el vidrio de la ventana.

_"Maldicion"_ — Pienso mirando por la ventana. Entonces una idea pasa por mi cabeza — _"Quizás algún chico se ha olvidado su paraguas"_

Con la decisión de buscar un paraguas, que espero alguien haya olvidado, salgo de la oficina, notando que no hay nadie en el pasillo.

"_Seguro, ya se fueron todo"_ — Pienso.

Camino hacia la entrada y me acerco al canasto, donde siempre colocan los paraguas y me alegra encontrarme con nueve paraguas. Ahora no tendre que mojarme. Pero justo en el momento, que estoy agarrando el paraguas, escucho que alguien me llama.

— ¡Obito-san!

Asustado, ya que pensé que todos se habían ido, me doy la vuelta rápidamente, encontrándome con Sasuke. Frunzo mi ceño y le pregunto que hace aquí todavía.

— Es que aún no lo encuentro — Exclama. Sus palabras me hacen recordar lo que sucedió en la enfermería.

— ¿Qué es lo que no encuentras? — Pregunto.

— ¡Mi tamagotchi!

Siento enormes ganas de golpearme la cabeza, ¿tanto desastre hace solo por eso?

— Sabes que debes irte a tu casa ¿verdad?

— ¡Eso lo sé! — Exclama él — Pero tengo que encontrarlo para poder irme.

Sé que él está esperando que lo ayude, pero yo realmente no deseo quedarme aquí a buscar un estúpido juguete. Estoy a punto de decirle, que le deseo suerte buscando su juguetito e irme de ahí, pero algo que ni me lo espere sucede.

— ¡Ayúdenos Obito-san!

Miro detrás de Sasuke y me asombra ver a Juugo, Rika, Hikari y Hinata.

— ¿Eh? — Es lo único que atino a decir.

— Hemos estado buscando desde hace media hora — Exclama Rika exasperada — Y hasta ahora no lo podemos encontrar.

"_¿En serio?"_ — Es lo único que atino a pensar.

Lanzo un suspiro frustrado. Había pensado en irme así nomás, pero ahora con la llegada de todos ellos, creo que no me podre ir. En serio ¿Qué hicieron los demás profesores? Si supuestamente tenían que ver que ningún chico se quedara y heme aquí frente a cinco chicos. A los cuales, seguro les pertenecen los paraguas que estaba a punto de robar.

Pero bueno es mi deber, hacer que todos ellos vuelvan a sanos y salvos a casa, o sino la directora me mataría. Además estoy seguro que todos ellos ya se quieren ir a sus casas, si no fuera porque Sasuke es alguien que insiste mucho.

— Esta bien — Digo, ya resignado — ¿Dónde buscaban?

— En el salón de clases, en la cafetería — Responde Juugo

— En el jardín, en el laboratorio, en la sala de profesores — Continua Hikari

— ¿Y nada?

— ¡Nada! — Expresa desesperado Sasuke.

Me pongo a pensar, en qué lugar debe haber dejado este mocoso su juguete. Hasta que se me prende la lámpara.

— ¿Buscaron en la basura?

Todos me miran con el ceño fruncido, hasta que Rika rompe el silencio.

— ¡Cierto que hoy limpiamos más temprano!

— Y Sasuke estuvo a cargo de sacar la basura — Agrega Juugo.

Miramos a Sasuke, quien se pone a pensar detenidamente y de la nada sale corriendo. Miro a Hikari, quien levanta sus hombros. Tomo la decisión de seguirlo; por el camino que tomo se nota que va hacia el lugar donde se tira la basura.

Cuando estamos llegando, agradezco mentalmente que los botes de basuras, estén bajo techo, sino nos hubiéramos mojado. Cuando logro alcanzar a Sasuke, este se encuentra quieto, como si estuviera sorprendido de algo. La intriga que siento es tan fuerte, que me coloca al lado del mocoso. Frunzo el ceño ante lo que veo.

— ¿Qué hacen? — Pregunto.

Shikamaru se da la vuelta y nos mira asombrados, mientras que Naruto saca completamente su cuerpo del bote de basura.

— ¿No deberían estar ya en sus casa? — Vuelvo a preguntar.

— Disculpe — Responde rápidamente Shikamaru y mira a Naruto, quien agacha su cabeza levemente — Pero cuando encontremos lo que buscamos, nos iremos.

— ¿Buscando?

— Si, yo le preste a Naruto mis apuntes y… —Hace una pausa, seguro está muy molesto con el chico rubio — Bueno, él lo perdió y ahora lo estamos buscando.

Otro más que perdió algo, ¿en serio? Presiento que este realmente no es mi día. Lanzo un suspiro y antes de poder decir algo, escucho un grito, proveniente de mi costado. Miro fijamente a Sasuke, quien ha emitido un pequeño grito de asombro, mientras su brazo señala al frente.

La mano de Sasuke señala a Naruto, quien lo observa con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Eso es mío! — Exclama al fin.

Dirijo la mirada al rubio, quien sigue sin entender de qué habla Sasuke.

— Mi tamagochi— Aclara.

Naruto muestra sorpresa y mira hacia su mano, donde logro llegar a ver un pequeño objeto de color azul. Entonces, él fue quien encontró el tamagochi de Sasuke. Bueno, ahora si podremos irnos a casa más rápido, sino fuera porque Naruto abre su boca.

— Yo lo encontré.

El lugar queda en completo silencio.

— ¡Pero es mío! — Exclama Sasuke, mientras se acerca al otro.

— ¿Cómo sé que es tuyo? — Desafía.

Siento enormes ganas de golpear la cabeza de ambos, para que así se decidan rápido y nos vayamos de aquí.

— ¡Porque yo lo digo! — Justifica el pequeño demonio.

Lanzo un suspiro y observo como el pelinegro con el rubio se asesinan con la mirada. Decido intervenir, pero Shikamaru se me adelanta.

—Muéstramelo— Estira su mano hacia Naruto, quien sin dudarlo se lo pasa.

Mira con detenimiento el juguete y luego de un rato se lo pasa a Sasuke, diciendo.

— Es de él.

— ¿Cómo estás seguro? — Pregunto Naruto.

—Porque yo mismo se lo regale — Responde con simpleza Shikamaru.

— Esta bien — Dice con resignación el rubio.

— Entonces ya resuelto esto, podemos volver a casa.

Empiezo a caminar hacia la entrada, pero las voces de Naruto y Shikamaru, interrumpe mis pasos.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

— Que nosotros aun no encontramos los apuntes

"_¡Cierto!"_— Pienso

— ¿Tan importante son esos apuntes?

— Si — Contesta Shikamaru— La próxima semana ya empiezan los exámenes.

De repente se escuchan muchas pisadas y parece como si corrieran.

— ¡Sasuke, Obito-san! — Escucho que nos llama Hikari y al parecer por su tono de voz parece asustada.

Veo como Hikari, Hinata, Rika y Juugo, corren hacia nosotros y entonces recién me doy cuenta, que ellos no han estado con nosotros desde hace un largo rato. Los cuatros se colocan frente a nosotros y empiezan a respirar rápido, como si quisieran recuperar el aire perdido durante el trote que pegaron.

— ¿Qué les pasa? — Si tan cansado están, es porque corrieron mucho.

— Íbamos…detrás de… ustedes… — Empieza Rika con dificultad — Pero… escuchamos ruidos en la sala de profesores…

— ¿En la sala de profesores?

— Si, nosotros pensamos que no había nadie más, así que decidimos entrar y ver quien estaba adentro — Continúa Hikari— Pero al abrir la puerta no había nadie adentro.

— Bueno, tal vez sea el viento — Comento

— ¡El viento no pudo haber sido! — Dice Hinata seria — Ninguna de las ventanas estaba abierta.

— Pero eso no fue lo peor — Agrega Rika— De la nada escuchamos a alguien gritar.

"_¿Gritar?"_

Entonces recuerdo el momento exacto en el cual Sasuke grito, miro con el ceño fruncido al mocoso.

— Debe haber sido Sasuke.

— ¿Sasuke? — Pregunta Hinata.

— Si, recién acaba de gritar.

Los cuatros se miran entre ellos, como si no entendieran nada, por lo que decido explicar la situación.

— Miren, nosotros nos encontramos con Shikamaru y con Naruto, quienes encontraron el tamagochi de Sasuke.

— ¿Shikamaru-kun, Naruto-kun? — Pregunta Rika, mirando detrás de mí ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Shikamaru lanza un suspiro y le dice lo mismo que me dijo a mi antes, que están buscando sus apuntes.

— ¿Apuntes? — Vuelve a preguntar ella, entonces agarra su bolso y de adentro de este saca dos cuadernos — ¿Serán estos?

— ¡Esos son! — Exclama Naruto— ¿Dónde los encontraste?

— En el salón.

Antes sus palabras, Shikamaru lentamente gira su cabeza a Naruto, quien mira a otro lado. ¿Qué le habrá dicho este?

— Bueno, ahora que ya encontramos todos ¿nos podemos ir? — Pregunto.

— ¡Sí! — Responde todos.

Caminamos hacia la entrada, ya que debemos buscar nuestros zapatos. Escucho el ruido del juego de Sasuke, mientras este le habla a su mascota.

—Conan ¿tienes hambre?

— No te puede responder — Escucho que le dice Hinata.

¿Conan? Que nombre más raro le puso a su mascota, pero decido no pensar demasiado en la razón, por la cual se llama así su mascota virtual. En el trayecto que hacemos, no puedo evitar sentirme observado, lo cual se me hace extraño, ya que solamente estamos nosotros.

— Da miedo cuando esta tan vacío por aquí ¿no creen?— Comenta Rika, quien se acerca mucho a Sasuke.

— Yo lo veo igual — Dice Sasuke, aun entretenido.

De pronto, me parece a ver visto, por mi vista periférica, la figura de una persona adulta. Antes esto, me detengo abruptamente, lo que provoca que Juugo choque conmigo.

— ¿Qué sucede Obito-san? — Me pregunta este.

Miro fijamente, el lugar donde supuestamente vi eso, pero nada aparece.

— Debe a ver sido mi imaginación — Murmuro.

— ¿Cómo? — Me pregunta él.

— Nada — Le digo y continuamos el camino.

* * *

**POV Naruto.**

Siempre pensé que Uchiha era una persona extraña y que por tal razón no tendría amigos, pero ahora que lo veo, es todo lo contrario. Pero lo más extraño es que la mayoría de sus amigos son mujeres, muy diferente a mí, que siempre anda rodeado de varones.

"_¡Qué envidia le tengo!"_— Pienso, mientras observo como Sato-san, se acerca mucho a él.

Al otro costado esta Hyuuga y una chica de cabello naranja, la cual no tengo ni idea de quién es, seguro es de otro salón.

De repente veo a Uchida-sensei, detenerse de pronto y mirar fijamente un salón de clases. Siento escalofríos, al ver que este tiene clavada la mirada en un punto ¿será que hay algo ahí?

Combatiendo con todo el miedo que siento, yo también miro el lugar y me alivia no ver nada.

Continuamos el camino, llegamos a la entrada, cada uno busca sus zapatos. El primero que se acerca a la puerta de la entrada, es Uchida-sensei, quien hace un comentario extraño.

— Que extraño, está cerrado.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia él y veo como este intenta empujar la puerta.

— ¿Está cerrado? — Pregunta Sato-san.

— Así parece — Contesta extrañado Uchida-sensei. — Pero seguro debe estar abierto la salida de atrás.

Cambiándonos de zapatos, empezamos a caminar hacia la otra salida, esperando que estuviera abierta. En el trayecto escuchamos un estruendo, proveniente del piso de arriba, el cual hace que nos paralicemos, aunque Uchiha está concentrado en su tamagochi.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Pregunta Takagawa.

— El viento debe ser — Afirma con segura Uchida-sensei.

"_Eso espero"_— Pienso.

Seguimos el trayecto y cuando llegamos a la otra puerta, nos llevamos la sorpresa de que también está cerrado.

— ¡¿Obito-san, eso quiere decir que nosotros estamos encerrados aquí?! — Pregunta Rika asustada.

—No lo creo — Responde Uchida-sensei — Podremos salir por las ventanas.

—Uchida-sensei, tiene razón — Coincide Shikamaru.

Y de pronto se escucha un fuerte grito, el cual hace que peguemos un salto. Despacio miramos hacia nuestra espalda y vemos a Uchiha, quien mira con horror su mano.

— ¿Qué paso Sasuke? — Le pregunta la pelinaranja.

Este levanta su mirada a nosotros y su rostro sigue con esa expresión de horror. ¿Qué diablos le sucede? ¿Sera que vio algo? ¿Sera que el grito no fue de él? Me empiezo a poner más nervioso y es que estas cuestiones de cosas paranormales, realmente no me gustan.

— ¡Se me murió mi mascota! — Exclama él y el lugar queda en silencio.

"_¿Eh?"_

— ¡Sasuke! — Exclama Hyuuga, al parecer enojada— No nos asuste de esa manera.

— Pero es que se murió —Continua él.

Si, nunca lograre ser amigo de una persona tan extraña. Bueno mejor para mí.

— Aun así, pensábamos que había paso algo — Continua el reto, Uchida-sensei. Eso dígale, que nos asustó mucho.

— Lo siento— Responde en un susurro.

— Bueno, ahora tendremos que salir por alguna de las ventanas.

Todos asentimos a sus palabras y lo seguimos. Mientras estamos caminando, noto que el lugar se torna más oscuro, como si fuera de noche.

— Se oscureció rápido— Comenta Takagawa.

— Debe ser por el tifón — Responde Sato-san.

Creo que Sato-san es una chica perfecta. Es linda, inteligente y sobre todo muy amable, pero se nota que a ella le gusta Uchiha; sino no estaría siempre a su lado. Bueno que puedo decir, Uchiha es atractivo, en cambio yo no.

— No te deprimas Sasu-chan — Miro a la chica de cabello naranja, quien va de la mano de él— Ya tendrás otra mascota que alimentar

Entramos al salón de clases 2°4. Uchida-sensei se acerca a la ventana más grande y luego de abrirla, se detiene abruptamente.

— ¿Que sucede? — Le pregunta Shikamaru.

Sensei, se mueve a un costado y señala afuera. Me asombra ver como corre el viento y más aún el hecho de ver cómo sale volando una rama del árbol, que se encuentra en la entrada de la preparatoria.

—El tifón seguro tocara tierra en cualquier momento — Deduce Shikamaru.

— Si — Coincide Uchida-sensei—Así que me parece que tendremos que quedarnos aquí a dentro, hasta que pase el tifón y estemos seguros.

En lo personal, coincido con él, ya que siendo sinceros, no quisiera que en mi camino a casa, una rama de árbol me golpee la cabeza.

Cierra la ventana y nos sentamos cada uno en un pupitre. Yo me siento al lado de Shikamaru, quien mira con el ceño fruncido afuera. Uchida-sensei, se sienta en el lugar del profesor y revisa su celular. En cuento a Uchiha, este aun parece deprimido, pero aun así está rodeado de las tres chicas y de Takagawa.

Así pasamos como una hora, sin hacer nada. Nadie hace ningún comentario y cuando me doy cuenta que Uchida-sensei enciende la luz, dirijo mi mirada al reloj de la pared reloj de la pared, el cual marca que son las seis de la tarde, aunque parece que es mucho más tarde.

— Por cierto — Comenta de pronto Sato-san, mientras mira a Uchiha— ¿No tenían que buscar a Souske-chan?

— No, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi abuela, así que ellos lo iban a buscar — Le responde la chica de cabellos naranjas.

— Ya veo.

Luego de esa breve conversación todo queda en silencio. Lanzo un suspiro y observo el último mensaje que me mando el miembro de mi pandilla.

"_¿Qué tal si salimos esta noche, jefe?"_

Este me lo mando a la tarde, justos unos minutos después nos avisaron del tifón y que debíamos volver a casa, aunque yo me quede para buscar los apuntes que Shikamaru me había prestado; por lo que nunca pude contestar el mensaje y mucho menos ahora, ya que parece que el tifón provoco que la señal se fuera.

De repente me parece ver algo pasar por afuera de la ventana. Sobresaltado y pensando que es imposible que alguien anduviera ahí afuera con esta tormenta, me levanto más por inercia y me acerco a la ventana.

— ¿Qué sucede Naruto? — Escucho que me pregunta Uchida-sensei.

"_¿Naruto?"_— Pienso desconcertado, hasta que recuerdo que él mismo me pregunto si me podía llamar por mi nombre.

— Eh…nada, es solo que me pareció a ver visto a alguien afuera.

— Eso es imposible — Dice Shikamaru.

Miro fijamente hacia afuera, ya que la luz del salón ilumina el lugar, pero de repente todo se vuelve oscuro y escucho un grito agudo. Tomando todo el valor que posee, el cual no es mucho, me doy la vuelta y veo que todo está oscuro, hasta que una pequeña luz aparece en medio de la nada.

— Deben haber costado la luz — Dice Uchida-sensei— Creo que en la sala de profesores vi unas linternas.

— ¿Hay que ir a búscalas? — Pregunta una chica, pero no sé quién es.

— Si desean, yo voy a buscarlas y ustedes se quedan…

— ¡No! — Exclamo, al mismo tiempo que los otros.

"_Vaya sincronía"_— Pienso con ironía.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? — Pregunta Uchida-sensei.

— Yo propongo que vayamos juntos — Dice Shikamaru— Y nos quedemos en la sala de profesores, ya que ahí creo que estaremos más cómodos.

— En eso tienes razón — Coincide sensei— Entonces caminen la más cerca, así ninguno se pierde…

Nervioso, miro hacia todos lados, por si las dudas, algo llega a aparecer. De pronto recuerdo la figura que vi, ¿será que esa cosa esta adentro? ¿Será una persona? O ¿un fantasma?

— No aprietes tanto mi camisa

— ¿Eh? — Pregunto desconcertado, ante las palabras de Shikamaru y luego las comprendo al darme cuenta que, efectivamente, estoy apretando con fuerza su camisa.

— El ambiente es perfecto para una historia de terror — Dice Uchiha.

— Este no es un bueno momento, Sasuke— Contesta Uchida-sensei.

Escucho un resoplo, seguro que de parte de Uchiha. De pronto se escucha un fuerte ruido, el cual hace que todos nos quedemos quietos.

— ¿Escucharon eso? — Pregunta Takagawa

— El ruido seguro proviene de afuera — Justifica Uchida-sensei, aunque presiento que ni el mismo se lo cree, ya que se escuchó muy cerca de nosotros.

Mientras pienso a que se deberá ese ruido, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, como si alguien nos estuviera viendo. Respirando con dificultad, me doy la vuelta y con horror veo la figura de una persona acercarse a nosotros.

"_Quiero irme a mi casa"_

* * *

**POV Obito **

Con mucho esfuerzo, intento ver el camino que alumbra mi celular. ¿Por qué justo ahora se tenía que ir la luz? Realmente este no es mi día.

— Chicos — Exclama Naruto, mientras respira con dificultad — Creo que alguien se nos acerca.

— ¿Cómo? — Es lo único que atino a decir.

Siento que me agarran de la camisa y cuando me doy cuenta, estoy yo al frente de todos. Y efectivamente, como decía Naruto, hacia nosotros se acerca una figura, la cual camina de manera extraña, como si le costara caminar.

— ¡Es Sadako! — Grita de pronto el pequeño demonio.

— ¡¿Sadako?! — Exclamamos todos.

¿Cuál Sadako? ¿La de la película de terror? Espera, aunque suene descabellado puede ser, digo por su manera de caminar. Pero si ella es esa Sadako, eso quiere decir que nosotros debemos huir rápido de ella.

— Cuando yo les diga corren — Ordeno y escucho un "si" de parte de todos.

Pero antes que pueda decir la otra palabra, la figura empieza a correr hacia nosotros y escucho el grito de las chicas.

— ¡Corran! — Grito, mientras corro hacia el otro lado.

Detrás de mí, escucho las pisadas de todos, pero de pronto escucho la voz afligida de Hinata.

— ¡Sasuke se quedó atrás!

Me detengo abruptamente, sin poder creer que justo él se haya quedado atrás, pero ahora que hacemos ¿volvemos o lo esperamos aquí?

Mi duda es aclarada en el momento que escuchamos el grito desgarrador de Sasuke.

— ¡Oh por dios! — Exclama Hikari, quien corre hacia donde dejamos a Sasuke.

— ¿En serio volveremos? — Pregunta Naruto, quien se nota está muerto del miedo.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Exclama Hinata, siguiendo a Hikari.

Yo empiezo a correr de tras de ellos, al igual que los otros. Mientras nos acercamos, logro identificar dos figuras, pero una de ellas agarra el cuello de la otra.

Abre grande los ojos, la figura que vimos antes, seguro debe estar ahorcando a Sasuke. Corremos más rápido, mientras Hikari le grita a esa figura que deje en paz a Sasuke. Lo cual hace, ya que lo suelta y el otro caen al suelo.

— ¡Sasuke! — Grito

— ¿Qué? — Me pregunta este.

Tanto Hinata, Hikari y yo, nos quedamos quietos al ver la escena. Sasuke, quien supuestamente estaba muerto, solo se encuentra arrodillado.

— ¿Qué haces? — Le pregunto.

— Se me cayó mi tamagotchi— Responde con simpleza— Y estaba hablando con Sadako-chan

— ¿Sadako-chan? — Preguntamos y entonces me doy cuenta que a figura extraña es Sadako, la compañera de Sasuke, quien nos mira sorprendida.

— Pero pensábamos que te estaba ahorcando — Dice Hikari nerviosa.

— Ah eso — Es lo único que dice Sasuke.

— Le estaba acomodando su cuello — Responde con una sonrisa Sadako—Además que le estaba preguntando que paso con todo el mundo.

Siento como la adrenalina que sentí, minutos antes, se evapora de mi cuerpo. Así que todo había sido una confusión. Aunque Sasuke tenía razón, la que venía era Sadako, pero no la de la película.

— Pero ¿y esos gritos?

— Ah eso fue la alarma de mi celular —Sasuke me muestra su celular.

— Te preguntaría, porque tienes un sonido tan extraño, pero eso podemos dejarlo para otro momento.

Escucho las pisadas de los otros, quienes se acercan a nosotros y cuando están frente a la chica exclaman extrañados.

— ¡¿Sadako?!

— Parece que todos se sorprenderán de verme.

— Es que pensábamos que eras un fantasma — Justifica Rika.

— ¿Fantasma?

— Si, por la manera de caminar.

— Ah eso — Responde riendo suavemente Sadako—Es que estaba durmiendo, en la sala de música, y cuando me despierto siempre camino de esa manera.

— ¿Entonces no escuchaste el comunicado de la directora? — Pregunto.

— ¿Qué comunicado? — Pregunta y al mismo tiempo responde lo que le pregunte.

Entonces, eso quiere decir que ella ha estado durmiendo durante todo este tiempo. Pero que sueño más pesado debe tener esta chica.

— Lo que sea, ahora vamos a la sala de profesores y nos quedaremos ahí, hasta que vuelva la luz y acabe el tifón.

Todos asienten con la cabeza y caminamos hacia la sala de profesores. Una vez ahí, encuentro las linternas y se la paso a cada uno, también saco dos velas, las prendo y la coloco en la mesa del té. Todos se sientan en el sofá, mientras esperamos que las horas pasen.

* * *

**POV Off**

La habitación, se encuentra levemente iluminada, gracias a las velas que había puesto Obito. Todo es silencio, hasta que alguien decide romperlo.

— Me aburro — Se queja Sasuke.

— ¿Y si jugamos algo? — Propone Juugo.

— ¡Eso! — Coincide Rika— Pero ¿a qué podemos jugar?

— ¿Y si aprovechamos que estamos a oscuras?

— ¿Qué se puede jugar a oscuras, Sasuke? — Le pregunta Shikamaru.

Levantando sus brazos, muestra que en su mano derecha tiene un oso de peluche, de color marrón claro, y en su mano izquierda un pequeño cuchillo, mientras agrega.

— Bueno, pues yo tengo justamente un oso de peluche y un cuchillo.*****

El lugar queda en silencio total. Tal parece que ninguno quiere hacer comentario del juego que acaba de proponer Sasuke.

— No sé de donde sacaste el oso, pero realmente no quiero ni saberlo —Comenta Obito — Y muchos menos, de donde sacaste ese cuchillo.

"_Además que no deseo que un oso me acuchille"_— Piensa el mayor de todos.

Sasuke levanta sus hombros, abre la ventana y tira hacia afuera el peluche y el cuchillo.

— ¡Ahg!

Sasuke frunzo el ceño, ya que le pareció haber escuchado un grito, proveniente desde afuera. Pero tal parece que solamente él escucho el grito, ya que ninguno se da la vuelta. Curioso saca la cabeza por la ventana y al no ver nada, levanta sus hombres.

De repente la tranquilidad se evapora, al apagarse las luces de la vela.

— ¡¿Por qué se apagaron las velas?! — Pregunta histérico el rubio.

Entonces Sasuke se da cuenta que la ventana sigue abierta y aprovechando la oscuridad, la cierra con tan rapidez, que cuando prenden la linternas, él ya la había cerrado.

Obito enojado, se levanta y vuelve a encender las velas. Una vez prendidas, dirige su mirada a Sasuke, quien aún se mantiene cerca de la ventana.

— ¿Tu abriste la ventana?

— ¿Yo? — Pregunta el pelinegro — ¿Cómo crees?

De repente, se escucha el ruido de vidrios rompiéndose. Todos se quedan quietos y miran hacia la puerta de la oficina de la directora. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Obito, deja de lado a Sasuke y empieza a acercarse lentamente a la oficina; acerca su oído a la puerta y lo que escucha lo sorprende.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Dice en un susurro Hikari.

— Me parece escuchar pasos al otro lado — Responde, con el mismo tono de voz.

— ¡¿Pasos?! — Pregunta con horror Rika.

Tomando valor, Obito decide entrar en la oficina y ver quien anda por ahí; ya que él es el adulto ahí y debe cuidar a los demás. Abre lentamente la puerta y asoma la cabeza, lo primero que nota es la ventana rota; empieza a recorrer con la mirada, el lugar, hasta que nota algo extraño en la otra esquina.

"_¿Qué diablos?"_— Piensa.

Lo único que puede ver es un bulto negro, entonces se da cuenta que tiene su linterna y pensando que sería una gran idea iluminar para ese lado, aunque realmente es una mala idea, dirige la luz de la linterna hacia esa criatura. Pega un salto, al ver con horror como esa criatura, que posee muchos pelos en el cuerpo se levanta lentamente y fija su mirada en él.

Con una gran velocidad cierra la puerta, logrando que los chicos se asusten. Estos se empiezan a preocupar, ya que el mayor empieza a sudar y a temblar.

— ¿Qué es lo que vio? — Le pregunta, muy preocupada Hinata.

Antes que él pueda responder, esa criatura empuja desde el otro lado, como queriendo salir de ahí. Todos gritan de la impresión, mientras el Uchida intenta con todas su fuerzas detener que se abra la puerta.

— ¡Salgan de aquí! — Ordena.

— ¡Peor no lo podemos dejar! — Exclama Sasuke— Mejor váyase usted y yo…yo detendré a esa cosa.

Todos miran con el ceño fruncido al pelinegro, como si no pudieran creer lo dramático que había sonado esa frase.

— Qué tal si trancamos la puerta con el sofá y nos vamos todos juntos — Expone Shikamaru.

Si pensaran en cuál de las opciones es mejor, por supuesto esa seria del chico sensato del grupo, ósea Shikamaru.

— ¡Que inteligente eres! — Lo alaba Sasuke.

— Pero si tú me pasas en el top 10 — Recrimina el chico.

— ¡Dejen de hablar de tonterías y traigan ese sofá!

Sorprendentemente para mover el sofá solo necesitaron a Juugo, quien demostró tener mucha fuerza física. Una vez se encuentra trancada, se dan cuenta que eso no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo y deciden huir del lugar.

— ¡¿A dónde iremos Obito-san?! — Le pregunta histérico Juugo.

— ¡No lo sé! — Responde y entonces se le ocurre un lugar muy seguro — ¡Vamos a la enfermería!

Todos corren hacía dirección, pero en medio del pasillo ven una figura enorme. Mientras se acercan más, notan que se trata de un hombre, quien por el momento les da la espalda.

— No sigan — Susurra Shikamaru, provocando que todos los miren sin entender — Miren lo que tiene en su mano derecha.

Curiosos miran hacia su mano y casi se les paraliza el corazón, al darse cuenta que ese hombre lleva una enorme sierra. Paralizados por el miedo, empiezan a respirar con dificultad. Ahora tendrían que huir de ese tipo también, aunque por suerte este le sigue dando la espalda, pero como ese realmente no era el día de Obito, algo sucedió.

— ¡Achis! — Estornuda Sasuke.

"_¡Maldito mocoso!"_— Es lo único que pasa por la mente de Obito, quien ve con horror, como ese hombre los mira fijamente.

En el instante que se enciende la sierra, todos empiezan a correr, desesperados por alejarse de ese lugar.

Tan concentrados están en correr, que no se dan cuentan que se separan en grupos de tres.

Naruto, abre la puerta de un salón de clases y entra a las apuradas. Se recuesta contra la pared, ya un poco más tranquilo se da cuenta, que ha estado tomado de la mano de alguien, pero no sabe quién es.

— ¿Ya me vas a soltar? — La voz que suena es la de Hinata, pero se nota que esta irritada.

— Lo siento — Exclama soltándola al instante.

Él había pensado que había agarrado la mano de Rika, ya que la chica estaba al lado suyo.

— ¿Qué haremos chicos? — Escucha que preguntan y él no puede evitar pegar un grito, ya que pensaba que estaba solo con la Hyuuga.

— ¡No grites! — Lo reta la peliazul.

— Lo siento.

— Disculpa que te haya asustado — Le dice la chica de cabellos naranjas.

— No es ningún problema…eh…

— Uchiha Hikari, soy la primar mayor de Sasuke.

— Mucho gusto — Responde el rubio — Yo me llamo Uzumaki Naruto.

— Dejen eso para después— Se queja Hinata— Lo que debemos hacer ahora es ir a la enfermería.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque Obito-san dijo que vayamos a la enfermería y estoy cien por ciento segura que Sasuke, él y los demás están allá.

— ¿Entonces tendremos que salir de aquí? — Pregunta con miedo Hikari.

— No nos queda de otra.

Por otro lado, más específicamente en la enfermería, se encuentran Obito, Shikamaru y Sadako; quienes siguen esperando a los demás.

— ¿Dónde se habrán metido? — Pregunta Obito.

—Estábamos tan desesperados por huir, que no nos dimos cuenta que nos separamos — Explica Shikamaru.

— Yo solo espero que se acuerden que vengan para aquí — Comenta la chica.

Mientras que Obito y Hinata se muestran preocupados, Juugo mira con asombro como Sasuke busca algo.

— ¿Qué haces? — Le pregunta Rika, quien está al punto de tener un ataque de histeria.

— ¡Perdí mi tamagochi! — Exclama en voz alta.

— ¡No hables tan alto! — Lo retan Rika y Juugo.

Sasuke sin hacerle caso, continua con su búsqueda. Sus dos amigos no pueden creer la tranquilidad con la cual sobrelleva esta situación y más aún preocuparse por su juguete que por el hecho de que un asesino los está buscando.

Ellos se encuentran encerrados en el salón de ciencias, esperando a tomar valor y así de esa manera ir a buscar a los demás. De pronto, Juugo, se da cuenta de hacia dónde se dirige Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke! — Exclama

Su amigo, sin escucharlo, abre completamente la puerta y sale por está buscando desesperadamente su tamagochi.

Rika mira con horror a Juugo. Si Hinata o Hikari se enteran que dejo a Sasuke irse, la mataran; por lo que, sin pensarlo, sale corriendo detrás de él.

— ¡Rika-san! — Exclama el chico.

Sale detrás de ella, pero se sorprende al ver que no ve por ningún lado a Sasuke.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? — Le pregunta el chico alto.

— No sé, cuando salí, él ya no estaba.

En eso, Juugo, siente como alguien posa su mano en su espalda.

— ¡Por favor no me mate! — Exclama, mientras se da la vuelta.

— Dudo que pueda — Le responde Hinata, quien es seguida por Hikari y Naruto.

—Pensé que eras ese hombre — Le responde.

— Lo acabamos de cruzar — Comenta Naruto, quien muestras signos de estar aterrado — Por suerte no nos vio.

— ¿Pero qué hacen aquí parados? — Le pregunta Hikari.

— Es que nosotros…—Rika no sabe cómo decirles que Sasuke se alejó de ellos y ahora anda deambulando solo por allí — Nosotros…

—Sasuke se separó de nosotros — La ayuda Juugo.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — Exclaman Hinata y Hikari.

— Lo siento, Sasuke dice que perdió su tamagochi y se fue solamente para buscarlo, lo quisimos detener, pero cuando lo seguí él ya no estaba por ningún lado.

— ¡Dios, es exasperante! — Exclama la peliazul.

— Tal vez vaya hacia la enfermería.

Todos miran a Naruto, atentamente para que explique porque piensa eso.

—Hyuuga…san, dijo que vayamos hacia allá ya que Uchida-sensei debe estar ahí con los demás.

— Ya se — Exclama Rika— Mientras buscamos a Sasuke, vayamos a la enfermería, así si vemos a Obito-san, le pedimos ayuda para poder encontrar a Sasuke.

Coincidiendo con Rika, todos van en dirección a la enfermería, procurando tener cuidado de no toparse con ese enorme hombre.

— Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo — Comenta de pronto Shikamaru. Obito y Sadako lo miran con atención — ¿Quién es ese hombre que nosotros vimos?

— No sé ¿un psicópata? — Responde inseguro el adulto.

— Entonces ¿Cómo logro llegar aquí?

— Caminando.

El lugar queda en silencio un segundo, pero los dos hombres hacen como que la chica en ningún momento hizo un comentario.

— Lo digo, porque el tifón aún sigue — Con su dedo señala la ventana.

Obito, se acerca a la ventana y como decía Shikamaru, se nota que afuera aún sigue el tifón. Pero de pronto aparece una mano en la ventana, provocando que este gritara.

En ese instante, el otro grupo, se detienen abruptamente. ¿Quién había gritado? Y más importante ¿Por qué?

— Creo que el grito vino de la enfermería — Dice Hikari, con temor.

— Si viene de ahí, entonces ¿qué hacemos? — Pregunta Naruto.

— Tendremos que ir a ver — Propone Juugo.

— Que valiente — Exclaman los otros, mientras miran con admiración a Juugo.

Dando la orden de seguir, continúan su caminata, hasta la enfermería. Frente a ella, Juugovaliente, abre la puerta abruptamente, siendo consciente de lo que puede encontrar ahí dentro. Pero grande es su sorpresa a ver a Obito, Shikamaru, Sadako y Sasuke, toman te tranquilamente.

Pero lo que llama más la atención es la vestimenta de Sasuke, quien tiene puesto su uniforme de deportes.

— ¡Sasuke! — Exclaman las tres chicas, mientras lo abrazan.

— ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! — Le pregunta Hinata enojada.

— Estaba buscando mi tamagochi.

— ¿Y lo encontraste?

— ¡Sí!

— Pero, ¿Por qué tienes el uniforme de deportes? — Le pregunta intrigada Hikari.

— Porque me moje mi uniforme.

— ¿Cómo?

— De eso justamente le estábamos preguntando a Sasuke — Comenta Shinichi.

— Lo que pasa es que mientras iba a buscar mi tamagochi, escuche unas pisadas, así que decidí seguirlas — Todos muestran expresión de pánico — Y me encontré con una señora.

— ¿Señora?

— Si, yo le pregunte que hacia aquí y me dijo, que ella vive aquí.

Rika abraza fuerte a Hinata, quien agarra la mano de Hikari. Naruto agarra fuerte la camisa de Juugo, quien se aprieta contra Hikari. Obito y Shikamaru miran con el ceño fruncido al chico, mientras Sadako solo muestra expresión de asombro.

— ¿Entonces? — Pregunta desinteresado Shikamaru.

— Entonces le pregunte si había visto mi tamagochi y ella me dijo que si lo había visto. La buena señora me enseño el camino, mientras hablamos sobre cómo pasa de rápido el tiempo. Entonces llegamos a la entrada y me dijo que saliera por la puerta y que iba a encontrarlo.

— ¿Le hiciste caso?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Exclama Sasuke — De los ancianos nunca se duda.

— No me refería a eso — Acota Obito.

— La cuestión es que pude salir afuera.

— ¡Espera! — Sasuke mira a Shikamaru — ¿Cómo pudiste salir por la puerta del frente si esta estaba cerrada?

— ¿Milagro? — Pregunta con expresión alegre Sasuke.

— Mejor sigue — Dice Shikamaru, lanzando un fuerte suspiro.

— Entonces salí afuera y lo encontré frente a la entrada.

— ¿Y cómo llego tu juguete ahí? — Esta vez la pregunta es de su psicólogo.

— ¿Milagro?

Obito blanquea sus ojos y decide no preguntarle nada más.

— Si saliste por la puerta de la entrada ¿Por qué entraste por la ventana? — Cuestiona Sadako

— ¿Entraste por la ventana? — Pregunta Hikari

— Si, por un momento pensé que era el hombre ese que vimos — Contesta Obito.

— ¿Entonces?

— Quise volver a entrar, pero esta señora me interrumpió el paso y me dijo que lo mejor era que me fuera de ese lugar. Pero como todos estaban adentro decidí hacerme el que me iba, pero decidí entrar por la ventana, donde se viera luces.

— O sea en la enfermería — Completa Obito — Pero ¿Por qué razón esa mujer te dijo que te fueras?

— Según me dijo, que era porque en ese momento se encontraba un asesino serial adentro.

— Pero sigo sin entender ¿Quién es esa mujer y por qué dice que vive aquí?

— Bueno vivía — Las palabras de Sasuke, deja estupefacto a todos ¿Qué había dicho?

— ¿Cómo?

— Es que ella me dijo que ese mismo la había asesinado y que por eso me lo advertía.

En ese momento se escucha un grito desgarrador, el cual hace que todos se asusten y griten.

— Disculpen — Dice Sasuke — Ese fue mi celular.

Obito se pasa las manos por su cara, intentado controlar las enormes ganas que tiene de golpear al pequeño demonio.

— Ya me puedes soltar — Le dice Shikamaru a Naruto, quien en medio del susto solo atino a abrazarse a su compañero.

— Lo siento.

— A ver recapitulemos — Empieza Obito — Estamos aquí, encerrados, junto a un hombre que es un asesino y a una mujer fantasma, la cual fue su víctima. Sí, creo que no estamos bien.

— Pero hay una manera de escapar — Interrumpe el chico Nara — Sasuke dijo que la puerta de la entrada está abierta.

— ¡Cierto!

— Entonces lo que debemos hacer es salir rápidamente del edificio, correr hasta las rejas y huir de aquí.

— ¿Pero si nos siguen? — Pregunta Juugo.

— Lo dudo — Contesta seguro — Por el relato de Sasuke, se nota que la mujer es un fantasma y si ella dice que el hombre que vimos la asesino, eso quiere decir que posiblemente él también sea solo un fantasma.

— ¡Oye, oye despacio cerebrito! — Shikamaru frunce su ceño y mira fijamente a Sasuke.

— Si tú me ganas en el top 10.

— ¡No se desvían del tema!— Interviene Uchida.

— El punto es que es muy probable que no nos haga ningún daño, así que…

— Pero— Interrumpe Hikari — Yo escuche que hay algunos tipos de fantasmas que poseen mucha fuerza espiritual y que por tan razón pueden llegar a hacer algún daño físico.

— ¿En serio? — Cuestiona Rika.

— Por eso estaba por proponer un plan — Continua Shikamaru — Ese hombre puede ser un fantasma, pero como no estamos 100% seguros de que lo sea, lo mejor será evitarlo a toda costa.

— ¿Y cómo haremos eso?

— Iremos lo más despacio que podamos, nos esconderemos en los salones de clases y así iremos yendo lentamente hacia la salida, pero sin llegar a toparnos con él. ¿Qué les parece?

— Yo que lo mejor es enfrentarlo de frente.

Todos dirigen su mirada a Sasuke, quien mantiene su brazo en alto; pero deciden seguir el plan del chico más sensato del grupo, o sea Shikamaru.

Cada uno se prepara para salir del lugar, al frente va Obito, acompañado de Shikamaru, atrás de ellos se encuentran Sasuke, Hikari, Hinata, Rika, Naruto y al final de todos Juugo, quien mantiene su pose de hombre valiente.

Todos caminan despacio, intentando no hace mucho ruido con sus pisadas. Habían pasado por cuatro salones y no había aun señales del enorme hombre.

Ya pasando el quinto salón, empiezan a tranquilizarse, ya que piensan que tal vez el asesino este en otro lugar.

— Me alegra que la preparatoria sea tan grande — Dice con alivia Obito.

Pero su tranquilidad es interrumpida, por el sonido de fuertes pisadas, que pasan por encima de sus cabezas. Todos pegan un salto, pero evitan gritar a toda costa.

Obito se empieza a sentir más incómodo, ya que no solo el pequeño demonio había abrazado su brazo, sino que también Hinata, quien cabe aclarar tiene unos atributos un poco grandes.

— ¿Me pueden soltar? — Pregunta demasiado avergonzado de mirar a Hinata.

En el momento, que esta se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo lo suelta rápido, mientras Rika mira con burla el rostro colorado de Hinata.

— Debemos continuar, antes de que él baje las escaleras — Ordena Shikamaru.

Todos acatan la orden de su líder, y continúan su trayecto, hasta que llegan a las escaleras. Shikamaru le dice que él revisara primero y les dirá si pueden pasar o no. Con pasos sigilosos, se acerca a la escalera y retrocede rápidamente.

— Hay que esconderse rápido, está bajando las escaleras.

Todos corren hacia el salón, cierra lo más suave que pueden la puerta, se recuestan contra la pared, que da al pasillo y esperan. Las pisadas se empiezan a escuchar más fuertes, como si se estuvieran acercando. Todos se tapan la boca, mientras respiran con dificultad.

De pronto ya no se escuchan los pasos, lo cual es extraño, ya que se escuchó cuando se estaba acercando y no cuando se estaba yendo. Entonces Shikamaru se da cuenta, que tal vez, el hombre este solamente detenido; pero antes de poder decirles a los chicos, Sadako se levanta de golpe y exclama con felicidad.

— Seguro ya se fue.

En ese instante una mano rompe el vidrio de la ventana, que estaba justo encima de sus cabezas, y agarra del cuello a la chica.

Todos gritan de horror, al ver como Sadako es ahorcada por el asesino.

— ¡Huyan! — Grita Shikamaru.

— ¡Pero Sadako! — Cuestiona Hikari.

— ¡Déjenla! — Grita Naruto — Seguro ya está muerta.

Todos corren hacia la salida, pero cuando menos se dan cuenta, escuchan el ruido de la moto sierra encenderse. Obito mira hacia atrás y ve con horror como el asesino corre detrás de ellos.

Naruto, escucha como los pasos se hacen más fuertes, él está seguro que el psicópata esta justo detrás de él. Presiente que será el segundo en morir ¿Por qué? Pues por el simple hecho de ser el único rebelde de todo ellos.

En el instante que la sierra corta su espalda, el único pensamiento que pasa por su cabeza es.

"_Uchiha-san, suertudo"_

— ¡Naruto! — Grita Rika.

— ¡Déjenlo! — Exclama Juugo — Seguro ya está muerto.

Mientras corren, Juugo se empieza a cansar de todo eso y decide optar por el plan de Sasuke, enfrentarse a él cuerpo a cuerpo. Todos miran sorprendidos al chico grande, quien se detuvo de golpe.

— ¿Qué sucede Juu-chan? — Pregunta aterrada Rika.

— Yo lo enfrentare — Responde con seguridad.

Sin esperar que alguien le conteste, se da la vuelta y corre hacia el asesino. Todos miran con horror, como el chico alto le pega una piña en la cara, haciendo que el hombre caiga en el suelo.

"_El mejor plan es el de Sasuke"_ — Piensa el chico alto.

Por la manera de pelear se nota que Juugo tiene más ventajas, hasta que el asesino cansado, levanta su moto sierra, la cual había soltado antes, y corta la cabeza de Juugo.

— ¡Juu-chan! — Gritan todos, excepto que Shikamaru, que agrega.

— ¡Déjenlo! Ya está muerto.

Todos gritan horrorizados y vuelven a correr hacia la entrada. Hikari empieza a llorar sin poder creer que dos de sus compañeros hayan muerto. Mira hacia atrás y ve que el asesino solamente camina, pero aun así llega a ellos con facilidad.

— ¡Shikamaru-kun cuidado! — Le grita la chica.

El chico sensato se da la vuelta y con horror ve que la enorme figura se abalanzo contra él, cayendo ambos en el piso. Shikamaru hace todo lo posible de sacárselo de encima, pero no puede hacer nada contra la enorme fuerza que posee el enorme hombre.

Rika ya enojada con esta esta situación, se acerca al hombre y empieza a patearlo, para que suelte a Shikamaru, pero de pronto este alarga su mano y toma del cuello a la pobre chica.

— ¡Rika! — Exclama Hinata

— ¡Déjenlos! — Exclama Obito — Seguro ya están muertos.

Todos siguen corriendo hacia la salida, presiente que el psicópata se tardara un buen rato con los dos chicos, por lo que empiezan a correr más veloz hacia la salida, que justamente se encuentra a pocos centímetros de ellos. Pero su tranquilidad es interrumpida, cuando la sierra traspasa el cuerpo de Obito.

"_Desearía haber traído un paraguas"_ — Es el ultimo pensamiento que tiene Obito antes de morir.

— ¡Obito-san! — Exclama con horror Sasuke

— ¡Déjenlo! — Grita Hinata, mientras agarra la mano de Sasuke —Seguro ya está muerto.

Los tres chicos recorren el último tramo, hasta llegar a la puerta. Pero se topan con lo peor, la puerta sigue cerrada. Los tres hacen un esfuerzo enorme por abrirla, pero aun así no pueden moverla ni un centímetro. Tan concentrados están en abrirla, que no sienten que las fuertes pisadas se acercan lentamente hacia ellos. Solamente se dan cuenta en el momento, que la sierra pasa por medio de Hikari y Hinata, rompiendo un poco el vidrio de la puerta.

Los tres gritan y se agachan; miran hacia arriba y ven que el psicópata levanta su moto sierra, seguro para matarlos a los tres al mismo tiempo. Cierran los ojos, en espera de lo peor, pero al cabo de un minuto al no sentir nada, abren sus ojos y no pueden creer lo que ven.

Enfrentándose al asesino, estaba una mujer un poco vieja, ya que posee cabellos de color blanco, al igual que su vestimenta, la cual se nota que es de una época antigua.

— ¡Esa es la señora que me ayudo! — Exclama Sasuke.

El asesino intenta cortarla en dos, pero esta al ser un fantasma, solo logra traspasarla sin hacerle ningún daño.

— ¡Pagaras por lo que me hiciste! — Grita furiosas la anciana.

Entonces coloca sus manos, casi invisibles, sobre el cuello del hombre y lo empieza a ahorcar. El enorme tipo empieza a agitarse, para intentar quitarse de encima a esa vieja, pero sus intento son inútiles; de un momento a otro este deja de moverse, por lo que la señora lo suelta y este cae al piso.

Las dos chicas se abrazan a Sasuke, quien mira con admiración a la señora. Esta se acerca a ellos y con una sonrisa en su rostro les habla.

— Gracias a ustedes hoy pude acabar la vida de este maldito.

— Pero nosotros no hicimos nada — Dice Hikari.

— Si lo hicieron — Responde ella — Yo no puedo moverme de este lugar y ustedes lograron que él venga directo hacia aquí. Así que deseo darles una recompensa.

— ¿Recompensa? — Preguntan los tres.

— Si —Contesta con una sonrisa la mujer fantasma — Hare que sus amigos revivan de la muerte.

— ¿Ustedes puede hacer eso? — Pregunta Sasuke.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Exclama, mientras extiende sus brazos hacia arriba.

De sus manos sales unas pequeñas luces, la cuales iluminan el lugar. De pronto ella desaparece. Los tres se miran desconcertados, hasta que escuchan muchas pisadas acercarse a ellos.

El primero que aparece en el pasillo es Sadako, seguida de Naruto, Shikamaru, Rika y Obito, los cuatros muestran sonrisas enormes en sus rostros. Mientras Sasuke agarra fuertemente a las dos chicas. La mujer había dicho la verdad, logro que sus amigos revivieran, pero no de la manera que debía ser.

— ¿Alguien me dice cómo puedo colocar mi cabeza de vuelta? — Pregunta la cabeza de Juugo, que es sostenida por su mano.

Los tres chicos gritan presos del miedo, antes sus amigos zombies.

* * *

El lugar queda en completo silencio. Ninguno sabe que decir, luego de escuchar eso.

— Yo no grito cuando tengo miedo — el primero en quejarse es Obito.

Todos se encuentran en la sala de profesores, algo sorprendidos de la pequeña historia que había contado Sasuke.

— ¿En serio? — Pregunta con burla Hinata.

— Por supuesto, yo soy más de lo que no emiten ningún sonido y huyen del lugar.

— Bueno, yo tampoco son tan valiente — Secunda en las quejas Juugo — Además ¿Por qué me tuvieron que cortar la cabeza?

— Para dar más terror — Justifica Sasuke.

— ¿Y por qué razón solo ustedes tres sobrevivieron? — Pregunta Naruto.

— Porque somos los principales de la historia; además que no me atrevía a matarla a ninguna de las dos, sino el muerto hubiera sido yo.

— Hay una cosa que me llama la atención — Interrumpe Rika, ignorando las palaras de Sasuke — ¿Por qué razón todos dicen el mismo dialogo, cuando muere uno de nosotros?

— Porque no se me ocurrió otra frase más que decir.

— Bueno, diría que estuvo interesante — Empieza Obito — Pero sigo sin entender ¿Por qué razón contantes una historia de terror, teniéndonos a nosotros como protagonistas?

— Para que suene más realista — Explica Sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Lo que yo aun no entiendo — Empieza Shikamaru — ¿Qué paso con esa criatura que vio Uchida-sensei?

— ¿Qué criatura? — Pregunta el pelinegro.

— La que supuestamente veo, cuando entro en la oficina de la directora — Dice, mientras señala la puerta.

— Ah ese — Sasuke se pone a pensar que contestarle y simplemente dice — Se me olvido — Todos fruncen el ceño antes sus palabras — Además que no se me ocurrió que más hacer con eso.

— Lo que a mí no me gusto fueron los pensamiento que tuvimos — Dice Naruto — ¿Por qué razón digo que eres suertudo?

— ¿Por qué soy más guapo e inteligente que tú?

Naruto está a punto de contradecirlo, pero al instante cierra la boca, ya que él siente que Sasuke tiene razón.

— En mi pensamiento acertaste — Comenta Obito — Pero ¿cómo sabias que no traje paraguas?

— Porque cuando lo encontré en la entrada, usted estaba intentando robar uno de ellos ¿no?

Obito abre su boca para contradecir las palabras del menor, pero luego de un rato la vuelve a cerrar, ya que lo que le dijo es la verdad.

— En lo personal a mí me gusto — Dice Hikari — Aunque creo que las muertes fueron un poco explicitas.

— Pero yo dije que estaba clasificada para mayores de 18 años — Expone Sasuke.

— Primero, en ningún momento dijiste eso y en segundo, solamente yo soy mayor de 18 años — Explica Obito.

— Por cierto — Dice Rika — El hombre psicópata asesino, ¿te inspiraste en Jason de viernes 13 verdad? — el chico asiente con la cabeza — ¿Y la criatura era como un hombre lobo? — Otra vez asiente con la cabeza — Entonces ¿en quién te inspiraste al crear a la señora?

— En nadie

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunta Hinata.

— Que ella es la única que si existe de todos — Responde con una sonrisa.

Todos se quedan en silencio, mientras se miran entre ellos, hasta que Rika empieza a reír de los nervios.

— Que gracioso Sasuke, ya se terminó la historia.

— Rika, tiene razón — Acota Hinata.

— Pero…

Antes que Sasuke pudiera hablar, las luces de la habitación se encienden. Shikamaru se acerca a la ventana, notando que el tifón ya pasó y que dejo de llover.

— Miren chicos — Dice, señalando la ventana.

— Eso quiere decir que ya nos podemos ir —Festeja Obito, que ya no veía la hora de volver a su casa.

Todos aceptan, apagan las velas, colocan las linternas en sus lugares, agarran sus cosas y se van hacia la entrada, olvidando que esta supuestamente estaba cerrada. Cada uno coge su sombrilla, pero para sorpresas de todos, queda una sin dueño. Obito frunce el ceño ante eso, pero decide no hacerle mucho caso. Mientras se acercan a la puerta de entrada, Shikamaru se acuerda de algo.

— Esperen ¿Qué no la puerta estaba cerrada?

— Tienes razón.

— Pero si está abierta — Dice Hikari, mientras abre la puerta.

Tanto Obito, como Shikamaru frunce su ceño ¿Qué había pasado? Sin ganas de indagar y con muchas ganas de volver a sus casas, deciden ignorar este hecho. Salen todos felices de ahí, hasta que Sasuke se detiene de pronto y mirando hacia el edificio saluda con la mano.

Todos lo miran sin entender ¿a quién estaba saludando?

— ¿A quién saludas? — Le pregunta Hinata

— A la señora que vive aquí — Responde con una sonrisa Sasuke.

Todos sienten como una escalofríos recorre sus espaldas y lentamente se dan la vuelta y como decía Sasuke, al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba una señora, que se nota es muy mayor, saludando con la mano.

— Yo me mejor me voy — Exclama Obito.

Todos los demás corren detrás de él, dejando atrás a Sasuke y a Shikamaru.

— Esa es la señora de la que hablaba — Explica Sasuke.

Shikamaru la mira y hace una reverencia hacia ella. Se levanta y mira a Sasuke.

— ¿Sabes lo que debemos hacer ahora? — Le pregunta.

— ¿Huir despavoridos?

Shikamaru, con una sonrisa en su rostro, asiente con la cabeza. Dicho esto, ambos salen corriendo del lugar, mientras sienten la fuerte carcajada de la anciana.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

* _**Tamagochi:**_ El Tamagotchi es un aparato electrónico con la forma y el tamaño de un huevo, que tiene una pantalla en blanco y negro pixelada, donde se puede ver a la mascota virtual.

_*** Oso y cuchillo:**_ Sasuke hace referencia del juego japonés "Hitori kakurenbo" que es tipo juego de invocación, en el cual se necesita un muñeco, un cuchillo u otro objeto que pueda servir como arma y que estés a oscuras. Por esa razón, ningún quiso escucharlo y de ahí la explicación de por qué Obito habla sobre se acuchillado por el oso. La explicación del juego es muy larga, pero si quieren búsquenla, pero nunca lo jueguen **:/**

* * *

Holis, otra vez xDD

Primero que todo disculpas, había pensando que lo podría terminar el capítulo para el primero de Noviembre, ya que supuestamente sería un capitulo corto, peor no termino siendo así, por lo cual me llevo algo de tiempo escribir todo lo que había pensado. Pero, como dije arriba, mejor tarde que nunca, ya que yo ya tengo pensando como será el especial de Halloween del próximo año, en el cual se incorporara personajes, como Sakura, Ino, Gaara, etc.

Además que me puse a leer un manga (el cual termine en un día, a pesar de tener muchos capítulos) que me encanto muchísimo, si lo quieren buscar se llama Koe no Katachi; déjenme decirles que tiene una bella historia, dramática como a mí me gustan, eso si xD

Hablando sobre el capítulo, primero espero que les haya gustado. Como habrán visto la mayoría de la historia es solamente una historia contada por Sasuke, pero ustedes adivinen donde empieza la historia. Por cierto, desde el principio del capítulo se menciona que suceden cosas raras, bueno esas cosas las hace la anciana fantasma.

Otra cosa, la parte que es contada por Naruto, se darán cuenta de una cosa, la persona que nombre por el nombre es la más cercana, en esos momentos a él, y si agrega algún sufijo significa que lo respeta.

Después de dejar este testamente, hora de responder reviews!

*** Chi Uzumaki:** Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado este capítulo. La historia completa de Hinata será contada en el próximo capítulo y lo de Juugo, volviendo al club de básquet, se irá desarrollando de a poco.

*** Anairam Mariana:** Muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario! Me alegra mucho que te este gustado la historia, en especial la forma en que escribo, es que yo primero imagino la escena y luego la plasmo con palabras, incluso me imagino las expresiones de ellos. Sobre Sasuke, poco a poco se sabrá sobre él, así como los otros personajes que se los mencionan, pero no aparecen todavía. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos!

El próximo capítulo, ya seguirá la historia normal y tratara sobre la relación entre Hinata y Sasuke. Pero por ahora me tardare en subir ese capítulo, ya que quiero escribir la segunda parte de "Decisiones", pero bueno sin más que agregar, me voy.

Bye Bye! :D


	14. Su razón de ser

*La letras en cursiva (del principio y del final) representa el presente.

*Las letras normales representa el pasado.

*Las letras en negrita ubicara el año del capítulo. Por ejemplo "Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria" (se ubica al primer año que Obito lo conoce) o "Sasuke, 16 años, Segundo año de preparatoria" (se ubica en el segundo año).

*Las palabras en comillas son los pensamientos.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**POV Off**_

_Un gran silencio se crea en la habitación del joven Uchida. No sabe que decir para romper el incómodo silencio y es que su amiga se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla de la notebook de su padre. Sabía que lo último que habían leído le había afectado, pero en realidad no sabía cuánto._

— _¿Tsubame? — A pesar de hablar en voz baja, la chica reacciona ante sus palabras._

— _Intento entender el dolor de ellos — Dice mientras baja la cabeza — A pesar de que ella me haya contado, aun no logro comprender el dolor que pudieron llegar a sentir._

— _Creo que eso es algo imposible — Tsubame lo mira un poco sorprendida — Uno nunca podrá entender el dolor de los demás, podemos hacernos una idea, pero nada más._

_La chica sigue mirando con sorpresa a su amigo y de pronto comenta._

— _Hablas igual a tu padre._

_Sus palabras provocan que el chico ría fuerte. Ella tenía razón, muchas veces hablaba como su padre, pero eso es algo que no se puede evitar, ya que ambos siempre tienen charlas extensas._

— _Bueno, será mejor dejar esto de lado — Dice, al mismo tiempo que está a punto de cerrar la computadora._

— _¡Espera! — Él se detiene y con la mirada le pregunta a la chica, que pasa — Hay otra cosa que quiero ver._

— _¿Otra cosa?_

— _Si_

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Había una carpeta con el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke — El chico asiente con la cabeza — Estoy segura que hay una con el nombre de Hyuuga Hinata_

— _¿Hyuuga?_

— _Si, es su apellido de soltera._

— _Eso no lo sabía — Comenta — Pero ¿Por qué?_

— _Solo estoy un poco curiosa._

_Mamoru, es un chico muy amable, bueno eso era lo que todo el mundo le decía y aunque él quería demostrar que no era tan así y hacer alusión a su parte rebelde, él realmente no podía llevarle la contraria a Tsubame, su casi melliza._

_Aceptando, vuelve a abrir por completo la computadora, y empieza a buscar el nombre de Hinata, hasta que da con él. Abre la carpeta y decide ir al primer archivo que encuentra._

"_**Hyuuga Hinata, de 15 años de edad. Vive actualmente con su compañero de clases, Uchiha Sasuke y con los primos de este, Uchiha Hikari y Uchiha Souske. Según palabras de Hikari, ella supuestamente tendría que vivir con su hermano mayor, pero sigo sin saber la razón por la cual ella no vive con él. Lo de sus padres, sigue siendo un misterio. **_

_**¿Por qué una chica, que está en plena adolescencia, parece tan amargada con la vida? ¿Por qué no vivía con sus padres?**_

_**En si son demasiadas preguntas, pero aún no hay respuestas."**_

_Ambos chicos fruncen el ceño, ante lo corto que resultó ser el archivo. Deciden seguir con el siguiente archivo, el cual resulta ser un poco más largo._

"_**Hinata me explico toda su situación, como había conocido a Sasuke, , lo que aconteció luego de la muerte de la madre de Hikari, el enfrentamiento que tuvo con Uchiha Tetsu, el abuelo de Sasuke, la furia de su padre y la decisión de vivir con los Uchiha.**_

_**Pude comprender el odio que ella sentía por Uchiha Tetsu, la decepción que sentía por sus padres. Pero solo había una cosa que no pude comprender del todo y eso fue la adoración que esta sentía por Sasuke. Una adoración, que fácilmente se podía confundir con obsesión y todo por las palabras que ella decía.**_

— _**Porque Sasuke, es lo único que vale la pena de esta vida.**_

_**¿Por qué esa dependencia hacia Sasuke? ¿Qué había hecho este, como para que ella quisiera dar todo por su bienestar? ¿Qué era lo que los unía?**_

"_**Su razón de ser"**_

_**Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria**_

**POV Obito**

Me encuentro en el campo de atletismo, junto a Hinata, quien parece tomarse su tiempo, para poder contar un poco sobre ella. Lanza un suspiro, que me llama la atención y empieza a hablar.

— Yo lo conocí a Sasuke, cuando tenía ocho años, aunque creo él que ya tenía nueve años.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron?

— Por nuestro abuelos — Responde — El abuelo de Sasuke y mi abuelo materno, eran amigos de hace muchos años. Recuerdo que un día, mi abuelo nos fue a visitar y le dijo a mis padres, que quería que yo conozca al nieto de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Ese era Sasuke? — Hinata asiente con la cabeza — ¿Por qué razón quería que se conocieran?

— En esos momentos había pensado que tal vez se debía al hecho, de que yo no podía entablar una amistad con alguien. Me costaba horrores hablar sin tartamudear, incluso tenía mucha vergüenza de hablar con desconocidos.

Lo que dice me sorprende un poco, ya que desde la primera vez que la conocí, nunca la escuche tartamudear o incluso demostrar tener vergüenza de decir lo que siente o piensa.

— Pero hace cuatro años, me entere que no era así.

— ¿Entonces?

— Tal parece que ellos dos querían que no conozcamos y que cuando seamos más grandes hacer que nos comprometamos en matrimonio.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ni idea realmente — Responde con sinceridad — Incluso pensándolo ahora todo eso me sigue pareciendo extraño.

— ¿Extraño?

— Si, mire se entendería que ellos quieren unir sus familias, si sus nietos fueran los primogénitos — Yo asiento — Pero tanto Sasuke, como yo, no lo somos.

— ¿Cómo?

— A ver le explico — Empieza — Por mi parte, yo soy la segunda hija, ya que tengo un hermano mayor. Pero Sasuke, es el tercero de sus primos.

— ¿Tercero? Pensé que sus primos eran solamente Hikari y su hermano.

— No, hay un chico que es mayor que Hikari y que Sasuke.

— Espera — La detengo.

Ella tenía razón la situación se daba de una manera extraña, si Uchiha Tetsu ya tenía un nieto, ¿Por qué razón quería que Hinata se comprometiera con Sasuke y no con el otro?

— ¿Lo que no entiendes es por qué querían que tú te comprometieras con Sasuke y no con su primo?

— En parte — Responde — Además, que Hikari es su segunda nieta y fácilmente podrían haber dicho que querían que mi hermano y Hikari se comprometan.

— Pero ellos decidieron que fueran ustedes dos.

— Así es

— Pero ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

— Fue en la discusión que tuve con mis padres — Hinata aprieta su falda — Ellos me dijeron que por mi culpa, el deseo de mi abuelo no se podía cumplir.

— ¿Qué le paso a tu abuelo? — Pregunto curioso.

— El murió seis años, por lo que mi madre prometió cumplir su deseo.

— ¿El deseo que Sasuke y tú se casen?

— Así es.

— ¿Por qué razón no se cumplirá?

— Porque yo me enfrente al abuelo de Sasuke, lo que provoco que se enfureciera y decidiera deshacer los lazos que tenía con mi familia.

— ¿Te enfrentaste a Uchiha Tetsu?

— Así es.

— ¿Cuándo paso eso?

— El día que Uchiha Hoshi murió.

— ¿Uchiha Hoshi?

— La madre de Hikari.

Me quedo en silencio, ¿la muerte de la madre de Hikari tenía que ver en el problema que Hinata tuvo con Uchiha? Decido a averiguar a fondo, intento preguntarle algo, pero antes que pueda hablar una voz me interrumpe.

— ¡Hina-chan!

Ambos miramos hacia abajo y vemos a Hikari, quien se acerca dando grandes saltos por las gradas. Miro hacia la pista y no veo a nadie, tal pareca que la práctica se había acabado.

— ¿Vamos a casa? — Le pregunta a Hinata, quien me mira.

— Ve — Contesto — Mañana podemos seguir hablando.

— Esta bien — Me responde, mientras se levanta.

— Nos vemos, Obito-san — Se despide Hikari, siendo seguida de Hinata.

— Nos vemos.

Una vez abajo, la peliazul se da la vuelta y me mira fijamente, como si quisiera decirme algo, que en realidad no logro comprender. Luego de un rato, empieza a levantar lentamente su brazo y me saluda tímidamente con su mano. Yo frunzo el ceño, ante su accionar, pero decido responderle de la misma manera, mientras sonrió por cortesía. Entonces hace algo que me extraña, su rostro se pone un poco colorado, se da la vuelta rápidamente y corre detrás de Hikari.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? — Es lo único que atino a decir.

Decido no hacer caso de eso, por lo que me levanto para irme yo también a mi casa.

Al día siguiente, cuando entro en la sala de profesores, me detengo abruptamente en la puerta, debido a una escena un tanto extraña. Todos los profesores se encuentran en silencio, incluso Gai, mirando fijamente a Asuma, quien se encuentra hablando por teléfono.

— Ya veo — Responde este, con una seriedad impresionante — Espero que te mejores.

"_¿Qué se mejore? ¿Quién?"_ — Me pregunto internamente, mientras camino hacia la cafetera. Se me apetece un poco de café, para ver si de esa manera me puedo despertar del todo.

En mi trayecto a la cafetera, ninguno de los profesores me mira, sino que siguen atento a Asuma y su llamada. Mientras me sirvo un poco de café, escucho el ruido del teléfono colgado, seguido de un profundo silencio, el cual es cortado por las palabras de Asuma.

— No viene hoy, porque está enfermo.

Sus simples palabras, fueron suficientes para provocar que todos peguen un grito, el cual me asusto, lo que provocó que moviera de golpe la cafetera y me quemara un poco la mano con el café caliente.

Mientras insulto internamente, para ver si así se calma un poco el dolor que siento; dirijo mi mirada hacia los demás, quien ahora se encuentra aplaudiendo y gritando de emoción. El silencio que había, hace apenas segundo, se había esfumado en un santiamén. ¿Qué diablos sucedió?

— ¿Quién no viene? — Pregunto curioso, mientras agarro mi mano, deseando que la quemadura no me deje ampollas.

— ¡Oh, Obito! — Exclama Asuma, demasiado feliz — No te había visto.

— Si se nota — Respondo — ¿Y quién no viene?

— ¡Sasuke! — Exclama feliz.

Me quedo en silencio, viendo como todos parecen felices de saber que Sasuke no vendría a clases ese día.

— ¿Por qué?

— Según me acaba de decir, que esta con gripe — Entonces era Sasuke con quien hablaba — El médico le dijo que tiene que estar en reposo durante dos días.

— ¡¿Dos días?! — Pregunta Kurenai-san. Esto me llama la atención, ya que pienso que debe estar preocupada por el mocoso, hasta que continua hablando — Justo esos días tengo clases con él —Por su tono de voz se nota que ni preocupada esta — Ahora podre dar clases tranquilamente.

— Kurenai-sensei — Escucho que le habla Iruka-san — Esto solo llega a suceder una vez al año y hay que saber aprovechar este tiempo.

Evitando golpearme la cabeza con la mano, ya que me doy cuenta que todo están demasiados felices de que Sasuke no vaya a Sasuke.

— ¿En serio están tan felices por eso? — Cuestiono.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Exclama Kerenai-sensei — Lo que pasa es que tú no sabes lo difícil que es dar clases, en especial cuando cambio de tema y él sigue preguntando sobre lo anterior.

— O cuando se pone a hablar sobre con Yuudai, en medio de la clase y en voz alta — Continua Asuma

— O cuando sale corriendo de clases, sin ninguna razón aparente — Finaliza Iruka-san.

Bueno, ellos tenían razón, yo realmente no conozco cómo se comporta Sasuke, durante clases. Ya que solo lo veo durante la sesiones e incluso a veces durante los descansos; los cuales no puedo pasar con tranquilidad, ya que siempre él está hablando sobre algún dorama que vio.

"_¡Espera!"_ — Grito internamente — _"¿Qué estuve repitiendo durante estos días?"_ — Entonces recuerdo exactamente la frase que dije desde que Sasuke pinto mi oficina — _"Desearía un día estar tranquilo, sin la preocupación que algún día Sasuke vuelva a decorar mi oficina, o sin que este entre de golpe a mi oficina, mientras estoy hablando con un paciente o sin que este esté gritando mi nombre solo para preguntarme, que tal ando"_

Mientras recuerdo, siento como si me contagiara de la emoción de los demás. Ellos tenían razón, dos días sin que venga Sasuke, implica que todo estará tranquilo, algo que he estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin poder contener la emoción, levanto mis brazos hacia arriba y todo exclamamos con alegría.

— ¡Tranquilidad al fin!

Pero nuestra alegría es cortada de golpe, debido a la fuerte voz de la directora.

— ¡Ya cállense y vayan a trabajar!

— ¡Sí! — Gritamos y salimos todos corriendo.

Mientras camino hacia mi oficina, no puedo evitar sonreír; aunque cierta parte de mí se siente un poco mal por alegrarme que el mocoso este enfermo. Pero como es una simple gripe, nada malo le pasara.

La primera parte de la mañana transcurrió de manera normal, e incluso pude tener una sesión tranquila con Hikari, quien me explico que Sasuke se enfermó debido a que el día anterior luego de bañarse se quedó hasta las 5 de la mañana jugando un video juego. Solo a él se le ocurriría hacer eso.

Aun con la sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro, espero pacientemente a Hinata, quien se encarga de destruir mi alegría, en el momento exacto de dice.

— La vida no tiene sentido

Al segundo de decir eso, su cabeza da de lleno contra la mesa, lo cual hace que me asuste y preocupe.

— ¿Estas bien?

Ella levanta lentamente su cabeza y me mira fijamente. La expresión de su rostro, hace que frunza el ceño, ya que parece como si estuviera triste.

— ¿Usted qué cree?

— Que no estás bien, pero no entiendo por qué razón — Explico.

Ella levanta su cabeza de la mesa, se recarga sobre la silla y lanza un fuerte suspiro.

— Sasuke falto a clases— Empieza

— Si me entere — Comento — Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

Hinata me mira con el entrecejo fuertemente marcado, y la mirada fija en mí, como si me recriminara con sus ojos, que no pudiera entender lo obvio. Vuelve suspirar.

— En este largo tiempo que paso, me di cuenta que la vida es aburrida y sin sentido, sin Sasuke.

— Hinata — La llamo, haciendo que me mire — Solo han pasado cuatro horas desde que empezaron la clases.

— Pues para mí ha sido como 50 años — Es la única respuesta que me da.

Intento controlarme, ya que su manera de hablar, en cierta forma, me recuerda a la de Sasuke. ¿En qué momento Hinata se volvió tan dramática?

— Bueno, cambiando de tema — Hablo, luego de un gran silencio — Sigue contándome, que ayer no pudimos terminar de hablar.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene? Nada tiene sentido.

Respiro hondo, ya cansando un poco la actitud de Hinata; y es que yo había pensado que todo estaría tranquilo, ahora que Sasuke no había ido a clases, pero me equivoque.

— ¿No crees que exagerar un poco? Además es una simple gripe, que seguro se le pasara en dos días, si hace reposo.

— Es que Sasuke, casi nunca se enferma — Explica y en ese momento entiendo la felicidad de los profesores — Él no falto nunca este año, hasta el día de hoy.

Mientras que los otros se alegran porque Sauske falte, Hinata demuestra todo lo contrario. Entonces algo me llama la atención, ¿Por qué Hinata esta tan triste? Si Sasuke solo faltara dos días, además que ella lo puede ver en su casa, ya que viven juntos.

— Dependes demasiado de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? — Escucho que me pregunta y solo ahí me doy cuenta que hable en voz alta. Pero aun así decido continuar

— Que exageras mucho con esto, de que Sasuke no viniera. Tampoco es como si no lo pudiera ver durante el resto del día. Así que pensé que pareciera como si dependieras mucho de él.

— Es que es así — Confiesa, tomándome por sorpresa que aceptara y no lo negara.

— ¿Así es?

— Si — Responde con simpleza — Cuando estamos durante clases, casi siempre miro hacia su pupitre y solamente con verlo, pienso que todo está bien, pero en el momento que no lo veo, me empiezo a poner un poco ansiosa y termino deprimiéndome.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tal vez, porque Sasuke ha sido la primera persona que se preocupa realmente por mí.

— ¿La primera? ¿Qué pasa con tus padres?

— A ellos nunca les importe yo, sino más bien sus negocios. Por esa razón me echaron de casa.

— Tú me dijiste que te echaron de tu casa, debido al abuelo de Sasuke — Ella asiente con la cabeza — Y ayer me dijiste que era porque te enfrentaste a él.

— Así es.

— Pero ¿qué tiene que ver la madre de Hikari en todo esto?

Ella agacha la cabeza, con tristeza. Respira hondo y me mira fijamente.

— La madre de Hikari, junto a su esposo, murieron en un accidente automovilístico.

— ¿El padre de Hikari? — Pregunto interesado, ya que según Hikari no conocía a su padre.

— No, el padre de Souske.

— Ya veo, ¿entonces?

— Llamo a mi casa mi padre quien le conto a mi madre, que la hija de Uchiha Tetsu había tenido un accidente y que ella y yo debíamos ir al hospital, a ver como estaban las cosas.

— ¿Por qué?

— Creo que eso no le explique — Comienza — Mi padre tiene una cadena de hoteles, llamado "Byakugan"

— Si escuche sobre ellos — Acoto, recordando que esos hoteles siempre son de cuatro o cinco estrellas.

— Le dije que mi abuelo materno era amigo del abuelo de Sasuke — Asiento con la cabeza — Bueno, el Hospital Yagami fue fundado por Uchiha Tetsu y mi abuelo.

— ¿Tu abuelo?

— Si, aunque él solamente se encargaba de la parte económica del hospital.

— Ya veo

— Antes que mi abuelo muriera, le dijo a mi madre que ella tendría que hacerse cargo de su puesto de trabajo, ya que él prefería dárselo a ella en vez de aun desconocido.

— Como una cadena

— Si e incluso parecía que la idea de mi abuelo era, que mi hermano mayor se encargara de la empresa de mi padre y yo trabajara en el hospital.

— Casada con el nieto del dueño — Ella asiente con la cabeza — Bueno, ¿entonces ustedes fueron al hospital ese día?

— Lamentablemente sí.

— ¿Lamentablemente?

— Lo digo así, ya que estoy segura que si yo hubiera dicho que tenía tarea y no podía ir, nada de esto estaría pasando.

— ¿Te culpas por lo que paso?

— En cierta parte, aunque cada vez que lo pienso, no creo haber actuado mal del todo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

— Cuando nosotras llegamos al hospital, Hotaru… digo la jefe de enfermería.

— Si, la conozco — Intervengo.

— Ya — Responde — Hotaru-san nos llevó hacia la sala de espera, en ella nos encontramos con Hikari, quien tenía en sus brazos a Sosuke, el padre de Sasuke, su tío, Uchiha Ichiro y Uchiha Eiko, la abuela de Sasuke. Mi madre se acercó a la Eiko-san, quien nos contó que habían fallecido tanto Hoshi-san, como su esposo, pero que por suerte Sasuke solamente tenía lesiones leves.

— ¿Sasuke?

— Si, al parecer él iba con ellos en el auto. La cuestión es que, desde que escuche de Sasuke, me preocupe mucho — Ella se queda en silencio durante un rato, como si recordara — Sasuke era el primer amigo que tenía y llegar a pensar que podría haber muerto, me asusto muchísimo.

— Te entiendo.

— Entonces tuve la idea de ir a verlo, así que juntando todo mi valor le pregunte a su abuela, donde estaba él.

— ¿Te lo dijo? — Ella asiente con la cabeza.

— Le dije a mi madre que iría a verlo, así que mi madre se quedó intentando tranquilizar a la abuela de Sasuke — Vuelve a hacer un silencio prolongado, hasta que suspira — Cuando llegue a la habitación de Sasuke, pude escuchar claramente unos gritos provenientes de adentro — Frunzo el ceño, ante sus palabras ¿gritos? — Abrí levemente la puerta, para poder saber quién gritaba y que era lo que decía.

— ¿Entonces?

— Lo primero que vi fue la espalda del abuelo de Sasuke, él le estaba gritando a Sasuke.

— ¿Gritando? — Pregunto extrañado, ya que si él estuvo en un accidente ¿Por qué razón le estaría gritando? — ¿Por qué?

Hinata respira profundamente, mientras aprieta la falda de su uniforme, y me doy cuenta que está intentando controlarse, para no llorar y es que sus ojos se ven vidriosos.

— Le decía a Sasuke, que él tenía la culpa que Hoshi-san haya muerto — Confiesa y entonces comprendo la razón por la cual este tiene una mala relación con su abuelo — ¡El maldito lo culpaba de todo!

El grito furioso de Hinata, hace que pegue un salto. Sus palabras denotaban todo el odio que sentía en ese momento.

— ¡Incluso le dijo que él tendría que haber muerto, en vez de su hija! — Cierro los ojos, sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué habrá sentido Sasuke en ese momento? Que te diga que la muerte de alguien es tu culpa, es algo muy grave

— Mientras escuchaba todo lo que le decía, me empecé a sentir más molesta. Yo sabía todo lo que significaba Hoshi-san para Sasuke, ya que este siempre pensó en ella como su madre. Sabia el dolor que le debía sentir Sasuke en esos momentos y aun así ese hombre le decía esas cosas — Su respiración se vuelve entrecortada, como si se estuviera conteniendo — Entonces hizo algo, que me llevo al límite.

— ¿Qué hizo?

— Le dio una cachetada a Sasuke — Ella sigue apretando con fuerza su falda.

— ¿Qué hiciste tú?

— Entre de golpe en la habitación, lo cual hizo que él me mirara y me preguntara quien era. Recuerdo, que sentí miedo al ver la furia en sus ojos, pero cuando mire a Sasuke…— Una lagrima se escapa, pero ella se la limpia rápidamente — Su expresión triste, sus lágrimas e incluso la marca roja en su mejilla, hizo que algo en mi interior se rompiera e hice algo que nunca pensé que haría.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Mire fijamente a ese hombre y lo enfrente.

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunto, queriendo saber más detalles.

— Le grite que él no tendría que estar diciéndole esas cosas a Sasuke, ya que estaba segura, que él también estaba sufriendo por la muerte de su tía. Le dije que Sasuke no tenía la culpa de nada y que él era una mala persona al decirle esas cosas a su nieto.

— ¿Qué te contesto él?

— Me grito que yo no era nadie para meterme en su vida, que era una simpleza niña estúpida, que no tenía el derecho de decirle que hacer o no hacer. Los dos empezamos a gritarnos mutuamente, lo cual llamo la atención de los demás. Recuerdo cuando mi madre entro en la habitación y me grito que estaba haciendo. Le dije que ese viejo le estaba diciendo cosas malas a Sasuke y que era un simple viejo que tiene la necesidad de culpar a alguien para sentirse bien — Ella guarda silencio — Mi madre me dio una cachetada, lo cual me sorprendió. Ese viejo le pregunto a mi madre si yo era Hinata, ella le respondió que sí y él simplemente nos dijo "váyanse de mi hospital, no quiero verles las caras nunca más y aunque tu padre haya sido mi amigo, esto nunca lo perdonare."

— ¿Por esa razón tu padres dicen que tú tienes la culpa, de que no se haya hecho realidad el sueño de tu abuelo?

— Si, e incluso parece que él llamo a mi padre, para quejarse sobre mí, diciendo que yo era una niña malcriada, maleducada y que mi madre estaba despedida del hospital y esperaba nunca más escuchar sobre mi familia. Finalmente mi padre, cuando llego a mi casa, me dijo que yo había arruinado todo, que por mi culpa mi madre había perdido su trabajo y que él solo ver mi rostro lo enfermaba.

— Entonces te echaron — Concluyo.

— Me dijeron que iba a vivir con mi hermano, quien el año anterior se fue a vivir solo. Pero aun así, me sentí decepciona de saber que a mis padres les interesaba más la opinión de ese viejo, que la mía e incluso nunca me dejaron explicar la razón de porque le grite.

— Pero si tus padres te mandaron a vivir con tu hermano ¿Por qué no estas con él?

— Al principio estaba por ir con él, pero esa misma noche escuche a mis padres hablando. Recuerdo claramente la voz de mi padre diciendo "Esa niña siempre fue débil, pero justo ahora se le ocurre ser valiente; debería volver a ser, ese ser invisible que no estorba. Ahora por su culpa tenemos problemas nosotros"

El lugar queda en silencio, dirijo mi mirada al reloj y me doy cuenta que me estoy pasando por cinco minutos. Pero la voz de ella, llama mi atención.

— ¿Sabe que mas dijo? — Niego con la cabeza — Dijo "Desearía que ella no fuera mi hija"

La expresión en su rostro es una mescla entre odio y tristeza. Ahora podía entender un poco, la razón por la cual ella parece que estuviera enojada con su vida. Su propio padre, había deseado que ella no fuera su hija y para peor, ella lo había escuchado claramente.

— A la mañana siguiente — Continua — Tome mi maleta, le mentí a mi madre que iría a casa de mi hermano.

— ¿Fuiste a buscar a Sasuke?

— No, él solo me encontró.

— ¿Te encontró?

— Yo estaba en el parque, tenía todas mi cosas y realmente no sabía a donde ir; no tenía dinero con el cual subsistir. De repente, escuche su voz preguntando que hacia yo ahí sola. Le confesé que me habían echado de mi casa y entonces él dijo "Ven a mi casa entonces" — Ella se ríe suavemente — Le dije que no podía ir con él, ya que su abuelo me odiaba, pero Sasuke siguió insistiendo y me dijo que por su culpa yo me encontraba en esa situación y él quería de una forma ayudarme. Termino convenciéndome y me llevo a su casa, donde conocí a Hikari y a Souske — Hinata levanta su rostro y me mira, toda la furia que había manifestado, hace segundo, se había evaporado de su rostro, ahora mostrando una suave sonrisa adornándolo — A mis padres no les importo asegurarse que yo haya llegado bien a la casa de mi hermano, ni siquiera me acompañaron. Sasuke fue la única persona que se preocupó por mí y que deseaba ayudarme.

— Por eso sientes que dependes de él.

— Siento que si estoy con él, todo irá bien.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque Sasuke, es lo único que vale la pena de esta vida.

Su última frase quedo rondando en mi cabeza, durante las siguientes horas. Pude comprender el odio que esta llego a sentir por Uchiha Tetsu y en parte la comprendía, culpar a alguien de la muerte de otra persona es algo muy delicado, como para decirlo de la manera que él lo hizo. Me pregunto qué tanto habrá afectado eso a Sasuke, entonces recuerdo el informe de este.

Abro mi cajón y saco su expediente. Releo toda la información, hasta que doy con el párrafo que dice: "A los 11 años, entra en depresión por el fallecimiento de su tía. Al mes presenta un episodio maniaco, al intentar tirarse de la terraza del edificio del hospital. Aludiendo que él puede volar"

Sasuke había intentado suicidarse por eso, aunque ¿Qué es eso de que podía volar? Según por esta acción, lo mandaron a un psiquiatra, quien al parecer había mal diagnosticado al chico de esquizofrenia. Dos años después de la muerte de su tía, le diagnosticaron bipolaridad.

"_Que vida"_ — Es lo único que pienso — _"Su tía muere, lo culpan a él y hace poco su novia se suicidio, parece que ese chico no tiene un día de paz"_ — Pensar en eso, hace que me caiga el remordimiento, de haberme alegrado de que él no estuviera el día de hoy. Pero entonces caigo en algo y recuerdo los últimos días, los cuales él ha mantenido una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como si fuera la persona más feliz del mundo — _¿Por qué sonríe tanto?_

Tal vez deba preguntarle, e incluso necesito saber que Hikari, sabe la razón del problema de Hinata con su abuelo, fue a causa de la muerte de su madre. Aun necesito saber más sobre ellos, así de esa manera pienso de qué manera los puedo ayudar. Esos niños necesitan mucha ayuda.

* * *

**POV Off**

— ¡Necesitamos a alguien más! — Exclama un chico de cabello rubio, a su compañero que tiene el cabello de color rojo fuego.

— ¿Para qué? — Le pregunta este, mirándolo con su ceja levantada.

Ambos chicos se encuentran en la sala de química. El rubio, de ojos celeste y de cabello demasiado largo, el cual ata en una coleta, cruza sus brazos, mirando con su ceño fruncido al otro, quien es casi de su mismo tamaño.

— Ya te dije, que quiero crear una bomba — Responde enojado.

— ¡Y yo te estoy preguntar para que! — Exclama más molesto.

— ¿Pues para que más? — El otro lo mira sin entender — Sasori, tú sabes que a mí me gusta el arte.

— Eso si lo sé, por algo estamos en el club de arte, por eso sigo sin entender ¿para qué quieres hacer una bomba? Ya que tú eres pésimo en química.

— ¡A eso me refiero, cuando digo que necesitamos a alguien más!

Sasori, golpea su cara con su mano, sin poder hacer entrar en razón al rubio.

— Pero no te preocupes — Sigue hablando.

— ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Qué hiciste Deidara?

— Llame a la única persona de nuestra clase, que es buena en química — Responde con una sonrisa.

— ¡No me digas que le dijiste eso a ella! — Exclama con horror el pelirrojo, provocando la risa en el otro.

— Mira, le pedí ayuda a ella, ya que de esa manera se mata dos pájaros de un tiro.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Primero me ayuda a mí a hacer una bomba y segundo, esto será una buena oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con ella y quizás llegues a gustarle.

Sasori, se sonroja ante las palabras de su amigo, quien no puede evitar reír fuertemente. Ya que parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaba, agregando que su cabello no lo ayudaba mucho.

— ¡Disculpen por la tardanza! — La voz aguda de la chica los interrumpe.

Ambos se dan la vuelta y miran a la chica de cabello naranja, quien les sonríe.

— ¡Hikari-san! — Exclama Deidara — ¡Qué bueno que hayas venido!

— Si, disculpa, es que tenía que hacer una llamada.

— No importa, ¿verdad Sasori? — Su codo golpea las costillas del pelirrojo, quien se muestra enojado con él.

— ¡Qué bueno! — Exclama la chica mientras sonríe. Sasori, sin poder evitarlo se le queda viendo fijamente — ¿Y para que me necesitaban?

— Para poder crear una bomba — Responde feliz el rubio.

La chica se queda en silencio, procesando sus palabras. ¿Había dicho bomba?

— ¿Bomba?

— Hikari-san, no lo escuches, está diciendo tonteras — Interviene Sasori.

— ¡¿Cómo que tonteras?! — Grita enojado — ¡La explosión es un arte!

— ¡¿Desde cuándo?!

— ¡Desde hace mucho!

— ¡Pero si hace un mes, te gustaba las esculturas!

— ¡Eso cambio!

— ¡¿Desde cuándo?!

Hikari, sin poder intervenir, mira entretenida a sus compañeros discutir. Ella recuerda que estos siempre han sido amigos desde la secundaria. A Deidara lo tuvo de compañero recién en su primer año de secundaria, mientras que a Sasori, desde quinto de primaria. Sabía que a pesar de que discutían mucho, ellos se llevaban muy bien.

— ¡Desde que vi la película de Conan*!

Sasori, lo mira sin entender cuál es la relación entre ese anime y el hecho de que quiere hacer una bomba.

— Te entiendo— Comenta de pronto Hikari, llamando la atención de los dos chicos — Yo siempre veo la películas de Conan, con Sasuke y la escenas de la explosiones son las mejores.t

— Sabia que alguien me entendería — Exclama, mientras toma de sorpresa a la pelinaranja y la abraza.

Sasori, sin poder contenerse, le pega en la cabeza a su amigo, para que suelte a la chica, quien no sabe qué hacer. Alisa su uniforme y decide hacer como que nada paso.

— Entonces ¿necesitan mi ayuda para?

— Es que nosotros no somos buenos en química.

— Ah quieren que yo les diga cómo hacer una — Deduce, mientras el rubio asiente con la cabeza — Ok.

— ¿Ok? — Pregunta atónito Sasori.

— Si, además estaba un poco aburrida.

Los tres se ponen a buscar lo que necesitaban, para poder crear una explosión. Algo que aún sigue sin entender Sasori ¿Cuál era el propósito de crear una explosión? Si eso dura apenas segundos. Tanto lio y solo por unos segundos. Entonces de se da cuenta, que según Deidara, que desde hace apenar un mes le gusta Conan, ahora la pregunta es ¿Por qué recién ahora se le ocurría hacer eso?

— Por orgullo — Es la respuesta que le da.

Ambos están un poco alejados de Hikari, quien está concentrada con los químicos.

— ¿Orgullo?

— Si, desde hace un mes he planeado hacer esto, pero el momento no se daba.

— ¿Por qué no se daba?

— Por culpa del primo de Hikari-san.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — Pregunta extrañado.

— Ese — Responde con desprecio.

— Sigo sin entender.

— Mira, yo deseo crear una bomba y hacer que explote, lo cual llamara la atención de todas las personas del edificio.

— ¿Para qué quieres llamar la atención?

— ¡Para que ellos puedan apreciar mi arte!

— ¿Por qué no simplemente te consigues fuegos artificiales, te subes al edificio de la preparatoria y los tiras al cielo? Estoy seguro que a la gente le gustara más eso, que escuchar simplemente una explosión.

— Es que tú no entiendes del arte.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, decide no seguir con ese tema, ya que está seguro que si le hace la contra estarían los dos discutiendo durante un largo rato.

— Pero aun no me dice que tiene que ver Sasuke-kun en todo esto.

Hikari, al escuchar el nombre del azabache, se da la vuelta rápido.

— ¡Pues simple! — Responde — Ese mocoso ha estado haciendo cosas extrañas, las cuales hace que todos estén pendientes de él.

— ¿Te refieres al rumor de que pidió dinero a Sarutobi-san o las vez que vino la ambulancia por él?

— ¡Exacto! — Exclama — Si todos están pendientes de él, nadie pondrá atención a mi arte; pero según escuche que hoy está ausente, así que está en una buena oportunidad.

— Tiene gripe y seguro mañana no viene — Interviene Hikari.

Con horror, los dos recién se dan cuenta que la chica estaba a su lado, mostrando una sonrisa amable.

— Nosotros no quisimos…—

— No importa — Interrumpe a Sasori, Hikari — Creo que debo disculparme por la manera de actuar de él.

— Ya lo cre...ah — Exclama de dolor Deidara, luego que su amigo lo pisara.

— Ignora lo que dijo este estúpido, tú no debes pedir disculpas por nada, además Sasuke-kun siempre ha sido de esa manera, sería más extraño que no hiciera cosas raras…Aunque no estoy diciendo que tu primo sea raro. Él es…casi…normal…

La risa de Hikari, provoca que se sonroje un poco. Ya no sabía que decir, para enmendar su error.

— No te preocupes, entiendo lo que quieres decir — Responde en medio de la risa — Eres tan bueno Sasori-kun.

Sus palabras, hacer que él sonría levemente.

— ¡Ya dejen de ser tan empalagosos! — Exclama — ¡Que necesitamos hacer una bomba, antes que Sasuke vuelva a clases!

— ¡Sí! — Exclama la chica emocionada.

— Tal vez no sea mala idea — Susurra el pelirrojo.

* * *

**POV Rika**

El día había empezó de manera extraña, primero porque Sasuke había faltado, debido a que se enfermó, lo cual significo que nadie tuvo la necesidad de decir el día de hoy "¡Esta no es tu casa!". Aunque creo que eso descoloco un poco a todos, ya que provoco que, cuando cualquier profesor entrara, le gritaran eso. Lanzo un suspiro, sin poder creer que con solo unas cuantas horas sin ver a Sasuke, ya había afectado a toda la clase.

Empezando por Juu-chan, quien estuvo toda la clase mirando hacia la ventada, sin poner atención. Seguido de Shikamaru-kun, quien fallo en contestar todas la preguntas e incluso Hinata, quien estuvo todo la clase con su cabeza en su pupitre y si alguien le preguntaba que le pasaba, ella simplemente decía "La vida no tiene sentido". Todos los demás mostraban estar aburridos, suspirando a cada rato, bueno a excepción de Naruto-kun yo, quienes estamos más "normales".

Yo estoy tranquila porque sé que lo veré más tarde, Naruto-kun, creo que se debe a que él hace poco viene a clases y no se acostumbra a las actitudes de Sasuke.

Pero ahora lo que me llama la atención, es estar en la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería, pero estando toda la clase junta. Miro toda la mesa llena, algunos comen tranquilos, pero otros simplemente miran la comida y Hinata sigue con su cabeza en la mesa.

— Yo me sigo preguntando ¿Qué hago aquí? — Escucho que me pregunta Naruto-kun.

Él cuando estaba a punto de irse a comer a fuera, pero fue detenido por Shikamaru-kun, quien le dijo que ese día toda la clase comería junto. Creo que el rubio no pudo zafarse de esta.

— Por cierto ¿ella está bien? — Me pregunta señalando a Hinata, quien está a mi lado.

— Si, solo está un poco cansada — Justifico, sin saber realmente que decirle.

Recién era la hora del almuerzo y ya todos se muestran cansados. Realmente de qué manera Sasuke podría cambiar tu vida. Todos ellos ya están acostumbrados a que Sasuke llegue a clases gritando, que moleste al profesor, que hable en voz durante clases y que incluso salga corriendo de esta, porque se olvidó hacer algo. Todos extrañan a Sasuke y estoy segura que más lo extrañan Hinata y Shikamaru-kun, quien siempre está retándolo por todo lo que hace. Lanzo un suspiro y me decido a intentar convencer de comer a Hinata.

— Hinata come un poco.

— ¿Me pregunto que estará comiendo Sasuke? — Es lo único que me responde y de pronto levanta rápido su cabeza — ¡Él está solo en casa! — La miro sin entender — Me tengo que ir a verlo.

— ¡Espera! — La detengo y ella me mira con fastidio — Hinata, tu misma me dijiste que le prepararon el almuerzo antes de venir a clases. Él estará bien, además que Hotaru-san lo ira a ver durante su descanso.

— Esta bien — Me responde, algo molesta.

— ¿Es la primera vez que Uchiha falta a clases? — Me pregunta el rubio.

— Si, casi nunca se enferma.

Naruto está apunto de decirme algo, pero la figura de Obito-san, me llama la atención. Dirijo mi mirada hacia él, quien mira extrañado a todos y es que la mesa a pesar de ser muy larga, se encuentra llena.

— Obito-san — Lo saludo, recibiendo una respuesta de su parte.

En el momento que digo su nombre, Hinata levanta rápidamente su cabeza, se arregla un poco su pelo y empieza a comer. La miro extraña por su comportamiento.

— ¿Qué hace por aquí Obito-san? — Le pregunta Hinata, mirándolo fijamente.

— Nada, solo venía a comprar algo y me llamo la atención el enorme grupo de chicos.

— Si, nosotros estamos comiendo todos juntos — Comenta Hinata, haciendo énfasis en el juntos.

— Me alegro — Responde este con una sonrisa.

Dirijo rápido mi mirada hacia Hinata, quien se le quedo viendo durante un largo rato. En cambio Obito-san mira entretenido a todos los demás. Todo esto se me está haciendo raro, desde hace días que Hinata se comporta un poco extraña cuando Obito-san esta alrededor de nosotros. E incluso el día del partido de básquet había estado mirándolo todo el tiempo. Miro con asombro a mi mejor amiga, sin poder creer lo que acabo de pensar.

"_¿Sera que le gusta él?"_ — Me lo niego al instante — _"No eso no puede ser, a Hinata siempre le ha gusta Sasuke"_

— Bueno, nos vemos — Responde mientras se va.

— Hinata — La llamo

— ¿Qué? — Me pregunta mientras come su arroz.

— Te quiero preguntar algo y espero que no te molestes — Ella frunce su ceño

— No lo haré — Responde con confianza.

Me acerco a su oído, con la intención de que nadie pueda escuchar lo que le estoy por preguntar. Siento la mirada de Naruto-kun, posada sobre nosotras. Cuando coloca mi boca sobre su odio, esta se mueve y estoy segura que se está riendo de las cosquillas que siente.

— ¿Te gusta Obito-san?

En el momento que le hago la pregunta, la escucho toser fuertemente; me alejo y veo que ella al parecer se acaba de ahogar con su comida. Veo como Sadako-chan, que está al lado de Hinata, le da palmadas en la espalda, mientras Juu-chan le pasa un vaso con agua. Una vez parece que se tranquiliza, empieza a respirar con más tranquilidad.

— ¿Estas bien Hinata-san? — Le pregunta Sadako-chan

— Si, no te preocupes — Responde y mira a pelinaranja — Gracias, Juu-chan.

— De nada.

Ella continúa comiendo, sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada o darme una respuesta a su pregunta. Tal parece que yo me equivoque, aunque creo que su reacción fue muy exagerada. Aunque eso puede significar dos cosas, primero que si le guste y mi pregunta la haya puesto nerviosa, o segundo que se sienta ofendida por lo que le dije y es que aún recuerdo cuando dijo que lo odia; si tuviera que dar una de las opciones es más factible la segunda.

Escucho el timbre que da por finalizado el almuerzo, miro como los que trajeron sus obentos los empiezan a guardar. Lanzo un suspiro, este almuerzo fue el más raro que viví en toda mi vida. Mientras nos levantamos, no puedo evitarme preguntar.

"_¿Dónde estará Hikari?"_

* * *

**POV Off**

Hikari escucha el timbre que da por finalizado el almuerzo, por lo que empieza a guardar sus cosas. Mira a sus dos compañeros, quienes siguen leyendo un libro de química. Todavía no sabían de qué manera podrían hacer una bomba que explote

— Podríamos hacer una bomba de alcohol y cloro — Expone la chica.

— ¿Alcohol y cloro? — Pregunta interesado Sasori.

— Si, ya que es algo muy sencillo de hacer y las cosas que necesitaremos son fáciles de conseguir.

— ¿Qué hay que conseguir? — Pregunta interesado Deidara.

— Bueno, primero una botella de plástico, alcohol y cloro.

— ¿Eso nada más?

— Si — Responde con una sonrisa — Además es una bomba inofensiva — Los dos frunce su ceño — Digo, para que no piensen que pensábamos destruir la preparatoria.

— Ella tiene un punto — Coincide el rubio.

— Yo sigo sin entender ¿Cómo se crea una bomba con solo alcohol y cloro? — Cuestiona Sasori.

— Te explico — Empieza Hikari — Cuando se mescla alcohol con cloro, se crea una reacción de halogenación de alcoholes altamente reactiva y se libera mucho calor — Los dos chicos frunce sus ceños, sin entender de qué habla la chica, pero esta continúa su explicación — Al estar en un lugar reducido, se produce una reacción exotérmica, la cual, la botella de plástico no es capaz de mantener y provoca que acabe explotando.

Tanto Deidara, como Sasori, miran fijamente a Hikari. Ellos no habían entendido nada que lo que ella les acaba de explicar.

— En decir…— Dice Deidara, esperando que ella lo explique de manera que lo haría una persona normal.

Hikair sonríe, al entender que es lo que quería el rubio.

— Lo que quiero decir, es que al juntar cloro con alcohol, se generan muchos gases. La acumulación de estos gases es tan alta, que la botella de plástico no resiste y explota. Debido a que estos gases, al acumularse en un espacio sellado, provocando que haya una expansión.

— ¡Me gusta! —Exclama Deidara.

— Que bueno. Entonces, dividamos lo que tenemos que traer cada uno — Propone Hikari.

Los tres disponen, que Hikari buscaría el cloro, mientras que Saosri y Deidara, el alcohol y las botellas de plásticos, respectivamente. Guardan sus obentos y se dirigen a su salón de clases, encontrándose en el camino a la clase entera de Sasuke.

— ¡Hikari! — La llama Rika, quien va delante de los demás.

— Rika-chan — La saluda.

— Me estaba preguntando donde andabas, ya que como no fuiste a buscarnos.

— Si, es que me fui a comer con Sasori-kun y Deidara-kun — Contesta, señalando a los dos chicos.

— ¡No los había visto! — Exclama Rika — Un gusto verlos senpais.

Ambos le sonríen a Rika. Los tres pertenecen al club de arte y de ahí se conocen. De pronto algo le llama la atención. Los tres de segundo año miran extrañado, como los compañeros de Rika pasan por su lado, caminando como si fueran zombies.

— ¿Qué les sucede? — Pregunta Hikari.

— Están algo aburridos — Responde — Como Sasuke no vino, nada interesante ha paso hasta ahora.

— ¿Ves? — Deidara susurra le golpea con su codo a su amigo — Ahora que él no está, es mi oportunidad de triunfar.

Sasori no hace comentario al respecto, ya que sabe que es al vicio intentar convencerlo al rubio de lo contrario.

— ¿Y Hinata? — Hikari busca con su mirada a la peliazul.

— Ella se fue al baño.

— Bueno, dile luego que me espere a la salida, como no tengo que quedarme en el club estaba pensando que las dos podríamos ir a buscar a Souske.

— Ok, entonces nos vemos.

Ambas se despiden y continúan sus caminos. La tarde paso sin muchos cambios, la clase del profesor Asuma, seguía igual de lúgubre que en la mañana, exceptuando que ahora Naruto no estaba adentro. Todo debido a lo incomodo que se sentía estar adentro, por lo cual decidió saltarse las ultimas clases e incluido la limpieza.

Mientras tanto, en el salón de segundo año, ya terminaron de limpiar y como ningún club tiene actividades para más tarde, todos se disponen a irse.

— Mañana lo haremos — Dice Deidara — En el patio de enfrente.

— Me parece buena idea — Dice Hikari, mientras se cambia los zapatos. Mira a los chicos y con una sonrisa se despide — Nos vemos.

— ¡Espera! — La interrumpe el rubio. El otro lo mira extrañado — ¿Por qué no va juntos tú y Sasori de vuelta a casa? Digo ya que viven por el mismo lugar

— ¡¿Eh?! — Exclama el chico en cuestión.

— Por mí no hay problema — Responde Hikari.

— Pero para mí sí.

Los tres se dan la vuelta, al escuchar una voz femenina. Hinata, con sus brazos cruzados, los mira fijamente a los dos chicos. Deidara frunce su ceño, esa chica siempre se interpone en sus planes. Las veces que intento que Sasori y Hikari quedaran juntos, ella siempre venía a interrumpirlos.

— Dijiste que iríamos juntas a casa — Continua hablando Hinata.

— Si, pero — Mira a Sasori, quien nota que ella está en apuros.

— No te preocupes, igual recordé que tengo algo más que hacer — Responde, mira a Hinata un rato y luego se va del lugar. Deidara chasquea su lengua, se despide de Hikari y se va tras su amigo.

— No deberías ser así — Le reprende la pelinaranja.

— Hikari, ya te dije esos dos no me dan buena espina, además que Sasori-senpai siempre te mira de manera sospechosa. Si tú hubieras aceptado, ¿sabes que te pudo haber hecho?

— Hinata — La llama Hikari — Primero, suenas como mi madre, segundo, conozco a Sasori-kun, desde quinto grado y además es nuestro vecino.

— Vecino no tanto.

— Vive en el edifico de al lado, lo cual es casi lo mismo.

— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no sigamos con esto, que ya no veo la hora de volver a casa.

Hikari sonríe, agarra del brazo a Hinata y se dispone a buscar a Souske. Cuando retiran al pequeño del kínder, se dirigen a su casa.

— ¡Tadaima*****! — Exclama los tres, pero no reciben ninguna respuesta.

— ¿Sera que está dormido? — Pregunta Hikari, mientras se dirige a la cocina.

— Iré a ver.

Hinata, seguida de Souske, se dirigen a la habitación de Sasuke. Toca la puerta y como no recibe respuesta, decide entrar de todos modos. Una vez dentro, ve que Sasuke está acostado, al parecer dormido, sino fuera porque su mano se empieza a mover.

— Oka...e...ri* — Susurra él, en medio de su tos.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunta Hinata.

— No y necesito que Souske se acerque.

El pequeño, sin entender se acerca a su primo, quien levanta lentamente su mano y agarra la de Souske.

— Dudo que resista — Le dice al niño.

— Onii-chan…

— Esto se ha prolongado durante mucho tiempo y es hora de decir adiós.

— Onii-chan — Vuelve a exclamar el pequeño, pero por una extraña razón su tono de voz suena falso.

— Así es — Agarra con fuerza la mano de Souske — Por eso necesito que tu cuides de Hikari y de Hinata.

Hinata frunce su ceño ante la escena.

— Debes ser fuerte y convertirte en el hombre de la casa — Sasuke vuelve a toser — Por eso he decidido dejarte todos mis juegos e incluso mis mangas para ti.

— ¡Oni…— Antes de poder terminar, el pequeño se queda mudo, repasando lo que había dicho Sasuke.

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke, que se levantó un poco de la cama, observan como en el rostro de Souske aparece una pequeño sonrisa, que se agranda con el pasar de los segundos.

— ¡Sí! — Exclama él emocionado.

Los dos adolescentes se quedan en silencio, algo sorprendidos por la reacción del mal pequeño de la casa.

— ¡No te tienes que alegrar! — Grita Sasuke, cuando logra reaccionar, al tiempo que levanta a Sosuke, colocándolo en sus piernas.

Hikari, al escuchar los gritos, corre hacia la habitación de su primo; desde adentro se escuchan las risas fuertes de Souske. Abre la puerta, mira primero a Hinata, quien se ríe y luego dirige su mirada hacia la cama. En ella están Sasuke con Souske, quien ríe debido a las cosquillas que le hace el mayor.

— La próxima vez sigue el libreto — Reclama el azabache mayor.

— ¡Si, onii-chan! — Exclama

— Pensé que había pasado algo — Comenta Hikari, llamando la atención de todos.

— Disculpa — Dice Sasuke, dejando a Souske en paz.

— ¿Qué paso? — Pregunta curiosa.

— Solo un pequeño teatro falso que hizo Sasuke— Responde en medio de risas Hinata — Pero Souske-chan fue el mejor.

Souske al escuchar las palabras de Hinata, se alegra y la abraza, sorprendiéndola. Hikari y Sasuke la miran con una sonrisa, por lo que ella solo atina a devolverle el abrazo a Souske. Luego Hikari, le pide ayuda al pequeño, por lo que Hinata se queda sola con Sasuke.

— Extrañe esto — Comenta Hinata, una vez están solos.

— ¿Me extrañaste? — Pregunta Sasuke

— Por supuesto, la preparatoria es aburrida sin ti.

— Pero pasado mañana iré.

— Por supuesto, pasado…— Hinata se queda muda y hace una inspección de Sasuke.

Por su apariencia y por el hecho de que haya fingido toser, se nota que está recuperado, lo cual significa que puede ir el día de mañana. Acerca su mano y la coloca sobre la frente de él y nota que su temperatura es normal.

— ¿Por qué pasado mañana?

— Porque así dijo el médico.

— Pero se nota que estas bien.

Sasuke se queda en silencio, durante un largo rato.

— Puede ser por fuera, pero no sabes cómo me siento realmente por dentro…

— Sasuke, no tienes temperatura — Contesta seria Hinata — Además comparado a estas mañana, donde decías mucha incoherencias, se nota que mejoraste.

El chico se da cuenta que no podrá convencer a su amiga de lo que dice, así que decide contarle la verdad.

— Bueno, si me siento mejor; pero es que hace mucho tiempo que no falto a clases.

— Sin embargo fuiste tú, el que dijo una vez, que seguro si tu abuelo se enteraba que faltabas aunque sea una clase, te mataría.

— Pero ahora es diferente, ya que al venir un médico del Hospital, él sabe la razón por la cual falte, por lo cual aprovechare el día de mañana.

Hinata realmente no comprende, cual es la insistencia de él en quedarse en casa. Si hasta el día de ayer, había dicho que él no faltaría ni aunque tuviera fiebre.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Eh?

— Pregunte ¿Por qué quieres quedarte en casa?

— No tengo una intención oculta, solamente quiero relajarme.

— Uchiha Sasuke — Exclama Hinata, mirándolo seriamente.

— ¡Ah está bien! — Dice con resignación — Me di cuenta de lo divertido que es estar aquí.

— ¿Divertido?

— Si, además me entere de muchas cosas.

— ¿De qué te enteraste?

— Bueno, la vecina de al lado — Hinata recuerda la cara de su vecina, una mujer jubilada de unos 70 años, amante del chiste — Me conto, que la mujer de arriba, anda muy acaramelada con el nuevo vecino…

— ¿Con quién? — Ella frunce el ceño, al no recordar quien era el nuevo vecino.

— El nuevo, el que se mudó al departamento del frente.

— ¡Ah! ¿El que presumía sobre que es dueño de una concesionaria de autos?

— ¡Ese mismo! — Entonces Hinata cae en la cuenta de una cosa.

— ¿Qué no ella está casada?

— Ese es el problema, además que ambos tienen edades muy diferentes. Aunque la cosa no termina ahí.

— ¿Qué más pasa?

— Al parecer él tiene una novia, que viene a visitarlo — La chica abre la boca asombrada de que tal drama estuviera sucediendo en su edificio.

— ¿Ella alguna vez se encontraron?

— Según la vecina no, pero ella cree que en cualquier momento todo saldrá a la luz.

— Pero sigo sin entender ¿Qué tiene ver esto con que te quieres quedar mañana?

— Es que antes que ustedes llegaran, la vecina de al lado me dijo que quería hablar conmigo mañana.

— ¿Hablar contigo? ¿De qué?

— NI idea, por eso quiero quedarme.

— ¡Espera un momento! — Exclama Hikari, quien había escuchado la mayor parte de la historia, mientras entra a la habitación — ¿Desde cuándo te hablas con la vecina?

— Bueno, es que mientras esperaba a Hotaru-san, decidí tomar algo de aire y de casualidad me encontré con ella en el balcón — Explica.

— ¿En el balcón?

— Si, estaba colgando su futon y su ropa. Por cierto su ropa interior es muy fea.

Las dos miran con asco a Sasuke, ¿Qué hacía viendo la ropa interior de una jubilada?

Al día siguiente, Hinata había tenido la idea de también quedarse con Sasuke, pero Hotaru-san la obligo a ir a clases.

— Hina-chan, yo lo cuidare — Le prometió a ella, por lo que tuvo que ir a clases, junto a Hikari y Souske.

* * *

**POV Obito**

Entro en la sala de profesores y no me sorprende ver las sonrisas alegres de todos. Tal parece que, como habían dicho, Sasuke no vendrá tampoco a clases este día. Tal vez cuando me encuentre con Hinata o Hikari, les pregunte qué tal está el mocoso.

Empiezo a caminar hacia mi oficina, pero me llama la atención, un chico de cabello rubio, extremadamente largo, correr por el pasillo, mientras carga una gran bolsa.

— No corras en el pasillo — Le advierto.

— Lo siento — Dice y recude su velocidad, mientras pasa por al lado mío.

Miro detenidamente la bolsa que tiene, pero no puedo deducir que sea lo que tiene; y tampoco puedo preguntarle de la nada, parecería más un policía que un psicólogo. Continúo mi camino.

**POV off**

— ¿Tu primo viene?

Hikari es abordada por Deidara, quien no dudo en acercarse a ella, cuando la vio entrar al salón de clases.

— No, él no vendrá hoy.

— Que bue…aah — Exclama de dolor, por el golpe que le dio Sasori en su espalda.

— Espero se mejore — Dice el pelirrojo.

— En realidad él ya está bien — Los dos chicos frunce sus ceños.

— ¿Eh? — Exclaman los dos, al mismo tiempo.

— Que en realidad Sasuke ya está bien.

— ¿Entonces por qué no viene?

— No sé, dijo algo sobre charla con la vecina o algo así.

Sasori decide no preguntar más, ya que presiente que por más que ella les explique, nunca entender la manera de actuar de Sasuke.

— Bueno, lo importante es que no venga a clases. Por cierto, traje las botellas — Con su dedo señala la enorme bolsa, que se encuentre al final del salón.

— Yo traje el cloro — Comenta la chica, mostrando la bolsa con las pastillas de cloro.

— Yo traje también el alcohol — Agrega Sasori y mira a Deidara — ¿A qué hora lo haremos?

— A la hora del almuerzo, en la entrada de la preparatoria — Contesta — Como el día está soleado, seguro que todos salen a comer afuera.

— Así llamaremos más la atención, me parece buena idea.

— Yo opino lo mismo — Dice Hikari

— ¡A sus asientos! — La fuerte de voz de Kurenai, los interrumpe.

Cada uno va a su asiento, mientras se preparan mentalmente para lo que harían a la hora del almuerzo.

"_Todo el mundo admirara mi arte"_ — Es el único pensamiento que pasa por la cabeza de Deidara.

"_Espero que nada malo pase"_ — Piensa con preocupación Sasori.

"_Me pregunto si realmente la vecina de arriba está engañando a su marido, con el nuevo inquilino"_ — Piensa Hikari, preocupada por el drama que hay en su edificio.

* * *

**POV Obito**

A las 11 de la mañana, recibo a Hinata, quien vuelve a tener el mismo aspecto de ayer. Su cabeza, que aún sigue sobre la mesa, me llega a preocupar de sobre manera.

— Por lo que veo, Sasuke no vio hoy tampoco — Digo, y aunque ya lo sé desde la mañana, prefiero que ella me lo confirme.

— Como usted adivino.

— ¿Tan mal esta?

— No, él ya está mucho mejor — Frunzo el ceño ante sus palabra.

— ¿Y por qué no vino a clases?

— Como ayer se divirtió no viniendo en clases, decidió aprovechar lo que dijo el médico y quedarse en casa.

— ¿Por qué?

— No sé, parece que se estuvo poniendo al día con los chismes del edifico.

— ¿Le gusta el chisme?

— Más bien, diría que le gusta entrometerse en la vida de los demás.

Un chico que le gusta los chismes, eso sí que es raro. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿eso no significaría, que él prefiero meterme en la vida de los demás, para no pensar en la suya? Tal vez deba preguntarle.

— Por esa razón Rika está con nosotros.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto curioso.

— Seguro ya lo sabe — Empieza — Dudo que nadie le haya contado lo que paso el ante año pasado con Rika.

— ¿El incidente con su profesor? — Pregunto.

— Ese mismo.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso, con Sasuke?

—Sasuke fue el primero en enterarse que Rika salía con el profesor

— ¿Él fue el que le conto a los directivos?

— No — Responde instantáneamente — Sasuke puede ser chismoso, e incluso inventar rumores tontos, pero si se trata sobre algo serio, él no dice nada.

— Entonces, Sasuke no dijo nada sobre eso.

— No, la razón por la cual supieron todo, fue por la esposa del profesor que se enteró de todo.

— ¿Cómo se enteró?

— Ni idea, Rika nunca me quiso decir eso. Después de eso, parece que todo el mundo ignoraba a Rika y cuando menos me di cuenta ella se estaba juntando con nosotros.

— ¿Sasuke la invito a juntarse con ustedes?

— Si, bueno usted se habrá dado cuenta que intento hacer lo mismo con Yuuka-san — De pronto Hinata se ríe con ironía — A veces pienso, que a él le encanta recoger gente que pasa por malos momentos, como si fuéramos animales abandonados.

La palabra "fuéramos" me llama la atención.

— ¿Tu eres uno de esos?

— Si — La sonrisa se esfuma de su rostro — Sasuke es de esas personas que no pueden dejar abandonados a las personas que la pasan mal.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque a él lo abandonaron

El lugar queda en completo silencio.

— ¿Quién lo abandono? — Me animo a preguntar.

— Su madre.

— ¿Su madre está viva?

— Por lo que se si — Es la única respuesta — Aunque Hikari, nunca me quiere decir mucho sobre ella, ni siquiera sé cómo es físicamente.

La alarma de mi reloj, que da por finalizada la sesión, impide que pueda hacerle otra pregunta. Ella se despide y se va de la oficina, dejándome a mí con una gran duda. Según Hotaru-san, ella se encargó de Sasuke, cuando este había nacido, por tal razón había deducido que su madre había muerto. Pero la misma Hinata dice, que esta lo abandono. Si fuera así, se podría entender un poco la razón, por la cual el abuelo de Sasuke no quiere que hablen sobre ella. Además se explica por qué en el informe de él, no sale el nombre de su madre.

Tal vez deba preguntarle directamente a él, en vez de escuchar a Hinata hablar sobre los problemas ajenos y de paso evitar hablar sobre ella misma.

Salgo de mi oficina, aún falta como veinte minutos para que empiece la hora del almuerzo, pero decido ir a la cafetería para comprarme algo. Tal vez algún día debería hacerme un bentou, aunque estoy seguro que nunca lo hare. Debería aprovechar, cuando mi hermana venga y pedirle que me haga uno.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos, por un fuerte ruido. Miro a todos lados, asustado, eso se había escuchado como una bomba.

— ¡Funciono! — Escucho un grito, el cual proviene desde adentro del salón de química.

Decidido a ver, abro la puerta de golpe. Me llevo una sorpresa al ver a Hikari, quien está al lado de un chico con el cabello rojo y luego reconozco al rubio.

— ¡Obito-san! — Exclama Hikari asustada.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Pregunta.

Los tres se quedan mudos viéndome, dos con cara de pánico y el tercero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Solo un experimento! — Se apresura a decir Hikari — Queríamos comprobar que pasaba si juntábamos alcohol con cloro, nada más.

Le hubiera creído, sino fuera que se muestra muy nerviosa al hablar, además que el rostro del de cabello rojo no ayuda mucho.

— Tu — Señalo al rubio, quien en cambio mantiene su rostro sonriente — Explícame ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

— Estamos creando una bomba de alcohol y cloro, señor — Me responde rápidamente, a pesar que los otros dos le hacían señas para que no diga nada.

"Creando una bomba" es la única frase que se queda estancada en mi cabeza. Ahora entiendo de dónde provino ese ruido, aunque sigo sin entender que hace Hikari ahí. ¿Dónde estaba la chica pacifica con la cual halo todos los días? Miro con el ceño fruncido a los dos chicos. ¿Sera que porque Sasuke no vino a clases, ella se empezó a juntar con estos chicos y ellos la están llevando por un mal camino?

— ¡Sensei! — Exclama, al fin, el de cabello rojo — ¡No malinterprete las cosas!

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Lo interrumpo.

— Akasuna Sasori.

— ¿Tu? — Señalo al rubio.

— Iwata Deidara.

— Bien, primero ¿saben que está mal hacer estas cosas?

— Lo sabemos — Contestan los dos colorados.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hacen?

— Para que la gente pueda admirar mi arte — Interviene Iwata.

Frunzo el ceño ante sus palabras, ¿realmente él no se da cuenta de la situación en la que está? Antes que pueda hablar, soy interrumpido por Akasuna.

— ¡No es así!

— ¿Entonces?

— Nosotros solos estamos haciendo un experimento — Acota Hikari — Además esto es inofensivo.

— ¿Inofensivo?

— Si, solamente hacen un ruido fuerte, pero no hace daño ni nada.

Miro todo el lugar y tal parece que ellos dicen la verdad, ya que el lugar aún sigue intacto y solamente se encuentra una botella de plástico partida.

— Aun así, deberían hacer estas cosas en compañía de un adulto —Explico.

De la nada la pelinaranja mira a sus dos compañeros y luego a mí, notando en su mirada unos pequeños destellos. ¿habre hablado de más?

* * *

**POV Rika**

— No he visto a Hikari desde ayer ¿Por qué no estaba contigo?

— Cuando dejamos a Souske, ella se adelantó para ver a sus compañeros — Me responde Hinata, mientras esperamos al profesor.

— ¿Sus compañeros?

— Si, esos dos que siempre andas juntos y que están en tu club de arte.

— ¡Ah! Sasori-senpai y Deidara-senpai.

— Esos mismos — En su rostro aparece una mueca de asco.

— Sigo ¿Qué tienes en contra de ellos?

— De Deidara-senpai nada — Contesta — Pero, ese Sasori es quien me da mala espina.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Se nota a leguas que le gusta Hikari.

— ¿Y hay algún problema con eso? — Pregunto sin entender a qué se debe su actitud con Sasori-senpai.

— Bueno, esto estoy segura que no lo sabes — Empieza — Pero cuando él iba a primaria, su mejor amigo era Kurokawa Kenta.

Lo que dice me sorprende, ¿senpai había sido amigo de Kurokawa?

— No lo puedo creer — Contesto asombrada

— Por esa razón no quiero que se acerque a Hikari — Comenta seria.

— Pero, nunca vi de esa manera a Sasori-senpai.

— Puede estar fingiendo, ese asqueroso era igual.

De pronto escucho la puerta de salón abrir, me doy la vuelta y ve al profesor entrar. Lo que dice Hinata, aún se quedó en mi cabeza. Aun no puedo creer que Sasori-senpai pudiera llegar ser como Kurokawa.

* * *

**POV Obito **

— ¡Que no! — Exclamo, mientras camino hacia mi oficina.

— ¡Por favor! — Suplica Hikari.

Me detengo y la miro fijamente, su actitud me estaba recordando a la de su primo. Aunque había sido mi culpa haber dicho que si querían hacer esos "experimentos" necesitaban el acompañamiento de un adulto; por lo que los tres decidieron hacerme parte de su loca idea.

— Hikari, ya dije que no los ayudare en nada.

— ¿Por qué?

— Primero, soy el psicólogo y no su profesor de química; y segundo aun no entiendo cuál es el propósito de todo esto.

— Ya le dije, que es para experimentar.

— Eso dices tú y Akasuna, pero Iwata sigue diciendo algo sobre su arte; así que realmente no sé quién me miente.

La chica lanza un fuerte suspiro, baja la mirada durante un rato, hasta que la vuelve a levantar.

— Esta bien — Dice de pronto — Es lo que quiere hacer Deidara-kun.

¿Querían hacer una bomba, solo por el capricho de un mocoso, al parecer muy mal criado?

— Lo que más me sorprende es, el hecho de que tú estés involucrada en todo esto.

— Es que quería ayudar a Sasori-kun — Responde y por primera vez, desde que la conozco, parece estar avergonzada ya que mira hacia el piso.

— ¿Por qué?

— A él lo conozco desde quinto grado, siempre me ayuda en todo, así que pensé que sería bueno devolver el favor.

Lanzo un suspiro, sin saber realmente que hacer. Yo había pensado que esos días sin Sasuke serían tranquilos, pero desde la actitud deprimente de Hinata, hasta la impulsividad de Hikari, me está estresando mucho.

— Mira — Ella levanta su mirada hacia mí — Yo no los puedo ayudar, pero solo porque eres tú, hare como que no vi nada.

Luego de decir eso, el rostro de Hikari se ilumina y de la nada me abraza, sorprendiéndome.

— ¡Gracias Obito-san! — Me suelta de su abrazo y me mira fijamente a los ojos — Sasuke no se equivocó con usted.

Frunzo el ceño ante sus palabras, pero no puedo preguntarle a que se refiere, ya que sale corriendo hacia su salón de clases. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? Decido no hacer mucho caso, y continúo mi camino hacia mi oficina, ya que tengo una sesión con Naruto.

— Mis compañeros son extraños — Fue lo primero que me dijo el rubio.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? — Pregunto, aunque tengo la leve sensación de que habla.

— Es que, desde que Uchiha no viene a clases, todos se comportan de manera extraña.

— Algo había visto — Comento, recordando la cara que tenían todos el día anterior, en la cafetería — Pero cuenta más detalles

—Bueno, primero desde ayer han estado diciéndole a todo el que entra "esta no es tu casa"

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunto sin entender a qué se refiere esa frase.

— Incluso hoy, cuando entre me dijeron eso, pero ¡Yo ni había dicho una palabra! — Continua, sin haber escuchado mí pregunta.

— Naruto — Lo interrumpo, llamando su atención — ¿Tu sabes por qué dicen eso?

— Al principio no sabía, pero luego me anime a preguntarle a Rika-san y según ella me dijo que Uchiha, siempre que llega a clases saluda a todos diciendo "Tadaima" y ellos siempre le responden lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué tu no sabías eso? — El me mira sin entender a que me refiero — Digo, ahora vienes a clases todos los días, en algún momento debes haber escuchado eso.

— Bueno, eso sería así, sino fuera que Uchiha siempre llega ante que yo.

— Pero si él casi siempre llega tarde — Expongo, recordando todas las veces que lo vi al mocoso entrar corriendo a la preparatoria.

— Bueno, yo llego más tarde que él — Responde con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Bueno ahí estaba la explicación.

— ¿Qué tal te llevas con Sasuke? — Le pregunto.

— ¿Con Uchiha? — Yo asiento con la cabeza — Creo que bien — Responde medio dudoso.

— ¿Por qué crees?

— Porque en realidad no hablamos mucho y las veces que lo hacemos siempre es porque hay alguien más con nosotros.

— ¿Cómo quiénes?

— Rika-san o Shikamaru.

— Ya veo.

Al parecer su relación con Sauske seguía estando igual, por lo que deduzco que con Hinata está en las mismas condiciones. Luego de charlar un rato toca el timbre del almuerzo. Salgo junto a Naruto, quien va también a la cafetería, ya que se olvidó de su comida. En medio del camino, nos llama la atención la manada de chicos que se dirigen hacia el patio de enfrente.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Pregunto

— Ni idea — Me responde

De pronto vemos corre a Rika, seguida de Hinata. Las dos parecen ir hacia donde van todos los demás. Desviando mi camino, las sigo.

— ¡Hinata, Rika! — Las llamo. Ambas se dan la vuelta, al instante — ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— Ni idea — Contesta Rika — Solamente escuchamos que alguien va a presentar un espectáculo en la entrada de la preparatoria.

— ¿Curioso? — Escucho que me pregunta Hinata, percibiendo un leve tono de burla.

— Yo si — Interrumpe Naruto, quien al parecer no se dio cuenta del tono de Hinata.

Ella lanza un suspiro y blanquea sus ojos.

— Si no nos apuramos, ocuparan todo el lugar y no podremos ver nada — Expone, mientras agarra la mano de Rika y empieza a correr hacia afuera.

Miro a Naruto, quien levanta sus homrbos. Los dos caminamos detrás de ellas y nos topamos con Asuma y Kurenai.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — Le pregunto, una vez estoy a su lado.

— No sé, ya que no puedo ver nada — Responde instantáneamente Asuma.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo nos acercamos hacia el frente de toda la multitud. Una vez estamos delante de todos, vemos como algo alejado se encuentra ubicadas seis botellas de plástico.

"_No puede ser"_ — Pienso horrorizado.

— ¿Qué no son tus alumnos Kurenai? — Pregunta Asuma, mientras señala a Hikari y a sus dos compañeros. Los tres se encuentran a un costado.

— ¡Es cierto! — Responde esta.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Hikari? — Escucho que pregunta Rika.

— Ni idea — Le responde Hinata.

— ¿Por qué hay botella de plásticos? — Me pregunta el rubio.

— Ni idea — Respondo rápidamente, esperando que no noten lo nervioso que estoy.

"_Estos mocosos dijeron que solo estaban experimentando, ¡En ningún momento dijeron que querían mostrarles a todos y en especial hacer a una escala mayor"_

— Me pregunto si Sasuke tendrá que ver algo en esto.

En el momento que escucho esa voz, volteo rápidamente a mi costado derecho, encontrándome con Shikamaru, quien aún sigue manteniendo su aspecto deprimente.

— ¿Sasuke? — Pregunto sin entender.

— La mayoría de las veces que pasa algo extraño, él siempre está involucrado — Me responde Sadako y solo entonces me doy cuenta que toda la clase de Asuma, se encuentra ahí.

— Bueno, dudo que eso suceda ahora — Comento, haciendo que todos me mire — Digo, como Sasuke no vi…

— Por favor no continúe — Me interrumpen, al mismo tiempo, Hinata y Shikamaru.

— ¡Se está moviendo! — Exclama Naruto.

Vuelvo mi mirada al frente y veo como Hikari corre hacia las botellas.

* * *

**POV Off**

_Minutos antes_

— Es hora — Exclama Deidara, mientras mira fijamente el reloj de la pared.

Hikari, continúa escribiendo lo que dicta Iruka-sensei, mientras que Sasori se empieza a poner más nervioso. Diez minutos antes que termine la hora y empiece la hora del almuerzo.

Deidara le tira un papel a Hikari, quien para suerte de él, se siente al frente suyo. La Uchiha, lanza un suspiro resignado, ya después le pediría la tarea a alguien más. Utilizando todo su talento de actuación, se tira hacia un costado.

El guerte ruido que hizo su caída, llamo la atención de todos, siendo Deidara quien se levanta primero.

— ¡¿Hikari-chan?! — Grita asustado Iruka.

Deidara levanta un poco a la chica, quien finge estar desmayada.

— Parece que se desmayó — Explica Sasori, quien se acercó a ellos.

— Habrá que llevarla a la enfermería — Dice el profesor y mira hacia la representante de clases

— Nosotros la llevaremos — Dicen de repente los dos chicos.

— ¿Eh?

— No se preocupe, usted continúe dando clases — Exclama Deidara.

Sasori, levanta a Hikari del suelo y antes que Iruka llegue a decir algo, los tres salen como un rayo del salón; dejando a todos extrañado de la situación.

Cuando ya se encuentra lejos del salón, se detienen.

— Ya puedes abrir los ojos — Le dice Deidara a Hikari.

El pelirrojo la deja en el piso, al mismo tiempo que siente como su corazón late a una gran velocidad, esto debido a dos cosas, la primera el miedo de ser atrapados y la segunda, porque al sostener a Hikari muy cerca de él, pudo llegar a sentir el perfume que usa.

— Huele bien — Susurra embobado.

— ¡Concéntrate! — Lo regaña el rubio, mientras le golpea la cabeza.

— ¿Ahora qué haremos? — Pregunta emocionada la chica

— Primero prepararemos todos y luego iremos esparciendo el rumor, que algo extraordinario sucederá en la entrada.

Dicho esto, los tres empiezan a dar rienda suelta a su plan. Preparar la cosa ue tan sencillo, como llamar la atención de la gente.

— Vinieron muchos — Exclama Hikari, asombrada de ver a tanta gente.

— Ahora si — Dice Deidara, sin escuchar a Hikari — Es momento en donde brillare.

— Yo aún sigo diciendo que todo esto es una ton…

— Cállate — Interrumpe el rubio a su amigo — Bien, Hikari-san tu pondrás las pastillas en cada botella.

— Preferiría hacerlo yo — Interviene Sasori — Me preocupa que una de esas botellas explote y le pase algo a Hikari-san

— Sasori

— ¿Qué?

— Por si no lo recuerdas, Hikari es miembro del equipo de atletismo de la escuela, además que ella es mucho más rápida que tú.

Sasori, sin poder contraatacar, decide hacer silencio mirar hacia otro lado. Deidara tenía razón, es más probable que le pase algo a él que a Hikari.

— Bien, empecemos — Las palabras de su amigo, sacan de sus pensamientos a Sasori.

Hikari, corre hacia las botellas, coloca adentro las pastillas de cloro y las cierra a una gran velocidad.

— Es rápida — Comenta Obito.

— No por nada es miembro del equipo de atletismo — Comenta orgullosa Hinata.

Luego que logra colocar las pastillas en sus respectivas botellas, todo el mundo observa atento a lo que fuera que estuviera por pasar. Luego de unos segundos, notan como las botellas se empiezan a llenar de humo y cuando menos se dan cuenta están explotan, haciendo que todo el mundo grite del susto. El humo que estaba atrapado, al salir, se esparce por todo el lugar, impidiendo que se vea las rejas de la entrada.

— ¡Funciono! — Grita emocionado Deidara.

Sasori aún no sale del asombro, esa sí que había sido una fuerte explosión, tanto que le dolieron sus oídos.

— ¡Asombroso! — Exclama uno de los espectadores.

Todos al escuchar las palabras de este chico, empiezan a exclamar emocionados. Bueno, excepto los profesores, que aún no pueden creer lo que acababan de ver.

— ¡Eso me encanto! — Grita Naruto, siendo acompañado por sus compañeros, a excepción de Hinata.

El escuchar las exclamaciones de las personas, hacen que el rostro de Deidara se ilumine de alegría. Había logrado su propósito, a todo el mundo le gusto lo que vieron. Ahora solo hace falta que diga que él mismo tuvo la idea, y de esa manera la gente empezara a admirarlo. Pero la alegría del rubio es cortada, en el momento que escucha una voz un tanto conocida.

— ¡Tadaima!

Todos miran hacia la nube de humo, sin saber quién dijo tales palabras.

— Sabia que él tenía algo que ver — Comenta de la nada Shikamaru, mientras se escucha a esa persona toser.

— ¿Quién tiro tanto humo? — Pregunta esa misma persona, moviendo sus brazos con el propósito de esparcir el humo.

— ¡¿Sasuke?! — Grita Deidara y Sasori

— El mismo — Responde este, al mismo tiempo que les guiña un ojo a los dos.

— ¡Ahora entiendo! — Exclama Kurenai, llamando la atención de todos — Todo este espectáculo fue idea de Sasuke.

— ¿Eh? — Sasori mira con pena a Deidara.

— ¡Sabias que si él volvía a clases, haría algo extraordinario! — Exclama uno de los compañeros de Sasuke.

— ¡Eso es verdad! — Responde Sadako riendo.

Todos los chicos rodean a Sasuke, preguntándole como se le ocurrió hacer eso y por qué razón. Obviamente el azabache no tiene idea, pero él mismo se inventa una historia.

— Lo siento — Dice con vergüenza Hikari a Deidara y Sasori — Él dijo que no vendría el día hoy.

— No te preocupes, esto no fue tu culpa — Contesta Sasori y mira a Deidara, quien sigue sin decir nada — Aunque creo que a él le costara un poco aceptar esto.

— Ya lo creo.

Un poco más lejos de ellos se encuentra Obito, quien no sabe qué hacer. ¿Debería decir que quien tuvo esa idea fue Deidara y arriesgarse a que la directora se enoje con él, por permitir que tres mocosos hayan creado 10 bombas o no decir nada y salvarle el pellejo?.

— Bueno, la segunda opción creo que es mucho mejor — Murmura el adulto, mientras camina hacia adentro, queriendo evitar estar ahí cuando llegue la directora.

Mas lejos de Obito, más específicamente, en el círculo creado alrededor de Sasuke, Hinata logra de alguna manera colocarse a su lado.

— ¿Por qué viniste a clases?

— Sucedieron muchas cosas — Responde en susurro.

— ¿Cómo que cosas?

— Algo así como que fue echado literalmente del edificio.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta extrañada, a lo que el chico responde con una risa nerviosa.

— Algo así como que el marido de la vecina se enteró de todo.

— Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver contigo?

— Es que el nuevo vecino y la vecina de arriba, piensan que yo se lo dije a su marido.

— ¿Por qué piensan eso?

— Porque nuestra querida Irie-san* fue la que les dijo que yo le conté la verdad al marido. Así que hui de todo eso y decidí venir a clases; ya que es descubierto que nada mejor que están en clases, sin meterme en la vida privada de tus vecinos — Lo último lo dice con una sonrisa — Además si sabía que me recibirían de esa manera, hubiera venido esta misma mañana.

— Claro — Responde esta, sin poder decirle la verdad de todo eso.

* * *

_**POV Obito**_

_Recuerdo que después de eso, la directora llamo a Sasuke, quien acepto la culpa de todo. De esa manera la idea de Deidara, de ser reconocido por su arte, fue estropeada, sin querer, por Sasuke, su supuesto enemigo natural (según palabras de Deidara)_

_Incluso a pesar de que Sasuke no había ido a clases, esos dos días fueron de lo más extraño; era como si el equilibrio del mundo hubiera desaparecido, con el simple hecho de no aparecer durante dos días._

_En cuanto lo de Hinata, bueno ella seguían siendo un misterio. Rabia entendido la razón por la cual está muy molesta con su padre y el abuelo de Sasuke, e incluso intente comprender su dependencia con su amigo; pero sabía que había algo más, que ella no me contó y ese era la razón por la cual Asuma-san, se expresaba de Hinata, como la "odia hombres"._

_Tiempo después descubrí que su actitud se debía a un solo chico, un simple adolescente con el nombre de "Kurokawa Kenta"_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_***Detective Conan:**_ Es un manga y anime del autor Gosho Aoyama. Deidara hace comentario de este anime, debido a que la mayoría de las películas de Detective Conan, siempre hay explosiones, en la cual el protagonista siempre escapa. Si no vieron las películas, se las recomiendo!

_***Tadaima:**_ Se usa cuando la persona regresa a su casa y significa "Ya regresé".

_***Okaeri:**_ Se utiliza para recibir a alguien al llegar a su propia casa

_***Irie:**_ Esto lo aclaro aquí, ya que antes no sabía dónde colocarlo. Este es el apellido de la vecina jubilada, que vive al lado de ellos.

* * *

Hello!

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de Egao no Jikan! :D Se que había dicho que primero me encargaría de la segunda parte de Decisiones, pero así como que me esta costando un poco escribirlo :P pero no se preocupen que falta poco para poder sacarlo :D

Ahora el capitulo se llama "su razón de ser", le puse ese nombre ya que de alguna manera se explica que el comportamiento de Hinata cambia desde que conoce a Sasuke. También quise hacer un chiste sobre la ausencia de Sasuke y en realidad él no iba a aparecer en todo el capitulo, pero así como que no me pude resistir y lo puso (Hasta yo sentía que me faltaba algo xD) La actitud de sus compañeros se entiende, ya que ellos están muy acostumbrados a las acciones extrañas de Sasuke y cuando todo esta tranquilo, se sienten raros. Por cierto, espero que les haya gustado que metiera a Deidara y Sasori, aquí hice una introducción de sus personajes, los cuales tendrán (en el especial Sasori) un papel un poco mas importante, mas adelante. Otra cosa, Mamoru (hijo de Obito) y Tsubame (su amiga) son personajes importantes en la trama, así que les recomiendo que pongan mucha atención en las cosas que dicen.

Bueno ahora explicado esto, hay algo que debo aclarar. Yo quería hacer un especial de navidad, como hice con halloween, pero el problema es que el capitulo de navidad, tiene que ver con la historia principal, en cambio halloween fue algo así como un episodio independiente. La cuestión es que como me atrase con los capítulos, la historia actualmente se desarrolla en el mes de julio, antes del cumpleaños de Sasuke, osea falta mucho para Diciembre; así que el capitulo de navidad no sera publicado para Diciembre, sino para cuando se pueda U_U Pero bueno que se le va hacer xD

Aclarado esto, quisiera agradecer el reviews a **Chi Uzumaki**! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, ese lo tenia pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque le agregue muchas cosas; y acertaste, todo empieza desde la sala de profesores, aunque empieza después que Sasuke propone jugar hitori kakurenbo. En realidad Sakura, aparece en un vídeo que esta viendo Naruto, así que en persona ella no aparece, igual ella e Ino harán una aparicion especial, aunque algo corta. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, como habrás visto al fin Hinata cuenta algo sobre su vida y sobre la segunda parte de Decisiones, espero terminarla pronto :D

Ahora si, sin mas que decir, me voy, para ver si es que puedo terminar de terminar la continuación de Decisiones, el cual tendrá un nombre nuevo :D

Ya nee!


	15. Vacaciones de Verano

*La letras en cursiva (del principio y del final) representa el presente.

*Las letras normales representa el pasado.

*Las letras en negrita ubicara el año del capítulo. Por ejemplo "Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria" (se ubica al primer año que Obito lo conoce) o "Sasuke, 16 años, Segundo año de preparatoria" (se ubica en el segundo año).

*Las palabras en comillas son los pensamientos.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**POV Obito**_

_Mientras espero empiezo a bostezar, el no haber podido dormir en toda la noche, me ha cansado de sobre manera, en especial ahora que me estoy aburriendo._

_Las dos ancianas siguen charlando entre ellas, como si yo no existiera. La primera anciana, sin querer me hace recordar a mi esposa, demasiado charlatana. Me pregunto si ella llegara primero que yo. Aunque si eso llega a pasar, estoy segura que se me burlara durante un largo tiempo, debido a que yo nunca llego tarde a ninguna parte._

— _¿Vas al cementerio? — Escucho que le pregunta la segunda anciana a la otra._

— _Si, quería ir a visitar a mi esposo — Le responde — Pero este autobús tarda mucho._

— _Creo que faltan como 15 minutos para que venga._

"_¡¿15 minutos?!" — Pienso con horror. Miro mi reloj y noto que ya son las cuatro de la tarde._

— _¿Usted también va al cementerio? — La segunda anciana me mira fijamente._

— _No — Miento_

— _Ah pensé que si — Me dice y con su dedo señala el ramo de flores — Lo digo por las flores._

— _Son para su esposa — Responde la otra anciana, por mí._

_Yo solo sonrió levemente, ya le había mentido a la primera mujer que las flores eran para mi mujer y en lo personal preferiría que no piensen que ella está muerta o algo por el estilo. Aunque ellas van al mismo lugar que yo. _

"_Tal vez me deba bajar en la parada siguiente" — Pienso_

_Luego ambas continúan su charla. _

"_**Vacaciones de verano"**_

_**Sasuke, 16 años, primer año de preparatoria.**_

**POV Off**

Hikari empieza a reponer los productos en los estantes, que se encuentras vacíos. Las vacaciones de verano habían empezado y ella decidió trabajar un poco más de tiempo en el konbini.

Para ella el trabajo es algo sencillo, cobrarle a la gente lo que comprar y reponer los productos, algo sencillo para su opinión. Pero últimamente se había empezado a sentir más cansada, como si el solo hecho de agacharse y levantarse le costara mucho trabajo. Contando que aun debía ir a hablar con su abuelo. El solo pensar en eso le causaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Sin querer aprieta el paquete de papas, pensando en que debe ir a cenar pronto a la casa de su abuelo, debido al aniversario de muerte de su madre.

— ¡Uchiha!

Hikari se levanta rápidamente y mira a su jefe, quien le acaba de gritar.

— Luego que termines, ven a la oficina que tengo que darle el pago.

— Esta bien — Responde con una sonrisa la chica.

Más allá de sus problemas, ella procura mantener una sonrisa en su rostro, algo que siempre su madre le decía.

"_No importa que pase, siempre que sonrías, cosas buenas te sucederán"_

Ella cree en las palabras de su madre, de la misma forma que Sasuke, y por eso, no importara que sucediera, ella siempre sonreiría.

Sin querer ahondar en los recuerdos con su madre, se dispone a continuar su trabajo. Hoy le pagaban, así que podría llevar a casa algo especial para comer.

"_Seguro, Sasuke, Souske y Hina-chan se alegren"_ — Piensa feliz la pelinaranja.

Si ellos tres son felices, ella también lo es.

Mientras Hikari trabaja arduamente, cerca del konbini, más específicamente en el departamento Uchiha, dos azabaches, miran la puerta de su departamento; la cual fue cerrada, segundo antes.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora Onii-chan?

Sasuke mira a Souske. Ambos se quedaron solos, ya que Hikari se fue a trabajar, mientras que Hinata fue invitada, por su hermano, a almorzar. Aunque se fue demasiado temprano para reunirse con él.

El mayor lanza un suspiro, aún les queda muchas horas para la hora del almuerzo, tal vez deba ir a entretenerse por ahí, hasta que sea hora de comer. Pero entonces una idea rápida pasa por su cabeza.

Ante la atenta mirada de Souske, el azabache corre hacia su habitación, para buscar su celular, cuando lo encuentra, entra en la sección de galería y hace zoom en una foto en específico.

— ¿Qué miras Onii-chan? — Le pregunta el niño, subiéndose a la cama de Sasuke.

— Souske, iremos a dar un paseo…algo largo

Una gran sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Sasuke, lo que significa que algo está tramando.

* * *

**POV Obito**

Las vacaciones de verano han empezado hace una semana y que puedo decir, este ha sido un tiempo muy tranquilo. Hace como una semana que no sé nada de Sasuke, de Hinata o de Hikari, y es que aunque ellos tendría que seguir yendo a sesión, el hecho de que mi oficina este en la escuela, implica que durante las vacaciones ellos no vayan y por lo tanto yo tampoco.

Lo último que hable con Hinata, fue sobre su relación con sus compañeros, la cual se nota no es muy buena debido a que ella simplemente, no quiere hablar con ellos. Aunque confeso que habla un poco más con Shikamaru y con Sadako, ya que estos dos han sido compañeros de Sasuke desde primer grado y por tal razón el azabache siempre les habla. A Rika la conoció cuando iba a segundo año de secundaria, pero a pesar de conocerse hace poco, ella dijo sentir una gran química con la castaña.

Ahí me entere, que Hinata y Sasuke no siempre estuvieron en el mismo curso, ya que cuando entraron en secundaria, el segundo y tercer año estuvieron separados. Al parecer ahí él se conoció con Misora-san, o bueno esa es mi deducción. Aunque aún no le pregunte a Hinata si conocía bien a la novia de Sasuke.

Pero bueno, tal vez de eso le pregunte, cuando las clases empiecen de nuevo. Ya que, ahora realmente quiero disfrutar mis vacaciones.

A pesar de la insistencia de su madre, en que los visitara, me negué rotundamente a ir, ya que estoy seguro que si voy, ella no me dejara solo ni un minuto. Lamentablemente mi madre, es una persona algo empalagosa, que adora entrometerse en la vida de sus hijos. Por esa razón ella y mi hermana siempre pelean.

Lanzo un suspiro, recordándola, llorando cuando le dije que no podría ir a casa. Aunque, por suerte estaba mi padre, quien siempre me comprende. Sin embargo me pidió que, aunque sea una vez, los fuera a visitar. Iré, pero por esos momentos, no.

Camino tranquilamente hacía la tienda, para comprar los ingredientes que faltan en la cocina. De pronto escucho un grito, que llama mi atención.

— ¡Ahí está!

Curioso, me doy la vuelta, pero no veo a nadie. Extrañado, miro a mí alrededor, pero al parecer nada extraño ha sucedido. Pensando, que tal sea imaginación mía, continúo mi caminata. Luego de comprar, me dirijo a mi departamento, para empezar a cocinar. El día de hoy hare tonkatsu*, arroz y sopa de miso, algo sencillo a mi parecer.

Mientras empiezo a cocinar, mi teléfono suena. Corro hacia la mesa, pero me doy cuenta que el que suena es el intercomunicador. Extrañado, debido que estoy seguro que no invite a nadie el día hoy, me acerco al teléfono y lo descuelgo con algo de desconfianza.

— ¿Hola?

Esperando escuchar la voz de Kakashi, diciendo que de la nada quería visitarme, lo que escucho es una voz conocida, la cual, estaba seguro que no escucharía hasta principio de Septiembre.

— ¿Obito-san me escucha? — Me pregunta el pequeño demonio, luego que yo no contestara a su saludo.

¿Espera que es todo esto? Alejo el teléfono y lo miro sin entender. ¿Cómo sabia Sasuke, donde vivo yo y más específicamente el número de mi departamento? En ningún momento le dije, que yo recuerde. Eso es anti ético.

— ¿Cómo sabes que vivo aquí? — Es lo primero que le pregunto.

— Primero debe saludar — Me contesta riéndose, algo que me está sacando de quicio.

— Responde

— ¿Qué tal si me deja entrar primero y ahí le explico todo?

¿Dejarlo entrar? Seguro está bromeando. Una cosa es que sepa donde vivo, pero otra cosa es entrar a mi departamento, el cual es algo muy privado.

— Te recomiendo que vuelvas a casa — Es mi única contestación.

— ¡¿Eh?! No sea tan malo Obito-san — Cierro los ojos, controlándome, para no gritarle — ¡Es que paso algo urgente!

— ¿Urgente?

— Si, es que estoy con Souske — Hace una pausa y empieza a hablar en voz baja — Él necesita ir al baño.

— Entonces vayan a su casa

— ¡Pero no sea malo Obito-san! — Vuelve a bajar su tono — ¿Qué pasa si camino a casa, se hace en los pantalones?

Lanzo un suspiro, en parte él tiene razón; ya que se, que donde vive está al lado opuesto, es decir, como a unas 40 cuadras.

— Esta bien — Le digo y escucho su exclamación alegre — pero entra al baño y se van los dos.

— ¡Por supuesto!

Sin responderle, aprieto el botón. Me cruzo de brazos, mirando el aparato. ¿Habre hecho bien en dejarlo entrar? Bueno, si solo está un minuto no habrá problemas.

En medio de mi disputa interna, escucho unos golpes en la puerta. Resignado camino hacia la puerta y cuando la abro, encuentro el rostro sonriente de Sasuke, miro hacia abajo y veo a un niño pequeño, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Si no lo supiera, el niño parece el hermano menor de Sasuke.

Entonces noto, lo incomodo que se encuentra. Tal parece que el mocoso no me mintió.

— Entren — Digo.

— Con permiso — Exclaman los dos.

— ¡Woah! — Grita Sasuke, mirando todo el lugar.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido, entonces me doy cuenta que el chiquito se mueve de manera muy inquieta.

— El baño esta por el pasillo, en la primera puerta — Le digo, provocando que me mire avergonzado.

— Muchas gracias — Me dice, haciendo una reverencia y corriendo hacia donde le indique.

— Me gusta su casa — Comenta Sasuke.

— ¿Qué hacen por aquí? Están muy lejos de su casa — Él deja de mirar y dirige su mirada hacia mí.

— Habíamos ido al cine los dos, pero cuando íbamos yendo a casa, Souske tuvo ganas y de ir al baño y como sabe, hasta que lleguemos a casa, algo podía suceder.

— Entonces, decidiste venir a mi casa — Él asiente — A lo que me pregunto ¿Cómo conoces donde vivo?

— ¿Cómo? Creo que usted me lo dijo.

— Yo no te dije nada — Digo, al instante. Me acerco a él, y desde arriba lo miro fijamente — Dime ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Sin poder hacerme frente a mi mirada, agacha su cabeza y veo que saca su lengua.

"_Lo atrape"_ — Pienso.

— Contéstame — Repito.

El resopla y vuelve a mirarme, entonces una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

— Haber cómo le explico — Empieza, mientras camina hacia el sofá, donde toma asiento — Digamos que le tuve entregar un papel a Tsunade-san, pero justo ella se tenía que ir. Mientras la esperaba, de casualidad se cayó una carpeta, en ella estaban todos los papeles de los profesores y…

— Déjame adivinar — Lo interrumpo — Y justo la carpeta esa, se abrió en mi hoja.

— ¿Cómo adivino?

Respiro hondo, intentado controlarme, para no pegarle en la cabeza y gritarle que no debe ver papeles que no le incuben. Pero antes que pueda decirle algo, veo que del pasillo sale Souske-kun.

— Muchas gracias — Me dice el pequeño, mientras hace una reverencia.

— De nada — Respondo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ah sonrió! — Escucho que exclama Sasuke. Lo miro y observo como su dedo me señala y luego mira a su primo — Nunca lo vi sonreír.

"_Sera tal vez, porque me sacas de quicio"_ — Pienso.

— Bueno, como ya Souske-kun salió, creo que es hora que ustedes vayan a su casa — Interrumpe.

— ¿Tan rápido?

— Si

— ¡Por qué? ¿No podemos quedarnos un ratito más?

Empiezo a sentir un tic en mi ojo, este mocoso del demonio. Sabía que algo como esto sucedería. Respiro hondo y solo entonces me doy cuenta del olor a quemado. Miro con horror la puerta, que da a la cocina, y veo que entre el espacio sale humo.

"_¡El tonkatsu!" _

Sin decir palabras, corro a la cocina, en donde está un poco más llena de humo. Tosiendo, me acerco a la estufa, donde la apago al instante. Camino a la ventana, que está encima del lavado, y la abro, con la intención de que todo el humo se vaya.

"_Tal vez deba colocar la alarma de incendios" _

Escucho los pasos de alguien y su fuerte tos. Miro hacia la puerta y veo a Sasuke, acercarse hacia donde estoy.

— ¿Obito-san?

Él se acerca hacia donde estoy, pero su rostro preocupado, hace que no me pueda mover. Su rostro, en medio de la capa de humo, hace que recuerda algo levemente. Pero antes que pueda pensar con claridad, siento una fuerte punzada en la cabeza.

— ¿Está bien? — Escucho que me pregunta.

— Estoy bien — Respondo — Mejor salgamos de aquí.

Sasuke me ayuda a salir de la cocina. Una vez en la sala, puedo respirar mejor.

— ¿Está bien Obito-san? — Miro a Souske-kun, quien parece preocupado.

— Si, solo se quemó lo que estaba cocinando — Respondo.

— Pero cuando entre parecía que le dolía la cabeza — Sasuke me mira fijamente.

— Tal vez, haya sido el humo, que no me dejaba respirar.

Los dos asienten la cabeza, en conformidad de lo que estoy diciendo. Solo entonces me doy cuenta, realmente, de la situación.

— ¡Esperen! — Los dos me miran — ¡Por su culpa se quemó mi comida!

— ¡¿Eh?!

— ¡Tu! — Señalo a Sasuke — Me llamaste, justo cuando estaba cocinando.

— ¿Lo siento? — Dice, luego de un rato.

"_Como si tu "lo siento" trajera de vuelta mi comida"_

Lanzo un suspiro, como si recriminarles, sirviera para algo.

— Bueno, ya no importa.

— Nosotros tenemos comida — Levanto mi mirada hacia el mocoso mayor, quien me mira con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo?

— Que nosotros tenemos comida — Con su dedo señala al pequeño — Como Hikari está trabajando y Hinata fue a almorzar con su hermano, nosotros compramos comida.

La idea era que ellos se vayan lo más pronto posible, pero como mí comida ya está quemada y realmente no tengo ganas de ir a comprar algo más. Es por eso que ahora, me encuentro comiendo, onigiris, junto a mi paciente y su primo. En ese momento, me doy cuenta del brazo de Sasuke.

— ¿Cuándo te quitaron el yeso?

— Hace como cinco días — Responde, mientras mueve su brazo — Como no fue una fractura complicada, se recuperó rápido.

— Ya veo — Contesto y miro a los 10 paquetes de onigiris, que están sobre la mesa — Contéstame algo Sasuke

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿En serio iban a comer solamente onigiris?

— Bueno, es lo único que no necesita cocinarse.

— ¿No sabes cocinar?

— No es eso, Onii-chan tiene prohibido entrar a la cocina — Comenta Souske-kun.

— ¿Prohibido? — Miro a Sasuke.

— Digamos, que ahí están las cosas filosas de la casa —Responde — Y también el fuego.

— ¿Paso algo en la cocina? — Pregunto, tomando mi rol de psicólogo. Sasuke mira hacia otro lado, como si no quisiera hablar del tema.

— Nada grave, solo que me corte sin querer la muñeca izquierda. Desde entonces mi tía me prohibió entrar a la cocina y bueno Hikari sigue con lo mismo.

La sonrisa en su rostro, la describiría como falsa, al igual que sus palabras. A pesar de que dijo que fue sin querer, es obvio que no es así. Nadie se corta sin querer la muñeca. Al parecer esos fueron sus primero brotes psicóticos. Hablar sobre su tía, me recuerda, lo que me dijo Hinata.

— Sasuke, hay algo que me sigo preguntando.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Pregunta, sin dejar de comer.

— ¿Conoces a tu madre?

En el momento que hago mi pregunta, Sasuke se ahoga con la comida y empieza a toser fuerte. Le paso un vaso con agua, para que pase el onigiri atorado.

— Gracias — Dice y continúa comiendo, sin responderme.

Veo como Souske-kun, posa su pequeña mano, sobre el brazo de Sasuke, provocando que este lo mire y le sonría suavemente. Esta acción me llama mucho la atención, ya que parece como si le estuviera dando ánimos. Como si el niño pudiera entender la razón, por la cual su primo no me respondió.

Cuando estoy a punto de decir algo, escucho el sonido del intercomunicador. Extrañado, me levanto y atiendo el teléfono.

— ¿Hola? — Pregunto.

— ¡Hola Obito! — Frunzo el ceño, ante la voz de mi mejor amigo — ¿Me dejas pasar?

— Claro — Respondo por inercia y aprieto el botón.

Me pregunto qué querrá, según ayer me había dicho que hoy se tenía que ir con su jefe a no sé dónde, a firmar unos papales, entonces ¿Qué hace aquí? Entro al comedor y me doy cuenta, que cuando deje entrar a Kakashi, me olvide de los mocosos.

"_¡Demonios!"_

Entro rápido a la cocina, para pensar. Si dejo que Kakashi y Sasuke, se encuentre, seguro que el mocoso le preguntara sobre mi vida personal y mi estúpido amigo no es muy bueno guardando secretos. Tengo que impedir que ambos se encuentren. Primero interceptare en la puerta a Kakashi y le diré que estoy muy ocupado. Si eso hare. Decidido salgo de la cocina y escucho la voz monótona de Kakashi.

— ¿Tú quién eres?

Miro hacia la entrada y veo a Sasuke, parado frente al peliblanco. Este último, me mira asombrado y hace la pregunta más estúpida, que he escuchado en mi vida.

— ¿Es tu hijo ilegitimo?

* * *

**POV Hinata**

Elijo con mucho cuidado los platos de sushi, que quiero comer. Siento la mirada de mi hermano mayor, posado sobre mí.

— ¿Entonces? — Levanto mi mirada hacia él.

Mi hermano Neji, me había invitado esa misma mañana para almorzar juntos, ya que hoy es su día de descanso. Él es fotógrafo en una revista de moda y entretenimiento, así que la mayoría de las veces, se encuentra muy ocupado.

— ¿Entonces qué?

— Hinata no me respondas con una pregunta — Sé que eso lo molesta — Te pregunto si quieres pasar tus vacaciones conmigo.

— ¿Para qué?

— Hace mucho que no te veo.

— Eso es por que trabajas mucho — Responde, mientras agarro un plato de sushi, de la cinta transportadora.

— Si te dijera, que papá pasara por casa, unos de estos días ¿irías?

Dejo de comer, la mención de una visita de mi padre, hace que se me revuelva el estómago. Sé que si él o mamá, deciden ir a visitar el departamento de Neji-niisan, yo tengo que salir corriendo hacia allá; aunque por suerte eso no ha sucedido hasta ahora.

— Dudo que vayan — Aseguro — Estamos en vacaciones, ahora es cuando vienen más turistas, así que dudo que él descuide su trabajo.

— En eso no te puedo contradecir — Responde riéndose, pero al momento se queda callado — Pero en serio, me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo contigo — Levanto mi mirada y veo directamente a sus ojos, tan parecidos a los míos — Incluso desearía que te comunicaras conmigo, un poco más, saber que estás bien.

— Estoy bien — Lo interrumpo — Niisan, yo estoy bien y no te debes preocupar.

— Hinata, eres mi hermana menor. Vives con gente que apenas conoces, es normal que me preocupe. No quiero que sufras más.

— No estoy sufriendo — Le contradigo.

— Eso es mentira — Frunzo el ceño, ante sus palabras — Desde hace como un año, que tu humor ha empeorado, así que me estas mintiendo cuando me dice "que todo está bien"

— Bueno, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia — Exclamo exaltada. Solo segundo después, me doy cuenta de lo que dije. Su rostro muestra dolor. Dolor por mis palabras.

— Entiendo que estés enojada con papá, yo también sentí lo mismo al principio — Empieza, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente — Pero lo que no entiendo, es que te alejes de nuestra madre, de Hanabi y de mi — Respira hondo — En realidad, no puedo creer que confíes en ellos, personas que apenas conoces hace unos años y yo que soy tu hermano mayor, que te conozco desde que naciste, no.

— Neji-nii…

— Pero está bien, si tú quieres, no me meteré más en tu vida.

— Pero yo no…

— ¡La cuenta por favor! — Exclama a la camarera, interrumpiéndome.

Agacho la cabeza, arruine su día libre y todo por mi bocota. Luego de pagar, salimos los dos, sé que él sigue molesto, ya que no me dirige la palabra. Sin deseos de continuar con este momento incomodo, empiezo a caminar a casa, pero su voz me detiene.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A casa…

Lo escucho resoplar.

— Entra en el auto, te dejare en casa.

Las ganas de llorar aumenta. Él siempre fue así, no importa si estaba enojado conmigo, aun así siempre piensa en mí bienestar. Me alegra tener un hermano mayor, algo sobre protector.

— Gracias…

* * *

**POV Obito**

Respiro y cuento hasta 10, lentamente. Si la situación era mala, ahora con la llegada de Kakashi, todo ha empeorado. Ahora no solo el mocoso, comió en mi casa, sino que ahora se encuentra jugando las cartas con mi amigo.

— ¡Es bueno tu hijo! — Exclama Kakashi, mientras muestra la única carta que le queda en la mano, la cual resulta ser un joker.

— ¡Que no es mi hijo! — Contesto, ya cansado de ese chiste.

— Más bien, podríamos ser hermanos — Comenta Sasuke, que empieza a mesclar las cartas.

— ¿Hermanos?

— Si, ya que nuestra diferencia de edad son apenas 9 años — Explica.

Me pongo a pensar, detenidamente, en la diferencias de años, que me llevo con él, pero según cuento yo, son 10 años de diferencia.

— ¿No serian 10 años de diferencia? — Pregunto.

— No, son 9, ya que hace dos semanas cumplí los 16 años — Me explica.

— Ya veo — Contestó por inercia, pero entonces me doy cuenta que él sabe mi edad — Espera, ¿Cómo sabes mi edad?

— ¿Se acuerda la carpeta? — Esas simples palabras, me hacen recordad de qué manera encontró donde vivo.

— ¿Carpeta? — Pregunta Kakashi curioso.

— No importa — Contesto. Miro al reloj y veo que ya son las 3 de la tarde — Creo que deben irse, Sasuke.

— ¿Tan rápido?

— ¡Sí! — Contesto rápido. Realmente no veo la hora que se vaya.

— ¡No! — Miro sin entender a Kakashi — Tenemos que tener otra partida.

— ¿Por qué? — El peliblanco me mira.

— No puedo permitir que un adolescente inmaduro, me gane en babanuki*

— Me pregunto quién es realmente el inmaduro aquí.

— Ahora reparte la cartas — Reta Kakashi mirando fijamente al mocoso mayor — Esta vez perderás.

Reparte las cartas para los cuatros. Durante el juego tanto Souske-kun se queda sin cartas, por lo que solamente jugamos Sasuke, Kakashi y yo. Miro al primo de Sasuke, quien bosteza. Se nota que se aburre. Entonces recuerdo que tengo, en mi oficina, algunos juegos para niños.

— ¿Te aburres Souske-kun? — Le pregunto, llamando la atención de todos.

— Algo — Responde con dudas.

— Tengo algunos juguetes adentro, ¿quieres jugar? — No necesito una respuesta de su parte, la emoción que aparece en su rostro me contesta.

— Esperen un momento — Les digo, mientras llevo a Sosuke-kun a mi oficina.

Una vez adentro, saco del armario, una caja con muchos juguetes. El rostro de Souske-kun se ilumina. Cuando coloca la caja abajo, él se avienta sobre ella. Con emoción veo como saca un auto de carrera.

— ¡Tiene muchos juguete! — Exclama, mirando la caja.

— Algo así — Respondo, mientras rio. El niño tímido de hace unos momentos, se había ido por completo.

— ¿Por qué tiene tanto juguetes?

— Son parte de mi trabajo — Contesto, aunque sé que él no me entera mucho.

— ¿Su trabajo?

— Si, yo soy psicólogo especializado en niños y adolescentes.

— ¿Cómo Takumi-san?

Al parecer, él conoce a mi senpai.

— Así es.

Souske-kun, saca otro auto de la caja y se dispone a jugar, por lo que decido volver con los otros dos, esperando que Kakashi no haya abierto su boca en mi ausencia.

— Obito-san — La voz aguda del pequeño, hace que me vuelta. Este me mira fijamente, pero me llama la atención su expresión preocupada.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Me agacho, para estar a su altura.

— ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Podría no preguntarle a Onii-chan, sobre su mamá?

Su pregunta me sorprende. ¿Por qué me pide eso?

— ¿Por qué?

— Onii-chan no tiene una mamá — De pronto su tono de voz baja — Yo tampoco la tengo y se lo que se siente, cuando te hacen recordar eso.

— ¿Quién te hace recordar eso?

— Mi compañeros — Confiesa — Ellos, a veces, se burlan de que no tengo una mamá — Su mirada se vuelve a encontrar con la mía — Por eso, no quiero que Onii-chan se sienta de la misma manera.

— Lo quieres mucho — Afirmo

— Mucho, por eso yo lo protegeré.

Miro con asombro, el rostro decidido del pequeño. Un niño muy valiente, para su edad. Se nota, que fue bien criado.

— Sé que lo harás.

En el rostro de Souske-kun, aparece una gran sonrisa, la cual se parece mucho a la de Sasuke.

* * *

**POV Off**

Mientras Obito va junto a Souske, hacia su oficina. Kakashi y Sasuke, se quedan solos en la sala. Ninguno dice nada, todo está en completo silencio, hasta que el menor decide romperlo, ya que la curiosidad le carcome.

— ¿Obito-san dijo que tenía juguetes?

— Así es

— ¿Por qué?

— En realidad no se mucho, pero, según recuerdo lo que me dijo Obito, es para poder entrar en confianza con los más pequeños.

— ¿Más pequeños?

— Si, como él es psicólogo de niños y adolescentes.

— No sabía eso — Comenta Sasuke — Pensé que solo atendía adolescentes.

— Bueno, pues te equivocaste.

— Kakashi-san — El mayor lo mira con atención — ¿Usted sabe por qué se hizo psicólogo, Obito-san?

— ¿Por qué? — El peliblanco, se pone a recordar la razón por la cual su amigo, decidió dedicarse a eso — Obito, desde que somos niños, siempre le ha gustado ayudar a la gente — Los recuerdo de un pequeño Obito, ayudando a una anciana a cruzar la calle, pasan por la cabeza del Hatake — Creo que él es así, debido a sus padres.

— ¿A sus padres?

— Si, ellos son personas buenas. Según mi padre, ellos siempre ayudaron a los demás, sin pedir nada a cambio. Pensándolo así, es comprensible que Obito, viera el ayudar a alguien más, como algo común. Aunque yo también tuve algo que ver en su decisión.

— ¿Usted?

— Si, digamos que Obito salvo mi vida.

Sus palabras quedan en el aire, Sasuke mira con asombro a Kakashi. Entonces dice algo, que desconcierta mucho al mayor.

— También salvo mi vida…

— ¿Qué? — Le pregunta, pero solo obtiene una sonrisa de Sasuke.

* * *

**POV Rika**

Me encuentro frente al edificio, donde viven Sasuke y Hinata. Entro y subo las escaleras, dirigiendo al tercer piso. Hubiera tomado el ascensor, pero un poco de ejercicio no afecta a nadie.

Una vez me encuentro, frente al departamento de mis amigos, toco la puerta y esta se abre de golpe; mostrándome la figura de Hinata, que me recibe seria.

— Pasa — Me dice.

Yo paso, me quito los zapatos y la sigo hasta la sala. Una vez allí, decido preguntarle, para que me llamo, con tanta urgencia.

— ¡Lo arruine!

Ella se tira al sofá, mientras se tapa la cara. Dejo mi bolso, en la mesa y me arrodillo a su lado.

— ¿Qué arruinaste?

— Mi almuerzo con Neji-niisan.

— ¿Cómo? — Ella lanza un suspiro, se sienta en el sofá, por lo que me deja un espacio, para que yo me siente.

Me empieza a contar todo con detalles, las preguntas de su hermano, así como el hecho de mencionar a su padre y la respuesta, poco dulce, que le dio a él. Lanzo un suspiro, sin poder creer que Hinata sea tan imprudente.

— Entiendo por qué tu hermano se enojó — La interrumpo — Él en parte tiene razón, tu confías más en Sasuke, que en él.

— No es que no confié en él — Me responde — Es solo…me cuesta estar con él.

— ¿Por qué?

— A pesar de que la relación con papá es mala, sé que mamá todos los días habla por teléfono con él. Estoy segura que Neji-niisan querrá que yo hable con ella.

— Pero Hinata ¿Qué tiene de malo hablar con tu madre?

— Por la simple razón, que esa mujer me traiciono — Ella hace una pausa — Rika, tu sabes que mi padre se enojó mucho conmigo e incluso dijo que deseara que no fuera su hija, pero a ella poco le importo, en ningún momento le dije que no hablara así, ni siquiera le importo si yo llegaba bien a casa de Neji-niisan. Ella simplemente acoto la orden de papá y no dijo nada.

— ¿Por eso te comportas, como si tuvieras mucha seguridad en ti misma? — Contrata ataco.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Es obvio que tu actitud de chica mala, es falsa. Primero siempre estas dispuesta a ayudarnos, y segundo tú no te juntas con nuestros compañeros, debido a que no sabes si le caerás bien o mal. Agregando que ahora nuestros compañeros están asustadas de ti, por ese estúpido rumor.

— Rumor, que en parte es cierta.

— Hinata, por que digas "Odio a mi ex" no quiere decir que odies a todos los hombres.

— Te equivocas — La miro sin entender — Yo dije explícitamente "Odio a todos los hombres, ya que todos son iguales"

— ¿En serio?

— Si, es solo que tú no te acuerdas.

—Como sea, el punto es que yo sé que tú no eres completamente así. Aún recuerdo a la chica, que me ayudo cuando pasaba por un mal momento.

Ella resopla, pero no me responde. Tal vez esta vez había ganado yo. Sonrió y decido cambiar de tema. Un tema que me ha estado carcomiéndome por dentro.

— Cambiando de tema — Ella me mira fijamente — Tu nunca me respondiste si te gusta Obito-san.

El lugar queda en completo silencio y de repente ella empieza a reírse fuerte. Abro mis ojos, sorprendida de su reacción.

— ¡Que estupideces dices! — Me contesta — Pensé que esa vez estabas bromeando, por eso no te conteste.

— Entonces ¿no te gusta? — Vuelvo a preguntar, solo para asegurarme.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

Frunzo el ceño, ya que según yo había visto a Hinata, mirarlo de una manera raro, no como lo miraba antes, que siempre parecía que estuviera enojada, sino diferente. ¿Sera que me equivoque? Miro como ella, aun se sigue riendo.

— Sabes que Rika.

— ¿Qué?

— Me levantaste el humor con tu pregunta — Yo frunzo el ceño — Así que ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar algo?

— Me gusta tu propuesta — Respondo, al tiempo que me levanto.

Las dos salimos del edificio, mientras ella aún sigue riéndose. Quizás si me había equivocado.

— Por cierto — Ella deja de reír, para mirarme — ¿Dónde están Sasuke y Souske-kun?

— Ni idea, cuando llegue ellos ya no estaban.

— ¿Dónde será que están?

— Seguro que en casa de Takumi-san, como Sasuke adora hacer visitas sorpresas.

— ¿Él sabe dónde vive su ex psicólogo?

— Si

— Pensé que los psicólogos nunca le deben decir cosas privadas, como ser su situación sentimental, como donde viven, a ningún paciente suyo.

— Bueno, eso es así, pero Sasuke es alguien especial.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto riendo levemente, ya que estoy segura que dirá algo gracioso sobre Sasuke.

— Bueno, así como que Sasuke es bueno investigando ese tipo de cosas. Ya sabes, la puerta, de la administración de hospital, se abre "sola" y sin quiere la carpeta, donde están los datos de los profesionales que trabajan ahí, se abre frente a él y bueno como quien no quiere la cosa, anota en su cuaderno la dirección donde vive.

— Las cosas se dan sin querer frente a Sasuke ¿no?

— Por supuesto — Contesta riéndose.

Yo la sigo, ya que no puedo creer las escusas que da Sasuke. Como dice Hinata, más que seguro que se encuentra con Takumi-san, ya que dudo que él conozca donde vive Obito-san.

* * *

**POV Obito**

Cuando entro a la sala, me sorprende ver a Kakashi y a Sasuke, callados. Pero lo que me llama más la atención, es la cara de incomprensión que tiene mi amigo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Ambos se dan la vuelta, pero no me responde. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

— Es que… — Empieza Kakashi

— ¡¿Tiene un balcón?! — Interrumpe el mocoso, elevando su voz.

— Si — Responde a penas, para luego poner atención en el peliblanco.

— Es que…

— ¡Woah que vista!

Ambos dirigimos la mirada hacia Sasuke, dándome cuenta que este se encuentra en el balcón, el cual estaba cerrado. Pero me asusto al verlo, con la mitad de su cuerpo en la barandilla.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — Grito asustado, que se pueda caer.

Camino hacia él, con la intención que vuelva a dentro, pero una vez ordeno mis ideas, me detengo abruptamente en la puerta corrediza. Sasuke, eleva su cuerpo y me mira con una ceja levantada. Mientras yo no puedo hace un movimiento.

— Déjamelo — Escucho que me dice Kakashi, quien sale y obliga a Sasuke a entrar.

— No deberías hacer esas cosas, es muy peligroso — Lo reprende mi amigo.

— Lo siento — Responde y me mira — ¿Obito-san usted le tiene miedo a las alturas?

Me quedo callado, sin poder creer que el mocoso se haya dado cuenta de mi fobia. Demonios, como odio hablar de mis debilidades.

— Tiene fobia — La voz de Kakashi me vuelve a la realidad.

— ¿Fobia?

— Si — Respondo, en si no gano nada con mentirle.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre la fobia y el miedo? — Pregunta Sasuke.

— Ni idea — Responde rápido Kakashi.

— Digamos que la fobia es más grave que el miedo.

— ¿En serio? — Miro a Kakashi, sin poder creer que me pregunte eso y es que siempre le explique la diferencia.

— La fobia es un trastorno psicológico — Los dos me miran sorprendidos — Hacia cierto objeto o situación.

— En tu caso las alturas — Comenta Kakashi — ¿Pero es grave porque es un trastorno?

— Si, es grave en el sentido, que a mí por ejemplo, me da mareos, empiezo a sudar y hasta a veces tengo taquicardia.

— ¿Por qué tiene fobia?

Miro a Sasuke, quien ahora mantiene una expresión seria en su rostro. Realmente no sé qué contestarle, debido a que ni yo mismo se la razón e incluso a los psicólogos con los que fui, ninguno supo explicármelo. La fobia apareció así de la nada.

— No sé — Respondo

Ninguno dice, luego de mis palabras. La expresión preocupada de Sasuke, me llama la atención ¿de qué se preocupa él? De pronto una música empieza a sonar desde el pantalón de Sasuke. Este atiende rápido el teléfono.

— Hola Hinata — Responde — Si, ya estamos yendo para allá; bien, nos vemos.

Corta la llamada, me mira y su expresión vuelve a cambiar.

— Me voy a tener que ir

— No pudimos terminar el juego — Se queja Kakashi.

— Es cierto — Contesta Sasuke.

La extraña atmosfera, que se había formado hace unos minutos, se esfumo en un santiamén, como si la conversación sobre mi fobia, nunca hubiera pasado; algo que realmente agradezco.

— Para otra será — Miro a mi amigo — Ya sabes donde vive Obito.

— ¡En mi…

— Le mandare mensaje, cuando venga — Esta vez dirijo mi vista a Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo que mandarle mensaje?

— Cuando tú estabas buscando las cartas, intercambiamos números.

Blanqueo mis ojos, sin poder creer que mi mejor amigo intercambiara numero con mi paciente. Resoplo, ya que Kakashi nunca cambiaria.

— Te acompaño — Le digo.

— Ok — Acepta rápidamente.

Sasuke, busca a Souske y luego salimos los cuatros, ya que Kakashi sigue curioso sobre Sasuke, algo que me llama mucho la atención.

Como había pensado, su casa se encuentra muy lejos de la mía, pero la charla que tengo con Sasuke y Kakashi, hace que se sienta menos la distancia.

— Cuando llegue, de la nada hubo unas explosiones.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, al parecer, mis compañeros me lo prepararon todo, como una bienvenida.

"_Si supiera"_ — Pienso, recordando la cara de Deidara.

— Obito — Me codea Kakashi — Parece que donde trabajas es un lugar divertido.

Divertido, si como no, más bien yo diría que es un caos ese lugar, en especial cuando Sasuke esta. Cuando estoy a punto de decir algo, los dos niños se detienen abruptamente.

— Ya llegamos — Avisa Sasuke, mirando hacia el costado.

Miro hacia donde mira y me encuentro con un enorme edificio. ¿En qué momento habíamos llegado? Observo el alrededor y me doy cuenta, que estoy en uno de los barrios más caros, e incluso la estructura del edificio da la pauta de ser caro.

Mientras miro detenidamente la estructura del edificio, no puedo evitar pensar que me parece conocida. Como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes.

— ¿Sucede algo Obito? — La voz de Kakashi me saca de mis pensamientos.

— Nada — Respondo rápido. Miro a Sasuke y a Souske-kun — Bueno, ahora que ya llegaron a su casa, nosotros nos vamos.

Los dos asienten y con una reverencia se despiden de nosotros. Vemos como se adentran en el edificio, pero al minuto vuelve a Sasuke a salir.

— ¿Puedo volver a visitarlo?

— No — Respondo por inercia. Pero aun así, el mocoso, muestra una sonrisa.

— Lo visitare uno de estos días

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamo molesto, que no me haga caso; pero este escapa detrás de la puerta.

Resoplo, ya haciendo una idea de lo insoportable que será ahora Sasuke.

— Que chico más raro — Comenta Kakashi.

— Ni que lo digas — Respondo, empezando a caminar de vuelta a mí casa.

— Por cierto — Yo lo miro — Hay algo que dijo que me llamo la atención.

— ¿Qué cosa dijo?

— Que tú lo salvaste — Me detengo abruptamente y lo miro extrañado — Le pregunte, pero nunca me contesto.

Me pongo a pensar detenidamente, que yo sepa en ningún momento lo salve de algo. Que extraño que dijera eso.

— Se debe estar equivocando — Expongo.

— Debe ser.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, durante un rato, hasta que Kakashi recuerda la razón por la cual me fue a visitar. Mientras él habla, yo no puedo evitar recordar el edificio donde vive Sasuke.

"_¿Por qué razón me parece tan conocido?"_ — Pienso — _"¿Sera que ya no conocimos antes Sasuke?"_

* * *

_**POV Obito**_

_Aún recuerdo las palabras de Kakashi, referidas a Sasuke. En ese momento no pude comprender a que se refirió con que le salve la vida, solamente hace poco pude compréndelo, pero no recordarlo. _

_Pero lo que más se quedó grabado en mi memoria, de ese día, fue la expresión seria de Souske-kun y sus palabras. El niño siempre algo maduro para su edad. Sasuke y Hikari siempre decían que él los comprendía e incluso nunca hacia berrinches. Pero al final seguía siendo un niño, que tenía una gran tristeza en su interior. Un simple niño, que desde pequeño sufrió una pérdida tras otra._

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_***Tonkastu:**_ Se trata de una chuleta de cerdo de un centímetro de ancho empanada y frita

_***Babanuki: **_Es la versión japonesa del juego de cartas victoriano "Old Maid" pero en vez de dejar una carta despejada, quitando una de la baraja, lo que se hace es añadir un joker que se convierte en la solterona. Después de repartir todas las cartas, los jugadores descartan sus parejas y luego ofrece la mano al jugador de la izquierda, que toma una de las cartas. Al final de todos los descartes, el jugador que se quede con el joker (babanuki) pierde.

* * *

— _**OMAKE —**_

Es 24 de Diciembre, es de noche y está nevando; pero eso no es impedimento para que un joven, este sentado en la banca, cerca de los árboles de navidad. El chico de particulares ojos negro observa detenidamente el cielo. Mira entretenido como cae nieve e intenta juntarla en su mano, protegida por unos guantes azules, pero estas se derriten al instante que hacen contacto.

Lanza un suspiro, otra navidad ha pasado y él aún sigue yendo a ese lugar. Donde se sienta se pone a esperar, aunque sabe que él nunca llegara. Respira profundamente y se dispone a cantar.

**Merry Christmas. My song for you**

_(Feliz Navidad...Mi canción es para ti...)_

Sasuke mientras canta mira al cielo.

**Masshiroi tameiki hoho wo sasu tsumetai kaze**

_(Un suspiro blanco, la brisa del viento frio en mis mejillas)_

**Kogoeru yubisaki furidashita yuki ni fureta**

_(Mis dedos congelados tocan la nieve que está cayendo)_

**Seinaru kane no ne hibiita utagoe**

_(Las resonantes voces de las campanas de santa)_

**Sekaijuu no daremo ga shinjiteru no**

_**(**__Todo en este mundo creen)_

**Kono hi dake no chikara**

_(En el poder de este día)_

**Merry Christmas. My song for you**

_(__Feliz Navidad. Mi canción es para ti)_

**Negai ga kanau you ni**

_(__Ruego que tu deseo se haga realidad)_

**Santa kuroosu minna no machi kite kudasai kitto**

_(__Santa Claus, ven a cada ciudad, por favor)_

**Merry Christmas. I sing with you**

_(__Feliz Navidad. Yo canto contigo)_

**Negai ga kanatta nara**

_(__Si nuestros deseos se hacen realidad)_

**Te to te tsunagi tenshi ni naru**

_(Todos vamos a unir nuestras manos y convertirnos en ángeles)_

**kagayaite umare kawaru yo**

_(Vamos a renacer, iluminando todo)._

Más lejos de ahí, Obito mira a sus compañeros de fiesta. Él no puede creer que haya aceptado hacer una fiesta en su casa, pero a quien engaña él se está divirtiendo.

**Mabataku hikari de kikazatta yureru tsurii**

_(__El árbol balanceándose, decorado con brillantes luces)_

**Kyandoru no honoo mabushikute me wo hosometa**

_(__La luz de las velas es tan brillante, cierro los ojos)_

**Inori no kotodama sukui no te no hira**

_(Junto las manos, hay palabras de oración)_

**Sekaijuu no daremo ga matte iru no**

_(Todos en este mundo estamos esperando)_

**Kono hi dake no mahou**

_(Por la magia de este día)_

Shikamaru mira a Naruto cantar una canción, que él no conoce. Mira alrededor y observa los rostros de sus compañeros. Se está divirtiendo, pero desearía que Sasuke también estuviera ahí con ellos.

**Merry Christmas. My song for you**

_(__Feliz Navidad. Mi canción es para ti)_

**Negai ga kanau you ni**

_(__Ruego para que tu deseo se haga realidad)_

**Purezento wa minna no moto todokete ne kitto**

_(S__é que llegaran regalos por todos lados)_

**Merry Christmas. My sing with you**

_(__Feliz Navidad. Yo canto contigo)_

**Negai ga kanatta nara**

_(__Si nuestros deseos se hacen realidad)_

**Sora wo koete tenshi ni naru**

_(__Vamos a cruzar el cielo convirtiéndonos en ángeles)_

**Kabataite umare kawaru yo**

_(__Agitando nuestras alas vamos a renacer)_

Hikari mira la ventana, con nostalgia. Rika y Hinata se encuentran charlando sobre algo que ella no logra escuchar. El reloj suena, avisando que ya son las 12 de la noche.

Hinata se levanta y mira a Souske.

— ¿Me acompañas a buscarlo? — Le pregunta.

— ¡Sí! — Responde el niño.

— Disculpa — Dice Hikari, llamando la atención de todos — Este año no puedo ir a buscarlo yo.

— No te preocupes — Le dice Rika —Tu debes descansar, así que nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo.

— Así es — Dice Hinata con una sonrisa.

Tomando la mano del pequeño se va.

**Merry Christmas. ****My song for you**

_(__Feliz Navidad. Mi canción es para ti)_

**Negai ga kanau you ni**

_(__Ruego para que tu deseo se haga realidad)_

**Santa kuroosu minna no machi kite kudasai kitto**

_(__Santa Claus, ven a cada ciudad, por favor)_

**Merry Christmas. I sing with you**

_(__Feliz Navidad. Yo canto contigo)_

**Negai ga kanatta nara**

_(Si nuestros deseos se hacen realidad)_

**Te to te tsunagi tenshi ni naru**

_(Todos vamos a unir nuestras manos y convertirnos en ángeles)_

**kagayaite umare kawaru yo**

_(Vamos a renacer, iluminando todo)._

Mientras el chico de ojos negros, está concentrado en cantar. Dos figuras se acercan a él.

**Purezento wa minna no moto todokete ne kitto**

_(__Sé que llegaran regalos para todos)_

**Merry Christmas. I sing with you**

_(Feliz Navidad. Yo canto contigo)_

**Negai ga kanatta nara**

_(Si nuestros deseos se hacen realidad)_

**Sora wo koete tenshi ni naru**

_(__Vamos a cruzar el cielo convirtiéndonos en ángeles)_

**Kabataite umare kawaru yo**

_(__Agitando nuestras alas vamos a renacer)_

**Merry Christmas. My song for you**

_(__Feliz Navidad. Mi canción es para ti)_

— Feliz Navidad, Nii-san — Susurra, manteniendo una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

— ¡Sasuke! — Escucha que lo llaman.

Levanta su mirada del suelo y observa a Hinata, quien viene con Souske. Frunce levemente su ceño, debido a que no ve a Hikari, pero lo deja pasar. Se levanta del asiento, aprieta su rostro con sus manos y cuando se descubre el rostro, una sonrisa aparece.

Mira hacia Hinata y Souske, quienes le sonríen. Empieza a correr hacia ellos.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! — Grita el chico, abrazando al pequeño en el proceso.

— Feliz Navidad Onii-chan — Responde.

— Feliz Navidad Sasuke

Él mira a la peliazul y se sonríen mutuamente. Esta era otra navidad que ellos pasan juntos.

— Vamos a casa, Hikari nos espera

Sasuke asiente con su cabeza. Los tres empiezan a caminar hacia su casa.

* * *

Hola Minna-san!

Déjenme decirles, que no tenia pensando publicar, ya que pensé que me tomaría mucho tiempo, pero no fue así xD

Como les había dicho, el capitulo anterior, el capitulo de Navidad, viene incluido en la historia y todo debido a que esa fecha es importante para Sasuke; y como ellos se encuentran todavía por el mes de Agosto (este capitulo) no lo podre hacer completo, pero decidí dejarles un pequeño adelanto del mismo. Todo estos es debido a que me siento mal que Sasuke cante una canción de Navidad, cuando sea Febrero. Siendo sinceros yo realmente desee hacer esta escena, que no contiene casi nada de spoiler ( salvo la frase de Sasuke) como un regalo de navidad para ustedes :D así que espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto a quien quiera escuchar el tema que canta Sasuke, se llama "Tenshi no Inori" es el tema de navidad de Digimon 2

En cuanto al capitulo, no tenia idea de como llamarlo, así que lo deje como "Vacaciones de verano". el problema para colocarle un nombre es por que en si el capitulo trata muchas cosas, como la relación entre Hinata y Neji, Kakashi conociendo a Sasuke, así como Obito recién conoce a Souske y el comportamiento de este ultimo. En un principio iba a tratar sobre Obito y su decisión de ser psicólogo, pero preferí dejar eso para mas adelante. Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora a responder reviews! Pero antes, quiero agradecerles por leer esta historia, en serio me alegran el día, cuando dice cosas como que "aman mi historia" No saben lo feliz que me pone leer ese tipo de cosas; ya que esta historia la tengo pensada desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca me anime a escribirla, debido a que es una historia un poco diferente de las usuales, no es 100% romántica, así como dramática, ni de comedia, tiene todo de cada una, ya que quiero una historia que sea sencilla de leer y entretener. Ademas agregando que los personajes tiene un gran cambio de personalidad, el cual no es por que si, ya que todo tiene una explicación, pero esta recién llegara en los capítulos siguientes. La único que puedo decir, es que para mi tu personalidad se define de como viviste tu infancia, en este caso los personajes tiene una infancia, por ejemplo Obito que aquí tiene dos padres, que se preocupan por él, etc. Bueno ahora si a responder.

**_*Chi Uzumaki:_** Me alegra que te haya gustado la pareja de Sasori y Hikari, me estaba preguntando si no seria muy extraña :D En cuanto a Deidara, aun queda mas para mostrar, él nunca se dará por vencido, cuando se trate de Sasuke xD Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**_*Anairam Mariana:_** Muchas gracias por el comentario! No sabes lo feliz que me pone, saber que te gusta mucho esta historia. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

Ahora si me despido, deseándoles a todos una Feliz Navidad y un prospero Año Nuevo. Que pasen las fiestas junto a sus familias y que todas sus metas se cumplan!

Lo quiero mucho!

Besos ;)


End file.
